Secuelas
by DeesseGrecque
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde que los dioses borraron los recuerdos de Athena y sus caballeros por desafiar a Apolo. Athena tendrá que salvar a aquellos a los que ama de la mentira que los dioses les obligaron a creer, haciendo que regresen a su lado para luchar una última y gran batalla. Fuertes emociones y sentimientos de los caballeros y Athena en la que sería su última gran aventura.
1. Un sueño

_**Parte I**_

* * *

Capítulo 1. Un sueño

Faltaban pocas horas para la esperada boda, había un sencillo y hermoso vestido blanco, un jardín ataviado con adornos florales de numerosos tamaños, mesas con motivos nupciales, bellas luces blancas por los alrededores, la novia esperaba ansiosa esa mañana pues parecía que todos sus sueños se hacían realidad de la nada; era primavera en Grecia, ella había visitado esa pequeña cabaña hacía mas de un año y había conocido a su prometido por casualidad unos meses atrás, un hombre alto, fuerte, apuesto, de cabellos azules y porte de príncipe, su nombre era Julian y ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

Mientras desayunaba aquella mañana ella idealizaba su futuro junto a él y pensaba en cómo había cambiado su vida desde hace un año a la fecha.

Había vivido sola en una pequeña casa en Grecia desde que su abuelo había fallecido hace 5 años, trabajaba en una cafetería al norte de la ciudad, era un trabajo que no era precisamente bien remunerado, pero le daba la oportunidad de estar más tiempo con su futuro marido. Poco tiempo después de conocer a Julian, recibió la visita de su hermosa hermana Diana que decidió quedarse por una temporada a vivir con ella para ayudarla con los deberes de la casa, cuidarla y sobre todo, hacerle compañía.

Su vida era tranquila e ideal.

—Entonces, ha llegado el día ¿Estas segura de esto, Saori? — menciono Diana un tanto preocupada viendo como su hermana mira su reflejo embelesada mientras se prueba su velo de novia.

—No podría estar más segura, Julian mando a adornar toda la cabaña solo para esta ocasión tan especial y luce como siempre lo había soñado— Saori volteo a mirarla —¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Creí que estabas de acuerdo con esto?

—Y yo creí que pensarías mejor las cosas, Saori. No lo conoces bien, te visita cada 2 semanas y nunca se queda más de un día, así no es como funciona el amor, por todos los dioses. — Dijo Diana molesta. Se levanto del sofá en el que reposaba suspiro y añadió—: ¿No has sentido como que te falta algo?

—¿Faltarme algo? ¿El día de mi boda? No, no lo creo — Dijo Saori sin dejar de prestar atención a si misma imaginándose en los brazos de Julian, tal vez muy pronto tuvieran hijos. Salió de su ensoñación un momento para decirle a Diana—: Espera hermana ¿Y tú desde cuándo sabes cómo funciona el amor? ¿Acaso hay algo que no me has contado todavía?

—Lo he visto de cerca, no lo entendí en ese momento pero ahora se que el amor es un sentimiento muy humano, los define, les da fuerza, valentía para luchar hasta sus límites y mas allá, los orilla a realizar sacrificios extraordinarios. En realidad es muy difícil de describir pero ellos eran colegas, amigos, sin embargo, se amaban y a pesar de no estar en el mejor escenario, cuando estaban juntos, aun en el mas oscuro camino, ellos parecían sentirse— hizo una pausa—: plenos.

— ¿De que estas hablando?¿En dónde viste algo así? —Dijo Saori con una expresión de confusión en su rostro. Y añadió—: ¿Es una novela?¿O una película? Bueno, no importa, esas palabras son perfectas para decirlas en la ceremonia — Saori se acerco a Diana y le dió un beso en la mejilla —: Gracias hermana, te quiero, nos vemos en un rato, iré a alistarme.

Cuando Saori salió de la habitación Artemisa observó el horizonte por la ventana, era hermoso, estaba lleno de vida, era un gran campo lleno de flores de muchos colores, habían árboles, arbustos, y en cada pieza de flora Artemisa logro ver a un ser vivo paseando, o cazando. Y entonces recordó ese día era exactamente igual al día en que ella llego con su hermana a las afueras de la ciudad de Atenas, ella regresaba tranquila de un día de trabajo en esa pequeña cafetería, convencida de que había trabajado ahí ya mas de dos años y que había decidido posponer la universidad por falta de dinero y que, a sus 18 años, nunca había vivido algo emocionante pero que se encontraba satisfecha con el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas porque ahora tenía a su hermana cerca.

Artemisa estuvo callada en todas y cada una de las experiencias que Saori le relataba como propias, y se sentía, feliz, de verla feliz a ella, de ver que el castigo no había sido más grande que su voluntad y que Atena seguía viviendo. Incluso acepto que la llamará Diana, parecía ser un nombre más adecuado para su forma humana.

Con el pasar de los meses Artemisa se dió cuenta de que su pequeña hermana ahora era un ser vacío, reía y se veía contenta cuando se levantaba por la mañana y cuando se acostaba por la noche, hablaba todos los días de sus experiencias superficiales y sin sentido, era como una muñeca sin alma, solo hecha para reír y verse hermosa en un aparador. Las cosas empeoraron el día que conoció a Julian Solo, sintió el peligro de pensar que Poseidon intentaba manipular a Atena para sus propios fines, pero finalmente averiguó que él seguía encerrado en su prisión marítima. Este hecho solo dejó al descubierto que Julian era aún más soso y patético que lo que Artemisa había esperado.

En un principio iba a permitir que ese hombre insípido y fatuo desposara a su hermana, porque el parecía que la hacía feliz, fue con el pasar del tiempo y con su experiencia viviendo como humana que se dió cuenta de que la felicidad y parte de ser un humano es el vivir apasionado con la vida, es enojarse, gritar, reír, llorar, cantar, saltar, correr…amar.

Esa debió ser una de las razones por las que Atena protegía a la humanidad. Por amor. Y la pasión de un hombre la habían llevado a desafiar a los dioses. Finalmente, ese sacrificio por él había hecho que ella cayera en ese bucle de falso amor por la vida y ahora era un ser que ya ni siquiera reconocía, solo esperando la sentencia de los dioses.

Entonces penso en él. Pegaso.

Él es el único que podría salvarla, él y los otros caballeros de bronce la protegerían, podrían cambiar el veredicto de los dioses y Atena regresaría como ella misma. Sin embargo, antes Atena debía buscarlos y sacarlos del trance en que todos seguramente estaban viviendo. Estaría sola.

Artemisa dudó, si ella rescataba a Atena de ese sueño, seguramente se desatarían una cadena de acontecimientos que volverían a enfurecer a los dioses, pero si la dejaba así, tarde o temprano alguno llegaría a arrebatarle lo que ella más amaba haciéndola desdichada para siempre.

Ellos debían pelear, se merecían el poder defenderse, el alegar e incluso, salvarse. Se necesitaría un milagro. Pegaso y Atena harían ese milagro. Mientras tanto Apolo sabría que ella liberó a Atena y habrían consecuencias.

Cerro los ojos. Había tomado su decisión.


	2. Un despertar

**Capítulo 2. Un despertar**

Saori estaba terminando los últimos detalles de su maquillaje cuando entró Artemisa en la habitación. Saori lucía un bello y sencillo vestido blanco con un elegante escote en v y con una falda con tul brillante que caía apenas por debajo de la rodilla, llevaba sus cabellos recogidos en un delicado moño, varios mechones de cabello se escapaban traviesos hasta su cuello. Ella se miraba en el espejo con expresión de emoción, mientras colocaba una orquídea color blanco entrelazada en su cabello apenas por encima de su pómulo izquierdo, haciendo que todo en ella luciera con una inocente armonía.

—Luces muy linda, mi querida hermana —exclamo Artemisa con expresión cansada al ver a Saori.

—¡Gracias, hermana! A las 6 de la tarde comenzará la ceremonia, así cuando digamos nuestros votos nos juraremos amor eterno enfrente de la más hermosa puesta de sol—Dijo Saori levantando los brazos y dando giros.

Artemisa se colocó a un lado Saori y la miro fijamente con una expresión sombría.

— ¿Sabes, Athena? Al principio yo creí que esto sería lo mejor, que estar lejos de Pegaso y de sus otros amigos nos darían la oportunidad de recuperarte y hacer que te enmendaras, que este escarmiento serviría para reconocer que una vida humana es inferior y que tu felicidad en realidad reside en el Olimpo, con nosotros, que seguirías peleando por la tierra pero reconociendo su lugar… y el tuyo. —Le decía Artemisa sin esperar que ella entendiera; antes de que Saori comenzara a hablar, Artemisa continuo—. Sin embargo, estos meses han sido una tortura para mí, verte así como un robot sin rumbo ni propósito, solo esperando tu sentencia, sino es que toda esta absurda vida es ahora tu prisión. Y ahora te entiendo, entiendo por qué los amas, por qué los proteges y por qué deseas vivir entre ellos y ser como ellos, es una vida fascinante y desafiante, en ratos indigna y siempre injusta, ellos no pueden elegir, pero tu sí. Y se que si pudieras entender lo que trato de decir me pedirías que te liberara e irías a buscar la manera de seguir luchando, por ti, por ellos, por él.

Hubo un largo e interminable silencio, Artemisa se sentó en un sofá cercano a la ventana. Saori veía como su hermana parecía estar luchando contra ella misma internamente, murmurando cosas que ella no comprendía, y aún menos comprendía por qué la llamaba Athena. Sin embargo, toda esta situación parecía ser muy seria, nunca había visto a su hermana así.

—No se que esta pasando, Diana, pero te aseguro que esto me hace feliz y que todo estará bien, al final de todo es lo que ambas queremos, la felicidad y bienestar de la otra ¿O no?—le decía Saori al mismo tiempo que se sentaba junto a ella y la abrazaba.

—No hermana, esto no es lo que quiero, no quiero que vivas así, sin vivir — Artemisa se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta para poner el seguro y que nadie se atreviera a entrar y pensar que ella estaba lastimando a su querida hermana—. Todo lo que hago, he hecho y haré es porque te amo. Y ahora lo comprendo.

Una luz resplandecía de Artemisa, su cabello rubio corto se transformo en una larga y hermosa cabellera, sus ropas cambiaron a un increíble vestido verde pálido y de la nada apareció un cetro en forma de luna que llegaba hasta el piso y la sobrepasaba en altura, un extraño viento agitaba los objetos de la habitación y una presencia enorme inundaba la habitación, Saori no sabia de que se trataba ni podía explicar lo que estaba sintiendo, solo estaba asustada y perpleja ante el imponente aspecto de su hermana.

—¿Que esta pasando?—dijo Saori cubriendo su cara con su brazo para no ser deslumbrada por el resplandor de Diana.

De la nada, todo se calmo. El brillo se desvaneció y Saori pudo contemplar a la majestuosa imagen que tenía enfrente. Mientras Artemisa veía a una Athena que estaba de pie frente a ella con una expresión completamente atónita, sin palabras ni aliento, entonces, Artemisa tomo su cetro e hizo que golpeara contra el suelo.

— Diosa Athena, hermana. Has sido privada de la libertad de pensar por ti misma, de soñar, incluso de ser tu, tu alma te ha sido arrebatada y se te ha obligado a vivir en esta falsa utopía mientras los dioses deciden tu destino. El día de hoy y sin ninguna otra autorización mas que mi fe en ti, yo, la Diosa Artemisa, te libero.—Artemisa levanto su cetro y con un movimiento rápido hundió la punta de su cetro en el pecho de Saori.

Al sentir el impacto Saori sintió cómo si su pecho estuviera en llamas, le quemaba, la sofocaba, no podía hablar ni gritar, sentía una fuerza descomunal empujándola y comenzó a caer de espaldas al suelo. Mientras caía, el dolor desapareció de forma súbita, fue menos de la fracción de un segundo de silencio en el que ella vió el techo inundado de luces que parecían estrellas y de repente, todo fue reemplazado con imágenes en su cabeza, imágenes que parecían lejanas y turbias al principio y luego llegaron de golpe y se volvieron nítidas. Un torneo, una armadura dorada, caballeros con armaduras negras, fénix, Grecia, el santuario, las doce casas, la flecha, Géminis, Abel, Hilda, Poseidón, Hades, el infierno, los campos elíseos, la espada, la maldición, Artemisa, Apolo, Shun, Ikki, Hyoga, Shiryu.

—Seiya—dijo Saori en un murmullo antes de golpear el suelo.

En el suelo, el techo le daba vueltas, no podía hablar, no podía pensar, al mismo tiempo se sentía adormilada y sentía que su cuerpo era tan pesado como intentar levantar una montaña.

A sus pies estaba Artemisa, la reconocía, la recordaba, quería agradecerle. Entonces de la nada, vió cómo una luz en forma de un rayo se asomaba del pecho de su hermana atravesándole desde el hombro derecho hasta el estomago. La luz le quemaba, era un dolor agudo y penetrante, Artemisa se tomo el pecho con expresión de dolor en el rostro y soltó su cetro, intento acercarse a Athena y se puso de rodillas para que su hermana que yacía en el piso pudiera escucharla.

—Tienes que darte prisa Athena, ellos sabrán lo que hice y vendrán por ti y por ellos, búscalos, y sálvalos. Luego ve al santuario, entonces sabrás que hacer—Artemisa parecía estar sufriendo un dolor insoportable con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

Saori quiso levantarse y ayudarla, pero no podía, se desvanecía, utilizó todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse despierta y levantarse pero lo único que puso lograr fue poner su cuerpo de costado. Después se desmayo.

Abrió los ojos. Estaba en el suelo, su cabello estaba suelto y despeinado en el suelo y su lindo vestido hecho jirones, para empeorar las cosas, alguien tocaba la puerta con preocupación, se levantó aún desorientada pensando en lo que había pasado. Saori estaba envuelta en una terrible confusión entre sus recuerdos verdaderos y los que creía que eran sus preciadas memorias. Le dolía la cabeza y con cada insistente golpe en la puerta, el dolor se volvía más punzante.

—¿Saori? Mi amor ¿Estas ahí? Ya son 6:30, estamos retrasados, Diana me dijo por la mañana que no te sentías muy bien, y quiero saber como te encuentras ahora—Exclamo Julian al otro lado de la puerta—. Creo que voy a entrar solo para revisar que todo este en orden.

—¡No! Estoy bien Julian, es solo que tengo una terrible jaqueca, creo que tendremos que esperar para la ceremonia — Dijo Saori presionando las sienes para intentar disminuir el dolor, poco a poco fue entendiendo las palabras de Artemisa, le dijo que debía darse prisa, si salía y veía a Julian, él buscaría a alguien para que se quedara a cuidarla y no podría irse de ahí, si terminaba su relación con Julian ahí mismo, el se iría pero toda la atención se concentraría en ella y en sus razones para el rompimiento, así que pensó que la decisión mas prudente era escaparse lo más pronto y discretamente posible.

—Saori, me esta preocupando esta situación. No te escuchas muy bien, déjame entrar y me aseguraré de que todo esta bien y que no necesitas nada, no te preocupes, cariño, no veré tu vestido, solo déjame animarte—Dijo Julian preocupado.

A Saori no le importo, el amor que sentía por Julian se desvaneció tan rápido como había aparecido, no lo amaba y en realidad él tampoco la amaba a ella, todo había sido un espejismo. Aunque sentía pena por dejarlo abandonado el día de su boda, definitivamente era algo que ella jamás le hubiera hecho a Solo pero esta vez no tenía tiempo para amabilidades ni contemplaciones. Comenzó a buscar en el armario ropa más cómoda para su travesía.

— Saori, si por alguna razón planeas terminar nuestro compromiso tienes que decírmelo, no es justo que tomes estas actitudes en este día tan importante para mí— Hubo silencio—. Si deseas hablar, yo voy a escuchar si tienes alguna queja o alguna inseguridad mi querida princesa, para eso seremos esposos, para entendernos.

Saori había encontrado unos jeans y una blusa tipo polo rosada, se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa cuando escucho las palabras que Julian le acababa de decir. Por un segundo ella se sintió mal por él, parecía que la amaba, y ella, en ese mundo tenía muchos recuerdos con él, falsos, pero para Julian no lo eran.

—Voy a entrar, Saori. Por favor, no te enfades— Dijo Julian al momento que intentaba abrir a la fuerza.

Saori se dió cuenta de que ya no había tiempo para cambiarse de ropa sin que se hiciera evidente su escape, y si eso pasaba le tomaría mucho tiempo explicarse, así que recogió sus zapatos y tomo su bolso, abrió la ventana y saco el cuerpo con rapidez.

Por fin era libre.

* * *

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo.


	3. Un encuentro

**Capítulo 3. Un encuentro**

Conocía a Julian y su espíritu de persistencia así que supo que no dejaría de buscarla por el bosque, es por eso que estaba corriendo tan rápido entre los árboles, iba corriendo con tanto enojo por el engaño de Apolo, por la deslealtad de los dioses al condenarla a esa vida de mentiras, estaba enojada con ella misma por no darse cuenta antes, por haber permitido que se burlaran de ella. Athena no era ninguna burla, era la diosa de la guerra, y por lo tanto habría guerra, esta sería la última de todas.

Tan inmersa en sus pensamientos estaba, que no se dió cuenta de la rama del árbol tirada en el suelo que la hizo caer hacía el frente rasgando su hermoso vestido.

Se quedo sentada un momento analizando el dolor que estaba sintiendo, sentía frio, miedo, incertidumbre, le dolía el raspón en su rodilla por la caída, le dolía haber pasado un año encerrada, pero al fin podía sentir algo más que no fuera esa hipócrita felicidad. Así que una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción se asomó en sus labios y en ese momento comenzó a pensar en su siguiente movimiento, tenía que ir a Japón, la mansión Kido sería el lugar ideal para comenzar a buscarlos a todos, de alguna forma su historia con los caballeros había empezado ahí, así que no se le ocurrió un mejor lugar. Luego pensó en que en ese mundo "alterno" ella no era la millonaria empresaria Kido, solo era mesera de una cafetería ¿Cómo llegaría a Japón? Y estando ahí ¿Cómo los encontraría? ¿Alguien la reconocería? ¿Estaría Tatsumi en esta extraña realidad? ¿En dónde estaría Seiya? Seiya. Si quería volver a verlo tenía que ser fuerte y dar solo un paso a la vez, estando en Japón pensaría en cómo encontrar a Seiya y a sus amigos.

Se incorporó lentamente para dirigirse a una gasolinera que se encontraba cerca de la carretera. Una vez ahí, entró en el pequeño restaurante que olía a jamón ranció y ocupo una de las mesas, pidió un café cargado y revisó su bolso a ver que podía encontrar que le pudiera ser útil de su falsa vida. Lo único útil se hallaba en su billetera, había fotografías de ella con Julian en el jardín de la cabaña en donde se casaría, una foto con Artemisa cerca de la cafetería en donde trabajaba. Y una foto de su abuelo, Mitsumasa, reposando sonriente con una tasa de té. Sonrió. Es impresionante como todo parecía tan real. Luego sacó la tarjeta de crédito que Julian le había dado para comprar su vestido y todos los arreglos de la boda. Tomó el café de un solo trago y salió al cajero automático en donde retiro toda la suma permitida y lo metió con prisa en su bolso. Quizá Julian encontraría la forma de rastrear esa tarjeta, así que entró de nuevo al restaurante y se dirigió con la mesera que la había atendido para entregarle la tarjeta y sumarle una nota que decía: "Julian, gracias por estos recuerdos, ciertos o no. No me busques más. Saori".

Ese dinero debía ser suficiente para el transporte al aeropuerto, para su boleto de avión, comida para unos días y si tenía suerte, un cambio de ropa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió del restaurante dispuesta a encontrarlos.

* * *

Una vez en el aeropuerto, las cosas transcurrieron sin más imprevistos. Saori abordo el avión y mientras transcurrían cada una de las largas horas, ella pudo darse cuenta de que la realidad en la que ahora vivía era una realidad que se regía por la normalidad, que los Dioses y seres fantásticos eran solo parte de mitos y leyendas, que esta gente jamás había visto las impresionantes habilidades de un caballero y que era un mundo en resumen, gris.

Saori miró sus manos, intento sentir su cosmo y el de sus caballeros, pero cuando lo intentaba solo había silencio, oscuridad, nada. Antes podía sentir el universo, las estrellas, a las personas, pero ahora, todo estaba en una inquietante calma. Se convenció a sí misma de que sus poderes quizá regresarían con el pasar de los días o con el despertar de sus caballeros.

Paso varias horas del vuelo perdida en sus recuerdos verdaderos, en las batallas, en la guerra santa, en sus amigos, en Seiya y cómo lo había tenido enfrente un año antes cuando ella estaba en Atenas y no lo había ni siquiera reconocido y se culpó por eso. Y luego, pasó otras tantas horas imaginando las vidas que llevarían sus caballeros ahora ¿Serían buenas vidas? ¿Serían exitosos? Fuera cual fuera el caso, estaban en peligro y de alguna manera tendría que despertarlos para que lucharan con ella una vez más.

* * *

Su vuelo demoró más de 10 horas en llegar a su destino, llego por la tarde y se dispuso a no perder más tiempo, la primera parada sería la mansión Kido, luego empezaría a preguntar por los alrededores y alguien tendría que darle alguna información útil.

Se sentó en una banca cercana para contar el dinero que le quedaba, aún podría vaciar su propia cuenta bancaria, pero recordó que de nada serviría porque había gastado todos sus ahorros en lo que hoy eran tonterías para su nueva casa con Julian.

Respiró muy hondo y acordó consigo misma que algo tan banal como el dinero jamás la detendría, se levantó de su asiento mas decidida que nunca, caminó varios minutos tratando de encontrar el transporte más barato y preguntando por la mansión Kido, nadie había oido hablar nunca de ese apellido, nadie sabía en donde estaba su viejo hogar.

Siguió caminando para dirigirse hasta un restaurante en donde pudiera comer algo y pensar mejor, cuando de repente, lo vió.

No podría confundirlo ni entre todos los humanos de la tierra, cabello castaño y abundante, ojos cafés y dulces, porte atlético y seguro y una sonrisa afable pero con un toque de picardía, además llevaba sus mismas ropas de siempre, pantalón de mezclilla, una sencilla playera roja sin mangas, sus características muñequeras y unos tenis blancos.

Saori se quedo paralizada ante la visión de Seiya después de un año, él parecía haber crecido, y ahora la rebasaba un poco en estatura. Seiya estaba caminando en dirección a Saori, en la espalda llevaba una mochila azul sencilla que sostenía con su mano derecha mientras con la izquierda hacia la señal de un saludo.

Saori también comenzó a caminar hacia él, por fin, Seiya, todos sus problemas automáticamente se volvieron menos importantes porque sabía que el jamás la abandonaría ni dejaría que luchara esta batalla sola, que la apoyaría hasta el final, y junto a él, las esperanzas de vencer a los dioses no parecían tan descabelladas. Iban caminando frente a frente pero Seiya parecía tener su vista fija en otro lugar, estaban tan cerca que alcanzaron a chocar levemente.

— Disculpe, señorita.—Dijo Seiya esquivándola mientras situaba su mano en el hombro en el que le había dado un leve golpe. Él poso su mirada en ella y sonrió. Luego siguió caminando hasta llegar a la persona en la que tenía fija su mirada.

Miho.

Saori dió la vuelta y ahí estaba, una feliz pareja de jóvenes enamorados, él la cargo efusivamente de la cintura y le dió un tierno beso en los labios. Por su parte Miho lo abrazó, le sonrío emocionada y le devolvió el beso.

Saori analizó a Miho, también había cambiado convirtiéndose en una hermosa señorita, llevaba el cabello suelto hasta los hombros, adornado con una sencilla diadema blanca que hacia juego con su coqueto vestido azul pastel arriba de las rodillas y unas botas cortas negras de tacón alto. Y justo en ese momento, al verse a sí misma con su increíblemente sucio, rasgado y desaliñado vestido de novia fue que se dio cuenta de que estaba experimentando otro nuevo sentimiento.

Celos.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por recibir esta historia de manera tan cálida. Gracias por sus reviews y por su apoyo, esto se pondrá mejor, lo prometo.


	4. Una asediadora

**Capítulo 4. Una asediadora**

Saori no permitió que los celos nublaran su juicio, ella era mucho mejor que eso y después de todo, ella hubiera reaccionado igual con Julian hasta apenas ayer, tenía que seguir a Seiya, de otro modo tardaría mucho en encontrarlo. Caminaba detrás de ellos a una distancia prudente aunque si Seiya hubiera puesto la más mínima atención se hubiera dado cuenta de que Saori no sabía ser discreta. Saliendo del aeropuerto los enamorados tomaron un taxi, así que Saori hizo lo propio tomando el taxi trasero.

—¡Hola! Necesito que siga a ese taxi —Le dijo Saori en el tono más tranquilo que encontró.

—Me temo que no puedo hacerlo señorita, va contra las reglas, es por motivos de seguridad.—Le contesto impaciente el conductor.

—Señor, esto es muy serio, se lo ruego, le daré el doble de la tarifa habitual — y añadió—. ¡Esto es de vida o muerte!

El conductor la observó y pensó que la chica no representaba un peligro del cual el debiera preocuparse, seguramente era un capricho amoroso o cualquier cosa sin importancia así que después de un suspiro de indiferencia siguió al taxi de Seiya. Anduvieron por aproximadamente 25 minutos hasta llegar a una zona con casas sumamente bonitas, con diseños que iban desde lujos caprichosos hasta los diseños más simples y minimalistas, Saori le pago un abusivo precio al taxista y salió del automóvil para esconderse detrás de un árbol cerca de la que supuso que era la casa de Seiya. Estando ahí, observó la casa de su caballero, esta tenia un diseño sobrio y elegante, era de 2 pisos, de color blanco con grandes ventanales, la puerta de color café claro daba a un enorme jardín metódicamente arreglado. Saori miraba de lejos cómo la pareja estaba conversando afuera de la casa, parecía que Seiya le daba buenas noticias a Miho porque ella salto eufórica a los brazos del chico.

Saori sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo inmediatamente de ese lugar, sin duda alguna Seiya era feliz, tenía aparentemente todo lo que quería, un trabajo normal, una vida normal y una pareja normal, no tenía que pelear con nadie ni derramar sangre por nadie, el estaba muy contento. Entonces vió como ambos estaban caminando hacia la puerta y fue cuando Saori decidió impedir que se metieran a la casa, fue un impulso que no le permitió pensar en lo terriblemente inapropiado que seria que llegara a esa casa desconocida sin avisar, luciendo sucia y desarreglada, buscando a Seiya y sin siquiera tener una idea de como despertarlo.

—¡Hola, buenas noches! —Dijo para romper la mirada entre ambos—. Disculpen, estoy perdida, vine a visitar a un querido amigo y me perdí en el camino. Quisiera saber si pueden ayudarme a encontrar en donde pasar la noche para continuar en la mañana con mi… búsqueda—Sonrió nerviosa ante tan torpe excusa.

—Hola ¿Que tal?, hay un hotel a pocas calles de aquí, te acompañare porque es tarde y no deberías estar tú sola y menos si no conoces la zona ni a nadie— le dijo Seiya en un tono amable y preocupado.

¡Bingo! Pensó Saori, podría hablar con él a solas y convencerlo de unirse a ella para buscar a los otros caballeros, aunque no recordara nada, si estaba de su lado todo sería más fácil. Miho, como era obvio, no se creería la excusa barata de Saori, así que frunció el ceño y le dijo a Seiya—Será mejor que llamemos a su amigo para que venga él mismo a recogerla aquí.

—Lo siento, no se cuál es su número, en realidad perdimos el contacto por un tiempo, pero me dijeron que él me necesita con urgencia y por eso estoy aquí, buscándolo, así que necesito la ayuda de este caballero—. Contesto mezquina y rápidamente Saori señalando a Seiya con la mirada, sabiendo que había cometido un error al dar ese pretexto tan fácil de refutar, pero, la decidida joven no perdería esta oportunidad de oro.

Seiya se acercó a la salida del jardín y ante tal gesto Miho se enfureció, lo tomo del brazo y vió a Saori con una mirada fría y que indicaba que estaba dispuesta a golpearla, el chico se enterneció al darse cuenta de que su querida novia estuviera celosa por primera vez.

—Miho, escucha, yo se lo que es estar perdido en un lugar que no conoces buscando a alguien desesperadamente, afortunadamente yo pude encontrar a Seika y fue gracias a ti, esta chica parece necesitar mi ayuda y sabes que no puedo dejar que se vaya de aquí sola, pero te prometo que no tardaré y al volver tendremos una hermosa velada. No tienes nada de que preocuparte.

Saori desde su lugar puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro con desgana ante tal muestra de "amor" pensando en que así de falsa y estúpida debió verse ella con Julian, menos mal que ya había despertado. Aunque por otro lado, era obvio que su corazón deseaba profundamente que algún día Seiya pudiera tener esos gestos de amor y cuidado con ella, en una casa normal con una vida normal, o lo más normal que sus trabajos les permitieran. Seiya le dió un beso en la frente a Miho y salió a la calle con Saori.

* * *

Iban caminando por la acera tenuemente iluminada, Saori estaba muy nerviosa, por fin estaba con Seiya después de tanto, sin embargo, no sabía que decirle ni cómo dirigirse a él, ahora eran dos desconocidos. Seiya parecía caminar muy tranquilo, de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo y se dió cuenta de inmediato de su obvia belleza, pero no pudo evitar notar el vestido blanco medio deshecho y los zapatos un tanto enlodados, esa chica no había tenido un buen día, pero no iba a juzgarla.

—Así que no eres de aquí, vienes a buscar a un amigo —Mencionó Seiya para romper el hielo.

—Soy de Grecia, de la ciudad de Atenas, allá nací—Dijo Saori de manera rápida y un tanto cortante.

Seiya se dió cuenta de que tal vez ella no deseaba hablar así que permaneció en silencio hasta que estuvieron cerca del hotel—. Allá está el hotel del que te hable, desde aquí puedes verlo.

Este comentario saco a Saori de sus pensamientos y de su plan para explicarle las cosas a Seiya, habían caminado cuatro cuadras y aún no sabía cómo, así que, nuevamente, dejó que su instinto actuara.

—Seiya, las cosas se han complicado demasiado, y no se como despertarte en este momento, Artemisa lo hizo conmigo con su cetro, pero yo no se donde esta Niké, así que te pido que confíes en mí y vayas conmigo a buscar a Hyoga, Shun y los demás y después yo idearé un plan. —Dijo Saori desesperada y convencida de que su instinto le había fallado una vez mas.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?—Dijo Seiya de manera suspicaz y añadió.—Tu eres la chica con la que tropecé en el aeropuerto, no puedo creerlo ¿Estás siguiéndome o algo así?

—¡Si!…Es decir ¡No! Yo solo estoy desesperada por todo lo que he tenido que pasar en las últimas horas pero por fin te encontré y eso es maravilloso y se que lo que te digo no tiene ningún tipo de lógica pero te pido que confíes en mi—dijo Saori en un tono terriblemente suplicante.

—Espera ¿Por qué habría de confiar en ti? Eres muy rara, sabes mi nombre, vienes a mi casa por la noche y te presentas pidiendo ayuda, y seguro que todo lo de tu supuesto amigo es mentira—dijo Seiya un poco molesto.—¿Sabes? se esta haciendo tarde y mi novia esta esperándome en casa, el hotel ya esta muy cerca, en dado caso de que aún lo necesites—.Dijo retirándose.

—Seiya, por favor—Le dijo Saori y lo tomó de la mano para evitar que se fuera.

Seiya sintió algo muy raro ante tal contacto, era cálido, agradable y extrañamente… familiar.

Miro fijamente a la chica, no, no la conocía, además como podría olvidar esos largos cabellos lilas, esos bellísimos ojos azules, esa piel perfecta, toda ella era encantadora a pesar de encontrarse en esas condiciones.

Entonces Seiya pensó en Miho y en que seguramente ya estaría preocupada y no valía la pena una discusión con su novia por esa mujer. Con su mano libre tomó la mano de la mujer y con cuidado se la quitó de encima.

—Señorita, disculpe, quizá todo esto es una absurda confusión, quizás usted vino a buscar a un tal "Seiya" y lo ha confundido conmigo. Me da mucha pena que ese sujeto este haciendo que usted pase este mal momento y me gustaría ayudarla pero no es apropiado este momento ni este lugar—Le dijo Seiya al mismo tiempo en el que sacaba una tarjeta de su billetera y se la entregaba—. Trabajo en la compañía de arquitectura "Pegasus", ese de ahí es mi número, contácteme si necesita algo más adelante y veré si puedo ayudarla.

Se fue. Seiya y su oportunidad se habían ido. Saori estaba en donde había comenzado, sola y sin un plan.

* * *

Caminó hacia el hotel, entró y fue al restaurante a pedir algo de comer, se dió cuenta de que ya no tenía suficiente dinero para pagar su hospedaje, estaba muy cansada y se sentía perdida. Después de terminar su cena se quedó fingiendo que leía un periódico mientras bebía mucho café para no quedarse dormida, hubiera dado lo que fuera por ser de nuevo la poderosa señorita Kido y tener a su disposición una mansión con habitaciones y servidumbre para cubrir todas sus necesidades. Paso el tiempo y el restaurante se estaba vaciando, ella estaba cabeceando cuando la mesera se acercó a Saori para decirle que ya iban a cerrar. Saori se levantó apenada, pago su cena y el café y salió de ahí. Apenas eran las 11 de la noche.

¿Que haría hasta el amanecer? Caminó hacia el lobby del hotel pretendiendo que esperaba un taxi y se sentó en la sala principal de espaldas a la recepción. Planeaba quedarse ahí simulando leer hasta que le pidieran que se retirara y luego caminaría hasta esperar la luz del sol.

* * *

Seiya estuvo pensativo toda la noche, vió una película y cenó con Miho y apenas estuvo escuchándola, estaba pensando en la chica de cabello lila y todas las cosas que le dijo. Nada tenía sentido y sin embargo, algo lo mantenía inquieto. Se fue a dormir con las acusaciones de su novia de no prestarle atención y de arruinar una linda velada por esa mujer. No quería hacerlo, le daba mucho gusto volver a ver a Miho después de ese viaje de trabajo que duró un par de semanas. Justo antes de proponerle matrimonio. Decidió que no pensaría más en esa mujer y se concentraría en su trabajo y en su prometida, en una semana se estaría riendo de toda esa situación. Solo así se quedó dormido.

Estaba en una pradera, la hierba era arrastrada por el viento, sentía frio. Luego la vió, esa mujer, se acercaba lentamente a él, sus largos cabellos se movían con el viento, su vestido blanco y largo acariciaba sus piernas a cada paso. Se colocó a su lado y lo miraba, sus ojos reflejaban una paz indescriptible, su belleza y su presencia lo hacían sentirse en casa. Ella le sonrió levemente y lo tomó de la mano, pero está estaba cubierta de una especie de guante metálico y el frio que sentía en el cuerpo desapareció, se sentía cálido, un momento después la mujer se quedo mirando al horizonte. Entonces despertó.

* * *

La señorita de la recepción la despertó con el primer rayo del sol.

—Disculpa, tienes que despertar, lamento molestarte pero… debes irte, se que pasaste la noche aquí y yo no tengo problema con eso, pero no puedes volver a hacerlo. Tienes que pagar una habitación o marcharte. Lo lamento.—La señorita lo decía con autentica pena en su voz.

—Lo siento, vine buscando a alguien y ahora yo me perdí. No volverá a pasar. Muchas gracias por dejarme pasar la noche aquí.—Dijo Saori poniéndose de pie y saliendo. Se sentía tan humillada, no tenía dinero ni para pagar una cama en donde dormir. Por un momento quiso llorar y rendirse pero no podía hacerlo porque ya tenía su siguiente plan.

* * *

Seiya trabajaba en un puesto de oficina en donde estaba aprendiendo para ascender como arquitecto, ese siempre había sido su sueño. Llegó a "Pegasus" por la mañana, dejó sus cosas en su escritorio, tuvo una charla casual con sus compañeros y luego se puso a trabajar en unos nuevos planos para la construcción de un edificio en China. Estaba tan inmerso en sus planos que respondió que sí cuando le preguntaron si podía recibir a una mujer de nombre Saori Kido.

—Creí que nunca te vería en un cubículo manejando papeles.—Dijo sonriendo con amabilidad y un toque de burla.

Él reconoció esa voz y volteó a verla. Lucía un poco mejor que ayer, se había recogido el cabello y lucía un poco menos…desesperada.

—¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Te dije que me llamaras no que te presentaras en mi oficina.—Le dijo al mismo tiempo que la tomaba del brazo para llevarla a la sala de juntas en donde no pudieran escucharlos los demás.

—Ayer no me dejaste terminar, entiendo que te sientas acosado pero esto es mas importante de lo que crees. —Lo miro esperando respuesta.—Solo escúchame y si no te logro convencer después de eso… entonces creo que me iré.

—Esta bien.—Dijo al tiempo en que se sentaba y le ofrecía la silla de enfrente a Saori.

—No es una historia corta.—Decía Saori.

—No importa, te escucharé con atención y el tiempo que sea necesario—Se recargó en la silla.—Comienza.

Saori comenzó a relatarle de la manera más corta que pudo, todas y cada una de las vivencias que habían tenido juntos, omitiendo el hecho de que ella era la diosa Athena, le hablo de sus amigos, de sus batallas, de todas sus aventuras y Seiya pareció escuchar con atención y sin incredulidad. Después de 2 horas de relato, Saori le dijo.

—…es por eso que estoy buscándolos a todos, para ir por Apolo y volver a nuestra realidad, en donde todos son caballeros.—Saori pensaba en que quizás lo había convencido.

—¿Y por qué nos estas buscando tu?¿Cual es tu papel en todo esto?—Dijo Seiya suspirando.

—Yo soy su principal aliada, siempre hemos peleado juntos y ustedes me han protegido. Y ahora debes venir conmigo porque toda esta vida puede ser que no dure demasiado y debemos buscar a los demás, Ikki, Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu.

Después de un largo silencio Seiya habló.

—Cuando te vi anoche pensé que nunca había conocido a alguien tan hermosa como tú y me pareció encantadora tu historia al principio y creí que me dirías que necesitabas dinero o que intentabas coquetear conmigo o cualquier cosa en el mundo pero ¿dioses, caballeros, luchas en el inframundo, una maldición?… es demasiado que digerir. Y es una locura. Ahora me pides que vaya contigo, que deje a mi prometida por una completa extraña. ¡No! Jamás lo haría.

—Se que todo esto suena a locura, pero así pasaron las cosas, además no tengo ninguna razón para mentirte, solo confía en mi y cuando llegue el momento verás que todo esto es verdad.—Dijo Saori esperando que él accediera al menos a seguirla escuchando.

—Debes irte y ya no volver, y tampoco me llames, por favor.—Seiya le dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y abría la puerta.

—Seiya, por favor. Eres mi única esperanza. Te necesito.—Saori se levantó y camino hacía él.

Seiya se sentía nervioso ante esa cercanía. Recordaba el sueño.

—Tal vez el hecho de que no recordemos nada es una señal de que debemos continuar.—Dijo Seiya casi para sí mismo.

—¿Hablas de rendirnos?

—¡Sí! Justo de eso hablo, rendirnos y seguir con nuestras vidas.

—Tu nunca te habías rendido antes. No esta en tu naturaleza.—Saori se sentía tan mal por escuchar a un Seiya que no deseaba seguir peleando.

—¿Enserio? Quizás eso es lo que tú creías de mi, pero en el fondo yo quería una vida como la que llevo ahora, por eso no recuerdo nada y por eso soy tan feliz.—Seiya estaba molesto y no sabía por qué, pero estaba confundido.

—Si consigo alguna prueba, volveré a buscarte.—Dijo Saori mirando al suelo, Seiya nunca la había tratado así.

—Vete. Y no regreses, lamento no poder ayudarte, pero sí regresas aquí, llamaré a seguridad, y si vuelves a presentarte en mi casa, llamaré a la policía.—Dijo Seiya de forma sería y sombría.

Saori paso junto a él y lo miró, nunca pensó que ganarse la confianza de Seiya sería tan difícil dado que, antes él habría ido hasta el fin del mundo por ella.

Salió del edificio. Se le acababan las ideas.

* * *

Si quería encontrar una prueba y volver a ver a Seiya necesitaba seguir su plan original y dirigirse a la mansión Kido.

Caminó un largo rato hasta que llegó a la calle en donde estaba su antigua casa, vió como mucha gente caminaba en la misma dirección, al mirar sobre la acera, se dió cuenta de que todos estaban entrando en su mansión, camino lo más rápido que pudo esquivando a la gente y al observar la fachada del edificio se leía "Museo de historia griega". Saori entró al museo y camino entre las esculturas y los relatos de la historia de ella y su familia. Todos parecían un poco más oscuros de lo que ella recordaba. Buscó a Niké en donde estaba la historia de la diosa Athena, pero no encontró nada. Buscó armaduras, tampoco. Anduvo entre los pasillos leyendo y buscando caras familiares entre los visitantes o el personal, pero todos eran desconocidos.

Cuando el museo estaba a punto de cerrar, Saori salió y se sentó en las escaleras desconsolada por el fracaso y su invariable soledad, volteó a ver una vez más el museo de historia griega, su antigua casa y sacó de su bolsillo la tarjeta de presentación de Seiya y leyó de nuevo el nombre de la empresa en donde trabajaba su caballero, "Pegasus". Al tiempo que soltaba una lágrima.

—Pero que irónica es la vida—. dijo para sí misma poniendo las manos en su cara como intentando espabilarse y no llorar.

—No creo en las ironías, todos tenemos un destino— exclamó una voz conocida detrás de ella.

Su pulso aumentó, era él, siempre haciendo su entrada triunfal en el último segundo.

Ikki.

* * *

Queridos amigos, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews que me alegran el día y por el continuo apoyo que le han brindado a esta historia.

Es mi primera historia, jamás había escrito nada antes de esto. De hecho Saint Seiya guarda un lugar especial en mi corazón.

Me disculpo en avanzado por la extensión del capítulo, espero que a la mayoría le guste, hay mucho que contar todavía.

Gracias, amigos.


	5. Un aliado

**Capítulo 5. Un aliado**

Saori se levantó insegura, mirándolo, quería estar segura de que si Ikki se dirigía a ella, era porque la recordaba y que no era una simple casualidad. Ikki notó que Saori parecía tener miedo y se veía terrible, ellos en la vida real nunca había convivido demasiado pero a fin de cuentas él era su caballero, así que se arrodilló ante ella haciéndole saber que estaba ahí para protegerla.

Saori se movió rápido hacia él y lo abrazó, no le importaban los protocolos ni su falta de cercanía con Ikki, ella estaba contenta de tenerlo cerca y de dejar atrás por fin su soledad.

—¡Oye! Tranquila, te voy a ayudar y todo y todos estaremos bien—. Le dijo Ikki mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda para calmarla y luego la tomaba de los brazos delicadamente y rompía el abrazo.— Por favor, te pido que no vuelvas a hacer eso.

—Lo siento, Ikki, ¡Estoy muy feliz de verte! No tienes idea de todo lo que he pasado, todo aquí es una locura, encontré a Seiya y él no quiere verme, piensa que estoy loca. No tengo idea de en dónde están los demás y parece que se nos acaba el tiempo—. Saori le decía con angustia en su voz.

—Respira ¿Quieres? Yo vine desde Arizona, Estados Unidos a buscarlos y ahora que te encontré a ti, podemos hacer un plan.

—Pero ¿Y Seiya? No podemos dejarlo, y ahora que estás conmigo, quizás él me crea por fin.—Le decía Saori ahora más tranquila.

—Dejemos a Seiya en paz hasta que tengamos un plan, además, él piensa que estas loca, porque pareces una loca, no puedo culparlo—.Le dijo Ikki con cierto sarcasmo.

—¡Oh, vaya! En esta dimensión eres gracioso ¿Quién lo diría?—Le contestó Saori con el mismo sarcasmo.

—Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo para hablar y hacer un plan.—Le decía Ikki mientras bajaba las escaleras del museo, luego volteó para mirarla.—Además te compraré ropa.

* * *

Saori e Ikki estaban en medio de un restaurante casual cercano al museo, antes mansión Kido. Ikki ordenó comida y ambos estaban sumergidos en un silencio incomodo, Saori nunca había sido cercana a Ikki, tanta era su distancia que ellos nunca habían compartido una comida. Cuando los platillos llegaron, Saori sintió que el hueco de su estomago se hacia más grande, no había ingerido alimentos desde la noche anterior en el hotel, tenía tanta hambre, pero no quería parecer más desesperada de lo que seguro ya se veía. Saori tomó los cubiertos con delicadeza como le habían enseñado en su infancia y cortó la carne con cuidado, un pequeño bocado a la vez.

—Conmigo no tienes que pretender nada, a mí en realidad no me interesan esas cosas y es obvio que tienes hambre.—Ikki comenzaba a comer rápidamente pues el también tenia mucha hambre.

Ambos devoraron los alimentos que habían en la mesa con mucha rapidez. Al terminar simplemente ordenaron un poco de café y se dispusieron a discutir lo que cada uno había vivido hasta el momento.

—Así que tu hermana fue quien te despertó— susurro Ikki con los brazos cruzados intentando asimilar lo que Saori le había contado hace unos instantes.

—Sí, creo que ella no deseaba seguir viéndome miserable, y a pesar de las consecuencias, decidió arriesgarse, en este momento no se en dónde está o si esta bien, cuando desperté había desaparecido—. Dijo Saori cabizbaja y añadió.—¿Has sabido de alguno de los otros caballeros?

—De ninguno, como ya te dije, llevó dos días aquí, pero al menos sabes el paradero de Seiya — Ikki estaba pensativo.

—Si, vive en una hermosa casa no tan lejos de aquí, esta comprometido con Miho y se ve terriblemente feliz —Dijo Saori con un enorme desconsuelo.

—De que le sirve la felicidad y todos esos recuerdos si nada de esto es cierto—Le decía Ikki mirando a la mesa.

—Estuvimos viviendo en esta _realidad _por un año, creo que es normal que ya no querramos volver. — Dijo Saori poniendo especiales comillas en "realidad" — Aunque, una vez despiertos, los recuerdos falsos comienzan a volverse borrosos, como distantes, él no extrañará esta mentira. O eso espero.

— Tenemos que buscar a los demás y encontrar la forma de salir de aquí — Dijo Ikki poniéndose de pie y dejando dinero en la mesa.

—Espera ¿Qué? No nos podemos ir aún, no se nada de por qué estás aquí ni cómo despertaste.

—Es porque eso no es de tu divina incumbencia, Diosa Athena.—Ikki la vió con una mirada de reproche.

—Si me incumbe, necesito saberlo para tener pistas de como despertar a los demás, quizá no te has dado cuenta pero no tengo a Niké ni mis habilidades de Athena, así que si Artemisa no te despertó, algo más lo hizo y necesito saber que fue, así que Ikki, siéntate y cuéntame.—Saori estaba claramente enojada. Pero más tranquila añadió.—Por favor.

—Ya te dije que no te importa, y ya me voy, si quieres pasar la noche en el sillón de un hotel por mi esta bien.—Ikki estaba saliendo del restaurante.

Saori se levantó y salió del lugar. Ikki se dirigía a un auto sedán negro estacionado cruzando la calle, cuando Ikki estaba subiendo a su auto lo detuvo antes de que abriera la puerta.

—Se que tu y yo no somos el mejor equipo, yo se que ni siquiera te agrado por el rencor que guardas desde que éramos niños y esta bien, pero ahora te necesito y tu me necesitas, podemos trabajar juntos y sacar a nuestros amigos de este bizarro y horrible lugar o puedes esperar sentado hasta que los dioses vengan y nos maten a todos.—Saori tenía una mirada fuerte, no se iba doblegar ante él y permitir que se fuera como en tantas ocasiones lo hizo.

Ikki la miró en silencio.

—Bien, seremos algo así como un equipo, y te contaré todo, maldita sea.—Ikki se subió a su auto, cerró la puerta, lo encendió y bajo la ventanilla.—Pero no aquí, iremos al lugar en el que me hospedo y hablaremos a solas, luego te buscaré una habitación junto a la mía para que duermas un poco, te ves horrible.

Saori le sonrió y subió al auto.

* * *

Saori pudo notar que Ikki se hospedaba en un hotel de 5 estrellas, su auto rentado era un sedán de lujo y él en definitiva no parecía un vagabundo a diferencia de ella. Ikki se estaba encargando de solicitar una habitación contigua a la suya, podía ser que nunca se hubiera llevado bien con Kido, pero ella era Athena y él le era leal pasará lo que pasará, así que la protegería.

Llegaron a la habitación de Saori y ella le dijo que ese era el lugar privado perfecto para hablar, se acomodaron en la mesa ejecutiva que estaba en la esquina de la habitación y Saori fue quien comenzó.

—¿En dónde vivías? Dices que vienes desde Arizona ¿no es verdad?

—Si así es, soy… era piloto aviador, volaba en las cercanías de la montaña Camelback, era mi primer año, apenas era un simple practicante pero la paga era buena y ahí conocí a…—hizo una pausa.—Esmeralda.

Saori no habló, Shun alguna vez le contó de cómo Ikki había obtenido su armadura. Tras el odio causado por la injusta muerte de su querida Esmeralda. Dejo que él continuara sin presionarlo, pues comenzaba a intuir por que él había logrado salir del trance.

—Eramos tan felices, teníamos muchos planes para el futuro. Pero un día hubo un accidente en el hangar principal, una explosión, causada por el estúpido error de alguien y a ese error puedes sumarle todo el combustible que íbamos a reabastecer a los aviones ese día. El incendio se expandió a casi toda la estación y yo llegué muy tarde, no pude salvarla. Ni siquiera pude reconocerla entre todos los escombros.—Ikki estaba llorando.

Saori decidió no comentar nada y solo escucharlo, sabía que Ikki no necesitaba un abrazo o consuelo, él necesitaba su propio espacio para enfrentar su duelo. Silencio, luego Saori decidió hablar.

—Eso no fue tu culpa, Ikki. Ya lo dijiste, fue un terrible accidente—Le dijo Saori acercándose un poco a él.

—Como sea, saque sus pertenencias de entre las montañas de cenizas y partes de aviones y fue en ese momento, al tocarlas y darme cuenta de que ella jamás volvería, que recordé todo. Fueron una serie de imágenes que parecían al principio no tener sentido, y luego se entrelazaban y contaban una historia. Al reconocer que lo que estaba viendo en mi cabeza era mi vida, me desmayé. Me llevaron al hospital y estuve ahí un par de horas hasta que decidí salir y venir a Japón y nunca más volver a pisar Arizona o el hangar, o nada que pudiera hacer que la recordará.— Ikki le contaba a Saori sin dirigirse a ella.

Saori tocó su hombro y ante ese contacto Ikki se levantó y se alejó.

—En verdad lo lamento mucho, Ikki.

—¿Qué lamentas? Ahora se que todo eso fue una mentira, pero no deja de ser doloroso porque se que ella, en mi "realidad" también esta muerta—Le decía Ikki dejando de llorar y limpiándose el rostro.

Hubo un largo silencio que inundó la habitación, esta vez no era un silencio incomodo, era más un silencio de complicidad, ambos sabían que no había nada que pudieran decirse en ese momento, Saori no quería decir nada, sentía que la línea que los volvía un equipo, era frágil y estaba desdibujada. Pero de repente pensó en Arizona y recordó cuando Ikki le dijo todos tenemos un destino.

—Vivías en Arizona ¿No es así?.—Saori rompió el silencio de forma abrupta.—¿En que parte exactamente de Arizona?

—En Phoenix.—Le contestó Ikki de forma seca y directa.—¿Y eso qué?

—¿En Phoenix? ¡Fénix!—Saori se levantó de su silla.—Seiya trabaja en la empresa Pegasus de arquitectura y yo vivía en Atenas, Grecia.

—Y esos datos curiosos ¿De que nos sirven ahora?—Ikki miraba como Saori caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.

—Con estos datos hallaremos a los demás. Solo tenemos que buscar algo de esta realidad que los relacione con su vida pasada.—Saori miraba a Ikki esperando una respuesta.

—Pues, es una gran idea, o algo así.

—Bien necesitamos buscarlos ya mismo, podemos empezar dando algunas vueltas por la ciudad y podemos preguntar o buscar anuncios que nos puedan dar pistas.—Saori estaba animada porque sentía que las esperanzas volvían.

—No, primero debemos dormir, mañana temprano irás, por todos los cielos a comprarte algo de ropa con esto.—Ikki le entregó algo de dinero en efectivo.—Yo comenzaré buscando en el centro de la ciudad y después de que termines nos veremos en el restaurante de esta tarde para ver la información que tenemos e ir por Seiya. Como tú misma dijiste, tenemos que darnos prisa, porque el hecho de que hayas encontrado a Seiya aquí en Japón, no garantiza que los demás también estén aquí. Lo más probable es que tengamos que seguir moviéndonos a China, a Siberia, no lo sabemos, lo mejor será apresurarnos.

—Bien, entonces, vayamos a dormir, nos veremos para el desayuno mañana.—Le dijo Saori consciente de que el cuerpo le pesaba y solo deseaba descansar.

—Te veré mañana.—Le dijo Ikki saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

Todo ese día Seiya había vuelto a estar distraído desde que vió a esa mujer, Saori Kido, presentía algo, lo hacía sentirse intranquilo, no la consideraba una amenaza, mas bien sentía que alguien la amenazaba a ella y eso no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, algo le decía que fuera a buscarla, pero en lugar de eso, decidió dejar de prestarle atención desde que Miho le habló en la cena y él no entendió ninguna palabra de lo que ella decía.

En la noche, volvió a soñar con aquella mujer, estaban en la misma pradera, ella volvió a acercarse a él con su vestido moviéndose con el fuerte viento, él seguía teniendo frio hasta que ella le dió su mano, la diferencia fue que esta vez, el semblante de la chica cambió, ella tenía mucho miedo de algo o de alguien, se acercó para abrazarlo pero en ese momento una terrible oscuridad la comenzó a absorber, ella gritaba su nombre —¡Seiya, ayúdame!— él se acercó para salvarla, pero no podía, esa cosa era más fuerte que él, entonces ella desapareció. Seiya despertó sobresaltado y se levantó de su almohada, estaba sudando. Se volvió a recostar pensando en que todo lo que Saori había dicho eran locuras y no podía creerle, ella no significaba nada para él, por más que intentó recordarla, no lo lograba y no lograba saber porque se sentía de esa manera. Entonces se decidió a seguir con su vida y olvidarla, con el tiempo sabía que ese sueño simplemente desaparecería.

* * *

Acordaron convencer a Seiya esa misma noche y concentrarse en encontrar a los demás, Ikki fue a dejarla en un centro comercial cercano, ella buscaría pistas o personas conocidas y se cambiaría el vestido de novia desastroso que llevaba.

Se apresuró a comprar un cambio de ropa, unos pantalones cortos negros de mezclilla y una blusa blanca de manga larga, una gabardina negra, y unos botines negros.

Salió vestida con su primer cambio de la tienda y tiro su desgastado vestido a la basura, en verdad era una pena que su primer vestido de novia acabara hecho añicos junto a botellas vacías y servilletas usadas.

De repente levantó la vista y vió a Miho mientras entraba a una tienda de arreglos nupciales y de nuevo el sentimiento de celos se hizo presente, la siguió por un rato solo para darse cuenta de que la chica era dulce y amable con quien se encontraba, ella realmente amaba a Seiya, no solo ahí, sino también en la vida real. Pensó en las palabras de Seiya, en que tal vez él no quería recordar porque ahí era feliz, de inmediato sacó eso de su mente al recordar a Ikki diciéndole que de nada valían esos recuerdos inventados. Salió del centro comercial sin perturbar a Miho y se dirigió al restaurante en donde vería a Ikki.

* * *

—Nada. Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar, tu supuesta pista no nos sirve, necesitamos algo más.—Le decía Ikki a Saori molesto.

—Bueno, yo no he escuchado ideas tuyas. Solo estas furioso ¡todo el tiempo!—Le decía Saori también molesta.

—Necesitamos ir por Seiya.

—Ya te lo dije, el no quiere escucharme.—Le decía Saori al tiempo que revisaba un directorio telefónico en donde intentaba encontrar algún lugar al que pudieran ir a buscar.

—Pues entonces lo obligaremos.

* * *

Llegaron a la casa de Seiya al anochecer, se quedaron estacionados en la acera de enfrente. La casa estaba vacía, la primera en llegar fue Miho cerca de las 8pm. Esperaron hasta las 10pm y Seiya seguía sin aparecer.

—Bien, me harte.—Ikki salió del auto.

—¿Que crees que estas haciendo?—Le dijo Saori mientras salía a hurtadillas del auto, esperando que no apareciera Seiya, la viera y llamara a la policía.

—Seiya no está, entraremos a su casa y buscaremos información que nos ayude, luego salimos y volvemos mañana para buscarlo.—Ikki comenzó a subirse a un árbol que daba a la ventana de la primera planta.

—¿Qué estas loco? ¿Y Miho? Ella esta en la casa ¿A ella también la vas a secuestrar o solo la vas a golpear? ¡Baja de ahí, ahora!—Saori miraba desde abajo como Ikki trepaba el árbol.

Ikki se dió cuenta de que su cuerpo no era igual al de antes, este Ikki no había entrenado por años para ser caballero, este Ikki era débil como cualquier hombre normal, no tenía tanta fuerza, ni tanta resistencia, ni tanta flexibilidad, no tenía su cosmo ni el de la diosa Athena de su lado, en otras palabras, era frágil, y eso lo sintió en el momento en que al intentar saltar a la casa de Seiya, la rama sobre la que estaba de pie, se rompió e Ikki no tuvo los reflejos suficientes como para moverse velozmente y evitar lastimarse.

Hizo tanto ruido con su caída que Miho salió de la casa y ellos regresaron al auto.

Al llegar al auto Ikki se dió cuenta de que tenía un corte en la mano izquierda que le recorría desde la muñeca hasta el dedo índice, con esa mano se intentaba sostener del árbol y fue una rama la que causó esa rasgadura en su carne, estaba sangrando mucho, sentía como la herida estaba caliente. Saori la vió y se asustó.

—Tenemos que ir a un hospital, déjame conducir, te llevaré—Le decía Saori desde fuera del auto.

—Estoy bien, volvamos al hotel.—Le decía Ikki tranquilo con la camisa salpicada en rojo.

—Ikki, este no es nuestro mundo, aquí no eres un poderoso caballero, eres un hombre común, tu cosmo esta débil y el mío también, no te curarás rápido hasta que no despiertes tus poderes, y eso no ocurrirá si no encontramos a los demás y a sus armaduras. Ahora por favor, déjame llevarte a un hospital para que te revisen esa mano.—Saori abrió la puerta del conductor.

—¿Tú sabes conducir?—Ikki se cambió al lado del pasajero.

—En mi otra vida.

* * *

Llegaron a un hospital cercano, se registraron en la zona de urgencias y de inmediato salió un médico a atenderlos, pasaron a una sala de atención en donde el doctor detuvo el sangrado y limpió la herida, luego le dijo que la sutura la haría un practicante prodigioso porque él debía atender a otro paciente. No le prestaron atención al comentario del médico hasta que lo vieron entrar.

Sus cabellos verdes y sus ojos verde azulados que siempre habían reflejado calma e inocencia, vestía un atuendo de médico con excepción de la bata blanca. Él entró y les dedicó una sonrisa a los atónitos Ikki y Saori.

Shun.

* * *

**Gracias por leerme y por ser tan buenos con sus reviews. Siempre me alegran el día. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, aún nos falta.**

**Gracias, amigos.**


	6. Un cetro

**Capítulo 6. Un cetro**

Al ver a Shun, Saori salió del hospital para leer el nombre: "Chains".

—Cadenas.—Y luego leyó en voz baja el slogan del hospital grabado en una placa metálica.—"Se parte del eslabón del cambio y la esperanza".—Sonrió.—Definitivamente no existen las casualidades.

Volvió a entrar al hospital y se acercó a la sala en donde estaba Ikki, observó como estaba hablando con Shun, decidió no interrumpir, sin embargo, se acercó a escuchar, tenía la esperanza de que Ikki pudiera salvarlo, además dados sus frustrantes intentos con Seiya, decidió simplemente esperar y observar.

—Veo que no me recuerdas—Le dijo Ikki muy serio sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Disculpe, pero no. Estoy en este hospital desde hace poco tiempo, así que no es muy probable que nos hayamos visto antes.—Shun estaba realizando la sutura con gran habilidad mientras le contestaba de forma cortés y dulce.

—Tu eres un caballero de Athena, Shun—Ikki no lo pensó demasiado y decidió ir al grano.

—¿Esta todo bien, señor? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?—Shun se detuvo y miró al extraño hombre frente a él, algo le resultaba familiar hasta el punto de incomodarlo.

—Somos hermanos, en otra vida y tu eres el caballero de Andromeda, hemos luchado juntos hombro con hombro, hasta hace un año, que fuimos derrotados por Apolo, el dios del sol, ahora estamos estancados en esta ridícula realidad, estoy con Saori, Athena, ayudándola a reunir a todos los caballeros.—Ikki estaba seguro de cómo se escuchaba todo lo que estaba diciendo, pero ver ahí a su hermano fue si de nuevo sintiera que debía rescatarlo.

—Termine con su sutura y tal vez necesite un poco de medicina para que se tranquilice, llamaré a una enfermera.—Shun se levantó y se quito los guantes, cuando iba a salir de la habitación sintió como lo empujaron contra la pared.

—Por fin te encontré y no pienso dejar que me trates como un desquiciado.—Ikki lo sujetaba con violencia del cuello de la camisa.—Vendrás con nosotros y no hay discusión.

—¿Pero que estás haciendo, Ikki?—Saori entró al escuchar el golpe de Shun contra la pared.—¡Suéltalo! No lo vas a despertar dandole de puñetazos en la cara.

Ikki soltó a Shun y este se quedo un momento mirando a las dos personas que tenía frente a él, ambos eran totalmente extraños pero esto le resultaba inquietantemente familiar, como si los hubiera conocido pero hubiera pasado mucho tiempo, aunque ese hecho era algo imposible.

—Ya deben irse, tengo a otros pacientes que atender.—Les dijo mientras se alejaba y cerraba la puerta tras él.

—¿Vas a dejar que se vaya?.—Le dijo Ikki a Saori bastante molesto.

—No dejaré que pienses en secuestrarlo cómo pensabas hacerlo con Seiya.

—¿Cuál es tu siguiente plan, entonces?.—Ikki estaba tomando sus pertenencias y se estaba poniendo su chaqueta. Luego siguió a Saori.

—Debemos localizar a Niké, solo así podremos traerlos de vuelta.—Le dijo Saori justo al salir.

* * *

—¿Y si en esta realidad no existe Niké?.—Le decía Ikki recostado mientras veía su mano vendada.

—Tiene que existir, porque si no existe Niké entonces tampoco sus armaduras, y sin sus armaduras no podremos enfrentarnos a los dioses y salir de aquí.— Saori caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación pensando.

—Si no haces un buen plan pronto, yo me encargaré de ir por Seiya y Shun y despertarlos, cueste lo que cueste, ya lo dijiste, se nos acaba el tiempo.—Ikki salía de la habitación de Saori, enojado con Shun, con Seiya y con los dioses.

* * *

Saori no podía dormir, tenía en la mente la idea de que solo podría despertar a Seiya si tenía a Niké, porque si su cetro no fuera necesario, Seiya ya hubiera despertado, porque sabía que él aún no había renunciado a ser caballero. Él jamás renunciaría a ella.

Amanecía y Saori seguía pensando, intentando sentirlo, intentando averiguar donde estaba Niké. Todo fue en vano, pero en el desayuno se le ocurrió una idea.

—Vamos al museo—Le dijo Saori dirigiéndose a la salida.

—¿A la mansión Kido? Ya estuviste ahí, por varias horas y no encontraste nada. ¿Piensas que dos días después harán alguna diferencia?.—Le preguntaba Ikki incrédulo.

—Tu solo acompáñame, ahí podríamos encontrar alguna pista, a lo mejor ni siquiera esta aquí en Japón, o quizá haya algo que no sea Niké que podamos usar.—Saori estaba cansada, no había dormido un solo minuto en toda la noche.

* * *

Entraron al museo y sin demora fueron directo a la sección dedicada a la Diosa de la guerra, Atenea. Había todo tipo de historias sobre ella, la mayoría ficción, había atuendos clásicos griegos vistiéndola, portaba escudos, espadas, hasta instrumentos musicales, pero nunca vio su cetro. Estaba leyendo con cuidado las descripciones de cada una de las supuestas armas de Athena cuando Ikki la llamó.

Saori caminó saliendo de la sección de la diosa Athena para entrar a la de Artemisa.

—Parece que en este mundo Niké no te pertenece, sino a Artemisa.—Ikki estaba señalando un gran mural que presentaba la majestuosa figura de su hermana.

Al observar con más detalle el mural vió la preciosa figura de la grandiosa diosa un tanto distinta a como ella la conocía, esta Artemisa era morena con ojos oscuros y tez muy pálida, en su mano derecha estaba su cetro, Niké. Saori intentó recordar si su hermana portaba su cetro el día en que la despertó, pero no era así, ella portaba el cetro de la luna. Si Artemisa se presentó en un mural con Niké era más una señal de que lo necesitaba y seguramente Artemisa era quién había puesto a salvo su único conducto para salvar a sus protectores.

Ikki fue a preguntar a una de las guías de turistas si sabían en dónde se encontraba el cetro griego original.

—Estuvo aquí por muchos años, pero justo el año pasado fue robado y no sabemos nada de él. Lo siento mucho, es una pieza majestuosa digna de admirar.—Decía la guía mientras apreciaba el enorme mural.

* * *

De camino al hotel Saori no dijo nada. Perdido, su forma de salvar a Seiya y Shun estaba perdida y no tenía la menor idea de en donde. No fue a la cena que estas noches había compartido con Ikki, se quedo en su habitación a meditar e intentar contactar a su hermana.

Estuvo de rodillas con las manos unidas entre sí y mirando a la ventana por casi 2 horas.

—Por favor, hermana… contéstame. Te necesito, los necesito a ellos, estoy tan desesperada por salir de aquí, necesito mi cetro para ganar esta batalla.

Silencio. Desde el día en que la había salvado había dejado de sentir a su hermana, y aún sin recuerdos, Saori siempre sentía una presencia protectora y de cariño cuando estaba cerca de Artemisa. Ahora sentía frialdad y nada más.

Había intentado contactar a su hermana hasta que dió la media noche. Saori se levantó y fue a la ventana, trato de invocar a su cosmos con todas sus fuerzas y tampoco sentía nada. Paso otra hora. Nada, era imposible conseguir información de un mundo vacío. De repente pensó en Ikki y su fortaleza, en Hyoga y su devoción, en Shun y su dulzura, en Shiryu y su lealtad, en Seiya, en su calidez, en el increíble ser humano que era, valiente, fuerte, incansable, pero también se detuvo a pensar en su sonrisa, en lo feliz que se sentía cuando él estaba cerca, en lo agradecida que estaba con él, simplemente pensó en él. No, no podía rendirse.

Inmediatamente y casi sin quererlo una luz cálida comenzó a brotar del pecho de Saori, era una luz extraordinaria que la rodeaba, su cosmos.

Saori de nuevo pudo sentir el universo, a los caballeros con los que se había reencontrado, pudo sentir que muy en el fondo tanto Seiya como Shun, tenían miedo. Sintió la frustración de Ikki y su profunda tristeza. Pero se concentró en su cetro, era muy importante para volver a tener a sus caballeros reunidos, para tener a Seiya de vuelta y ahí estaba. Niké.

* * *

—Ikki, tenemos que irnos.—Saori golpeaba la puerta de Ikki bruscamente.

—¿Qué ocurre contigo? Es muy tarde.—Ikki estaba adormilado y enojado.

—Se en donde esta Niké.

* * *

Fueron en el auto de Ikki hasta las afueras de la ciudad, llevaban 1 hora conduciendo entre una carretera repleta de árboles.

—¿Estas segura de que es por aquí? Ya estamos muy lejos.—Le decía Ikki con expresión de que se comenzaba a preocupar.

—Estamos muy cerca.—Le decía Saori mirando a todos lados.—Cada vez es menos claro su rastro, démonos prisa.

Llegaron hasta una parte del bosque muy alejada del bosque y Saori le indicó a Ikki que dejara su auto aparcado orillado en la carretera por si tenían que salir rápido, tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

Se adentraron al bosque y vieron una pequeña cabaña iluminada, Saori seguía caminando con dirección a la cabaña cuando Ikki se dió cuenta de que había movimiento adentro.

—No podemos llegar simplemente así. ¿Es ese el lugar en donde esta el cetro?—Ikki tomó del brazo a Saori para ocultarse detrás de unos troncos.

—No, esta más allá de esta cabaña, a unos metros, supongo.—Le decía Saori mientras veía cómo Ikki parecía estar contando a las personas del lugar.

—Puedo ver a 8 hombres, parecen estar armados ¿A dónde nos trajiste?

—Robaron el cetro ¿Recuerdas? Debieron ser ellos, quizá lo venderán o algo así.

Ikki caminó agachado y le hizo a una señal a Saori de que debía seguirlo siendo muy cuidadosa en que no la vieran, caminaron unos 100 metros en la oscuridad hasta llegar a otra zona del bosque iluminada por unos reflectores para construcción, estos reflectores alumbraban muchas cajas de madera de múltiples tamaños, había herramientas de todo tipo, hachas, palas, incluso una maquina excavadora.

—Debieron enterrar las piezas que robaron y ahora que ya pasó un año y la policía ya no esta tan alerta han venido a sacarlas para llevárselas.—Le dijo Ikki en voz baja a Saori mientras veía al hombre que cuidaba el lugar.

El hombre iba vestido de negro y estaba bien armado, Ikki observaba cuidadosamente buscando a algún otro guardia. Cuando vió que el hombre estaba solo se aproximó a él por la oscuridad, Saori decidió no estorbarle a Ikki mientras él hacía lo necesario para recuperar a Niké.

Ikki volvió de la oscuridad rápidamente y le hizo una señal a Saori para que saliera del escondite y recuperarán de una vez por todas ese cetro.

—Justo aquí—Saori señaló al suelo en el centro del área. Y tomó una pala.

—Esta enterrado aún.—Ikki acercó otra pala.—Genial. No me ayudes, solo me estorbaras.

Estuvo cavando por 15 minutos, estaban muy concentrados cuando detrás de ellos Saori escuchó que alguien preparaba su arma para disparar.

—Levanten las manos y no se muevan.—Le decía el hombre que le apuntaba con una pistola a Saori.

Los 8 hombres de la casa estaban ahí y todos les apuntaban. Los llevaron de regreso a la casa y una vez enfrente, les amarraron las manos por la espalda con unos gruesos cinchos, después de buscar si llevaban armas y los pusieron de rodillas. Saori tenía miedo, esos hombres no estaban jugando, de verdad los matarían. Ikki por su parte los miraba de manera desafiante.

—¿Quienes son y que hacen aquí?.—Les preguntó el que parecía estar al mando.

—Esto ha sido un malentendido.—Hablo Saori.

El hombre se acercó a Saori mirándola de una manera sugerente de algo perverso, comenzó a acariciar su cara. Ikki se puso tenso.

—No te atrevas a tocarme con tus asquerosas manos.—Saori movió su cabeza para quitar la mano del hombre de su cara.

El hombre la miró furioso por el que creyó que era un terrible insulto. Y la abofeteó con el dorso de su mano con gran fuerza. A Saori el golpe la tomó por sorpresa, sintió el sabor metálico de sangre en su boca y una gota de sangre comenzó a escurrir por su nariz.

Ikki se levantó y atacó al hombre aventándose hacia él con todo el cuerpo. Los demás hombres los separaron y golpearon a Ikki en el estomago y la cara.

Pasó una hora, habían golpeado a Ikki hasta dejarlo en el suelo con la cara llena de golpes que sangraban, Saori estaba aterrada y solo gritaba que dejaran a su amigo en paz.

—Voy a seguir preguntando, y si no me convence su respuesta seguiré golpeándote, aún no me he cansado.—Se dirigía a Ikki, pero él estaba casi inconsciente.

—Ya te dije que no somos traficantes, buscamos una reliquia que por cierto, no les pertenece.—Ikki desde el suelo seguía teniendo esa actitud desafiante.

Saori se dió cuenta de que el hombre tomó un enorme cuchillo con el que seguro seguiría torturando a su amigo.

—Somos parte de la fundación Graad.—Saori gritó para que la atención se desviara hacia a ella y dejaran a Ikki en paz.—Nos envía Mitsumasa Kido, es coleccionista de arte y sabe que ustedes tienen el valioso cetro de Artemisa, el original, que data de hace siglos.

—¿Fundación Graad? Eso ni siquiera existe. Y si eso fuera cierto ¿Por que los enviarían a ustedes?.—Volvió a acercarse a Saori.—No llevan armas y claramente no saben cómo robar.

—Tu problema es conmigo, desgraciado. A ella déjala tranquila.—Ikki se estaba levantando, él jamás se doblegaba ante los enemigos y menos ante esos rufianes cualquiera.

—Bueno, ya me cansé. Así que quiero que me digan toda la verdad, y me la dirán de una forma u otra.

El hombre se aproximó lentamente hacia Saori y comenzó a estrangularla con ambas manos, Saori sentía que no podía respirar, pensó que iba a morir ahí, en ese agujero sin haber podido salvar a Seiya y mientras él la odiaba, quiso tenerlo cerca, deseaba que llegará a rescatarla, deseo decirle lo que sentía por él. Lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir por sus mejillas mojando las manos de su agresor.

De inmediato comenzó a sentir un cosmos, este era extremadamente fuerte y violento. Ikki se lanzó hasta el hombre que estaba lastimando a la diosa Athena, sus fuerzas habían aumentado y se quitó el cincho de las manos con un solo movimiento, golpeó al hombre que estaba en el suelo hasta que llegaron los demás a ayudarlo, Ikki se los quitó a todos de encima, los desarmó, peleaba como lo hacía cuando era un caballero, con rabia, furia y una maestría impresionante. De la nada uno de los hombres que estaba en el suelo, tomó el cuchillo con el que hasta hace unos momentos la banda de criminales planeaba lastimarlo y se lo clavó a Ikki en la parte trasera de la pierna. Ikki gritó y le dio un puñetazo seco al hombre en la nariz. Los demás hombres se comenzaban a levantar e Ikki comenzó a reducir su cosmos, se estaba cansando.

—Corre.—Le dijo un muy malherido Ikki a una asustada Saori.—¿Que esperas?¡corre! Ve por Niké.

Saori se levantó muy rápido y comenzó a correr, de inmediato sintió una mano que la tomaba de la blusa a la altura del hombro izquierdo, ella se movió a un lado para desarsirse de su captor, él la araño en su intento de impedir que se escapara y le rompió la blusa. Ella calló de espaldas por el jaloneo pero se levantó sin dudar y siguió corriendo.

Saori corría entre los árboles en medio de la oscuridad, escuchó unas pisadas tras de ella cuando sintió un violento empujón que la hizo estrellarse contra un árbol, el golpe se sintió en directo en la cara y el dolor se concentraba con más intensidad en la parte alta de la frente, además de los raspones por la caída en seco al suelo pues sus manos seguían atadas. Se mareó, estaba sangrando y el hombre que antes la abofeteó, que también estaba en el suelo y muy herido, estaba agarrándola de la pierna atrayéndola hacía él. Saori uso todas las fuerzas que encontró en su lastimado y cansado cuerpo y pateó al hombre en la cara tan fuerte como pudo para deshacerse por fin de él.

Siguió corriendo hasta que llegó al lugar en donde estaba Niké, había un hacha clavada en un tronco cercano y Saori lo usó para cortar sus ataduras, buscó la pala para sacar a Niké pero no la encontró, se hincó enfrente del hoyo que Ikki había comenzado a cavar y de una manera frenética usó sus manos, intentaba al menos alcanzar a tocarlo, con el esperanza de que eso le devolvería sus poderes, de un momento a otro, la calma de la noche se quebró con el disparó de un arma de fuego. Saori se quedó pasmada. ¿Ikki?

Momentos después escuchó pisadas rítmicas que se escuchaban en la quietud restablecida del bosque, eran demasiadas pisadas, no era Ikki. Las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos al tiempo que seguía excavando con sus manos, temblaba, estaba aterrada, esos hombres le harían cosas horribles y luego la matarían, esta vez nadie acudiría a salvarla. Estaban muy cerca.

Saori dejó de excavar y puso sus manos sobre la tierra blanda, concentró todo su ser en ese punto, cerro los ojos e intentó encontrar un equilibrio entre el miedo que estaba sintiendo y la calma propia de la diosa Athena y una luz brotó nuevamente de su pecho, su cosmos había regresado. Saori gritó en medio de la noche debido al esfuerzo que conllevaba invocar su cosmo en esa realidad. Y así, de la nada apareció Niké entre sus manos. Cuatro hombres la rodeaban y estaban corriendo rápidamente hacía ella, Saori aún de rodillas sobre la tierra, tomó a Niké con sus dos manos y lo hizo golpear el suelo.

Niké hizo aparecer una especie de onda expansiva de cosmos que noqueo a los cuatro hombres que se acercaban hacia ella, devolviéndole así, la quietud al bosque.

* * *

Seiya despertó, estaba demasiado agitado, corrió al sanitario y vomitó. Se enjuagó la boca y se lavó la cara, al secarse se miró en el espejo, todo había sido una pesadilla, una brutal y terrible pesadilla. Comenzó a recordarla.

De nuevo soñó con esa mujer, el sueño comenzó igual que siempre, Saori se acercaba a él con el fuerte viento acompañándola, sentía frio y ella lo calmaba tomando su mano y luego su semblante cambiaba, alguien o algo venía por ella. Después, en lugar de que una oscuridad se la tragará, ella lo miraba con una expresión de miedo cuando de repente, su hermoso vestido blanco se comenzaba a teñir de rojo a la altura del estomago, ella se tocaba el estomago para luego mirar sus manos cubiertas de sangre y luego a él.

—Seiya, ayúdame.—Le decía Saori moribunda mientras sangre escurría por su boca.

Saori cayó sobre el pasto, después, Seiya se veía a sí mismo sosteniendo a la mujer entre sus brazos, estos estaban cubiertos de un extraño atuendo de metal y la sangre seguía brotando del cuerpo de la señorita, cuando de la nada desaparecía.

Seiya había tenido la misma pesadilla de aquella mujer por los últimos días desde que la había conocido, solo que esta noche el sueño había sido mucho peor.

Seiya se vistió rápido y sin hacer ruido, no quería despertar a Miho, salió de la casa con dirección al hotel a donde había acompañado a la mujer la primera noche que la vió, iría, se aseguraría de que ella estuviera bien y seguramente después podría dormir, lo más seguro es que su subconsciente estuviera reprochándole lo cretino que había sido con ella el día que la vió en Pegasus.

Nada. La recepcionista le informó que esta mujer solo había permanecido una noche en el hotel y encima durmió en la recepción. Después de eso no la habían vuelto a ver y eso había ocurrido hace 3 días.

Seiya volvió a su casa caminando con un sentimiento entre remordimiento y preocupación. Miho estaba en la puerta.

—¿Qué sucede Seiya? Desperté y no estabas, estaba preocupada.— Le dijo Miho mientras lo abrazaba.

—Todo esta bien cariño, tenía un poco de insomnio, pero ahora estoy muy cansado.—Seiya le dió un beso en la frente y subió por las escaleras.—Hablamos mañana ¿Si?

* * *

Las piernas no le respondían, no podía respirar, seguía mirando como los hombres que la estuvieron siguiendo estaban en el suelo, se levantó intentando respirar profundo y recobrar la compostura, su herida en la cabeza había dejado de sangrar pero sentía que su cuerpo se hacía pesado. Corrió de nuevo hacia la cabaña, tenía que encontrar a Ikki aunque tenía miedo de que él estuviera muerto. Al llegar a la cabaña comenzó a gritar su nombre repetidas veces con la esperanza de que él contestaría.

—Ikki!¿Dónde estas? Ikki por favor ¡Responde!— Saori no alcanzaba a ver con claridad entre la oscuridad y todo el desastre que había quedado después de la batalla.

—Aquí—Le respondió Ikki que estaba sentado al lado de un árbol.

—No puede ser, estas sangrando demasiado.—Saori se puso de rodillas junto a él para inspeccionar sus heridas.

Ikki tenía un disparo en el costado izquierdo del abdomen, claramente no era un disparo letal pero si Saori no hacía algo, Ikki moriría desangrado.

—Usaré a Niké.— Saori le dijo al momento que colocaba su mano izquierda en la herida de Ikki y con la otra sostenía su cetro para usar su cosmo.

Saori concentró todo su poder y su fuerza en Ikki pero el cosmos de ninguno se activaba, de nuevo solo había silencio y frialdad, de repente, Niké desapareció en la mano de Saori.

—Debes usar el cetro para cosas mas importantes.—Le decía Ikki en voz baja y con respiración dificultosa.—Estas heridas no son nada.

—Entonces te llevaré al hospital, ayúdame y levántate, te apoyarás en mi para llegar al auto.—Le dijo Saori mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

—Eso es lo único que faltaría, que Saori Kido me salve la vida.—Ikki no se movía. Aunque notó que Saori también estaba herida.

—Deja de ser un idiota de una vez y permite que te ayude, y no, no es una pregunta ¡Es una orden! Así que levántate y apóyate en mi para llegar al maldito auto.—Saori le había gritado mientras lo sostenía del brazo para obligarlo a levantarse.

Ikki la observó unos segundos antes de levantarse, Saori se veía terrible, esos criminales se habían atrevido a hacerle daño, durante años, los caballeros lucharon para que Saori no tuviera que sangrar y esta vez Ikki había fallado, ella, Saori, Athena, estaba herida y extrañamente Ikki se sintió culpable. Se levantó y se apoyo en Saori para moverse. Caminaron hacía el auto con dirección al hospital.

Ambos estaban heridos pero al menos no había sido en vano porque ahora, tenían un modo de salvar a sus amigos.

* * *

**Capitulo 6, en lo muy personal, es uno de mis favoritos, pero al final ustedes son quienes tienen la última palabra.**

_**Como siempre reitero mi mas sincero agradecimiento a las personas que han estado aquí desde el primer capítulo de esta loca historia. Y espero que sigan aquí. Tengan paciencia con esta historia, y espero que les siga gustando. Como siempre me sacan una sonrisa con sus reviews.**_

_**Gracias, amigos.**_


	7. Una herida

**Capítulo 7. Una herida**

Todo pasó muy rápido, estaba sentada en la fría sala de espera del hospital, tenía la ropa rasgada y llena de lodo, la cara estaba cubierta de golpes y sangre seca y tenía raspones y moretones en el resto del cuerpo. Cuando la adrenalina bajo de su sistema pudo recordar lo que había ocurrido en las últimas dos horas.

Saori condujo una hora hasta llegar al hospital más cercano. Al llegar, bajo a Ikki que estaba casi inconsciente, su asiento estaba cubierto de sangre, entraron y Saori gritó por ayuda, de repente Ikki se desplomó en el suelo. Los doctores llegaron a ayudarlo, lo levantaron y lo pusieron en una camilla, la chica pudo reconocer que el doctor que estaba dando indicaciones a los demás había sido el mismo que curó a Ikki de su mano izquierda la primera vez.

—Doctor Shun, me vas a ayudar con este paciente.—Le decía el doctor a Shun que se acercaba corriendo desde la estación de enfermeras.

Saori quería despertar a Shun en ese momento, pero se sentía aletargada, no podía invocar a su cosmos así.

—Shun.—Alcanzó a decirle en voz baja Saori cuando él pasó en frente de ella.

—Señorita, espere un segundo aquí, su amigo se pondrá bien y en un momento alguien llegará para atenderla a usted.—Le dijo Shun tomándola de los hombros y ayudándola a sentarse.

Luego se alejó y entró en la sala de emergencias.

* * *

Había muchas luces en la sala, esa madrugada estaban especialmente brillantes, le lastimaban los ojos, estaba un poco mareado, quizá porque no había cenado esa noche, pero no se sentía del todo bien.

Eran muchos doctores los que se estaban encargando de salvarle la vida al chico que llevaba una herida de bala en un costado, múltiples golpes en la cara y el cuerpo y una puñalada en la pierna derecha.

Shun lo vió, desde la primera vez que lo había visto sintió algo en su interior, como una conexión, como si ellos se hubieran conocido y se hubieran despedido hace muchos años.

Shun intentó recordar a su familia, era huérfano, había vivido solo y añorando a su parientes por mucho tiempo, luego se mudo a Somalia por algunos años para hacer sus estudios y después había corrido con suerte de encontrar una residencia en medicina general en Japón, la había solicitado un año atrás, pero no fue hasta hace dos meses que llegó a vivir a la capital. Desde que comenzó a estudiar, jamás se detuvo a pensar en sus padres o si tenía hermanos, había aceptado a la soledad como una buena amiga, y ya no le molestaba en lo absoluto, estaba concentrado en convertirse en una proeza de la medicina y ayudar a mucha gente. Y lo estaba logrando, pero ese hombre lo inquietaba, al igual que la bella chica que lo acompañaba.

Shun estaba paralizado mirando al infinito a un lado de la cama de Ikki.

—Doctor Shun, vas a ayudar o sales del quirófano, este hombre necesita sangre y una cirugía, la bala quizá perforo algún organo.—Le decía el doctor a Shun arrebatándole sus pensamientos.

—Por supuesto Doctor, una disculpa, esta noche ha sido cansada.

Estaban operando a Ikki, no era una cirugía de gravedad pero mientras sostenía las herramientas quirúrgicas y observaba el procedimiento Shun escuchó su propia voz.

—¡Hermano!—Escuchó Shun en la lejanía.

Shun volteó a ver a los asistentes del quirófano, nadie parecía escuchar el continuo grito de Shun a lo lejos, solo él escuchaba su propia voz repitiendo un grito de auxilio a su hermano. De inmediato Shun volteó a verlo, y apareció una imagen de su hermano vestido con prendas metálicas, se acercaba corriendo y al llegar, su hermano le aseguraba que todo estaría bien, y así había sido siempre, porque el era Ikki de fénix, su querido hermano.

Cuando su mente llegó a esa conclusión, Shun se desmayó en medio de la cirugía.

* * *

Había pasado casi una hora desde que vió cómo se llevaban a Ikki.

—Señorita, permítame revisarle sus heridas, es muy importante cuando se trata de heridas en la cabeza.—Le dijo otro doctor que ella jamás había visto sacándola de sus pensamientos.—Disculpe la tardanza, esta madrugada ha sido ajetreada.

Saori ignoro al joven médico y siguió viendo directo a la puerta en donde había desaparecido Ikki, porque no quería que revisaran sus heridas, no quería moverse de su lugar hasta saber que Ikki estaba bien, él había sido su único aliado desde que despertó, temía perderlo y quedarse de nuevo sola. Además él estaba en ese hospital en estado crítico por su culpa, era su caballero, su amigo, no lo dejaría.

—Estoy bien, estoy esperando noticias de mi amigo, no me puedo mover de aquí.—Saori le sonrió dulcemente al doctor.—Tal vez mas tarde, pero agradezco su preocupación.

—Señorita, quizás usted no entiende, pero necesito revisarla.—El doctor la tomó del brazo.—Debe venir conmigo, una herida en la cabeza puede ser muy grave si no se atiende a tiempo.

—¡Ya le dije que estoy bien!—Le gritó Saori y volvió a mirar fijamente a la puerta de la sala de emergencias.

Claramente estaba en shock.

* * *

Despertó, estaba en una sala de descanso para médicos y estaba oscuro. Se levantó de la cama acomodando sus ideas, ahora recordaba todo con claridad, él era el caballero de Andromeda, una vez fue Hades, amaba a su hermano y le era leal a Saori, todos sus otros recuerdos comenzaron a entrelazarse poco a poco.

Recordó a Ikki y su cirugía y corrió al quirófano, estaban trasladándolo a la zona de recuperación, Shun se acerco al doctor para saber que todo estaba bien.

—¿Él estará bien?—Shun estaba algo agitado.

—Por supuesto, todo fue un éxito y el despertará mañana.—Le dijo el doctor poniéndose de nuevo su bata blanca.—Vaya a descansar doctor Shun, no quiero que se vuelva a desmayar en una sala quirúrgica. Por el momento yo iré a informarle a la chica de afuera el estado del chico.

—Yo lo haré doctor y me aseguraré de que ella también este bien.

* * *

—¿Saori?.—Le decía Shun mientras se acercaba.

Saori se levantó con precaución al ver a Shun, aún no sabía que él ya era el mismo de antes. Shun se acercó corriendo a Saori y la abrazó, fue un abrazo tierno y a la vez fuerte, un tanto eufórico. Saori al sentir el contacto de su querido amigo y después de todo lo que había vivido esa noche, comenzó a llorar. Shun continuó abrazándola y acomodo la cabeza de Saori en su hombro para que se cubriera. Ella lloraba amargamente y lloraba de enojo.

Después de unos momentos Saori se separó de Shun y él pudo verla mejor, la hermosa chica estaba en un estado lamentable, tenía una herida importante en la cara, en la frente, a la altura de su cuero cabelludo, esa herida le había llenado la mejilla de sangre, que ahora se había secado, tenía su pómulo con un golpe enorme que se estaba inflamando, su labio inferior tenía una cortada, en el cuello tenía aún los dedos marcados del hombre que había intentado ahorcarla, había un enorme rasguñó en su hombro izquierdo, tenía los brazos y las piernas llenas de raspones y moretones, su hermoso cabello estaba enmarañado y cubierto de tierra, su blusa estaba rota y cubierta de sangre, seguramente de Ikki y sus zapatos tenían lodo. Todo eso era sumado a las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Al verla así Shun sintió tristeza, culpa e ira porque si sus caballeros hubieran estado ahí, ella no estaría en esas condiciones, pero Ikki sólo, tuvo que afrontar el peligro y al final no había impedido que tocaran a Saori y casi muere en el intento, no podía culparlo, porque la culpa era toda suya y de Seiya y de Hyoga y de Shiryu. Se prometió a sí mismo que no volvería a fallar como caballero y no volvería a dejar a Saori, que después de tantos años no solo era la diosa Athena, ella era su amiga.

—Saori.—Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta a Shun.—Tengo que curarte todas estas heridas. Por todos los cielos ¿Por que no dejaste que ningún doctor te revisara.

—No quería irme hasta tener noticias de Ikki, el me protegió y yo no quiero moverme hasta saber que él esta bien. Ademas esto no es nada, él fue quien recibió el disparo—Le dijo Saori aún con los ojos llorosos.

—Salió muy bien de cirugía y mañana despertará, estará como nuevo en muy poco tiempo, te lo prometo.—Shun le extendió la mano.—Ahora debemos ir a curarte, y luego te llevaré a mi casa para que duermas un poco.

Shun limpió y curó las heridas de Saori, al terminar Saori tenía vendajes y banditas por todo su cuerpo.

* * *

Saori le contó a Shun un resumen de los acontecimientos ocurridos en la última semana mientras iban en su camioneta camino a su casa. Ella estaba muy cansada, no había dormido bien en los dos días anteriores y el cansancio comenzó a presentarse cuando sintió que empezaba a tener control de las cosas en ese nuevo mundo, tenía a Ikki y Shun de su lado, tenía a Niké a su alcance y sabía donde estaba Seiya, todo estaba tomando forma.

—…entonces ustedes estaban buscando a Niké porque pensaron que con tu cetro podrían despertarnos.—Le dijo Shun muy serio, tratando de entender porque se habían expuesto a algo tan peligroso estando ellos solos.

—Claramente no funcionó, porque estas aquí, normal y cuerdo.—Saori suspiro.—Mis esfuerzos por despertar a Seiya no han funcionado e Ikki a pesar de su estilo tan agresivo también lo intentó contigo, como nada funcionó, esa fue la única idea que parecía lo suficientemente buena. De cualquier forma mi cetro es esencial en esta batalla, yo lo sé.

Llegaron a casa de Shun después de unos minutos de una cálida platica, Saori se alegraba de tener a Shun con ella en esos momentos, Ikki siempre era frio y estaba desesperado, en cambio Shun parecía comprender mejor las cosas y eso la tranquilizaba. El departamento de Shun estaba sumamente cerca del hospital, en una zona de edificios residenciales, era acogedor, con un estilo moderno pero austero.

—Te prepararé la habitación de huéspedes y te prestaré ropa para que te quites esa que traes puesta.—Le dijo Shun mientras le sonreía.

Shun preparaba la cama cuando Saori se acercó.

—Tengo tantas preguntas en mi cabeza, Shun. Quisiera saber ¿Dónde esta mi hermana?¿Por qué despertaron Ikki y tú sin ningún tipo de ayuda? ¿Dónde están Hyoga y Shiryu? ¿Dónde están sus armaduras? ¿Cómo derrotaremos a los dioses?.

—Calma, Saori. Debes descansar, toda esta aventura ha sido muy difícil para ti y si, tú eres quien debe guiarnos pero debes hacerlo con las ideas claras, todo se irá colocando en su lugar. Por ahora, debes descansar.—La tomó de los hombros y la abrazo de nuevo.— Ya casi amanece, pero duerme unas horas, luego iremos a buscar a Ikki y juntos pensaremos cuál será el siguiente plan.

Saori le sonrió, sin duda Shun siempre ha sido su caballero mas comprensivo y atento.

* * *

No había vuelto a dormir, en su cabeza volvía a aparecer la imagen de Saori muriendo de una herida sangrante en el estomago. Seiya intentaba ignorarla pero cada vez que volteaba aparecía esa bella mujer con su sonrisa dulce y sus bellísimos ojos azules. No podía soportar la idea de verla como en sus sueños.

Seiya intentó recordar, y llegó a la conclusión de que nunca había amado a otra mujer que no fuera Miho, ella tenía toda su atención. Y no, no amaba a la mujer de cabello lila, pero definitivamente se sentía atraído, esa sería la explicación de su aparente y efímera obsesión con ella.

—…¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho en la última hora?.—Miho estaba molesta.

—Si… mas bien no.—Seiya se apenó pues ni siquiera había probado su desayuno.—Lo siento, Miho. Es el trabajo, además de que no he dormido muy bien en los últimos días.

—Lo sé. Tienes pesadillas ¿No es así?.—Miho se acercó a Seiya y lo abrazó por la espalda.—Mañana es fin de semana, salgamos de la ciudad. Así te ayudaré a relajarte y tendremos tiempo para nosotros.

—Es una excelente idea.—Seiya sonrió con desgana.

* * *

Saori despertó, apenas habían pasado un par de horas, pero no podía seguir durmiendo, se levantó y se puso su ropa de nuevo. Shun estaba preparando el desayuno.

—Hola, Saori. Pensaba en dejar preparado el desayuno y luego ir a visitar a Ikki.—Shun se movía rápido en la cocina.—Duerme un rato más.

—Hola, Shun. No puedo, las preguntas de mi cabeza no me dejan descansar.—Saori se sentó en la barra frente a Shun.— ¡Pero esto huele delicioso!

—Gracias. Entonces desayunamos juntos y luego vamos a ver a Ikki ¿Te parece bien?.— Shun tomó 2 platos y sirvió.

El desayuno fue muy ameno y tranquilizante para Saori, su plática había sido acerca de la cafetería en donde trabajaba, de sus recuerdos felices con Artemisa, de su hermoso vestido de novia, Shun intentaba minimizar la angustia de su amiga haciéndola reír. En algún punto quise preguntarle los eventos ocurridos la noche anterior para que se los contara a detalle pero ella pareció entrar en un estado de terror. Así que Shun decidió desviar el tema hacia algo que la hiciera sentir bien por más vago y banal que fuera. Apenas terminaron el desayuno, Saori se quedó pensativa.

—Shun ¿Por qué despertaste?.—Saori lo miraba.—Quiero decir ¿Que cambió? Tuvo que haber algo que disparara tus recuerdos anteriores, tu vida pasada.

—Escuche mi propia voz, llamando a mi hermano.

—Eso… no tiene nada que ver con lo que despertó a Ikki.—Saori se levantó de la silla.— Tiene que haber un patrón, pero no lo encuentro. ¿Cómo despertaré a Seiya si Niké no funciona?

—Si quieres mi opinión, yo creo que todos nosotros tuvimos un momento crucial en nuestras vidas. Algo que nos impulsará a sacar las fuerzas necesarias en cada batalla para vencer. Como una inspiración. Todos te somos leales a ti, por supuesto. Pero cada uno a su manera.

»Ikki por ejemplo, despertó su cosmos el día en que Esmeralda murió y fue su recuerdo lo que lo hizo buscar la redención y serte leal solo a ti. Yo, buscaba reunirme con mi hermano y pensar en él me ayudaba a superar los retos para convertirme en caballero. Si piensas en Hyoga podrías pensar que su madre lo inspiraba a ser mas fuerte. Shiryu pues tenía a…

—Shunrei.—Agregó Saori.—No puede ser ¡Encaja a la perfección! ¿Que me dices de Seiya?

Shun dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, quería que ella se diera cuenta por sí misma. Cuando de repente, sonó el teléfono, salvando así a Shun de tener esa conversación con Saori.

—Ikki despertó y quiere verte.

* * *

Llegaron al hospital, Saori había cambiado su blusa sucia y rota por una camisa de Shun que le quedaba grande. Al entrar, varios niños se acercaron a Shun, estaban muy enfermos, sin embargo, le sonreían a su amigo.

—Doctor Shun, ayer no fue a mi terapia.—Le decía una pequeña niña en bata y con suero adherido a la vena de su muñeca.

—Lo se preciosa, es solo que llegó a verme una vieja amiga.—Shun se inclino hacía la niña y luego señalo a Saori.—Ella tiene muchas dificultades ahora y por eso necesita de mi ayuda.

Saori se acercó y se enterneció al ver a Shun rodeado de gente agradecida, que lo miraba con admiración, cariño y respeto, esa siempre había sido la esencia de su amigo. La ternura, la piedad, él ayudar a otros desinteresadamente, ese era Andromeda.

Se quedaron unos minutos con los niños, y después él les dijo que debía irse, todos se entristecieron hasta que Shun les prometió que volvería. Saori se sintió culpable, pues sabía que ellos pronto se irían.

Para nunca volver.

* * *

Saori alejó los pensamientos que la abrumaban y pensó en Ikki, fue a buscar su habitación, se sintió ansiosa, tenía tanto que decirle, demasiado que agradecerle. Cuando entró en la habitación, ahí estaba, sentado en la cama, sin querer comer y sin querer atenciones.

—¡Ikki!.—Saori entró corriendo a verlo.—Que susto me diste. Me alegra tanto que estes bien.—Quería abrazarlo y recordó que Ikki detestaba esa clase de contacto. Así que se sentó frente a él.

Ikki le dedicó una rápida mirada para asegurarse de que ella estaba bien e inmediatamente volteó a ver a un costado. Saori no esperaba respuesta. Alzó la mirada para darse cuenta de que Shun estaba parado en la puerta, dudoso de entrar.

—Igual a mi… me da gusto que estes… a salvo—Ikki le dijo con una leve pero sincera sonrisa.

—Ikki yo…—Saori se detuvo, él estaba en esa cama por su culpa.—Lo siento tanto.

—Olvídalo, cualquiera de nosotros habría hecho lo mismo.

Saori se sintió un poco mejor de saber que al menos en ese bizarro lugar, Ikki y ella quizá podrían ser amigos.

—Te tengo increíbles noticias.—Saori le hizo una seña a Shun con la cabeza para que pasara.—Shun ha despertado.

Shun entró a la habitación y se aproximó a su hermano, se abrazaron, ambos estaban felices de haberse encontrado. Después de unos minutos, se separaron y no se dijeron nada, Saori sabía que no tenían nada que decir, simplemente se entendían.

—¿Cuál es el plan?.—Ikki fue el primero en hablar.—¿Iras por Seiya?

—Si, ahora que tengo a Niké, debo ir a buscar a Seiya, para luego buscar a los demás.—Contestó Saori con algo de duda. Y bajo la mirada.

—Sería mejor si Seiya esta solo, esperaremos a la noche, por ahora sería bueno que Saori y yo investigamos acerca de Hyoga y Shiryu, mientras tu descansas.—Shun dijo para aliviar la tensión que parecía haberse creado debido a Seiya.

* * *

Estaban sentados bebiendo té y platicando de cosas triviales como 2 amigos despreocupados, Saori estaba pasando un buen momento con Shun, se sentía muy cómoda estando con él y se permitió olvidar por un momento su misión.

—Te agradezco que me hayas traído aquí para distraerme.—Saori observó sus nuevas ropas, eran idénticas a las que llevaba el día que Artemisa llegó a la tierra a intentar matar a Seiya, en aquella casa junto al lago, parecía que habían pasado siglos desde ese día.—Aunque toda la ropa y las cosas, creo que fue demasiado.—Saori miró todas las bolsas de compras que habían acumulado después de una mañana de visitar numerosas tiendas.

—Tranquila, las necesitas y lucen increíbles en ti, además yo también la pase bien y para serte muy honesto, no creo que Hyoga y Shiryu estén aquí en Japón. Así que podemos relajarnos un poco hasta que Ikki se sienta mejor—Decía Shun al tiempo que daba un sorbo a su taza.—Además, nos falta Seiya, luego nos iremos.

Al mencionar a Seiya, Saori recordó su mirada cuando la rechazó, su contundencia cuando le dijo que él deseaba rendirse, se entristeció.

—Shun ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta un poco… personal?

—Sabes que si, Saori.

—Bueno, tú aquí eres…¿Feliz?.—Saori desvió la mirada apenada.—Es solo que llegamos a tu departamento y estaba vacío, y no llegó nadie ayer ni hoy. Y bueno… no es que necesites de nadie para ser feliz pero Ikki, Seiya, incluso yo…—Saori balbuceaba, algo demasiado atípico en ella.

—Se a lo que te refieres, Saori.—Shun sonrió con nostalgia.—Ella y yo nos separamos hace ya algún tiempo, la conocí cuando vivía en Somalia y las cosas estaban bien pero sentía que de alguna forma yo no debía estar ahí. Yo quería volverme bueno en ayudar a la gente. Ese siempre fue mi sueño y en la vida real ese siempre lo ha sido.

—Entonces te sentías bien, estabas…satisfecho con tu vida. Me alegro mucho.

—Yo era feliz, en esta vida y también en la real.—Shun tomó las manos de Saori entre las suyas.—Creo que no debes agobiarte buscando nuestra felicidad, Saori. No importa que tan felices creamos ser aquí, todos nosotros siempre vamos a elegir vivir la verdad, porque en la realidad a la que pertenecemos, nuestra vida tenía un sentido y un gran propósito. Y si me preguntas a mi, me encanta salvar a la gente, pelear por la justicia, salvar al mundo… y prefiero estar con mis amigos como un caballero.—Shun le sonrío.—Tiene más estilo.

Saori lo miraba y le respondió la sonrisa. Ambos comenzaron a reírse. Después de que recobraron la compostura, Saori se sintió un poco mejor.

—Es solo que, estos son asuntos de dioses, al parecer… y ustedes no deberían estar aquí, atrapados. Y si te soy honesta y hasta un poco egoísta, te podría decir que yo tampoco.—Saori hablaba con melancolía.—Yo no hubiera querido tomar las desiciones que nos trajeron hasta aquí. Siempre sentí que cargaba con más responsabilidad de la que podía manejar.

»Desde el torneo galáctico, la decisión de arriesgarlos para recuperar la armadura, ir al santuario, pelear contra Hilda, Poseidon y luego la decisión tan difícil de alejarlos cuando comenzó la guerra santa.—Saori había pasado de la melancolía a la ira.—Todo es tan… difícil, siempre. Y no me mal entiendas, soy muy afortunada de tenerlos a ustedes. Es por eso que todo esto me duele tanto.

—Lo se, no es fácil.—Shun miraba a Saori fijamente.—Pero ahora tienes una familia…todos nosotros, incluso mi hermano. Siempre estaremos de tu lado.

Shun se levantó de la silla y se aproximó a Saori, ella también se levantó y ambos se abrazaron. Shun era un soporte vital para Saori, él era el más maduro y el más equilibrado de todos sus caballeros. Se separaron y tomaron las bolsas con las compras.

—Vamos Saori, tenemos que salvar al mundo.

Bajaron las escaleras y se apresuraron a subir a la camioneta de Shun, ambos se sentían muy motivados.

* * *

Seiya no pudo concentrarse en el trabajo esa mañana, estaba muy distraído, pensaba en ella, quería volver a verla, hablarle e incluso ayudarle. Fue al centro comercial a dar un paseo, compró un café cargado y se sentó en una banca para tranquilizarse y respirar, quería tener la mente despejada para que cuando llegará a casa, Miho no le hiciera mas preguntas. Por primera vez desde que se reencontraron y se hicieron novios, Seiya tenía dudas acerca de su matrimonio con Miho y se preguntó a sí mismo por su vida y si en verdad le gustaba, llegó a la conclusión de que se sentía cómodo y nada más. Miho representaba para el estabilidad y calma pero Seiya quería algo mas allá, no estaba seguro que la chica de cabello lila pudiera dárselo, de hecho, no quería pensar en ella de esa forma, simplemente necesitaba hallarla, disculparse y conocerla mejor, quizá con eso, sus dudas se aclararían.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando la vió, estaba muy lejos, iba bajando las escaleras eléctricas camino a la salida, la acompañaba un hombre de cabello verde, no podía verla bien pero reconoció sus largos cabellos lilas y entonces la siguió, cuando salió del centro comercial pudo distinguir que ella estaba en una camioneta negra alejándose nuevamente.

* * *

Era de noche, Saori estaba muy nerviosa, Shun se aparcó justo enfrente de la casa de Seiya, ellos sabían que Pegaso estaba dentro porque su auto estaba afuera de su casa. Saori sabía lo que debía hacer y estaba lista, sin embargo sentía nauseas, su respiración estaba agitada, estaba nerviosa, no quería volver a sentir el rechazó de su caballero y peor aún, tenía miedo de pensar en que Seiya despertaría y de todas formas la rechazaría.

—Tranquila, yo estaré aquí sí me necesitas. Creo que es mejor si haces esto sola—Shun intentaba tranquilizarla.—Estarás bien, Saori. Seiya jamás te haría daño.

* * *

Seiya llamó por teléfono al hotel para saber si Saori había regresado, nada. Ahora más que nunca, deseaba encontrarla, era muy urgente para él hablar con ella. Tocaron el timbre, Miho estaba duchándose así que Seiya bajo las escaleras, abrió la puerta con fastidio y ahí estaba. La hermosa chica de cabellos lilas y ojos azules, Seiya la observó, tenía vendajes en su frente y su pómulo tenía un gran moretón, sin mencionar todas las demás heridas de su cuerpo.

—¿Pero que te ocurrió? Saori ¿Cierto?.—Dijo Seiya al tiempo que le permitía el paso.

—Solo fueron unos imprevistos, todo esta muy bien.—Saori estaba parada enfrente de él, su corazón latía muy fuerte.— ¿Podemos hablar?

—Si, por supuesto. Siéntate. ¿Deseas algo de tomar o de comer?.—Seiya se dirigió a la cocina.

—De hecho, me gustaría ir al grano, Seiya.—Saori se sorprendió por el cambio en el trato de Seiya, estaba siendo amable.

—Esta bien. He estado buscándote, en los últimos días he tenido unos sueños muy extraños y creo que lo ocasione yo mismo, al tratarte tan mal el día que fuiste a buscarme, y te ofrezco una sincera disculpa, Saori. Normalmente yo no soy así.—Seiya se sentó frente a Saori, estaban muy cerca.

—Buenas noches.—Miho iba bajando las escaleras en bata de dormir.

—Hola Miho.—Seiya se puso de pie.—Quiero presentarte a la señorita Saori Kido.

—La recuerdo, estuvo aquí la primera noche que regresaste de tu viaje.—Le dijo a Seiya.

—Buenas noches, señorita. Le pido una disculpa por presentarme en su casa tan tarde y sin previo aviso.—Le dijo Saori con respeto.—Es solo que es imprescindible que hable con Seiya.

—Vaya, mi prometido la acompaño a su hotel y ahora parecen ser muy buenos amigos.—Le dijo Miho mirando con desprecio a Saori y observó sus heridas.—Y además parece que Japón no la ha tratado muy bien señorita Kido. ¿Encontró al amigo que estaba buscando?

—Si, así es. El esta muy bien.—Saori estaba perdiendo la paciencia—Como le dije antes, es de suma importancia que hable con Seiya. ¿Podría disculparnos un momento? Le prometo que seré breve.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué asuntos tienes con mi novio?.—Miho se puso entre ella y Seiya haciendo énfasis en que Seiya era su novio.

—Es algo muy importante que no puedo discutir con usted, pero como le dije, solo tomará unos minutos.—Saori sabía que Miho se entrometería y no tenía las fuerzas como para discutir con ella.

—Miho, linda, tranquilizate, la señorita viene con buenas intenciones, esto no tomará mucho tiempo.—Le dijo Seiya mientras la dirigía hacia las escaleras.

—¿Crees que no se lo que haces? Me enteré de que fuiste a verlo el día después de que estuviste en mi casa.—Miho se acercó hacia Saori desafiante.—Estas acechándolo y solo mírate, seguro te metiste en problemas por hacer lo mismo con el novio de alguien más. No eres más que una cualquiera y no permitiré que engatuses a mi prometido.

Saori la abofeteo.

—Y yo no permitiré que te dirijas a mi de esa manera.—Saori estaba furiosa, el era Seiya, su Seiya y luchar por él solo la convertían en una buena…amiga…

—Llamaré a la policía ya mismo, así que te quiero fuera de mi casa.—Miho se tocaba el rostro.—Ahora.—Subió las escaleras dispuesta a encontrar el teléfono.

Seiya estaba desconcertado, sin duda Miho había ido muy lejos con las palabras hacía Saori pero Saori había tenido el atrevimiento de tocar a su novia y eso jamás se lo permitiría a nadie.

—Ya vete.—Le dijo Seiya en tono serio a Saori.

—¿Estas jugando? No vine hasta aquí solo para que me echaras sin antes hablar. Te lo repito, esto es ¡muy importante!

—Lo lamento pero claramente este no es un buen lugar ni un buen momento.

—¡Seiya!—le grito Saori.—¿Por qué a veces eres tan…tan…terco?

—Lamento lo que Miho te dijo. Si me dejas un número de teléfono yo te contactaré después.

—No tengo tiempo para eso.

Saori caminó hacia él y pensó en Niké, su cetro apareció en su mano derecha y su aura de cosmo la rodeó, Seiya estaba mirándola demasiado sorprendido como para hablar. Saori recordó las palabras de Artemisa, ella le había "ordenado" despertar.

—Seiya de Pegaso.—Dudó y hubo un momento de silencio.—Por favor, vuelve a mi.

Saori levantó a Niké e hizo un movimiento imitando a Artemisa, hundió el cetro en el pecho de Seiya y este se iluminó. Paso lo mismo que paso con ella, el chico cayó al suelo de espaldas, estaba atónito. Saori espero unos segundos, él perdería el conocimiento como había ocurrido con Ikki, Shun y con ella misma.

Pero Seiya se levantó.

* * *

**Capítulo 7. Seiya estará de vuelta, ¡pronto!**

_**Gracias, amigos.**_


	8. Un caballero

**Capítulo 8. Un caballero**

—No puede ser.—Saori miró como Seiya se ponía de pie.

Seiya no estaba mareado ni confundido, no parecía estar recuperando sus recuerdos. Solo muy estaba sorprendido. Se revisó el pecho y vió que estaba ileso.

—¿Que rayos me hiciste?.—Miró a Saori.

—No funcionó.—Saori miraba a Niké y añadió en voz muy baja.—Ikki sacrificó demasiado por esto y fue en vano.

—Ya te lo dije, todo esto es una locura.—Seiya se veía cansado.—Es momento de que te vayas, Saori.

Saori miró a Seiya de nuevo, estaba tan frustrada, desde que llegó a Japón su prioridad había sido Seiya y todos sus intentos habían fracasado, toda la situación de ver a su caballero en esa nueva vida le trajeron de nuevo la pregunta a la cabeza, de si ese era un mejor destino para el caballero que el destino de estar constantemente luchando desafiando a la muerte. Saori bajo los brazos y Niké desapareció, Seiya estaba parado unos metros delante de ella solo observándola, Saori dió la vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta principal, tomó el pomo de la puerta dispuesta a girarlo para salir y entonces recordó las palabras que le dijo Shun durante el primer desayuno que compartieron desde que él despertó: "Como una inspiración… todos te somos leales pero cada uno a su manera".

—Inspiración.—Repitió Saori para ella.

Ella recordó, cuando Seiya llegó malherido a rescatarla al santuario y le ofreció su vida sin pensarlo: "Mi vida te pertenece", dijo. Seiya peleaba por ella, por Saori y no, no lo había imaginado, él mismo pronunció su razón de lucha en cada una de las batallas y aunque Saori le hubiera otorgado una salida más fácil para ser un humano común, él, en cada oportunidad la había elegido a ella. Y ahí estaban de nuevo, frente a frente. No, no podía llenar sus pensamientos de arrogancia y darse mas importancia de la que merecía. Él luchaba por ella, pero no por amor, sino por lealtad. Todos sus caballeros eran leales, pero en Seiya siempre sintió algo especial que provenía de él y que era solo para ella, no sabía explicarlo, era un sentimiento confuso. Saori tenía que brindarle a Seiya la oportunidad de elegir nuevamente, tal como Artemisa había hecho con ella. Y solo se le ocurría una forma.

Saori no se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias, en el bien o en el mal, en el estatus de cada uno, en su papel en el destino, en la guerra o en los dioses. Avanzó hacia él, primero lento y después se apresuró, si dudaba volvería a fracasar. Se dirigió directo a sus labios.

Seiya estaba aún más sorprendido que cuando la vió resplandecer enfrente de él, levantó sus manos, quería empujarla pero en apenas medio segundo, un puñado de imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza, estaban borrosas. Y no solo eran sus ansias de respuestas, era la chica, eran esos labios, ese beso parecía revelarle a su cuerpo un deseo oculto que siempre había existido, así que la atrajo hacia si respondiendo el beso de forma más intensa. Mientras Seiya exploraba su boca, las imágenes se relacionaron, parecía que estaba viendo una película en reversa, recordaba la casa en la que Saori lo acompañaba cuando el estuvo inerte por la maldición de Hades, recordó los campos elíseos, su armadura, a sus amigos, todas y cada una de sus aventuras hasta que llegó al día de su infancia en el que discutió por primera vez con la chica a la que tenía en sus brazos en ese momento. Sí, el era Seiya de Pegaso, caballero de bronce leal a Saori Kido, la diosa Athena. Ahora estaba consciente de lo prohibido de ese beso, de lo imposible de sus sentimientos y sin embargo no podía detenerse. El contacto de Saori, sus exquisitos labios, su cabello, su delicada cintura, la sensualidad de su cuerpo en la que él nunca debió fijarse. Sentía que no había vivido hasta ese momento. Solo deseaba que ese instante durará para siempre, y que pudiera tenerla en sus brazos por el resto de su vida.

—¿Qué esta pasando?— gritó Miho en el fondo.

Saori se separó de él.

Seiya la vio nuevamente, hasta ahora caía en cuenta de las heridas en el sagrado cuerpo de la diosa Athena, deseaba asesinar a quién le hubiera hecho eso. Pero primero tenía que pedirle disculpas a Saori por haber sido tan ciego y tan iluso. Cuando sin aviso sintió el cuerpo pesado, perdía el equilibrio, se iba a desmayar, pero antes, Saori se colocó frente a él y le susurro: "Hospital Chains". Seiya cayó al piso, había perdido el conocimiento.

Miho la empujó hacia atrás con violencia.

—¿Que le has hecho?—Sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas.— ¡Él y yo éramos tan felices hasta el día que apareciste afuera de nuestra casa!

—En verdad, lo siento mucho Miho, todo esto es más grande que tu y que yo.—Saori bajo la cabeza y se aproximó a la puerta.—Perdóname Miho, esto no es culpa tuya, ni de Seiya, algún día volverás a verlo en mejores circunstancias, te lo prometo.

—¡Largate!—Miho le gritó.

Saori salió de la casa corriendo, sentía pena por Miho, ella no era una mala mujer, estaba intentando proteger al hombre que amaba. Por otro lado estaba feliz.

Seiya había despertado.

* * *

—Sabia que lo conseguirías.—Le dijo Shun mientras ayudaba a Ikki a alcanzar su cena.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?.—Pregunto Ikki mirándola fijamente, noto que se sonrojó.—Olvídalo, no me interesa.

—Tenemos que esperarlo para poder avanzar. El siguiente paso es ir a China.—Saori intentaba distraer la atención de sus mejillas sonrosadas por el simple recuerdo de Seiya besándola con esa pasión desbordante.

Después de todo, ese había sido su primer beso.

* * *

Habían pasado varias horas. Estaban las luces apagadas, Seiya estaba recostado en el sofá, estaba cubierto con una frazada mientras Miho dormía sentada enfrente de él.

Seiya la miró, el sin duda la quería, pero no igual que quería a sus amigos, o a Saori. Miho era muy valiosa para él y juraba por todos los dioses que no deseaba lastimarla.

Se levantó en silencio, subió las escaleras y guardó en una pequeña maleta todos los artículos que consideró imprescindibles para su viaje, se detuvo un instante a mirar la fotografía que Miho tenía a un lado de su cama, eran ellos dos, Seiya abrazaba a Miho por la cintura mientras ambos sonreían. Seiya adoraba esa foto, siempre creyó que sería la primera imagen que le mostraría a sus hijos y nietos de su feliz juventud. La sacó del marco y la guardó.

Bajó las escaleras y tomó las llaves de su automóvil, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta pensó en su ex-prometida y en lo injusto que era para ella que despertará y nunca más lo volviera a ver, seguramente lo buscaría porque ella si lo amaba. Se dirigió a su estudio para buscar un bolígrafo y papel para decirle adiós a la mujer que representaba el centro de atención de su vida ahí. Estaba pasmado, iluminado simplemente por una pequeña lampara, buscando las palabras para despedirse, tratando de no romperle el corazón para que ella pudiera seguir con su vida rápidamente. Estaba inmerso en los recuerdos que había compartido con Miho el último año cuando se encendió la luz de la habitación.

—Veo que despertaste ¿Como te sientes?.—Miho quedo parada en la puerta con aires de preocupación.

—No quería despertarte, lo siento mucho.—Seiya guardó el papel en un cajón.

—No hay problema, cariño. De cualquier forma no podíamos pasar ahí la noche.—Miho intentó acercarse a él y vió la maleta que Seiya había colocado en el suelo.—¿Vas a alguna parte?¿A estas horas?

—Miho, yo…—Seiya se acercó y la tomó de los hombros, noto que los ojos de la chica se ponían vidriosos.—Te quiero, siempre te he querido y siempre te querré. Tú fuiste un bálsamo para las heridas que sufrí en mi frenética vida. Mi soledad al perder a mi hermana y ser huérfano, luego al regresar a Japón después de años, tú estuviste siempre apoyándome y cuidándome. Eres una gran mujer. Fuiste…mi mejor amiga.

—Seiya ¿De que estas hablando? Yo soy tu prometida.—Miho comenzó a llorar.—¿Y por qué todo esto suena a una despedida?

—No podría quedarme aunque quisiera hacerlo.—Seiya la miraba suplicante.—Además, tengo un deber que cumplir.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con esa mujer?

—No quiero lastimarte, Miho. Todo lo contrario, quiero que vivas muy feliz, que encuentres a un gran amor, y tengas la mejor vida.

—¡Creí que ya había encontrado a mi gran amor!—Miho le gritaba.—Todo era perfecto entre nosotros hasta que ella apareció. Dime la verdad, Seiya ¿Esto es por ella?

Seiya se quedó callado, no sabía que debía hacer. Contarle la verdad a Miho podía implicar romperle el corazón, pero si le daba cualquier señal de esperanza ella viviría esperándolo.

—Si, esto es por ella.—Seiya dijo en voz baja y viendo hacia el suelo.—¿Quieres saber toda la verdad?

—Quiero saber ¿Por qué tiras a la basura todo lo que hemos construido?.—Miho se limpiaba las lagrimas.—Todos los planes y sueños, simplemente ya no son importantes para ti y si, merezco al menos la verdad.

—Yo…estoy enamorado de ella.—Seiya decidió no contarle la parte de ser caballero y diosa.—Patéticamente enamorado. Se que esto te sonará muy tonto pero la conocí en otra vida. Yo lucho por su seguridad y por su felicidad. Pero después de tantos años, me hice una idea tonta de estar a su lado, siendo algo mas que su protector.

—No te burles de mi Seiya. Todo eso ni siquiera tiene sentido.

—No me estoy burlando de ti, Miho. Intento ser lo más sincero posible y se que nada tiene sentido. Es solo que el beso que ella me dió, me despertó y me hizo darme cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos por ella.

—¿Irás tras ella y ya nunca volveré a verte?.—Miho había dejado de gritar, su voz ahora reflejaba dolor y resignación.

—No aquí, pero yo iré a verte al orfanato y me aseguraré de que estes teniendo la vida que mereces.

—Destruyes mi mundo entero con todo lo que estas haciendo, y encima nada tiene sentido, Seiya.—El llanto volvió a los ojos de Miho. Un llanto amargo.

Seiya la acompaño al sillón a sentarse mientras ella seguía llorando. Él se sentó junto a ella.

—Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme. Yo jamás hubiera querido lastimarte. Te pido que no sufras por mi y sigas adelante. Y sobre todo, gracias… Muchas gracias por todo.

Seiya tomó sus cosas y salió de la casa sintiendo que dejaba una parte de si mismo junto a la mujer que había creído amar.

* * *

Saori y Shun se despidieron de Ikki temprano, el estaba tan cansado que se quedó dormido aún cuando ellos estaban ahí, llegaron al departamento de Shun, cenaron y se fueron a la cama de inmediato ese día, todos estaban exhaustos, como si el peso de los años perdidos llegara de golpe a sus cuerpos.

Saori se recostó en la cama, se sentía extremadamente cansada, ya no estaba sola y sus esperanzas iban regresando poco a poco. Aún así seguía pensando en Seiya, ella quería esperarlo en el hospital pero Shun le dijo que era mejor que fuera a descansar pues había pasado noches enteras en vela por la preocupación.

Pensó en sus amigos, en cuanto los había extrañado, pero también pensó en sus nuevas vidas y cómo le gustaría que esa vida alegre que llevaban fuera posible en su propia realidad, pues sus guerreros merecían encontrar la felicidad, pero cuando pensó en felicidad pensó en que antes tendrían que luchar en una dura batalla que no estaba tan segura de ganar.

Saori tardó un poco más en dormirse pensando en Seiya, ella esperaba verlo en el hospital a primera hora como había acordado con Shun, lo extrañaba tanto, esperaba verlo y recuperar el tiempo perdido con su querido caballero, no quiso pensar en la decepción del Pegaso al darse cuenta de que debía abandonar la vida que había construido ahí. No quiso pensar en su mirada, recriminándola porque todos sus caballeros estaban pagando una sentencia que no les correspondía. Quiso imaginárselo como antes, con su mirada segura y su actitud de disposición a salvarla, siempre aguerrido, siempre impulsivo. Sonrió al recordarlo como su fiel caballero.

Después de un rato de divagar, Saori se durmió.

* * *

Seiya llegó al hospital que recordaba haber escuchado de Saori justo antes de perder el conocimiento. Eran casi las 2 am, en urgencias seguía habiendo movimiento y Seiya no comprendía porque Saori le había dado esa extraña pista. Luego recordó el día en que la vió salir del centro comercial, ahora que su mente se había aclarado, Pegaso sabía que Saori estaba a salvo porque estaba con Shun, de alguna manera él había tomado la delantera despertando primero, aunque las preguntas en su cabeza aumentaron, no lograba comprender porque Saori tenía golpes en todo el cuerpo, volvió a sentir culpa por no haber estado ahí para ella.

Seiya despejó esos pensamientos y se acercó a la recepción.

—Hola, disculpe.—Titubeo.—Busco a la señorita Saori Kido.

—¿Es una paciente?

—Eso creo.

—Lo lamento, no existe ningún paciente ingresado en este hospital con ese nombre.

—Comprendo.—Seiya lo pensó un momento.—Entonces busco a Shun.

—¿Paciente?

—Señorita, no lo sé. Pero es muy urgente encontrarlos y este hospital es la única pista que me han dado.—Seiya comenzaba a sentir enojo y desesperación, ahora sabía justo como se había sentido Saori.

—Lo lamento, si no me da mas datos, yo no puedo darle más información.

—Bien, ella estaba herida, debió venir a este hospital. Es delgada, mide 1.60m aproximadamente, tiene ojos azules, cabello largo y lila.

La enfermera dejó los papeles que revisaba a un lado y miró a Seiya fijamente.

—¿Parentesco?

—Es…mi amiga, ella me dijo que podía encontrarla aquí.—Seiya lucía muy preocupado.

La enfermera lo analizó un momento, quería determinar si el hombre que tenía frente a ella no era el mismo que causo las heridas de la joven que llegó a urgencias hace dos madrugadas con su amigo golpeado y medio muerto. El chico que tenía enfrente no parecía del tipo que lastimaría a una mujer, además, él lucía auténticamente preocupado por ella así que espero que su habilidad para juzgar a la gente funcionara una vez mas y confió en Seiya—Llegó una chica hace 2 días con la descripción que buscas, estaba en un lamentable estado, al igual que su amigo.

—¿Que esta diciendo?.—Seiya estaba casi encima de la enfermera.—¿Cómo esta él? ¿Que sucedió?

—Eso es todo lo que le puedo decir por ahora, pero no se preocupe, ella volverá.—La enfermera en tono más amable le indico a Seiya en dónde podía esperarla.

Seiya se sentó en la sala de espera del hospital demasiado abrumado como para pensar en donde buscarla, al parecer todo indicaba que Saori y Shun estaban heridos y mientras ellos cumplían con su deber el se sentaba en su cómodo sofá con Miho mientras veía la televisión.

—Soy una vergüenza.—Murmuro.

* * *

Desde que había llegado a esa realidad no recordaba haber tenido algún sueño en particular pero esa noche Saori soñó.

Estaba en un lugar oscuro, nuboso, hacia frio, no importaba a donde dirigiera su mirada, había oscuridad, parecía infinita, era tenebroso. Miro sus manos, podía sentir su cosmo, así que intentó usarlo para iluminar su camino, entonces los vió; sus 5 caballeros de bronce, se acercó a ellos y les hablo pero ellos parecían estar mirando al cielo y estaban en guardia, esperando un ataque. Ella les gritaba, pero ellos no escuchaban. De un momento a otro, un destello muy brillante se hizo presente y arrasó con sus caballeros, uno a uno. Sus amigos cayeron al suelo, sin vida. Saori se aproximó a sus cuerpos en el suelo; invocó su cosmo para curar sus heridas.

—Ya es tarde. Están muertos, sus almas no van a regresar jamás a esta tierra. Estarás sola, esta vida, y las que siguen—Decía una voz que Saori no alcanzaba a identificar, parecía ser una y muchas voces a la vez, era omnipresente.

Saori tomo a Seiya entre sus brazos, no se movía, su corazón no latía mas, acarició su cabello y su rostro, tomó su mano y la sujeto con fuerza para recordar el sacrificio de sus amados amigos, cuando comenzó a sentir un repentino deseo de venganza combinado con ira y desolación.

Invocó su cosmo, este no iba cargado de la gentileza de la diosa Athena, esta vez su cosmo expresaba el miedo de no volver a ver a sus caballeros, la ira contra el narcisismo de los dioses, la frustración hacia ella misma, la tristeza por la humanidad, su cosmos era tan fuerte que devastaría todo, siempre había pensado en resolver los conflictos con la cabeza y el corazón pero esta vez no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la venganza. La diosa Athena era tan poderosa como su padre.

Les demostraría que también podía atacar sin piedad.

* * *

Estaba dormitando en la sala de espera mientras las personas iban y venían, cuando la sintió. Saori. Ese era su inconfundible cosmo, aunque esta vez se sentía diferente ¿Estaría en problemas? No tenía idea de en dónde estaba, no sabía si estaba lejos o cerca. Seguiría su rastro.

Afuera había una lluvia torrencial, algo inusual en esa época del año, pero por supuesto que no le importaba, él iría a donde fuera por ella.

* * *

Ikki estaba dormido y lo despertó el agresivo cosmo de Saori, algo había pasado, tenía que ayudar a Shun a protegerla, se levantó de la cama, se apoyo en el piso y al intentar mantener el equilibrio se cayó, estaba débil y el dolor del disparo se hizo presente de nuevo. Entraron las enfermeras corriendo a devolverlo a la cama y atenderle la sutura de su estomago que se había vuelto a abrir.

* * *

Estaba empapado, gritaba su nombre por las calles, sabía que era terriblemente improbable que ella lo escuchara con esa lluvia pero no se rendiría, ella lo necesitaba y seguiría buscándola.

Después de un rato de caminar y sentir un frio atroz, llegó a una zona de edificios, ella debía estar en alguno de ellos.

* * *

Shun se despertó en medio de la noche al sentir como el cosmo de Saori fluctuaba con violencia, todas las cosas de su departamento se cimbraban, ella lo estaba causando. Se levantó de inmediato y se dirigió a su habitación.

Abrió la puerta sin tocar y la encontró dormida, tenía un resplandor impresionante, cegador; estaba revuelta entre las sabanas y se movía como quien tiene una terrible pesadilla y no puede despertar.

—¡Saori! Linda, despierta.—Shun se acerco a ella e intentó tomarla del brazo pero este estaba muy caliente, le quemaba.—Saori, por favor, estoy aquí contigo, estas a salvo, yo te protegeré, cálmate.

Saori abrió los ojos. Todo volvió a su quietud.

Estaba confundida, estaba en la habitación de invitados de Shun, en una cómoda cama, estaba con su amigo y él estaba bien, asustado, pero no se había movido de su lado. Hace solo unos momentos lo había visto en el suelo, con su armadura destruida y sin vida.

—¡Shun!.—Saori abrazó a su amigo.—Me alegro de que todo haya sido un sueño.

—Saori, me asustaste ¿Estas bien?.—Shun se dió cuenta de que Saori ya no estaba caliente y el resplandor se había ido.—¿Que sucedió?

—Soñé que los perdía, pero ahora todo esta bien.— Saori intentó recordar que o quién había matado a sus caballeros, pero fue en vano.—Aunque ¿Y si ese sueño significa algo mas?

—Tranquila, te voy a traer un poco de agua. Espera un segundo.

* * *

Su cosmo había desaparecido mientras subía por las escaleras de uno de los edificios que encontró momentos antes. Ya no tenía idea de cómo encontrarla.

—Saori.—Susurro.—Por favor, guíame.

Seiya se quedo en silencio parado en las escaleras mientras intentaba sentirla, se dió cuenta de que ella siempre estuvo ahí, su presencia lo acompaño todo el tiempo solo que él, en su necedad, jamás la supo reconocer, es cierto, solo había un pequeño rastro de su poderoso cosmo, pero eso era suficiente para él, estaba conectado permanentemente a ella y no importaba el tiempo, la distancia o las circunstancias, el siempre podría encontrarla.

Después de unos minutos ubicó la puerta en donde estaba seguro que se encontraba ella. Toco el timbre muy nervioso, vería a Saori luego de haberla tratado mal, de ser un torpe cabeza hueca y sobre todo, luego de haberla besado. Su rostro se enrojeció pues recordaba ese momento, lo llevaría calcado para siempre en su memoria y en su corazón.

—No puede ser. ¡Seiya!.—Shun fue quien abrió la puerta.

—¡Amigo mío!— Le dijo Seiya muy sorprendido.—Es increíble que estes aquí, creí que estabas herido.

—¡Oh! Veo que ya estuviste en el hospital, en realidad es Ikki.—Shun se entristeció.—El recibió un disparo por Saori. Pero no te preocupes, a pesar de todo ambos están muy bien.

Seiya volvió a pensar en ella y su cosmo que hace unos momentos parecía estar en llamas.

—¿Dónde esta ella?.—Seiya entró en el departamento.—¿Esta a salvo? ¿Esta bien?

—Tuvo una pesadilla. Fue una muy inusual. Nunca la había visto así.

—¿Seiya?.—Saori bajaba las escaleras en una delicada bata de seda que Shun le había comprado.

Seiya corrió a su encuentro olvidándose de Shun y de lo inadecuado que es dirigirse con tanta informalidad a la diosa Athena y la abrazó con fuerza y euforia, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto la había extrañado, de cuánto la necesitaba y de lo mal que se sentía por haberla ignorado desde el día en que llegó nuevamente a su vida. Sentir su delicado y frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos y oler el dulce aroma de sus largos cabellos le devolvían las fuerzas y el ímpetu que siempre lo habían caracterizado. De pronto ya no estaba cansado ni confundido, en ella tenía todas las respuestas.

Saori recibió el abrazo como una luz de esperanza para el futuro que les esperaba cuando regresaran a casa. Todos sanos y salvos pero sobre todo, todos juntos. Se sentía plena, con más fuerzas de seguir su lucha. Ella quería quedarse con él para siempre. Por primera vez desde hace un año, Saori estaba experimentando autentica felicidad.

Por fin estaba en brazos de su amado Pegaso.

* * *

**¡Al fin Seiya despertó! Y me encantó este capítulo por la relación hermosa y "sutil" entre Saori y Seiya.**

**Nos veremos después de las fiestas, amigos. **

**¡Les deseo una hermosa navidad y un increíble año nuevo!**

**Gracias a los que han seguido esta historia desde el inicio, espero que les guste porque les prometo que se pone mejor.**

**También me gustaría este tiempo tomar el papel de lectora y enterarme de sus buenas historias, así que si tienen alguna preferida me encantaría saberlo.**

**Cuídense**** y pásenla maravilloso.**

**Gracias, amigos.**


	9. Un amigo

**Capítulo 9. Un amigo**

Seiya volvió a la realidad, una realidad en donde estaban en peligro inminente, sin sus armaduras y además él no había acudido a salvar a Saori. Ella estaba herida.

Se separo de ella para verla bien, su delicado cuerpo estaba muy lastimado, sintió una ira indescriptible.

—¿Que ocurrió, Saori?.—Intento sonar más preocupado que enojado.

—Fue para salvarlos, creí que Niké podría ayudarme a despertarlos, porque así me despertó mi hermana.

—Y decidieron ir solos Ikki y tú y enfrentarse sin poderes ni armadura.—Ahora Seiya si estaba enojado por la imprudencia de su amigo y de Saori.—¿Quien te hizo esto?

—Bueno… pues…yo.—Saori estaba muy apenada, no sabia si decirle todo al impulsivo de Seiya fuera la mejor opción.

—Seiya, es tarde, y tu estas empapado por la lluvia, ven, te prestare algo de ropa y hablaremos por la mañana.—Shun interrumpió al darse cuenta de la situación.—Ha sido una noche larga y todos debemos descansar.

—Creo que ahora siento muchas cosas pero cansancio no es una de ellas, Shun.

—Saori, linda.—Le dijo Shun jalando a Seiya hacia su pequeño estudio.—Ve a tu habitación y te llevare el agua que te prometí en unos momentos, todo estará bien.

Saori subió la escalera y entro en su habitación; al escuchar la puerta cerrarse Shun se dirigió a Seiya.

—Se que tu nunca te has caracterizado por tu comprensión y madurez, Seiya; pero tal vez deberías empezar a practicar.

—¿De que estas hablando, Shun? No hay tiempo para eso.—Dijo Seiya exasperado.—¿Ya viste cómo esta? Es realmente…

—¡Si Seiya! Yo cure sus heridas y la vi cuando llego al hospital con la cara y la ropa ensangrentadas, cargando a un Ikki casi muerto.—Shun estaba mirando al suelo con una expresión difícil de descifrar—Ella lloraba y temblaba, no quería moverse de la sala de espera hasta saber que Ikki no había muerto. Estaba tan sola y yo me sentía como un idiota.

—No estuvimos ahí y ella nos necesitaba.—Seiya dijo en un murmullo.

—A decir verdad. Nunca había sentido tanta ira en toda mi vida. Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de matar a alguien.—Shun apretó los puños en señal de verdadera rabia.

—¿Tú sabes que fue lo que paso?

—No, porque ninguno quiere hablar al respecto y yo no voy a presionarlos. Y menos a ella, ha pasado por mucho y aún no termina.—Shun miro a Seiya.—Y te pido que hagas lo mismo, dale tu apoyo. Ella se siente bien cuando esta contigo.

—Ella siempre ha tenido mi apoyo y yo siempre estaré con ella.

* * *

Durmieron unas horas y se dirigieron al hospital para ver a Ikki. En toda la mañana Seiya no le dirigió la palabra a Saori y estuvo distante, y habían varias razones para ello, primero por sentirse inútil como caballero, segundo por estar enojado con Saori por enfrentarse al peligro sin él, tercero por la incertidumbre de no saber que les esperaba y por último se sentía mal por el hecho de que Shun e Ikki habían tomado la delantera en salvar a Saori cuando el Pegaso siempre había llevado esa bandera y esta vez se sentía avergonzado de si mismo. A pesar de que Shun se dió cuenta de que Seiya no había seguido su consejo de apoyar a Athena, decidió darle espacio a su amigo para que afrontara la situación y mantuvo distraída a Saori para que la indiferencia del Pegaso no le afectara demasiado.

Llegaron al hospital y como era costumbre, Shun estuvo rodeado de personas que querían su atención y que le expresaban su admiración y cariño.

—Parece que eres toda una estrella de rock, amigo.—Le dijo Seiya sonriente.

—Yo siempre he sido la estrella de rock del grupo, Seiya.

Seiya y Shun se reían y Saori se adelantó a ver a Ikki. Al entrar pudo ver que su amigo tenía conectada una unidad de suero a sus venas nuevamente, parecía tener un retroceso en su salud con respecto a los días pasados. Tenía los ojos cerrados y al escucharla entrar los abrió, tenía claras ojeras y lucía muy cansado.

—Ikki ¿Que sucedió? ¿Estas bien?.—Le dijo Saori mientras se acercaba a su cama.

—Ayer, en la madrugada. Creí que estabas en problemas. Intenté levantarme pero parece que aquí soy de maldito papel y se abrieron mis puntadas.—Ikki se acomodo en su cama para sentarse.—No se veía nada bien.

—Lo lamento, Ikki.—Saori se sentó al lado de Ikki.—Es solo que tuve un sueño muy extraño. Y bueno, no se que pensar al respecto, parecía una especie de amenaza…contra todos ustedes.

—¿Y que piensa Shun al respecto?

—Bueno, no hemos tenido tiempo de discutirlo porque también llego alguien más.

—¿Ikki? ¡Amigo!.—Seiya se acercó con emoción de ver a Ikki.

Al darse cuenta de que su amigo estaba en condiciones deplorables Seiya recordó su propia incompetencia y la negligencia de sus amigos al exponerse de esa manera al peligro.

—No puedo creer que hayan ido a ese lugar ustedes dos solos. Y mas sabiendo que no tienes tu armadura y que no controlas tu cosmo. Y no solo eso, expusiste a Saori a un peligro innecesario. ¡¿En que rayos pensabas?!.—Sin darse cuenta Seiya estaba gritando.

—Esto no es culpa de Ikki.—Saori se puso entre Seiya e Ikki para intentar calmar las cosas.—Yo lo convencí de ir porque creí que esa sería la solución para salvarlos, esto es mi culpa.

—¡Es culpa de los dos! Sabían en dónde estábamos Shun y yo y aún así no nos tomaron en cuenta ¡prefirieron ir a que los mataran!

—¡¿Que no los tomamos en cuenta?! Estuve tratando de hablar contigo y lo único que me dijiste es que llamarías a la policía. ¡Te pedí tu ayuda! ¡Te dije que te necesitaba y aun así me echaste fuera de tu vista.—Saori también gritaba.

—¡Yo no podía recordar nada! Pudiste encontrar otra forma, porque de todas maneras el que se expusieran al peligro fue en vano, porque tu plan no funciono, Shun y yo estamos aquí y ahora Ikki esta herido y tú también. ¡Excelente plan, Saori!

—¡Todo lo que hicimos fue por ustedes! Y sí, Ikki fue el único que me escucho y me protegió. Shun al menos estaba aquí salvando vidas ¿En dónde estabas tú, Seiya?. A sí, en una patética oficina haciendo papeleo para luego ir a cenar y ver películas con tu novia.—Saori estaba furiosa al punto de que unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

Todo se quedo en silencio. Seiya no tenía nada más que decir, ella tenía razón. Así que salió y azoto la puerta tras de él. Saori apenada miro a Shun y a Ikki.

—Tranquila, yo iré a hablar con él.—Le dijo Shun saliendo de la habitación.

Saori limpió sus lagrimas y fijo su mirada en Ikki para acercarse nuevamente a él.

—Tenemos que hacer algo con esas heridas o tardaremos mucho en salir de aquí.

—Dame un día, mañana estaré bien. Además, no hay nada que tú puedas hacer.

—Claro que si.—Dijo Saori al tiempo en que aparecía en su mano Nike.—Ahora que tres de ustedes están conmigo, me he vuelto más fuerte y ustedes poco a poco volverán a ser los caballeros que eran antes.

—Olvídalo, no usaras tu cosmo para salvarme. Si algo te pasa, el idiota de Seiya me va a matar, no lo dudes.

—Ikki.—Saori lo miraba con desgana.—Por favor, hoy no es un buen día para escuchar tus replicas, solo haz lo que te digo ¿Quieres hacer a un lado las cobijas?

—Que te quede claro algo, Saori, esta vez sí pienso que esto es una pésima idea.

* * *

—Seiya.—Le decía Shun mientras corría detrás del Pegaso para tomarle del hombro y detenerlo. Ya estaban fuera del hospital—Creo que esta vez si te excediste.

—Yo no soy como tu Shun. Yo no puedo escuchar que Saori esta herida y quedarme callado y no hacer nada.

—No, me di cuenta, tu prefieres gritarle y hacerla llorar.—Shun cruzó los brazos.—Eso fue excelente.

—Estoy furioso, Shun.

—¿Con ella?

—No, claro que no. Conmigo, contigo, con Ikki, con los dioses, con los malditos que se atrevieron a…—Seiya se sentó en la acera, quería golpear lo que fuera que se le pusiera en frente.—Yo le prometí que la cuidaría, que daría mi vida por ella y mírame, solo estoy causándole mas problemas.

—Entonces deja de hacerlo.—Shun se sentó junto a él.—Se que tienes…asuntos pendientes con Saori, pero creo que debes esperar hasta que estemos de vuelta para hablarlo con ella.

—¿Quién te lo dijo?.—Seiya se sonrojo.

—Tú…en este momento.—Shun le sonrió—Oye, no te culpo y no creo que sea taan imposible. Al menos deberías decirle lo que sientes, pero aún no.

—Ella tiene razón, soy patético ¿no es cierto?.—Seiya sonrió con melancolía.

—Yo jamás lo he pensado.—Shun se puso de pie.—Por ahora cuida de ella y se su amigo y caballero, como siempre lo has sido. Cuando todo se calme y tu aclares tu mente podrás decirle.

—Supongo que tienes razón.—Seiya también se puso de pie.—Es solo que es tan difícil mirarla y hacer como si no pasara nada…pero creo debo disculparme con ella.

Entraron de nuevo para buscar al fénix y a Athena. Aun tenían que completar su misión.

* * *

—¿Quieres dejar de moverte y dejar de hablar?.—Saori tenía a Nike en la mano pero no había logrado invocar su cosmo.—Necesito concentrarme.

—Mejor deja todo como esta. Además ya me siento mucho mejor—Ikki intentaba pararse de la cama para convencer a Saori que estaba bien pero le era imposible.

—Si te das cuenta de que en algún momento tendremos que luchar ¿No?—Saori se acercaba mas.—¿Como planeas defenderte estando así? Ni siquiera puedes caminar. Solo quédate quieto y cierra la boca.

Saori sentía mucho enojo por las palabras de Seiya de hace un momento, pero recordó el día que recupero a Niké y se convenció a si misma de que podía invocar a su cosmo cuando encontraba el equilibrio en su ser.

Volvió a fijar sus pensamientos en Seiya y sus caballeros y su estupendo futuro juntos si lograban salir de ahí, de inmediato su cosmo volvió y la habitación se iluminó. Shun y Seiya entraron rápido a la habitación al sentir el poderoso cosmo de Saori; ella acercó su mano derecha a la herida de bala de Ikki y la visualizo curándose, Saori concentro lo que parecía ser todo su cosmo en cerrar esa herida, era tan difícil todo estando en esa dimensión.

Después de unos minutos su cosmo desapareció nuevamente y ella perdió el equilibrio cayendo hacia atrás tremendamente exhausta, sentía que se iba a desmayar pero Seiya se apresuró a detenerla antes de que cayera al piso. Ella volteo a verlo para darle las gracias y él desvió la mirada.

—¿Estas bien, Saori? No deberías arriesgarte así.—Seiya miraba hacia la cama de Ikki mientras le hablaba a la chica.

—Estoy muy bien.—Dijo Saori incorporándose sin la ayuda de su caballero.—¿Funciono? ¿Como te sientes, Ikki?

—De maravilla.—Dijo Ikki parándose de la cama con algo de dificultad.—Aún duele pero es tolerable. Al menos podré caminar.

—Supongo que aún pasaran algunos días hasta que te sientas bien, hermano.

—Ya deberíamos irnos para pensar en cómo encontrar a Hyoga y Shiryu.—Dijo Ikki mientras buscaba sus cosas.

—Los alcanzaremos, Seiya. Yo me encargaré del papeleo y de explicar cómo es que ayer se abrió su herida y hoy ya puede caminar.—Shun le hizo una seña a Seiya para que se fuera con Saori, dandole a entender que esa era una gran oportunidad para disculparse.

—Si, claro.—Seiya condujo a Saori a la puerta.—Los veremos allá.

* * *

Seiya sabía que el departamento de Shun estaba muy cerca y de verdad quería arreglar las cosas con Saori, pero ella había subido a su auto en el lado del copiloto, se había puesto el cinturón de seguridad y solo miraba hacia la calle, el encendió el auto sin decir nada y comenzó su camino. Mientras iban avanzando, el viento entraba por la ventanilla del automóvil y jugaba con los cabellos de Saori haciendo que su apariencia se viera angelical. Entonces Seiya detuvo el auto a la orilla de una avenida cualquiera.

—¿Que sucede?.—Dijo Saori y por fin volteo a verlo.

—Oye, yo no quiero presionarte pero necesito que confíes en mi.—Seiya apagó el motor del carro y miro a Saori.—No puedo mirarte sin notar todo por lo que has pasado y necesito saber que fue lo que sucedió.

—Eso ya no importa, Seiya. Ya paso y estamos todos bien. ¿Podríamos olvidarlo y volver a la normalidad?

—Yo…no puedo. Necesito saberlo.

—No tenemos tiempo para que vayas y busques a los que nos hicieron esto a Ikki y a mi.—Saori jugaba con su falda, estaba muy nerviosa.—Y con respecto a lo que te dije hace rato en el hospital…Lo lamento. No es en realidad lo que pienso.

—No iré a buscarlos, solo me encargaré de protegerte.—Seiya puso sus manos en el volante y clavo su mirada al frente.—Es solo que todo lo que sucedió no fue tu culpa, ni de Ikki, todo fue culpa mía y quiero saber que fue lo que paso para recordarme siempre que me necesitas y que estas tu antes de todo lo demás, incluso antes de mi… o de mi felicidad.

Esa frase resonó en la cabeza de Saori, entonces Seiya si era feliz en su vida ficticia con Miho.

Seiya se quedó callado al pensar en su felicidad, él quería estar con Saori y decirle sus sentimientos por ella pero esto era algo imposible porque primero estaba su deber como caballero.

—Esta bien, si quieres saber la verdad…encontré a Ikki el día en que te vi en Pegasus…—Saori no lo miraba, ella tenía la mirada ella miraba al suelo mientras contaba su relato.

Su historia termino en el momento en que ella e Ikki llegaron al hospital. Saori estaba llorando al recordar la tremenda desesperación de estar atada en el bosque y viendo cómo esos hombres torturaban a Ikki. Pensando en que morirían en ese lugar estando golpeada y con miedo. Aunque esos detalles decidió reservárselos, no quería que Seiya cargara con una carga que no le correspondía.

Saori se dió cuenta de que Seiya apretaba el volante con fuerza, ella esperaba que él le dijera que todo estaría bien y que no tendría que preocuparse por nada, como lo hizo cuando llegó al santuario y Artemisa quería matarlo. Tal vez, Seiya la abrazaría como la noche anterior y limpiaría sus lagrimas. Sin embargo, Seiya no hablo, encendió el motor y se puso en camino nuevamente.

Seiya no volvió a decir nada.

* * *

Todos se reunieron en la sala de estar de Shun después de unas horas para poder hablar de su siguiente movimiento. Hasta hace un rato había un ambiente tenso en el aire, Shun e Ikki pudieron ver cómo Saori entró rápido al departamento y se encerró en la que se había convertido en su habitación. Seiya por su parte se sentó en la sala y se quedo quieto mirando al infinito con una expresión de sumo enojo. Ambos hermanos decidieron no decir nada pues acordaron que era un problema entre ellos dos.

—Hasta ahora no hemos encontrado a Hyoga ni a Shiryu por los alrededores pero no estamos completamente seguros de que no están aquí.—Ikki fue el primero en hablar.

—Creo que todos nos fuimos reuniendo por ese nexo que guardamos entre nosotros que hizo que se rompieran las conexiones que nos tenían atados a este lugar, si ellos todavía no se han reunido debe ser porque tienen algún otro enlace con este lugar que aún no se ha roto.—Shun se dirigió a sus amigos.

—¡Y nosotros tenemos que romper las ataduras de nuestros amigos!—Seiya de nuevo hablaba con el ímpetu que lo caracterizaba.

—Los lugares mas lógicos para buscarlos serían Los 5 antiguos picos en China y Siberia, Rusia.—Saori se puso de pie.—Todos sabemos que Hyoga y Shiryu siempre han guardado un lazo especial con esos lugares en nuestro mundo.

—Estoy de acuerdo.—Shun miró a Saori.—Creo que si tenemos el tiempo en nuestra contra, lo mejor será que nos separemos.

—Suena razonable.—Seiya impaciente y nervioso quiso tomar la delantera.—Shun y yo iremos por Hyoga.

—¿De que hablas, Seiya? Yo debo cuidar de Ikki. Tal vez no sea médico pero esta vida me ha dado cierta experiencia y él es el que necesita cuidados por ahora. Además Ikki no puede ir a un lugar tan frío como Rusia, tendrá muchas molestias en sus heridas.—Shun no estaba tan seguro de lo último pero quería que Seiya tuviera un periodo a solas con Saori.

—Entonces Shun y yo iremos por Shiryu, tú y Saori irán por Hyoga. Y si no estas de acuerdo no me importa, este sí es tu trabajo.—Ikki fue el último en pararse del sofá y se dirigió a Seiya.—Así que hazlo y protégela.

Saori estaba parada en una esquina de la sala y no había hablado desde que se dió cuenta de que Seiya en realidad no quería estar con ella. No sabía cómo su relación había pasado de ser la de unos grandes confidentes y aliados que podían hablar de lo que fuera cuando fuera, luego unos completos extraños, a la relación actual, de completa incomodidad. Todo fue por aquel beso.

Todos se apresuraron a tomar sus cosas y salir de aquel departamento en Japón el cual nunca más volverían a ver.

* * *

El camino al aeropuerto fue silencioso y un tanto molesto. La relación entre el grupo de amigos que Seiya había conocido se había tornado fría y distante. Y todo era culpa suya y su necedad.

Se despidieron y acordaron estar el contacto para mantenerse al tanto de los avances de la misión.

Justo al separarse Seiya miró a Saori de reojo, lucía hermosa, llevaba un lindo vestido azul y llevaba un adorno en el cabello que le daban esa presencia inocente que siempre le había fascinado. Las cicatrices que ahora tenía no disminuían su atractivo pues Seiya pudo notar que Saori atraía la mirada de muchos hombres en su andar. Ella era sin duda la mujer más bella que había conocido en toda su vida. Pasada y presente.

Cuando Saori le devolvió la mirada, Seiya se sonrojo y volteo a mirar a otro lado.

—¿Quieres comer algo? Aún falta para nuestro vuelo.—Le dijo Seiya esquivo.

—Si, me encantaría. Me encantaría ponerte al tanto de la forma absurda en que desperté.—Saori le sonrió a su caballero, pero no recibió ningún gesto de vuelta.

Saori pasó lo que le pareció una corta hora contándole a Seiya sobre su supuesta boda con Julian Solo.

—¿Ibas a casarte con ese baboso?—Seiya pensó con gracia que Solo no era digno de Saori pero también se pregunto si habría alguien en el universo digno de ella.

Estuvieron charlando de forma amena durante un rato, Saori no sentía que Seiya estuviera tan cómodo con ella como solía estarlo en el pasado, pero habían estado separados un año así que no quería forzar las cosas con su caballero, después de todo ella había cometido el soberbio acto de besarlo para despertarlo, por pensar que ella era su máxima inspiración para luchar.

Mientras Saori pensaba en él, Seiya pagó la cuenta y se retiro de la mesa sin esperarla, un acto muy poco galante. Saori se apresuró a recoger sus cosas y salir detrás del Pegaso. Pudo observar que él estaba sentado en frente de la sala de abordar de su avión, solo esperando el llamado.

—Seiya, espera, ¿Porque me dejaste ahí?.—Dijo Saori parada en frente de él, sin embargo, Seiya no contesto.—…Entonces quiero saber ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?.—Saori se sentó a su lado.

—¿A que te refieres?.—Seiya la miró analizándola.

—Es solo que ahora no me hablas, con trabajo me miras y antes las cosas entre nosotros eran… diferentes. Lo que paso fue traumatizante para todos pero no puedes estar así para siempre.

—Saori, estoy cansado y lo que menos quiero es discutir contigo.—Seiya se levantó de su silla.

—¿Estas cansado?.—Saori se paró frente a él.— Se que no estabas acostumbrado a esta clase de "emociones" en tu vida falsa, feliz y perfecta y no, no me disculparé por haberte salvado, la decisión de regresar a pelear fue tuya y yo te agradezco porque te necesito para…

—Para ganar esta batalla, lo sé, Saori. Pero no. No es por eso, sabes que te acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo… es solo que…—Seiya hizo una pausa, había demasiadas cosas que no le había dicho nunca, y deseaba hacerlo en ese instante porque por un momento en el restaurante se sintió en otro mundo, un mundo en donde él podía invitarla a una cita para expresarle su amor.—Debemos abordar el vuelo.

No se volvieron a hablar en todo el tiempo en el aire. Seiya se reprocho a sí mismo el ser tan imbécil con Saori, sin embargo no podía cambiar todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo y además reconocía que le dolía la indiferencia de la chica. Pero también pensó que quizá esa distancia sería algo bueno, pues no podía dejar de pensar en aquel beso y en que después de probar sus labios su vida jamás volvería a ser la misma, pues a partir de ese momento en adelante viviría añorándola para siempre.

Llegaron a un aeropuerto en la región de Siberia, Seiya sabía a dónde dirigirse pues en el pasado había ido a buscar a Hyoga cuando estuvo en peligro.

El lugar había cambiado, parecía estar lleno de turistas por doquier, el panorama era bellísimo, lugares blancos a donde se viera, el sol alumbraba las suaves formas de las montañas, el día era casi caluroso y las noches eran heladas, era la clase de lugar en donde se podrían pasar horas apreciando el paisaje.

Seiya observó a Saori con cuidado, ella estaba asombrada con ese bello lugar, la chica había pasado su vida en una mansión en Japón, y la única vez que había visto el hielo había sido en un páramo lúgubre en Asgard, aquí era diferente, aunque aún hubiera peligro. El viento movía sus cabellos y los rayos del sol rozaban su fina y perfecta piel, pero lo mas hermoso era su dulce sonrisa que convertía cualquier simple paisaje en un divino lugar, ella era un ángel.

—Mas bien una diosa.—se corrigió a sí mismo.

Al ver esa imagen, Seiya se convenció de que la amaba y que daría su vida por ella para verla sonreír por siempre.

* * *

**Y así concluimos el capitulo 9, un poco transitivo pero definitivamente necesario, ahora podremos ver la perspectiva de Seiya mas a fondo y ver a los caballeros de bronce que nos faltan.**

**Les agradezco sus recomendaciones y les agradezco seguir aquí. Espero que este 2020 les vaya muy bien a todos y nos sigamos leyendo.**

**Gracias, amigos.**


	10. Un alma en el hielo

**Capítulo 10. Un alma en el hielo**

Habían llegado a un centro turístico al este de Siberia, en donde debía estar Hyoga. El único lugar en donde podían pasar la noche era un complejo hotelero que estaba muy concurrido en esa época del año, además bien podía ser un lugar familiar o bien un destino romántico. Habían muchas actividades por hacer, desde esquiar hasta subirse a un trineo, la finalidad principal era ir y divertirse.

Al entrar al vestíbulo, se podía observar que el hotel era inmenso con una temática de cabaña, todos los muebles estaban hechos de madera con motivos hogareños y colores cálidos; había una enorme chimenea a un costado de la recepción con grandes sofás rodeándola, un excelente lugar para pasar el tiempo nocturno cuando el frió se convertía en enemigo.

Saori y Seiya se aproximaron a la recepción, aún inseguros de que registrarse ahí fuera una buena idea.

—Buenas tardes. Estamos buscando 2 habitaciones, de preferencia contiguas.—Hablo Seiya dirigiéndose a una mujer bastante atareada.

—Lo siento mucho, nuestra ocupación esta llena.—La señorita los miro con amabilidad.—Déjeme revisar si tenemos algo.

—Si gracias, es muy importante.—Dijo Saori recordando la vez que tuvo que pasar la vergonzosa noche en la recepción de un hotel en Japón.

—Contamos con solo una habitación pequeña con 2 camas dobles.—La señorita miro a Seiya y a Saori quienes tenían una expresión de absoluto terror.—No se preocupen, en esa habitación podrían dormir hasta 4 personas cómodamente, no debería haber ningún problema.

—¡¿Esta completamente segura?!—Seiya se recargó en el mostrador como queriendo ver la computadora de la señorita.

—Si señor, estoy segura.—Le contesto la mujer ya mas molesta.—Es una habitación que estaba reservada y el huésped no llego, es la única que tenemos.

—¿Y hay…algún otro lugar en donde hospedarse por aquí?.—Le preguntó Saori

—Me temo que el lugar más cercano esta a más de 90 kilómetros de aquí. Tardarían algunas horas en llegar por el poco transporte y tampoco hay garantía de que haya tengan dos lugares disponibles.

—Si…claro.—Le dijo Seiya resignado.—Entonces la queremos.

Saori se sorprendió de que Seiya aceptara, así que ya asegurándose de que tenían donde dormir se aproximo al ventanal para ver el panorama y pensar en dónde empezar a buscar. Mientras tanto, Pegaso estaba un poco más nervioso que feliz, compartir una habitación con Saori era algo que no habría imaginado ni en sus mas locos sueños.

Unos incomodos minutos después de preparar sus cosas y alistarse con lo necesario para el clima helado, salieron de la casa para observar y buscar al cisne.

—Todo esta muy cambiado pero el camino debe ser hacia allá.—Dijo Seiya señalando hacía la parte baja de la montaña.—Tendremos que bajar al menos un par de kilómetros ¿Podrás con eso?

—Estaré bien. No te preocupes.—Saori indiferente comenzó a caminar.

Llevaban caminando una hora por el difícil terreno, cuando comenzaron a ver que la temperatura bajaba junto con el sol, los días eran más cortos y la temperatura se ponía terriblemente helada a cada paso que daban, y el viento frio tampoco resultaba de gran ayuda. Sus cosmos siempre los habían ayudado con estas dificultades pero en esta versión de ellos mismos estaban más cercanos a ser humanos comunes que a ser un caballero poderoso y una diosa del Olimpo. Seiya pudo ver como Saori no estaba cómoda con el viaje, tenía frio y el odiaba verla padecer el más mínimo sufrimiento.

—Creo que debemos regresar.—Le dijo Seiya deteniéndola con su brazo.

—Pero ya deberíamos estar cerca ¿O no?

—A decir verdad ya no estoy seguro, todo pudo haber cambiado, lo mejor será emprender este viaje mañana apenas amanezca.

Saori asintió con dificultad abrazándose a si misma y sintiendo como el viento frió traspasaba su abrigo y le llegaba hasta los huesos, luego miro el camino por el que habían llegado y pudo ver la empinada cuesta que tenían detrás, el sendero que tenían que recorrer ahora parecía imposible, pero ella no iba a quejarse y representar una carga para Seiya, así de decidida siguió caminando.

Apenas llevaban unos minutos en su vía de regreso cuando el viento se intensifico, era un tanto difícil ver hacia adelante. De repente Saori dio un mal paso, recargando su pie de forma errónea en una roca, haciendo que resbalara por la consistencia acuosa de la nieve. Cayo de espaldas y luego dio un rebote en el piso inclinado, no podía parar su caída y escucho a un desesperado Seiya.

—¡Saori!.—Seiya rápidamente recargo su cuerpo con dirección al inclinado suelo y se deslizo por la nieve con rapidez.

Seiya se dió cuenta de que no podría alcanzarla, estaba rodando por el suelo y en algún momento golpearía un árbol o una piedra y se lastimaría.

Saori buscaba algún medio para sostenerse pero todo le daba vueltas demasiado rápido y el clima no hacía más fáciles las cosas, cuando alcanzó un árbol intento sostenerse de él pero solo pudo minimizar un poco su velocidad. Alcanzó a distinguir una roca enorme a la que se dirigía de forma inminente con la dirección que llevaba y cerro los ojos preparándose para el impacto.

De inmediato sintió que alguien la sostenía del brazo de forma forzada. La inercia que llevaba en su caída, hizo que su cabeza rebotara y tuvo un ligero mareo por el impacto cuando alcanzó a distinguirlo. Cabellos rubios, ojos azules y ese porte seguro.

Su gran caballero cisne.

* * *

—¡Saori!.—Seiya llegó lo más rápido que pudo, vio como Saori estaba a salvo y quedo muy sorprendido al ver quién la había rescatado.—Hyoga.

Hyoga ayudo a Saori a sentarse un momento cerca de un árbol para que se cubriera del cruel viento.

—No deberían estar aquí.—Miro a Seiya con extrañeza.—¿Me llamaste por mi nombre?

—Salimos a dar un paseo y nos perdimos en medio del frio…y la oscuridad.—Le dijo Seiya a Hyoga intentando disimular su sorpresa.—Nuestro hotel esta algo lejos de aquí.

Seiya se acercó a Saori para revisar que no le hubiera pasado nada, Saori le hizo una seña a Seiya de que ella se encontraba bien y para que evitara que Hyoga se fuera.

—¡Claro! ammm…mi…amiga, esta… lastimada del…tobillo.—Seiya se sentía como un tonto para improvisar.—¿Sabes de un lugar cerca en donde pasar la noche?

—Deberían venir conmigo.—Dijo Hyoga suspirando.

—¿En serio?.—Se sorprendió Saori.

—Claro, además, nos hará bien la compañía.—Les dijo Hyoga mientras empezaba a caminar.

«¿Nos?» Se preguntaron Seiya y Saori.

* * *

Hyoga se dirigía con prisa justo a la parte trasera de la montaña que estaba en frente el hotel de Saori y Seiya. Vivía en una pequeña y austera cabaña bajo la enorme montaña.

Del encantador lugar salía humo por la chimenea, alrededor no había otra cosa que no fueran arboles y más nieve, era un lugar intimo y tranquilo. Esto solo había aumentado la curiosidad de Seiya de saber quién estaba esperando a su querido amigo en su hogar, Saori por su parte estaba casi segura de a quien encontrarían.

Al entrar el clima era agradable, el lugar olía a galletas recién horneadas, en general, esa cabaña olía a un hogar. Si la teoría de Shun era correcta ahí encontrarían a una persona muy especial para Hyoga.

—¡Volví!.—Dijo Hyoga al tiempo que dejaba su chaqueta en un perchero junto a la puerta.— Y traje a unos turistas descuidados.

—Eso me alegra mucho.—Se escuchaba una voz en la lejanía de la cabaña.—Tardaste bastante, hijo.

«¡Lo sabía!» Pensó Saori. No lo podía creer, Shun había acertado en todo. Aunque por supuesto, eso no solucionaba nada, tenía que pensar en cómo causarle ese "shock" a su mente que lo trajera de vuelta.

Hyoga les hizo una seña para que se sentaran en el sofá y se fue a otra habitación que parecía ser la cocina, mientras tanto Saori y Seiya se miraban confundidos.

—La cena esta lista, amigos.—Grito Hyoga

Caminaron hacia el comedor y observaron como todo estaba dispuesto para una linda pero sencilla cena para cuatro comensales.

De repente apareció la madre de Hyoga. Ni el Pegaso ni Athena esperaban algo así, definitivamente el destino podía ser amable como lo fue con Seiya, Shun y Saori, incluso podía ser condescendiente y tener un retorcido sentido del humor como lo tuvo con Ikki. Pero a Hyoga le había tocado ver la parte cruel del destino.

Su madre estaba en una silla de ruedas un tanto vieja y desgastada, llevaba un oxigeno a cuestas con una mascara que portaba en la mano izquierda y que se colocaba ocasionalmente, esto hacía una amarga combinación con su aspecto desmejorado y claramente enfermo. Sus cabellos daban la señal de haber perdido su brillo, al igual que sus bellos ojos que ahora tenían pronunciadas ojeras, su piel estaba blanquecina y su cuerpo muy delgado. Saori sintió que se le revolvía el estomago ante tal muestra de maldad por parte del "arquitecto" que había hecho ese mundo falso.

—Es común perderse en este lugar, aquí estarán a salvo. Además, tuvieron suerte de que mi hijo los encontrara, a veces Hyoga no regresa por las nevadas—Se acerco a la mesa.—Soy Natasha, madre de Hyoga.

—Es un placer, señora.—Le contesto Saori haciendo una pequeña reverencia con tal de que no notaran su sorpresa e indignación.—Su… hogar. Es muy hermoso. Y esta al pie de la montaña, es inusual.— Saori sonrió un tanto apenada.

—Es nuestro hogar de verano, en otoño e invierno nos vamos a un centro de refugiados, por los peligros de que pueda caernos toda la nieve de la montaña encima.—Hyoga comento con una leve risa.

Después de su presentación, se sentaron en la mesa y tuvieron una agradable charla acerca del clima y de sus vidas en general, Saori y Seiya se enteraron en ese momento de que Hyoga y su madre vivían solos en ese lugar, Hyoga trabajaba a varios kilómetros en una zona boscosa como leñador aunque a veces era mesero o podía ser ayudante de cocina o trabajar en construcciones de centros turísticos que parecía que se multiplicaban cada año o podía estar en el trabajo que hubiera disponible dependiendo la época del año. Su madre había caído enferma hace apenas un año, pero su estado se había ido deteriorando con rapidez y los doctores que tenían a su alcance no sabían que mas hacer. Hyoga se había hecho cargo de su madre con paciencia y amor y Saori no estaba sorprendida, es justo lo que esperaba de su amigo.

—Ha sido una cena muy amena. Me encantaría que pasaran aquí la noche.—Les dijo Natasha.—Saori, tu puedes dormir en la habitación de Hyoga y los muchachos pueden dormir en la sala.

—Excelente Seiya, mañana me vendrían bien un par de manos extra para reparar el techo de la cabaña.—Le dijo Hyoga terminando su postre.

Seiya accedió a ayudar en lo que fuera necesario. Poco después Seiya y Saori se ofrecieron a lavar los platos y recoger el comedor mientras Hyoga subía a arropar a su madre.

—Creo que no todo resulto como esperábamos, Saori.—Seiya quería romper el silencio.

—Y yo creí que la vida para ustedes era más sencilla aquí.—Saori tenía ganas de llorar.—Pero mira que desastre, la madre de Hyoga esta muy enferma y él jamás pudo salir de aquí.

—Oye… yo no creo que él sea… infeliz.—Seiya le dijo para consolarla.—De hecho el significado de esa palabra cada vez me resulta mas confuso, pero tranquila, te aseguro que todo estará bien cuando despierte.

—¿Y cómo haremos eso?.—Saori se calmo.—¿Cómo lo despertaremos? ¿Cómo lo alejaremos de su madre?

—Es una estupenda pregunta, porque no tengo la menor idea, pero después de descansar estoy seguro de que se nos ocurrirá algo.—Seiya lo dijo muy seguro aunque no tenía ninguna certeza.

* * *

Era de madrugada y no había podido dormir ni un segundo, todas las preguntas seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza, así que se levantó para ir por un vaso con agua con la finalidad de sentirse mas tranquila, intento no hacer ningún ruido con el abrir de su puerta y se dirigió a la cocina en silencio, luego observó como estaba nevando y el viento agresivo se había apaciguado. Se coloco su chamarra más gruesa y salió al balcón.

La figura de la nieve cayendo sobre los árboles era simplemente majestuosa, cubría a la montaña con soltura y la hacia ver imponente, casi altanera a sus ojos. Era un mundo maravilloso por ver y explorar, si tan solo tuviera tiempo y no tuviera tantas obligaciones quizá podría emprender una travesía para ver con cuidado el universo magnifico que la rodeaba.

—Creí que no te gustaba este clima.—Le dijo Seiya haciendo que Saori se sobresaltara.—Perdona, no quise asustarte.

—Lo lamento, Seiya. ¿Te desperté?

—Descuida, es mi trabajo. Siempre debo estar pendiente de ti. Además, es una linda noche.

—Me había olvidado de admirar lo que tengo a mi alrededor. Con tantas cosas que han pasado.—Saori miraba a las estrellas, maravillada y sonreía.

Seiya se acerco solo un poco a ella y se recargó en el barandal del balcón.—Después de que todo esto… termine. Quizá puedas hacerlo mas a menudo… —Seiya bajo la cabeza y susurro.—prestar mas atención lo que tienes a tu alrededor.

Saori volvió a la realidad, esa no era una noche estrellada ordinaria, toda esa belleza escondía un terrible porvenir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Seiya se levantó temprano para ayudar a Hyoga con sus deberes hogareños, su madre de igual forma despertó temprano para hacer un gran desayuno para los jóvenes invitados, Seiya se sentía muy vigorizado ante la idea de hacer esa clase de actividades al aire libre, después de todo, el caballero de Pegaso siempre había sido uno de los más inquietos, por alguna razón, y ante todo pronostico, se sentía un poco contento, Saori estaba bien y estaba cerca de él, su amigo estaba haciendo bromas sobre su antiguo empleo en una aburrida oficina y todos sonreían.

De repente se escucho el inconfundible sonido de una puerta rechinando al abrirse y unos segundos después llegó Saori a la cocina para ayudar con el desayuno, saludo a todos de una manera dulce y cordial y le insistió a Hyoga y a su madre que ella terminaría de preparar todo y servir. Hyoga sin tanto reprochar fue y se sentó en la mesa junto a Seiya. Natasha se quedo en la cocina para visualizar unos últimos detalles de su platillo matutino, mientras Saori comenzaba a disponer los platos y cubiertos.

Todo en esa mañana fue muy agradable, Saori encamino la silla de Natasha cerca de la mesa y sirvió uno a uno los platillos de todos con cubiertos y bebidas, mientras Seiya la miraba embelesado causándole gracia a Hyoga y su madre.

—Y entonces… ustedes son… ¿Amigos?.—Le pregunto Hyoga alzando las cejas de forma divertida.

—Si, amigos… de años.—Seiya se sobresaltó y estaba evitando sonrojarse.

—¿Y ya le dijiste que te gusta?.—Intervino Natasha.

—¡Ella no me gusta!

Natasha y Hyoga lo miraron incrédulos.

—Bueno, si me gusta… es solo que…—Saori apareció y luego volvió a la cocina con un gesto como si olvidara algo.—Es… demasiado complicado.

Terminaron el desayuno y Hyoga preparo todo para reparar el techo de su hogar, los dos jóvenes estuvieron haciendo sus deberes mientras reían y bromeaban, parecía que se conocían de toda la vida. Natasha y Saori los miraban desde unas sillas que dispusieron a un lado de la cabaña para observarlos y ayudarlos si lo requerían.

Saori pudo notar que la madre de Hyoga tenía esperanzas de que su hijo fuera a una escuela, se graduara y persiguiera sus sueños, ella le decía que no quería verlo siempre como un simple leñador.

-…Él tiene el potencial de ser lo que quiera.—Le dijo Natasha cabizbaja.—Es solo que estoy aquí, como una gran carga para él.

—No creo que Hyoga la mire como una carga, él la ama y la admira.

—Míralo, se ve tan feliz con su nuevo amigo. Y es que mi hijo, siempre esta solo, no sale nunca por cuidarme y nunca había conocido a ningún amigo suyo, se que ustedes solo están de paso, pero me hace pensar…—Natasha hizo una pausa para contener las lagrimas.—…que él merece más.

—El tiene un gran destino, Natasha.—Saori miraba a sus dos caballeros con seriedad.—Eso jamás lo dudes. Tú has sido su fortaleza e inspiración y también debería agradecerte por eso.

Natasha se quedo sumamente sorprendida con las palabras de Saori, no sabía que responderle, pues no sabía quién eran esos dos extraños en realidad. De inmediato Saori salió de su ensoñación y quito su expresión seria que miraba al horizonte y volvió a tener ese semblante dulce de siempre.

—Tranquila, Natasha, se que todo estará muy bien. Te lo prometo.

Natasha nunca olvidaría esas palabras de Saori.

Ella lo prometió.

* * *

Seiya y Saori se despidieron y regresaron al hotel casi al anochecer, aún tenían tiempo para despertar al cisne, después de todo, los sentimientos no tenían un patrón definido ni sabían con certeza cómo manejar estas situaciones en donde tenían que llegar a lo profundo del alma.

Paso un rato en el que no sabía en dónde se había metido su caballero, así que Saori se sentó en una alfombra en frente de la chimenea del vestíbulo del hotel al que habían llegado hace 2 días. Era casi media noche y ya todo estaba vacío, así que pudo quedarse mirando al fuego a solas con sus pensamientos. Habían demasiadas preguntas que todavía no tenían respuesta y Saori se pregunto si los dioses en verdad se tomarían tantas molestias solo por el castigo por haber preferido a los humanos.

Había algo en todo el asunto que carecía de lógica, si Apolo quería enviarla al tártaro ya habría habido un juicio en donde estaba segura de que su padre interferiría en su salvación, al final de todo, el era el dios mas poderoso de todo el Olimpo. Y si Apolo quería matar a sus caballeros, Zeus no habría interferido ¿Por que los habían dejado vivir un año? Y no solo eso, le habían dado a ella la oportunidad de encontrarlos. Si los dioses deseaban castigarla, no entendía la razón para esperar tanto. Algo más debía estar pasando.

—No te preocupes. Encontraremos la forma de despertarlo.—Seiya se sentó junto a ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos.—Además aún no hemos tenido noticias de Ikki y Shun, seguro que Shiryu también esta resultando difícil.

—Tienes razón, Seiya.—Saori le sonrió.—No gano nada con solo preocuparme.

—¿Esta todo bien Saori?.—Seiya se acerco a ella.—Hay algo mas que te preocupa ¿No es cierto?

Saori pensó en su vida como humana, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si su vida la hubiera compartido con Seiya, jamás hubiera despertado de haber sido así. Deseó por un momento que las cosas fueran más simples, que ella pudiera vivir así como humana y ese pensamiento la lleno de melancolía. Entonces ella se aproximo a Seiya y se recargó en su hombro mientras ambos veían al fuego, no sintió rechazo por parte de su caballero porque él entendió lo que estaba pasando, ella se sentía mortificada por el futuro, por el peligro y por el miedo de quizá tener que decirle adiós a sus amigos. Y la entendía porque él se sentía igual.

Permanecieron juntos mirando al fuego y encadenados a sus pensamientos por varios minutos, Seiya sentía mucha paz de estar en un lugar así con Saori y odiaba la idea de que aún no se hubieran reconciliado del todo, por lo que Pegaso decidió arreglar las cosas diciéndole solo una fracción de sus sentimientos.

—Yo siempre fui el primero.—Dijo Seiya mientras se levantaba del suelo.

—¿De que hablas?.—Saori lo miraba fijamente, preocupada.

—Yo siempre fui el primero en llegar a salvarte, en escuchar tu voz en la oscuridad, en entenderte, en seguirte. Quizás al principio no nos llevábamos tan bien pero… cuando entendí… mi misión, todo cambió y me convertí en el primero—Seiya suspiro.—Fui el primero en levantarme a pelear y siempre fui el último en rendirse, porque cuando se trata de ti no hay nada que pueda apartarme del camino, ni siquiera los dioses.

—Creo que no te estoy entendiendo.—Saori se puso de pie y se colocó enfrente de Seiya.

—Estabas ahí, afuera de mi casa la noche en la que fuiste a buscarme, habías llegado a Japón, estabas sola y me necesitabas y yo simplemente fui un idiota y te deje en la calle oscura y vacía, luego me buscaste en Pegasus y yo te eche de ahí, a pesar de que me habías contado todo. Shun despertó antes. ¡Incluso Ikki! Él fue tu confidente—Seiya hizo una pausa.—Y no solo eso, Saori, aún tienes las marcas en el cuello del hombre que quizo estrangularte, tienes el cuerpo llenó de golpes porque yo no quise escucharte, porque fui un necio. Yo te fallé, y eso es lo que más me duele. No puedo mirarte sin pensar que no soy digno de ti…de ser tu caballero.

—Seiya eso no es verdad.—Saori lo tomó de la mano y lo miró para convencerlo de sus palabras.—Esta vida es difícil y se que estas enfadado por toda esta situación que te he orillado a vivir, pero tu convicción y tu valor son admirables y no tengo otra cosa que decirte que no sea "Gracias", por toda la sangre que has derramado por mi todos estos años, por las heridas que has tenido que sufrir, por las penas y todo ese dolor. No te culpo por nada Seiya, créeme.

—Yo no estoy enfadado contigo, es solo que me siento como la peor basura de esta planeta… o dimensión o lo que sea… quería que lo supieras.—Seiya, aún tomado de la mano de Saori, se acercó más a ella.—Pero también hay muchas otras cosas que quiero que sepas… yo soñé contigo antes de despertar y me sentía…me siento… muy confundido…creía sentirme… atraído por ti—Seiya no quería decirle que la amaba, no quería que Saori se sintiera comprometida con ese sentimiento.

Estaban demasiado cerca, Seiya se acercó aún más, el deseaba con todo su corazón hacerlo, había probado los labios de Saori, desde ese momento todo entre ellos había cambiado y él lo sabía. Acercarse de esa manera a la diosa Athena estaba muy mal, de hecho, estaba terminantemente prohibido, pero al sentir cómo ella permitía el contacto e incluso disminuía aún mas la distancia, la tomó por la cintura y acercó su cara a la de ella. Sus labios se rozaban, ninguno lo dudó, volverían a besarse a pesar de todo. Cuando de repente comenzó a sonar una alarma en el hotel y se separaron ante la sorpresa.

Se aproximaba una tormenta.

* * *

**¡Por fin podemos ver al caballero cisne y a su épica madre! Y profundizar en el sentir de Seiya y Saori, este capítulo me agrada porque es como un respiro de todo lo que han vivido los protagonistas. Les adelanto que el capitulo 11 es otro de mis ¡favoritos!**

**Les quiero dar las gracias a todos por sus comentarios y sus críticas construtivas, estoy atando los cabos lo mejor que puedo y abriendo los necesarios dentro de la historia, pero en serio muchas gracias porque solo así se logra crecer. Si tienen alguna otra opinión o sugerencia por supuesto que estoy muy abierta a escucharlos.**

**En cuanto a sus recomendaciones también las sigo leyendo y les escribire mi opinión personal de cada una de ellas por PM.**

**Gracias por seguir aquí una semana mas.**

_**Gracias, amigos.**_


	11. Una tormenta

**Capítulo 11. Una tormenta**

La alarma parecía indicar que lo que se aproximaba no era una nevada cualquiera o una ventisca, lo que veía era de verdad una tormenta de nieve.

Había personal del hotel moviéndose rápidamente por todo el vestíbulo, cubriendo los ventanales con una protección metálica especial para evitar que una piedra o cualquier objeto pudiera elevarse y romper los cristales.

El personal del hotel intento tranquilizar a los huéspedes que bajaban de sus habitaciones asustados, les dijeron que regresaran, que estuvieran tranquilos y que bajaran la cortina metálica de sus ventanas y encendieran las velas que ya tenían en sus cajones por el corte de luz eléctrica, que todo estaría muy bien. Seiya al darse cuenta de que su momento con Saori ya había terminado, la tomo de la mano para salir de ahí.

Llegaron a la habitación y Seiya siguió las indicaciones que le habían dado momentos antes, encendieron las velas y Saori se sentó en su cama mientras Seiya estaba de pie frente a ella.

—¿Crees que Hyoga y Natasha estén bien?.—Le dijo Saori.

—No debe ser la primera tormenta a la que se enfrentan, seguro que están bien.

Saori le daba vueltas a las palabras de Ikki acerca de las casualidades y de cómo no existen.

—Seiya.—Saori se puso de pie.—Todo esto… parece como si alguien quisiera que todo ocurriera de esta manera.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Lo he estado pensando y bueno, Artemisa me despertó justo antes de casarme con Julian Solo y yo arribe al aeropuerto justamente el mismo día que tú… y casi a la misma hora. Luego Ikki perdió a Esmeralda pocos días antes de que yo despertara haciendo que me pudiera encontrar en la mansión Kido justamente después de que tú me rechazaras. Después esta Shun, el estuvo estudiando medicina por muchos años en Europa pero llego a vivir a Japón apenas un par de meses antes de que Ikki y yo llegáramos… y no solo eso, el día que Ikki se hirió la mano el fue quien lo atendió, justo él. De entre todos los doctores del hospital esa noche Shun estaba de guardia.

—Todo esto suena… muy loco. Pero después de todo lo que hemos vivido, ya nada me sorprende. ¿Que más?

—Bueno, esta Niké. Mi cetro estuvo perdido un año pero justo el día que Ikki y yo fuimos a buscarlo, los ladrones estaban desenterrándolo para transportarlo. Luego Hyoga, lo encontramos en el momento exacto antes de perdernos en la nieve y morir congelados, su madre nos dijo que a veces no regresaba a dormir si había mal clima, pero ese día a pesar del mal clima él decidió regresar y nos encontramos.

—Bueno, quisiera saber ¿Cual es tu punto?.—Seiya ahora tomo asiento.

—No se si es destino que hayamos llegado hasta aquí pero todo ha sido cronometrado a la perfección. La única pieza que no encaja muy bien es mi hermana, pero supongo que todo se irá aclarando mas adelante.

—¿Todo esto podría darnos una idea de en dónde están nuestras armaduras?

—Creo que aún no. Creo que necesitamos que Shiryu y Hyoga despierten y estar todos juntos.

—Ya no falta mucho para eso.—Respondió Seiya pensativo.

* * *

Pasó una hora y el clima se calmó un poco, así que Seiya y Saori decidieron que debían descansar. Saori sentía el cuerpo pesado y los párpados se le cerraban poco a poco mientras que Seiya permanecía alerta y se sentía justificadamente nervioso; primero por el peligro de la tormenta y proteger a su acompañante y segundo por la presencia de Saori en su misma habitación.

Saori volvió a colocarse su bata de seda y se recostó en la cama del lado derecho de la habitación mientras que Seiya tomó la que estaba más cerca de la ventana para poder vigilar.

Eran casi las 3 de la mañana y el Pegaso no lograba conciliar el sueño, ahí estaba, a lo mucho los separaban un par de metros de distancia y ella respiraba con tranquilidad y pausadamente, como típicamente lo hacen las personas que duermen profundamente. Miraba al infinito pensando en que si Saori tenía razón y todo estaba conectado y no habían ningún tipo de coincidencias, entonces los dioses los estaban manipulando, tenía que ser un dios extremadamente fuerte y quizá él y sus amigos tendrían que enfrentarse una última vez en una dura batalla de la que esta vez estaba muy seguro de que no volverían, pero si esa era la manera para salvar a Saori y entregarle en herencia una vida de paz, tranquilidad y felicidad entonces era un precio razonable y no dudaría ni un segundo. Solo había un pensamiento que lo asaltaba y era que si se tenía que despedir de ella entonces tenía que decirle la verdad. La verdad que revelaba que él, un simple caballero y sirviente había quedado anonadado con su pureza y belleza y que no estaba confundido en lo absoluto, lo que él sentía, era amor.

* * *

Después de un rato Seiya se quedo dormido con el ruido del viento como su consejero.

En la cama de al lado, Saori se revolvía entre las sabanas, causado por una nueva pesadilla que asaltaba su cabeza y le robaba su tranquilidad.

Estaba de nuevo en la oscuridad alumbrada por el brillo de su cosmo, caminó hacia el frente pensando en que se encontraría nuevamente a sus caballeros en guardia pero solo encontró a uno de ellos, su fiel Pegaso. Seiya llevaba su armadura pero no estaba en guardia, estaba sentado en una especie de roca y miraba al oscuro horizonte.

Cuando Saori se acercó, el volteo para mirarla y se acercó a ella lentamente tomándola de la mano.

—Saori…—Seiya acariciaba sus manos cómo anhelando su presencia.

—Seiya ¿Que esta ocurriendo?

—Ocurre que… ya todo esta bien porque tú estas bien.—Seiya la miraba con ternura.—Cumplimos nuestra misión.

—Entonces ¿Por qué todo esta oscuro?

Seiya se quedo en un apabullante silencio.

—Se muy feliz, querida Saori. Hay tantas cosas que quisiera poder haberte dicho antes pero ya no hay tiempo. Pero si debes saber que yo te…

Seiya desapareció.

Saori se quedo de pie en la oscuridad mirando a todos lados esperando encontrarlo y luego corrió sin rumbo gritando su nombre con desesperación. Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas a cada paso que recorría en la intimidante negrura del panorama.

Después de unos minutos de correr sin dirección los encontró, sus 5 caballeros de bronce, estaban tendidos en el suelo sin vida.

—¡No!.—Saori cayo de rodillas al verlos muertos.

De nuevo pudo escuchar las voces que la amenazaban pero no sabía por qué.

—…no van a regresar jamás a esta tierra. Estarás sola, esta vida, y las que siguen—La voz repetía una y otra vez lo mismo.

Saori sentía que enloquecería y sentía de nuevo como su cosmo vibrante y violento le recorría el cuerpo.

* * *

Seiya despertó porque los muebles estaban levitando en la habitación mientras que los objetos adheridos al techo y las paredes se movían como cuando esta ocurriendo un terremoto, al girarse para mirar a Saori ella estaba brillando, su cosmo estaba encendido y era muy fuerte y parecía expulsar rabia con una fuerza imparable. Al acercarse a Saori podía sentir como su cuerpo emanaba mucho calor, intentó tomarla del brazo pero se quemó al contacto. Le grito pero no obtuvo respuesta, Saori parecía estar luchando contra algo.

Entonces Seiya cerro los ojos y también invoco su cosmo, tenía que ayudarla en su lucha, protegerla y sacarla del oscuro lugar en el que él sentía que se encontraba.

Seiya sintió como el poder fluía dentro de él y así pudo permitirse acercarse de nuevo a Saori y tomar su mano con delicadeza.

—Saori, estoy contigo.—Seiya se acercó a ella y ya no sintió el calor tan intenso .—Se que tienes miedo pero yo jamás voy a dejarte.—Saori no despertaba.—En donde quiera que estes ¡Regresa conmigo!

Saori abrió los ojos al escuchar esas últimas palabras de la boca de Seiya. Las cosas que estaban suspendidas en el aire cayeron al suelo con un ruido estruendoso, afuera de su habitación Seiya pudo escuchar como los huéspedes corrían con miedo del "terremoto" que habían sentido, mientras tanto, Saori que estaba a su lado, sentía el cuerpo pesado y estaba sudando, no podía respirar bien y estaba desorientada. Seiya se sentó en la cama junto a ella y la miro preocupado, parecía ser que Saori enfrentaba cosas de las que (por el momento) él no podía protegerla.

—Saori.—Seiya aparto sus cabellos lilas de su frente con cuidado dándose cuenta de que su piel había recuperado su temperatura natural.

—Seiya… ya no quiero seguir…—Saori abrazo sus piernas con ambos brazos.—Al final… habrán cosas que se que no podré enfrentar… y no quiero ¡No puedo!

—Claro que puedes, ¡Tienes que poder! Eres la única que puede hacerlo. Esta tierra es tu responsabilidad, sin ti los humanos no podríamos sobrevivir. Dependemos de ti—Seiya tomo su mano con fuerza.—Además… no estas sola. Siempre me tendrás a tu lado…lo quieras o no.—Seiya le sonrió.

Saori miro a Seiya a los ojos, hace unos momentos lo había visto en el suelo, muerto y ahora lo tenía frente a ella sus manos estaban entrelazadas y él tenía razón, no podía claudicar, no sin pelear; si lo que veía en sus sueños era una premonición o una amenaza, eso no le importaba, ella cambiaria las cosas, por Seiya, por sus amigos, por toda la humanidad. De repente entre las miradas de ambos escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta de su habitación. Seiya la abrió con cuidado.

—¿Señor? Buenas noches.—Era un empleado del hotel.—Queremos saber si se encuentra bien o si necesita ayuda medica.

«¿Ayuda médica?» Pensó Seiya, y recordó el alboroto que se había armado hace unos momentos.

—No, estamos bien.

—Excelente señor, si requiere alguna ayuda o servicio adicional estaremos en el vestíbulo, con los demás huéspedes.

Seiya asintió y cerro la puerta.

—¿Qué paso?.—Saori cayo en cuenta de que los muebles estaban tirados y la cama de Seiya estaba de cabeza.—Esto…lo cause yo. ¿No es cierto?

—Tuviste una pesadilla, como cuando te encontré en la casa de Shun. Tu cosmo estaba fuera de control.—Seiya intentaba sonar calmado.—Aunque hoy… fue peor. ¿Que pudiste soñar para que invocaras un cosmo así?.—Seiya se volvió a sentar a su lado.

—Muertos. Todos ustedes estaban en el suelo… ellos me dijeron que no volverían… Seguramente quieren enviar sus almas al tártaro para que nunca renazcan ni descansen.—Los ojos de Saori se llenaron de lágrimas a pesar de sus esfuerzos por no llorar.—Es… el castigo mas infame y horrible que puede existir.

—¡No lo vamos a permitir!. No nos hemos rendido y nunca lo haremos. ¡Lucharemos!—Seiya tomo a Saori de la barbilla para que ella lo mirara a los ojos.—Tendremos un final feliz, Saori. ¡Tienes mi palabra! Todos estaremos bien.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Saori recobro la compostura y las palabras de Seiya la llenaron de esperanza, ellos tendrían su "final feliz".

* * *

Saori estaba sentada recargando su espalda a la cabecera de la cama abrazando sus piernas. Seiya estaba a los pies de Saori sentado mirando a la pared, Saori podía ver su apuesto perfil mientras él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Seiya?.—Saori rompió el silencio.—Deberíamos dormir.

—Si, claro.—Seiya se puso de pie y miro su cama, su colchón estaba debajo de varios muebles, así que tomo una silla y la puso al lado de la cama de Saori, mientras ella lo miraba muy apenada.—Tranquila, esto será mas que suficiente para dormir un par de horas, además… necesito estar al pendiente de ti, una pesadilla mas y derribas este hotel ¡je, je!… Mañana iremos a ver a Hyoga y…

—¿Por que no te recuestas conmigo?.—Saori se sonrojo pero la tenue luz de la única vela que quedaba en pie ayudo a ocultarlo de Seiya.

—Yo… ¡No! Claro que no.—Seiya sentía como su cara ardía y casi se atraganta con su propia saliva por la propuesta de la chica.—Además corro el riesgo de quedarme muy dormido… y de roncar… y me muevo demasiado y seguramente no dormirás nada… así que…

—Seiya, por favor… te necesito.— Saori lo miraba con una suplica intrínseca y una confianza explicita. Ella sabía que Seiya jamás la lastimaría.

Seiya se acercó lentamente a su cama, no miraba a Saori, solo sentía que se ahogaba de vergüenza. Saori se hizo a un lado y él se metió en las sabanas. Una vez acomodado Saori se recargo en su pecho y sintió como el corazón del Pegaso latía casi inhumanamente rápido, igual de rápido que el de ella. Seiya dejo sus manos recargadas en las sabanas. No podía ni quería tocarla, ella era sagrada, divina, estaba más allá de su comprensión y adoración.

—¿Seiya?.—Saori trato de hablar para calmarlo.—Tranquilízate, tenemos poco tiempo para dormir y te necesito al tope de tus energías.

—Y así me tendrás, Saori.—Seiya respiro hondo y se calmó, todo esto era un sueño, pero aún no había olvidado su deber y si quería pasar una vez más un preciado momento así con Saori tendría que pelear con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que todo estaba calculado desde el inicio?

—Si.—Respondió Seiya.

—Entonces ahora es cuando debemos burlar al destino.—Le dijo Saori en un susurro y se durmió.

* * *

El sueño esta vez fue de Seiya.

El paisaje era idílico, una playa solitaria con agua cristalina, arena blanca y suave y olas melodiosas. Saori estaba parada a lo lejos, descalza. El viento armonizaba con sus ropas y sus cabellos, moviéndolos a un ritmo que casi formaba una orquesta.

Ella sonreía, entonces él la llamó. Saori volteo a verlo y le ofreció su mano, él pudo ver que ella llevaba en su dedo una cara pieza de joyería. ¿Acaso era un anillo de compromiso? Y también pudo ver que esta vez, él no llevaba su armadura. Saori tomó su mano y lo llevó hasta donde el agua mojaba sus pies, la sensación de bienestar recorría su cuerpo. Saori seguía hablando de planes para la tarde y para el día de mañana y Seiya casi no escuchaba debido a que estaba absorto en su belleza e inocencia.

Llego una ola más y los mojo hasta la cintura y Saori reía como una niña. De repente, Saori abrazo a Seiya por el cuello y lo beso y el Pegaso no pudo hacer mas que responderle el beso con ternura, de nuevo sentir sus labios, su cuerpo cerca y verla tan contenta hablando de cualquier cosa y haciendo planes.

Seiya estaba experimentando un sentimiento de felicidad absoluta y todo gracias a que ella también estaba muy feliz.

* * *

La primera en despertar fue Saori, ya no había vuelto a tener pesadillas y se sentía revitalizada. Estaba acostada mirando hacia la pared, dandole la espalda a Seiya, pero pudo sentir como el brazo fuerte de su caballero la abrazaba por la cintura mientras él aún seguía dormido. Sonrió. Esa era la vida que ella quería, despertar y tenerlo cerca, pensar que habían pasado la noche dormidos en la misma cama le devolvió el color a sus mejillas. Era una sensación que jamás había experimentado antes pero no tenía dudas de que Seiya era el hombre indicado.

«Hombre, humano» pensó Saori apenada. Para ella Seiya no era un simple hombre, para ella el era demasiado valioso, lo más valioso que tenía en el universo.

De repente Seiya se fue despertando del maravilloso sueño que había tenido con Saori y se dio cuenta de que su enorme y torpe brazo estaba sobre Saori.

«¡Idiota!» Pensó Seiya y quito su brazo rápidamente. No quería que ella pensara que él quería sobrepasarse.

Saori giro su cuerpo para quedar de frente a Seiya.

—Lo siento, Saori. Te dije que soy muy torpe.—Seiya desvió la mirada para evitar que ella viera que se le iba a parar el corazón de la vergüenza. —¿Te deje dormir bien?

—Dormí muy bien, Seiya. Tengo todas las energías que necesito para continuar con nuestra misión.—Saori le sonrió.

Seiya se iba a derretir ante esa sonrisa, era muy parecida a la de su sueño, las ganas de darle un beso se apoderaron de él, pero se levantó y tomo su pequeña maleta con rapidez.

—No te preocupes, yo me alistare en los sanitarios del vestíbulo, tu tomate tu tiempo. Te veré en el restaurante.

Seiya salió de la habitación con los mismos deseos que Saori por volver a probar sus labios.

* * *

Seiya entro tan rápido al baño a lavarse la cara y alistarse con sus ropas mas abrigadoras, que no se dió cuenta de que el hotel se había quedado casi vació en comparación al día en que había llegado con Saori. Los empleados del hotel estaban levantando del suelo todos los muebles, además de recoger los pedazos de los espejos y vidrios que estaban rotos. Había sido un desastre y nadie quería insinuar que lo que habían vivido no había sido causado por un simple terremoto.

Seiya estaba en el restaurante y se ofreció a ayudar a acomodar las mesas y recoger las botellas rotas del bar mientras esperaba a Saori.

Cuando llegó Saori ya habían terminado y se sentaron en una mesa al fondo del restaurante, solo llegaron 2 personas mas que no tardaron mucho en desayunar e irse, todo lo demás estaba completamente vacío.

Mientras estaban tomando café, un empleado del hotel se acerco a decirles que les había llegado un reporte de posible avalancha, debido a la implacable tormenta de la noche anterior, los movimientos bruscos de la tierra que se habían presentado por los alrededores y por lo blanda de la nieve debido a que estaban en primavera. Así que no les recomendaban abandonar el hotel pero muchos huéspedes asustados e imprudentes se habían ido ya.

Seiya y Saori se miraron asustados. «Hyoga» pensaron ambos.

Y salieron corriendo del restaurante.

* * *

—Hyoga dijo que era su casa de verano, ellos no saben que puede haber una avalancha.—Decía Seiya mientras corría con Saori.

Saori y Seiya pudieron ver a lo lejos la casa de Hyoga y un pequeño camino de humo les indico que su chimenea estaba prendida, lo cual quería decir que estaban en casa.

«Por supuesto que estaban en casa. ¿A dónde podrían ir con la madre de Hyoga tan enferma» pensé Saori mientras seguía corriendo junto a Seiya.

Al llegar al portón de la casa y disponerse a tocar la puerta, Seiya pudo ver como Hyoga se acercaba a la casa desde los árboles, llevaba un hacha en la mano y acarreaba un poco de leña. Seiya miro a Saori cómo indicándole que ella debía entrar a la casa.

—Ya no importa lo que Hyoga piense de nosotros, debes convencerlo de que debemos salir de aquí.

Saori entraría por Natasha y se irían lejos de ahí, luego pensarían en cómo despertar a Hyoga.

—¡Saori, regresaron! La tormenta de anoche fue…una locura.—Natasha se impulsaba con entusiasmo hacia Saori.—Hyoga y yo comenzamos a asustarnos. Menos mal que decidió no salir temprano en la mañana y quedarse conmigo.

Saori miraba a Natasha con una profunda preocupación y no sabía cómo explicarle que la avalancha no era un evento natural, que era su señal de que su tiempo en Siberia había terminado y necesitaban avanzar. Se quedo de pie frente a la madre de Hyoga sin palabras para decirle que era el momento de partir y que ella no podía acompañarlos. Saori planeaba llegar al aeropuerto y buscarle un hogar digno a Natasha en donde alguien siempre estuviera para cuidarla y atender sus necesidades. Solo que aún no sabía cómo convencería a Hyoga de dejarla atrás.

—El momento llegó. ¿No es verdad?.—Dijo Natasha en un tono muy serio al ver la expresión de Saori.

—Si. Debemos irnos.—Le dijo Saori volviendo a concentrarse, tenía que sacarla de ahí y luego repararía en detalles.

Saori se aproximo a Natasha y tomo una chaqueta para ella y se la puso con cuidado por encima de la espalda. Luego se colocó detrás de ella para empujar su silla de ruedas hacia la salida. Pero sintió que el freno de la silla de Natasha estaba activado, así que se agacho buscándolo, cuando escucho la voz de la madre de Hyoga pausada y apacible.

—Tardaste en llegar.

—¿Natasha?.—Saori estaba muy sorprendida por su cambio de actitud.

—Yo siempre he sabido que Hyoga no pertenece aquí. Él tiene una gran aventura que vivir y una misión muy grande que cumplir.

—¿Sabes… quién soy yo?

—No lo se con seguridad pero lo puedo intuir. Es un instinto que desarrollamos las personas que estamos cercanas a la muerte.

—Hyoga es un caballero de Athena, valeroso y poderoso. Y tienes razón, él tiene un destino lleno de grandeza.—Saori hizo una pausa para intentar descifrar los pensamientos de Natasha y para saber si lo que estaba revelándole era adecuado.—Es solo que él aún no puede recordarlo y por eso Seiya y yo estamos aquí.

—Hay algo que lo ancla a este lugar olvidado del mundo y lo limita.—Natasha tenía lagrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.—Y ese algo soy yo.

—El te ama.

—Y yo lo amo a él, pero estoy consiente de que mi tiempo aquí es prestado, siempre lo he sabido en el fondo de mi corazón.—Natasha limpio sus lagrimas y movió su silla.—Deben irse y llevárselo a él.

—El jamás aceptará algo así, es una locu…

—Solo le pediré una única cosa…Guíelo a su destino, el merece algo mucho mejor que esto—le dijo Natasha llena de tristeza.—Yo rezaré por él en donde quiera que este y también por usted… diosa Athena.

Saori estaba perpleja ante la sensibilidad de Natasha, así que se quedo callada mientras ella movía su silla hasta su habitación. De inmediato entraron Seiya y Hyoga a la casa, Hyoga estaba molesto por algo.

—Yo creí que eran mis amigos. Y solo son unos locos que se quieren aprovechar de la situación de mi madre y mía.—Hyoga se dirigía a Seiya mientras dejaba su hacha en la mesa.—¡No nos iremos de aquí! Es nuestra casa.

De repente lo escucharon, la tierra parecía hacer ruidos ahogados. La avalancha había comenzado.

* * *

Seiya se asomó por la ventana y vio como una ola de nieve se formaba en lo alto de la montaña.

—Si habrá una avalancha y nos caerá encima.—Dijo Seiya tomando a Saori de la mano y a su amigo del brazo.— Debemos irnos.

—Iré por mi madre.—Hyoga se acercó a la habitación de Natasha y sintió cómo la puerta estaba atrancada, Hyoga sintió pánico.—¡Madre! Hay una avalancha, tenemos que irnos. ¡Ahora!

—Hyoga, mi amor. Yo estaré bien.—Natasha le respondió a través de la puerta con tranquilidad.— Aquí pertenezco, tu debes ir con ellos y seguir tus sueños.

Seiya intentó tomar a Hyoga por el brazo pero él empujo al Pegaso hacia atrás con fuerza. Saori se dió cuenta de que les quedaban tan solo segundos antes de quedar atrapados bajo la nieve y salió de la casa. Seiya sabía que intentaría parar la avalancha para que le diera tiempo de sacar a Hyoga de la casa.

—¡No la dejaré! ¡Es mi madre!.—Hyoga se dirigía a Seiya con desesperación. ¡Ayúdame a sacarla!

Seiya entendía que Natasha estaba haciendo un sacrificio y para que no fuera en vano tenía que sacar a Hyoga de ahí, fuera como fuera.

* * *

Saori miro hacia arriba de la montaña y escucho las alarmas de emergencia ante el desastre que tenía frente a ella, no iba a permitir que su caballero cisne muriera ahí y era obvio que Seiya tampoco lo permitiría y tenia que darle tiempo. Invoco a Niké y a su cosmo a la par. Saori sintió el calor de sus poderes rodeándola, no sería suficiente para acabar con las enormes cantidades de nieve que se aproximaban a gran velocidad, pero serviría para salir a salvo, o al menos eso esperaba, de nuevo su espíritu flaqueaba debido al sacrificio de Natasha, Saori sentía miedo, rabia y mucha tristeza. Una vez más pensó en que debía encontrar un equilibrio en su alma para convertirlo en fuerza, tal como sus caballeros habían hecho durante tantos años.

La avalancha estaba tan solo a pocos metros de llegar a la cabaña, Saori levantó sus brazos y la nieve que caía con fuerza no alcanzó a tocarla, su cosmo cubrió la cabaña y la nieve los rodeaba como el agua de un río a una roca.

Saori sentía como si estuviera viviendo de nuevo el momento en el que tenía la misión de parar el derretimiento de hielo en Asgard, solo que ahora se sentía miles de veces más cansada, solo podría detener las impetuosas olas de nieve por unos pocos minutos. O eso era lo que creía, porque comenzó a sentir que el peso de la avalancha superaba su fuerza, retrocedió y se apoyo sobre su rodilla izquierda cuando sintió que perdía el equilibrio.

—¡Seiya! ¡¿Que están haciendo?!.—Saori miro por un poco tiempo la cabaña con la esperanza de que Seiya ya estuviera saliendo por la puerta.—Salgan ¡YA!

—Hyoga ¡Vámonos!.— Seiya tomo a Hyoga del brazo dispuesto a noquearlo si fuera necesario.

Hyoga pateaba la puerta, pero esta no cedía.

—Hyoga, te amo y siempre estaré para cuidarte. Vete y no sientas remordimiento, esta es mi decisión y estaré bien.—Natasha le dijo a Hyoga antes de alejarse de la puerta e ir a la ventana para ver su último paisaje.

—Si no nos vamos, lo que hizo tu madre será en vano porque todos moriremos.—Seiya le dijo mientras lo conducía hacia la puerta.

Hyoga tenía la mirada perdida, no hizo el menor esfuerzo por oponerse a salir de la cabaña dejando a su madre mientras Seiya tiraba de su brazo con insistencia.

Al salir de la cabaña la imagen que vio Seiya lo dejo perplejo, Saori detenía cantidades inimaginables de nieve, ella no aguantaría mucho, así que Seiya la tomó de la mano y la obligo a correr junto a él y Hyoga lo mas lejos que pudieran mientras el cosmo de Saori pudiera detener una muerte segura.

Saori se dio cuenta de que su cosmo ya no alcanzaba a proteger la cabaña, así que giro su cabeza y dirigió su mirada a una de las ventanas mientras corría junto a sus amigos, solo fueron unos pocos segundos pero alcanzo a verla. Natasha estaba mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos y sonreía, sus labios parecieron dibujar un "gracias"; de un momento a otro la avalancha arraso con la cabaña con fuerza y el rostro de Natasha se perdió en el blanco panorama.

Saori seguía corriendo usando sus últimas fuerzas para salvar a sus dos amigos y ella misma, pero estaba convencida de que con cada día que pasaba en esa realidad su espíritu se iba resquebrajando.

* * *

**Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, muestra mucho de lo que es la esencia de Seiya, Saori y Hyoga, combinado con todas las dificultades que tienen que pasar los protagonistas. **

**Se que ya se dieron cuenta de que intento mostrar a unos personajes mas humanos y como su misma humanidad es a veces su más grande debilidad.**

**Espero que les guste y que sigan conmigo hasta que termine esta historia.**

**Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, por todo su cariño, por sus críticas constructivas y por todos sus comentarios, los aprecio mucho.**

**Gracias, amigos.**


	12. Un dilema

**Capítulo 12. Un dilema**

Seiya ayudo a Saori y Hyoga a subir a una gran roca para poder por fin evitar el paso de la avalancha. La nieve seguía un rumbo fijo hacia el sur de la región en donde no parecían haber casas o personas, pues ya todos habían sido evacuados.

Todos jadeaban en espera de recuperar el aliento, cuando Seiya pudo ver a Hyoga y como tenía inyectados los ojos en enojo y dolor.

—Hyoga, lo lamento mucho.—Seiya se acercó para darle su apoyo.

—¿Cómo se atreven a mirarme a los ojos?.—Hyoga lo empujo y estaba dispuesto a golpear a Seiya.—¡Ella esta muerta gracias a ustedes!

—Mas bien tu estas vivo gracias a nosotros.—Le decía Seiya también enojado.

Saori estaba muy cansada, casi no podía mantenerse en pie, pensaba que se quedaría dormida en cualquier segundo, pero debían despertar a Hyoga, incluso era extraño el hecho de que no hubiera despertado por el shock. Cuando Hyoga comenzó a alejarse de ellos.

—¡Hyoga!, ella me hizo prometer que te ayudaría a encontrar tu camino.—Le dijo Saori para evitar que se fuera.

Hyoga se detuvo y luego volvió la mirada a donde estaban Seiya y Saori.

—¿Ella te hizo prometer?.—Hyoga se acerco a Saori con una actitud que parecía que quería hacerle daño, mas por tristeza que por enojo así que Seiya se interpuso para evitar que se acercara mas.—¡Tu no eres nadie! Ni para ella ni para mi.

—Hyoga, ya cálmate.—Le dijo Seiya poniendo una mano en su pecho.

—¡¿Calmarme?! ¡Mi madre murió! Ella me cuido cuando yo estuve enfermo, me llevó a la escuela con nieve o lluvia, me apoyo cuando mi padre se fue, me alentó a no rendirme jamás, me llevo a conocer lugares extraordinarios, hasta que… hasta que enfermo… ella me miraba como si esperara todo de mi.—Hyoga cayo de rodillas y entre lagrimas miro a la nieve mientras continuaba hablando en voz baja.—¿Como podría calmarme si todo mi mundo se acaba de venir abajo?

En ese momento, en la nieve parecía que se formaban figuras ante los ojos de Hyoga, parecía ser él mismo, con un traje metálico, una armadura, luchando. Hyoga se limpio las lágrimas y vió con más claridad, era ¡Seiya! También llevaba una armadura, y luego su mente llenó los huecos y así aparecieron sus otros amigos, fénix, andromeda y dragón.

— Eso es… Asgard— Susurro y en la nieve aparecieron como en una pintura las doce casas, el torneo galáctico, Poseidon y Hades.

Hyoga recordó y se tomó las sienes con las manos por la impresión de saber que todo lo que había vivido había sido una mentira, estaba aceptando su realidad. Seiya iba a acercarse a él pero Saori lo detuvo, ella entendía que Hyoga tenía que lidiar con ese dolor él solo hasta que se desmayara y volviera a ser él mismo.

—¿Seiya? ¿Saori?.—Hyoga les dedico una mirada y después se desvaneció.

* * *

Llegaron al hotel llevando a Hyoga en hombros de Saori y Seiya, la chica agradeció el hecho de que todas las personas que quedaban en la región estuvieran muy ocupadas con la impresión de la avalancha que no se fijaran en los tres jóvenes que entraron por el vestíbulo cuando uno de ellos estaba en un terrible estado.

Llegaron a su habitación lo mas rápido que pudieron para evitar preguntas, al estar dentro se dieron cuenta de que los muebles seguían regados por el suelo, así que Seiya colocó a Hyoga en la cama de Saori y lo cubrió con una manta debido a que entre sueños temblaba, no estaba seguro si era de miedo o de frio.

—¿Seiya?.—Saori llamó a Seiya cuando sintió que sus piernas perdían toda fuerza y capacidad para soportar su peso en pie.—Estoy… muy exhausta.

Saori cayó y Seiya hizo un movimiento digno de un caballero por su velocidad y la atrapó antes de que tocara el suelo.

—¿Saori, estas bien?.— Seiya la tenía entre sus brazos y se dio cuenta de que simplemente dormía. Estaba muy cansada por sus esfuerzos por salvarlos.

Seiya prometió cuidarla, así que acomodó su propia cama del suelo y puso a Saori en ella con delicadeza. Después de eso se quedo mirándola un largo rato solo pensando en un futuro como el que había soñado la noche anterior. ¿Sería una premonición? Eso era lo que él más quería, pero si él realmente soñaba con el futuro entonces… ¿Que significaban los primeros sueños en donde ella aparecía? En donde moría en sus brazos. Se le erizo la piel de solo pensar en perderla.

Cuando Seiya salió de sus pensamientos ya estaba anocheciendo y escuchó como su estomago rugía de hambre.

Seiya miro a sus amigos, y ninguno de ellos daba señales de despertar, toco sus frentes para saber que estaban bien y se dispuso a salir a buscar algo de comer para él mismo y para ellos y regresar lo mas pronto posible. Se dirigió hacia la puerta con cuidado y sin hacer ruido y salió dándoles una última mirada.

Por alguna razón se sentía muy tranquilo, seguía como flotando en una utopía con Saori y creía que para alcanzarla ya no faltaba demasiado, solo tenía que aguantar un poco mas.

* * *

Abrió los ojos y la habitación solo era alumbrada por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana. Saori se incorporo en la cama y solo pudo distinguir la figura de Hyoga en la cama de al lado. Se tocó la cabeza, tenía un leve dolor, seguía sintiéndose muy cansada, el usar sus poderes en esa realidad le cobraba un alto precio. No sabía en donde estaba su caballero Pegaso así que planeaba levantarse para salir a buscarlo cuando escucho que Hyoga se despertaba también.

Poco a poco el caballero cisne recobró el sentido y se sentó en la cama, la luz tenue de la luna le daba un aire aun mas melancólico, como si en sus ojos se fuera perdiendo aquella vida que anhelaba, como si su corazón estuviera roto.

—Hyoga de cisne, caballero de Athena.—Susurro como convenciéndose a sí mismo de que ese era su pasado.—Ese… soy yo.

—Uno de los más valientes de entre los 88 caballeros.— Saori hablo aún sentada en la cama y sin mirarlo, no podía hacerlo, mirarlo le recordaba a ella. Natasha.

Hyoga cayó en cuenta de la presencia de Saori en la habitación, sintió mucha pena por todos los peligros que él la había hecho pasar. Hyoga se puso de pie un poco desorientado y se acercó a Saori, la miro mientras ella miraba al suelo, la mujer que tenía enfrente no era la misma Saori que había conocido, la mujer que tenía enfrente lucia cansada, herida, rota. Nunca había visto a Saori tan… humana.

—Saori.—Hyoga se pusó de rodillas frente a ella, con la esperanza de poder ver sus ojos.— Lo lamento tanto…tanto… es solo que yo… le falle, no una vez, sino dos veces. ¿Cómo voy a salvarte a ti y al mundo si no pude salvarla a ella?

Saori miro a Hyoga, su caballero estaba deshecho a causa de su perdida, ¿Acaso Ikki se habrá sentido igual? Y lo peor es que él tuvo que pasar por todo eso estando solo.

—¿Cómo voy a inspirar esperanza… si yo no la tengo?.—Hyoga apretaba sus puños, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra un llanto amargo.—Dime lo que sea Saori, dime que me esfuerce mas, o dime que todo será mas fácil, o dime que la esperanza volverá… ¡O dime que NO SIRVO COMO CABALLERO! Pero dime algo, diosa Athena.

—Yo fui quien te fallo.—Saori dejo escapar unas lágrimas, no había experimentado esas emociones antes con sus caballeros, no los conocía después de todo lo que habían vivido.— Por eso estas aquí, con el corazón roto.

—No, no es verdad.—Hyoga se acerco más a Saori y no pudo contenerse, comenzó a llorar.

Hyoga tomo el desacato de tocar a Saori cuando sin pensarlo se recargo en sus piernas como cuando llora un niño en el regazo de su madre y así lloro su perdida, Natasha se había ido, y estaba seguro que esa sería la última vez que la vería, no había alcanzado a decirle lo mucho que la amaba, por eso quería desprenderse de todo el dolor que sentía, para de esa manera poder tener un poco de fuerza para continuar viviendo ya sin ella.

—Mi madre murió, Saori.—La voz de Hyoga se escuchaba ahogada entre el llanto y su regazo.

—Lo sé, Hyoga.—Saori acaricio sus cabellos, Hyoga se veía tan pequeño y frágil, al menos estaba ahí para escucharlo y consolarlo.

* * *

Seiya entró a la habitación con el mismo silencio con el que salió pues pensaba que Saori y Hyoga seguían durmiendo cuando comenzó a escuchar sollozos y se asomó con cuidado, ahí estaba Hyoga, en el regazo de Saori llorando por tener que aceptar su realidad y por la muerte de su querida madre, le dolía verlo de esa manera y escucharlo tan desconsolado pero no se atrevía a interrumpir, él sabía que Hyoga no querría que sus amigos lo vieran de esa manera.

Hyoga se levantó del regazo de Saori y la miró con una expresión de resignación, Saori se levanto de la cama y se movió al suelo justo a la altura de Hyoga. Necesitaba verlo a los ojos para convencerlo de su valor como caballero y como humano.

—No puedo decirte que te esfuerces mas porque siempre has dado todo de ti, tampoco puedo decirte que será mas fácil porque no lo se.—Saori limpio las lagrimas de sus mejillas con su mano.—No te puedo obligar a predicar esperanza, porque esa debe salirte del corazón… y yo jamás me atrevería a decirte que no sirves como caballero porque eres uno de los mejores.

—Te hirieron…casi mueres hace un rato por mi.—Hyoga se había calmado.—Pero no volveré a fallarte, Saori… después de todo, todo esto es… una gran mentira. Tú, Seiya, Shun, Shiryu e Ikki son mi familia y yo voy a protegerlos, pase… lo que pase.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, Ikki le había enseñado a Saori que quedarse callado a veces era una expresión de respeto y apoyo incondicional entre mejores amigos. Solo se atrevió a posar su mano sobre la de Hyoga y apretarla lo suficiente para que él supiera que ella siempre estaría para él, no solo como una comandante si no también como su amiga.

Seiya escuchó todo y decidió hacer ruido con la puerta de la habitación abriendo y cerrándola para anunciarse y que ellos no supieran de su irrupción. Hyoga escuchó la puerta al cerrarse y se levantó con premura del suelo, se limpio el resto de lagrimas de su rostro y le ofreció su mano a Saori para levantarse.

—¿Están… bien?.—Seiya estaba muy apenado.—Les traje… algo de comer.

—Gracias, Seiya pero yo no tengo hambre.—Hyoga esquivaba las miradas.—En realidad estoy cansado, creo que lo único que puedo hacer en este momento es… dormir.

—Iremos a solicitar una habitación para ti.—Le dijo Saori a Hyoga y luego miro a Seiya un tanto esquiva.—Serán dos… serán dos habitaciones.

El comentario de Saori le cayó como un balde de agua helada al Pegaso, ella estaba limitando su interacción y eso era obvio ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? ¿En qué dormirían juntos por siempre? ¿En qué ella le prestaría mas atención a él? Eso estaba prohibido. Seiya se quedo casi sin habla de lo inesperado de la situación.

—Yo… te llevaré tus cosas a la habitación que te entreguen.—Dijo Seiya sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

En ese momento salieron Saori y Hyoga, ambos callados pues ambos estaban conscientes de su miseria personal.

* * *

Los últimos momentos se veían borrosos en la memoria de los tres amigos, todos se habían dirigido a su cuarto y se habían despedido casi roboticamente.

Cuando Saori se quedo a solas se sintió abrumada y el silencio no era un consuelo, solo pudo atinar a llorar. En todo el viaje que había vivido hasta el momento, ella buscaba ser fuerte y valiente, mostrar la capacidad de darles consuelo y dirección a sus caballeros a cambio de su lealtad y amistad. Pero cada día le era más difícil encontrar su propio propósito.

Ella había rechazado a Seiya esa noche, dandole a entender que siempre existiría una distancia intangible pero también insondable, que dormir juntos había estado mal y que era algo que debía de arrancar de sus pensamientos. Todo eso lo había hecho en contra de su voluntad porque ella tenia sentimientos profundos hacia él pero no podía materializarlos, solo pensarlos y sentirlos. Y por eso lloraba, por la injusticia de un pacto arcaico que la obligaba a no compartir su corazón mas allá de su deber.

Pero pensaba en Ikki, en Hyoga, en Shun y Shiryu, ¿Sería justo para ellos dejar sus deberes de lado y… amar? Desde que los conocía no se había puesto a pensar en sus sentimientos, eran aliados cercanos pero amigos lejanos, y todos ellos la necesitaban, no solo el Pegaso. Todos sabían que Seiya era su caballero más fiel, el más persistente, a pesar de recibir mil golpes Seiya siempre volvía a levantarse. Saori había intuido desde antes cual era su impulso, pero decidió no darse mas importancia de la que merecía, pues por más que su corazón lo deseara, jamás podría corresponderle, aunque nunca se convenció a si misma del por qué. Y ahora se preguntaba ¿Acaso amar a alguien limitaba sus capacidades para alcanzar sus metas? ¿Si se entregaba a alguien por completo y le daba su amor implicaba que la verían como un ser débil? Eso era algo que ella de seguro debió pensar en la era mitológica. En teoría, la hegemonía de los dioses radica en gran parte de su falta de sentimientos por la humanidad. O eso le habían hecho creer a ella.

Ella era una diosa pero eso no le había impedido tener sentimientos hacia los humanos y sentir un amor profundo por uno de ellos, a pesar de todo. Y no por eso se olvidaría de los demás humanos aunque, debía haber alguna razón por la que ella hizo ese pacto de castidad consigo misma, quizá eso lo protegería a él de alguna represalia.

Se abrumo con las preguntas que se hacia a sí misma una y otra vez, porque simplemente no podía encontrar las respuestas. Y todo parecía resumirse a una simple premisa: era su felicidad o la de los humanos.

Todas las preguntas rondaron en su cabeza, hasta que se quedo dormida.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hyoga se levantó muy temprano como aquellos días en los que era leñador, se sentía un poco mejor que el día anterior como que había un peso menos en su pecho, la conversación con Saori le había ayudado y ahora el sentía simplemente aceptación.

Aunque era muy temprano, Hyoga llegó al restaurante y vió que Saori ya estaba ahí, miraba hacia la ventana mientras bebía algo caliente, era la única en el lugar, el hotel estaba prácticamente vacío a excepción del personal que aún así era escaso.

Cuando Hyoga se acercó a Saori ella volteo y le sonrió, entonces el cisne pudo ver que ella tenía unas marcadas ojeras, el suponía que algo había pasado con Seiya, aunque le resultaba incomodo preguntar.

—Te levantaste temprano, Saori.—Le dijo Hyoga sentándose junto a ella.

—No pude dormir muy bien.— Saori le respondió con condescendencia.—¿Tu cómo estas?

—Mejor…creo.—Hyoga miro a Saori analizándola, tenia una herida en la mejilla y unas marcas en el cuello.—Todo esto ha sido una locura ¿No es así?

—No tienes la menor idea.—Saori le contesto con una risa afligida.—Será mejor que te ponga al tanto.

Después de un buen rato, Saori puso al tanto a Hyoga tan solo omitiendo unas pocas partes, como lo violento del encuentro con su cetro y lo impactante de su beso con Seiya, pero le hablo de sus sueños, de sus amigos y de toda su aventura en general. Además aprovecharon para salirse del tema ocasionalmente y fue cuando Saori pudo conocer mejor a su amigo. Cuando Saori termino su relato Hyoga estuvo un momento procesando la información.

—¡Vaya!.—Hyoga le dijo con una clara impresión en su cara.—Y ahora Ikki y Shun están en China.

—Pronto los alcanzaremos.—Saori le dijo con la mirada un tanto perdida.

Hyoga se fijo en que Saori pensaba en algo o mas bien en alguien, y después de todo Seiya no había aparecido, no quería fastidiarla con temas de ese estilo pero se sentía un poco más cercano a ella.

—Saori, Seiya no ha aparecido. ¿Esta todo bien?

—Si, él seguramente estar muy cansado.

—¿Ocurrió algo más…? ¿Ademas de lo que me dijiste? Sabes que tu también puedes confiar en mi y si ese tarado hizo algo que te molestara yo me encargare de…

—El solo ha hecho su trabajo protegiéndome… No ocurrió nada…¿Cómo podría?

* * *

Seiya aún no se había levantado de la cama, llevaba varias horas despierto pero sentía que no tenía fuerzas para salir y verla, recordó la noche anterior, recordó su rostro, ella ni siquiera volteo a mirarlo cuando se iba, para ella aquel momento que habían tenido no había significado nada, solo estaba "burlándose del destino", el la había abrazado en la noche y con eso se había convertido en el ser mas feliz sobre la tierra, todavía sentía su presencia en la habitación, el dulce aroma de su perfume aún estaba impregnado en las sabanas. Recordó el sueño y recordó el hecho de querer vivir una vida como esa.

—Soy un idiota.—Seiya daba vueltas en la cama.

De repente se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, Seiya se cubrió con las sabanas y espero que la persona afuera de su habitación se fuera, pero era demasiado insistente, así que se levanto, ¿Sería ella? Se miro al espejo y se arreglo un poco el cabello.

—¡Ya voy!.—Seiya abrió la puerta con muchos nervios.—Hyoga.—Le dijo con desilusión.

—Hola amigo.—Hyoga pudo ver el cambio en su expresión.—Vaya, en verdad no esperabas verme a mí.

Seiya se apresuró a cerrar la puerta pero Hyoga la empujo con su mano y una sonrisa sarcástica, típica de los viejos amigos.

—¡Oye, oye!.—Hyoga termino de empujar la puerta y entró en la habitación.—Vine a traerte algo de comer, no has salido para nada de tu habitación, Saori esta preocupada.

—Si…claro.—Dijo Seiya al tiempo en que volvía a recostarse en la cama y se tapaba con las cobijas.—Deja las cosas en la mesa y vete, estoy cansado.

—Seiya, no deberías comportarte así, tenemos una misión.

—Aún no recibo noticias de Shun y no se cómo contactarlo, pero estoy seguro de que mañana tendremos noticias. O si no pensare en algo, pero ¡hasta mañana!

—Tienes que arreglar las cosas con Saori, idiota.—Hyoga estaba molesto.—¡Esto no es culpa suya!

—No te metas en esto, Hyoga.—Seiya apago las luces.

* * *

Saori se quedo en su habitación intentando concentrarse de nuevo en Artemisa, pero de nuevo fue en vano, también intentó pensar en su "teoría" de cómo se estaban relacionando las cosas para descubrir quién había construido esa realidad, pero todo era en vano siempre terminaba pensando en Seiya y las preguntas que tenía en torno a él.

¿Su familia estaría de acuerdo?¿Y si Zeus enviaba su alma al tártaro solo por amarlo? ¿Podría cumplir con sus responsabilidades como diosa de la tierra?¿Sus enemigos intentarían matarlo a él?¿Considerarían que amar a un humano la hacia una diosa débil? ¿Le quitarían la tierra? ¿Él realmente la amaba tanto como ella a él?¿Qué pasaría si para Seiya todo era pasajero o si estaba encaprichado con ella? La diosa Athena arriesgaría todo por estar con él y si para él no significaba lo mismo entonces todo habría sido en vano.

Todas esas preguntas la angustiaban, sentía que iba a explotar, de cualquier forma ninguna de las preguntas ponían en duda su amor por él.

Saori volvió a llorar esa noche, tenía miedo de quedarse dormida y soñar con un Seiya muerto, no quería perderlo.

Esa noche miro a la puerta constantemente, esperando que él fuera a buscarla.

Pero Seiya nunca apareció.

* * *

Amaneció y Seiya seguía en su cama, pensando en Saori, después de muchas horas de estar sumido en sus pensamientos y de no llegar a una conclusión, sonó el teléfono.

—¿Señor?.—Parecía ser una llamada de la recepción.

—Si, ¿Que sucede?

—Tiene una llamada desde China, se le hará un cargo a su tarjeta de crédito si decide aceptarla.

—Si, la acepto. Muchas gracias.

Seiya escuchó como su llamada cambiaba de interlocutor.

—¿Seiya?.—Era Shun.

—Si, ¿Encontraron a Shiryu?

—Si, pero necesitan venir lo más pronto posible.—Shun sonaba nervioso.—Anota la dirección.

* * *

Después de las noticias de Shun, Seiya sabía que debía hablar con Saori, se levantó de la cama, se vistió con sus clásicas ropas colocándose una chaqueta extra, se arreglo el cabello y salió de su habitación.

Estaba parado enfrente de la habitación de Saori y no se atrevió a tocar su puerta así que decidió bajar al restaurante para esperarla ahí, Seiya pensó que eso sería menos intimo.

Para cuando llegó al restaurante ella ya estaba ahí, bebía algo caliente y miraba a la ventana, usaba un delicado suéter color blanco de cuello alto que hacia resaltar un dije de oro en forma de luna que adornaba su cuello, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla color índigo que la hacían lucir espectacularmente normal, Seiya al verla volvió a sentir un vuelco en el corazón pero respiro muy hondo para calmarse, tenía que mantenerse enfocado en su misión.

Seiya se acercó a la mesa en donde estaba Saori y ella lo miró, sus ojos revelaban que había estado llorando y recordó lo que Hyoga le dijo sobre que ella no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba pasando.

Se miraron fijamente durante un rato, y dentro de ese silencio Seiya llego a una conclusión y tomo su decisión.

Seiya la amaba, eso ya lo sabía y también sabia que no podía ser correspondido, porque a pesar de que el la viera como una mujer, ella era mucho mas que eso y sus responsabilidades eran demasiado grandes, pero el no ser correspondido no influía ni un poco en sus sentimientos por ella. Entonces su decisión era que la seguiría amando hasta el día de su muerte pero sería en silencio, nunca le pronunciaría su amor a menos que ella así lo quisiera, no dejaría que ella notara su sonrojo cuando la veía entrar a una habitación, no dejaría que ella notara su adoración mas allá de la que debe tener un caballero, jamás volvería a permitir que ella llorara, se volvería el caballero mas fiel y mas fuerte de todos los tiempos para no permitir que nadie la lastimara, seria su amigo y confidente mas cercano, no la volvería a celar ni a abrumar con esos sentimientos que ella no podía sentir por él. Enterraría su corazón en algún lugar lejano, porque después de todo siempre le pertenecería a ella. Cuando la muerte fuera a tocar a su puerta, su deber como caballero así terminaría y solo entonces él sería sincero con ella, pero aún así no esperaría respuesta, porque él jamás sería digno. Así de profundo era su amor por ella, siempre viviría conforme solo con que ella fuera feliz.

Seiya estiro su mano y se la brindo a Saori con una sonrisa, inocente y sincera.

Saori lo miró y su corazón se aceleró cuando cayo en cuenta de que Seiya había entendido aún sin palabras el difícil dilema que la atormentaba, no era necesario explicarle porque él había comprendido todo. Fue cuando ella por su parte, tomo su decisión.

Saori no moriría en esta batalla, ni permitiría que ninguno de sus caballeros muriera, intercedería ante su padre y solucionaría las cosas, todo para que al final de ese camino pudiera quedarse a su lado. El era el ser mas valioso del universo para ella y rompería cualquier pacto por su amado Seiya. Solo tenían que terminar esta misión y podría sincerarse con él, no importando lo que el sintiera, ella diría todo lo que su corazón guardaba. Una nueva esperanza creció en ella, quizá era algo imposible pero no pensaría más en las preguntas o las repercusiones, se lanzaría al vació porque sabia que Seiya estaría siempre ahí, para recibirla.

Saori le dio su mano y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Ya tenemos que irnos de este lugar.—La voz de Seiya sonaba exactamente como antes.—¿Lista?

—Ahora sí.

* * *

—Entonces… Shun no te dió detalles.—Le decía Hyoga mientras esquivaba personas en el ajetreado aeropuerto.

—Solo dijo que nos necesitaba, sonaba nervioso.

—¿Creen que Shiryu este bien?.—Les dijo Saori se formaba al final de la fila esperando abordar.

—Si Shiryu estuviera en problemas, Shun me lo hubiera dicho.—Le contesto Seiya, aunque no estaba seguro de eso.

* * *

Llegaron a China, apenas aterrizó su vuelo se apresuraron a reunirse con Andromeda y el Fénix empezando por quitarse las numerosas capas de ropa que Siberia les obligaba a utilizar. El panorama volvía a ser impresionante, grandes montañas adornaban un paisaje húmedo y agradable, llegaron primero a los 5 antiguos picos, esta también se había vuelto una zona conflictiva por los cientos de personas que se aglomeraban en la parte baja de la cascada esperando por una foto panorámica del bello lugar, estaba muy claro que no era un lugar residencial y que no encontrarían a Shiryu en su antiguo lugar para entrenar, así que, siguiendo las instrucciones de Shun de subir por la montaña otros 8 km, se aventuraron a caminar por una cuesta inusualmente inclinada. Mientras hacían su recorrido, el ambiente entre el Cisne, Pegaso y Athena, volvía a la normalidad, Seiya un poco sarcástico y protector con Saori y Hyoga un poco menos callado y taciturno de lo habitual, los tres charlaban de cosas triviales como el clima o los lugares que recordaban haber visitado antes de despertar mientras caminaban por una amplia senda. Esa zona era muy tranquila ya que conforme mas subían, habían menos turistas entrometiéndose con el silencio que reinaba con el pasar del viento entre los árboles.

Casi dos horas más tarde, llegaron al que parecía ser el punto mas alto de la montaña y Seiya noto que entre los árboles, había un humo característico de una necesaria fogata.

—Ya deberíamos haber llegado.—Dijo Hyoga con fastidio.—¿No es así, Seiya?

Seiya se aventuró a acercarse a la fogata con cuidado moviéndose entre los arbustos y que estos sirvieran a su vez para anunciarse ante los dueños de ese pequeño campamento. Cuando Seiya se acercó lo suficiente, se dió cuenta de que estaba completamente vacío.

Saori por su parte se acercó a la orilla del río, este parecía ser muy caudaloso y continuar por varios metros hacia el norte, ese rio no era el mismo de las cascadas montaña abajo, este debía conducir a su propia salida. De repente a lo lejos, Saori pudo distinguir la figura de una persona que se movía con rapidez del rio hacia dentro de los árboles, así que cuando se disponía a seguir la figura escucho una voz tras de ella que la hizo sobresaltarse y casi perder el equilibrio.

—Pensamos que jamás llegarían.—Era Ikki, como siempre seco e impaciente.— Tardaron demasiado.

—¡Casi me matas del susto, Ikki!

—Como vez, mi hermano ya esta recuperado por completo.—Shun se acercaba con leña entre sus manos sonriendo amablemente.—Parece que tus poderes sanadores fueron muy efectivos.

Cuatro de los cinco caballeros de bronce estaban reunidos al fin, el encuentro fue muy conmovedor, a fin de cuentas ellos eran compañeros de armas, de batallas y de viajes y ya había pasado un año entero sin que supieran los unos de los otros, era obvio que se extrañaran, Shun atino a terminar de preparar la cena y servirla mientras hablaban de sus vidas como simples humanos, entre risas y frases disparatadas.

Saori no quería interrumpir su efímera felicidad, pero le preocupaba su caballero dragón así que cuando todos hubieron terminado ella fue la primera en hablar.

—Ya saben en dónde esta Shiryu.—Saori sospechaba que ni Ikki ni Shun habían tocado el tema porque no le gustaría lo que escucharía sobre el dragón.—¿No es verdad?

—Si Saori.—Le contesto Shun esquivando su mirada.—Fue apenas hace dos noches. Deberíamos ir a visitarlo… mañana mismo.

—¿Él esta bien?.—Saori se molesto por el misterio que ellos mismos estaban creando.—¡¿Por que no me dicen nada?!

—El esta… muy bien.—Ikki se levantó para irse.— De hecho, esta…

—…de maravilla.—Shun también se alejó.

* * *

**Por fin tenemos capítulo 12! y es que estuve editándolo muchas veces hasta conseguir un resultado que me gustara. Espero que también a ustedes les guste. Siempre estoy abierta a sus opiniones y así continuamos esta historia.**

**Gracias, amigos.**


	13. Un dragón

**Capítulo 13. Un dragón**

Saori estaba recostada en una bolsa de dormir dentro de una tienda de campaña que sus amigos habían preparado para ella, todos estaban durmiendo en una casa de campaña propia a un lado del río en donde Saori podía escuchar la tranquila corriente que arrullaba la fauna durante la noche. Había estado pensando en Shiryu desde que salieron de Siberia y después de lo que le había ocurrido a Hyoga ya no podía estar tranquila, se quedo un rato pensando en lo tajante que habían sido las palabras de Shun e Ikki cuando les pregunto acerca del caballero dragón pero había algo muy mal con su expresión.

Estaba a punto de amanecer en cuanto decidió levantarse e investigar por si misma, era un movimiento sumamente imprudente pero no podía esperar para saber porque Ikki y Shun guardaban tanto silencio cuando se trataba de Shiryu.

Se vistió rápidamente con unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla, una blusa blanca, unas botas cafés y una gabardina color caqui, parecía toda una exploradora. Cuando salió de su tienda aún no había salido el sol y ninguno de sus amigos se había despertado todavía.

Apenas iba caminando con sumo silencio cuando Seiya salió adormilado de su tienda, no esperaba verla así que se sonrojo al instante, lo que le sirvió para espabilarse.

—¿Vas a algún lado, Saori?

—¿Por qué siempre parece que sabes todo lo que estoy a punto de hacer, Seiya?

—Esta vez no fue a propósito. No dormí muy bien anoche así que me levantaría para preparar el desayuno, o algo así.

—Necesito saber qué esta pasando con Shiryu.—Le dijo Saori intentando no despertar a los demás.—Así que iré a echar un vistazo y luego volveré. No sabrá que estuve ahí.

—No irás sola.—Le dijo Seiya con una expresión que parecía de fastidio aunque en realidad también sentía mucha curiosidad.—Iré contigo.

* * *

No tardaron demasiado en llegar a donde estaba Shiryu, en cuanto vieron una casa se escondieron tras unos arbustos cercanos, con toda probabilidad su amigo estaría ahí, por eso Ikki y Shun habían acampado tan cerca. Era una pequeña casa a la orilla del río, era muy hermosa, de un color gris que contrastaba con el gran campo de flores que rodeaba el jardín tenía un aspecto como de cuento de hadas, si se esforzaban en mirar mas allá del panorama, podían ver una presa artificial que no era probable que Shiryu hubiera construido, y un pequeño y pintoresco puente colgante de madera que conectaba ambos extremos de la colina que eran separados por el río. Entre la presa y el puente, a cada lado del río, había dos hermosos y frondosos arboles enormes que casi alcanzaban a tocarse por los extremos con sus ramas, parecían enmarcar el, de por si, ya perfecto escenario; entonces, regresando su vista a la casa, se fijaron en la ventana y pudieron distinguir una figura delicada que se movía en lo que probablemente era la cocina.

—Ese no puede ser Shiryu, es una mujer—Le dijo Seiya esforzando su vista.

—Es Shunrei.—dijo Saori.

—Ikki y Shun piensan que será muy difícil hacer que Shiryu despierte.—Le dijo Seiya mirando a Saori.—¿Crees que sea por ella?

Saori y Seiya se quedaron pensativos un momento cuando de repente se abrió la puerta de la casa y los dos espías volvieron a prestar atención esperando con ansias poder verlo. Se quedaron paralizados cuando vieron aquella imagen, estaba claro que no de la misma forma que cuando vieron por primera vez a la madre de Hyoga, esta imagen era idílica, perfecta, irrompible.

Shunrei salía a despedir a un Shiryu que parecía irse al trabajo, pero lo que los congeló fue el pequeño bebe que la chica traía en brazos, un bello ser humano pequeño de no más de un año de nacido.

Seiya y Saori lo comprendieron, seria muy difícil hacer que Shiryu dejara aquella vida, todos los demás habían sido grandes profesionistas, esposos, novios, promesas, hijos espléndidos, pero ninguno había llegado a experimentar lazos mas profundos que esos.

Ninguno había sido padre.

* * *

Seiya y Saori caminaron en completo silencio de regreso a su pequeño campamento, ninguno sabía cómo manejar esa nueva situación que se les presentaba. Saori no podía evitar pensar que salían de un problema solo para enfrentarse a uno más grande.

—Tal vez no es su hijo.—Dijo Seiya

—¿De verdad crees que Shunrei le haría algo como eso?

—Solo me quiero hacer a la idea de que no vamos a dejar a ese niño sin un padre.—Seiya dio un suspiro muy largo, él sabía lo que era crecer solo.

—Sabia que Seiya no se resistiría pero ¿Y tú, Saori?.— Les dijo Shun molesto al verlos llegar entre los árboles.—Creí que iríamos a verlos todos juntos.

—Tu dijiste eso, no nosotros.—Seiya le replico.—Además todo ese misterio con el que hablaban de todo el asunto hizo que nos preocupáramos.

—Ese niño… es su hijo ¿No es cierto?.—Pregunto Saori mirando al suelo como avergonzada.

—¿Shiryu tiene un hijo?.—Hyoga estaba más que sorprendido pero de alguna manera se sintió un poco feliz por un instante.—Eso es… muy malo. ¿Cómo haremos para despertarlo?

—Se llama Ryuho.—Shun hizo una pequeña pausa.—Y sí, es su hijo. Ikki y yo fuimos a investigar hace dos días. Nos hicimos pasar por "familiares lejanos de Dokho". Aunque es obvio que ninguno ha escuchado ese nombre en su vida.

—El es muy feliz.—Ikki hablo después de mucho tiempo de estar recargado en un árbol lejano en silencio.—Es casi molesto.

—Se fue a vivir a esa pequeña casa que él mismo construyó cuando se entero de que Shunrei estaba embarazada.—Shun se dirigió a Saori.—¿Hace cuánto tiempo crees que paso eso?

—…Un año.— Saori sabía que las coincidencias estaban ahí, sin embargo no podía sacar llegar a un hecho concluyente que uniera todos los cabos sueltos.

Shun asintió y luego se retiro a preparar el desayuno. Todos se quedaron pensativos ante el hecho de saber que tenían que quebrar esa burbuja de felicidad en la que vivía su amigo.

Mientras almorzaban en silencio, cada uno intentó analizar en cómo podían detonar el regreso del caballero Dragón. Saori pensaba en intentar con Niké aunque no tenía garantías de salvarlo, sus poderes seguían muy débiles. Cada caballero intento pensar en una solución pero solo surgían más preguntas y entre más lo analizaban menos sensato parecía el traerlo de vuelta.

Tan solo pasaron 30 minutos hasta que decidieron partir a casa de Shiryu, Shunrei y Ryuho. Sería extraño que tantas personas llegaran a un sitio tan privado como lo era la casa de su amigo, pero no tenían otra opción.

Cuando llegaron, Shunrei estaba llevando agua del río con Ryuho a su espalda, al verlos, se sorprendió mucho pues primero habían ido aquellos dos agradables hombres pero ahora eran 5 personas y le pareció algo sumamente extraño.

—Dohko y nosotros éramos… cercanos.—Dijo Saori acercándose con cuidado y cortesía cuando notó la notable inseguridad de la chica.—Viajamos hasta aquí con la esperanza de volver a verlo, pero parece que hace tiempo que se fue de aquí.

—Si… ammm… mi hermano y yo tuvimos que avisarles acerca de la ausencia de nuestro buen amigo y mentor, lamentamos mucho perturbar tu intimidad, pero no te preocupes, estaremos máximo dos días más y luego nos iremos.—Se apresuró a decir Shun para ayudar a Saori.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?.—Hyoga se ofreció muy rápido a ayudarla con sus tareas.

Pasado un rato, la chica los invitó a sentarse en el jardín para merendar y poder platicar, se sentía muy cómoda con la presencia de Ikki y Shun aunque aún se mostraba esquiva con Saori y los otros tres caballeros, así que Shun comenzó a entablar una platica trivial pero de cosas que parecían ser recuerdos de los momentos en los que el caballero de libra había usado su sabiduría y poder para ayudarlos, obviamente escondiendo los detalles que incluían armaduras, poderes y dioses, todo con el fin de que Shunrei se sintiera un poco más confiada con su presencia.

Estuvieron varias horas conversando y Saori le pidió a Shunrei poder cargar a su pequeño hijo, a lo que ella accedió. Cuando Saori pudo ver mejor al pequeño niño se dió cuenta de inmediato del parecido que tenía con Shiryu, sus ojos color azul oscuro y su cabello del mismo tono que el de su padre pero tenía la forma del de su madre. Saori le sonrió al pequeño, él era una perfecta y única combinación de ambos. Seiya la miró de reojo, estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados en frente de Saori y no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa que se veía con un pequeño niño en brazos, y se la imagino siendo madre, una hermosa y protectora madre, ese solo pensamiento lo lleno de ternura pues la vio en una imagen perfecta en su cabeza, ella con su hijo corriendo juntos en un enorme jardín de una gran casa en el campo, riendo mientras jugaban, de repente llegaba una figura masculina que ambos veían con sorpresa mientras el pequeño niño corría a su encuentro para recibirlo con un gran abrazo y Saori también se acercaba al hombre para recibirlo con un tierno beso. Justo así la veía él. Seiya salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Shiryu.

—Hola, querida.—Dijo el Dragón al encontrarse con su esposa.—Veo que tienes invitados.

—Son amigos de Dokho en realidad, amor.—Shunrei sostuvo al pequeño Ryuho de los brazos de Saori.

—Que sorpresa, ese Dokho es toda una estrella.

—Le debemos mucho.—Saori le dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie y le extendía la mano a Shiryu con sus impecables modales.—Mi nombre es Saori Kido. ¿Tú debes ser…?

—Shiryu, es un placer señorita Kido.

—Ellos son Seiya y Hyoga.—Shun se levantó para saludar al caballero y dragón y presentar con propiedad al resto de sus amigos.

Hyoga fue el primero en levantarse a dar su manos a modo de saludo, Shiryu se acercó con cortesía y precaución a esos dos hombres desconocidos, algo que a Seiya no le pareció raro, después de todo, ellos eran unos completos extraños y estaban con su familia.

—¿A que debemos su inesperada visita?.—Les dijo Shiryu en un tono más amable mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de su esposa.

—Te habíamos comentado que estamos aquí porque Shion, un viejo amigo de Dohko, perdió la vida recientemente, solo veníamos a avisarle y a presentar nuestros respetos.—Shun seguía hablando, era obviamente una mentira pero por el momento esa mentira servía para proteger a su amigo.—Todos nosotros fuimos sus discípulos, de alguna u otra forma.

Shiryu no pudo evitar sentirse extraño, se sentía en familia, se sentía en su hogar con la presencia de esas personas, pero a la vez desconfiaba de ellos, todos eran sumamente extraños y particulares sobre todo aquel joven de pelo castaño que parecía estar aburrido y distraído.

—Shun nos dijo que viven aquí desde hace un año.—Dijo Saori.—Perdimos contacto con Dokho desde hace…18 meses aproximadamente, es una pena que no este aquí.

—No había nadie viviendo aquí cuando llegamos, este lugar es poco visitado por la intrincada subida por la montaña, de hecho esta parte de la montaña es apodada "la colina del dragón".—Shiryu lo dijo como un dato curioso con un toque de gracia, pero a sus amigos se les fue el aliento al escucharlo, Shiryu los ignoro y agregó.— Así que… supongo que la dirección que les dieron de la casa del tal Dokho esta mal.

—Supongo que el destino no quiere que encontremos a nuestro amigo Dokho.—dijo Seiya pensativo.

—Entonces deben irse.—Shiryu se puso de pie.

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros y luego miraban a Saori, esperaban alguna señal para saber cual sería su siguiente acción pero ella no esperaba esa actitud por parte de su amigo, Seiya, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki estaban quietos solo aguardando a que Saori les pidiera que convencieran a Shiryu de quedarse un poco mas para hablar con él y encontrar alguna forma de traerlo de regreso, pero ella se puso de pie también.

—Me alegro mucho de haberte conocido, Shiryu.—Saori le daba la mano al Dragón.—Tu familia es realmente hermosa.

Los cuatro caballeros imitaron a Saori precipitadamente, se encontraban confundidos con su decisión de dejar a Shiryu sin siquiera hablar con él a solas, pero ninguno se opuso y todos se despidieron de Shunrei y Shiryu.

Mientras se alejaban, Seiya volteo hacia atrás para ver a su querido amigo y se entristeció al darse cuenta de que él ni siquiera se había quedado afuera para verlos partir, se había metido a su casa sin dudarlo, como si de verdad ninguno de ellos significara nada, como si estuviera ansioso por que se fueran, la experiencia había sido muy diferente con Hyoga, con quien, a pesar de ser desconocidos, él había sentido que seguían siendo como hermanos, solo había pasado un año pero ya no podía reconocer al que había sido el mas honorable de sus amigos, estaba tan cambiado, por una parte se sentía feliz por el, pero por otra parte sentía repudio ante su ignorancia y su mente vacía.

Luego recordó a Saori y su precipitada partida y la siguió con el fin de conseguir una explicación.

* * *

—¿Y tú qué sugieres, Ikki?.—Saori dijo cuando el fénix decidió cuestionarla al llegar al campamento.

—¡Volver!.—intervino Hyoga.—Ya solo nos falta él para que nuestro equipo este completo nuevamente.

—Esta bien, volvemos ¿Y luego qué? ¿Vamos a razonar con él sobre la importancia de derrotar a los dioses griegos?.—replicó Saori.

—Saori tiene razón, tenemos que usar la cabeza, Ikki y yo sabíamos como despertó cada uno de nosotros y por eso es que no tenemos idea de que hacer con Shiryu.—Shun se puso en medio de Hyoga y Saori.—Y razonar nunca ha sido una opción.

—No razonar pero… quizá, podríamos convencerlo de acompañarnos, engañarlo, decirle que lo necesitamos y luego cuando estemos a solas con él haremos lo necesario para despertarlo.—dijo Hyoga.

—¿Y qué sería eso exactamente?.—Intervino Seiya.—¿Que piensas que le diremos para despertarlo y hacer que abandone a su familia y a su vida aquí?

—No lo sé, Seiya. Pero no podemos irnos sin él.

Durante el resto de la noche, los 5 amigos estuvieron sentados frente a la fogata que ellos mismos habían encendido, tratando de dilucidar el alcance de sus propios recursos para despertar al dragón, todos estaban de acuerdo en que tenían una fuerte conexión con el mundo imaginario en el que habían vivido durante un año, pero también estaban conscientes de que habían despertado a causa de alguna carencia existencial o emocional. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que Shiryu tenía un apego emocional y espiritual con su actual esposa, Shunrei y tenía un vinculo afectivo poderoso con su hijo Ryuho. Pero, ¿Qué le faltaba al Dragón? ¿Cuál podría ser el detonante? Discutieron hasta que todos se cansaron de no conseguir una respuesta. ¿Cómo podían encontrarse en esa situación si siempre habían resulto todos los problemas solo con el simple hecho de estar juntos?.

La fogata comenzó a apagarse gracias a unas gotas de lluvia que comenzaron a caer con vehemencia sobre el suelo, eran unas gotas de lluvia enormes y tupidas, parecían furiosas y ansiosas de que los intrusos se fueran. Los chicos se refugiaron en un gran árbol que estaba tan solo a unos metros de ellos y ahí entre la lluvia y el fuerte viento se quedaron mirando pensativos como la corriente del rio crecía y se movía casi como si fueran olas de mar. Seiya se apresuro a darle una pequeña manta de algodón a Saori que parecía estar pasando un muy mal rato debido a que sentía demasiado incompetente como para ser una divinidad.

—Encontraremos una solución.—Seiya se sentó a un lado de Saori.

—¿Tú crees que él deba quedarse?

—¿En eso has estado pensando?.—Se acercó Hyoga.

—Solo creo que él debe ser feliz.

—Yo creo que él debe poder elegir acerca de eso.—le dijo Seiya un poco abatido.

—Entonces digámosle la verdad.—intervino Shun.—Ya no nos quedan mas opciones.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo, aunque nos diga que estamos locos, debemos apostar a su sentido del honor e intentarlo.—Ikki, que no había dicho una palabra en toda la tarde, por fin habló.—Además podemos convencerlo de que todo esto es por su familia. Y eso no es una mentira.

Saori se sentía intranquila, pero a fin de cuentas era el único plan que tenían, la lluvia no cedía así que ninguno de los caballeros pudo volver a su tienda de campaña por lo que los 5 chicos, pasaron la noche bajo aquel árbol escuchando la lluvia que parecía querer advertirles que la calma estaba a punto de terminar.

* * *

Amaneció.

—No ha dejado de llover, aunque parece que se ha calmado un poco.—dijo Hyoga fastidiado por sentir tanta humedad en su ropa y su cabello.

—No paró ni un minuto anoche.—dijo Seiya en un bostezo.

—Lo mejor será que nos apresuremos, sino Shiryu se ira a trabajar y tendremos que esperar hasta el atardecer.—Les dijo Shun ofreciéndoles unas toallas secas que había encontrado en su destruida tienda.

Iban caminando entre los árboles con dirección a la casa del dragón, seguían hablando acerca de sus armaduras, de su cosmo, de quién era mejor para controlarlo, de cómo estando juntos otra vez harían milagros. Saori iba hasta el frente de todos ellos, junto a Seiya mientras los escuchaba hablar, tan solo un par de pasos atrás iban Hyoga y Shun, y hasta el final estaba Ikki que caminaba solo y poco más apartado.

Saori dejó de escuchar a sus caballeros por un momento y miró al cielo, quería una señal clara de lo que debía hacer cuando de repente no puso evitar escuchar la platica de sus amigos.

—…Perdí a mi madre, aunque de cualquier forma su tiempo aquí era como un préstamo porque ella no pertenece a nuestra realidad.—dijo Hyoga casí en un susurro al aire.

—Pero puedes estar seguro de que ella disfruto cada minuto que pasó contigo.—Le dijo Shun mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Hyoga.

Saori se detuvo en seco y Seiya miro su expresión, parecía tener miedo y miraba hacia todos lados como si estuviera buscando sus ideas regadas en el suelo.

—¿Que dijiste, Hyoga?.—Saori reacciono ante su comentario anterior, y se acercó a él.

—Bueno… tu estuviste ahí, no fue agradable.

—Pero… tu dijiste que… su tiempo era prestado… porque no pertenece a nuestra realidad.—Saori miro al suelo y luego a Ikki.—Esmeralda.—Susurro Saori.

Saori salió corriendo a casa de Shiryu, parecía estar desesperada, pues corría entre los árboles sin importarle rasgar sus ropas y ensuciarse de lodo y tierra.

—¡Saori!.—Gritaron Seiya, Hyoga y Shun mientras corrían tras ella.

Ikki inmediatamente comprendió que Esmeralda y Natasha habían muerto en esa dimensión porque ya no estaban vivas en la dimensión real, lo que hizo que Saori se asustara tanto solo se debía a una persona.

Ryuho.

* * *

Seiya, Hyoga y Shun alcanzaron a Saori.

—Espera, ¿Que esta pasando?.—Le decía Seiya sin detenerse.—¿De que te diste cuenta?

—Esmeralda y Natasha eran lo suficientemente importantes para Ikki y Hyoga como para que estuvieran vivas aquí… pero murieron.—Saori jadeaba, ella no estaba acostumbrada a correr.—Murieron porque no pertenecen a nuestro mundo.

Los 3 caballeros aún no lo entendían y se miraban entre ellos, confundidos.

—En nuestro mundo, Shiryu no es padre… lo cual quiere decir…

—Que Ryuho tampoco pertenece a este mundo.—Dijo Shun demasiado sorprendido.

—¿Quieres decir que va a morir?.—Hyoga también estaba sorprendido.

—No ha dejado de llover desde ayer… y siempre que algo va a pasar, el clima nos ha avisado de las desgracias.

* * *

Llegaron a la cima de la montaña, la cuesta había sido eterna y la constante lluvia solo había dificultado mas su camino. Cuando llegaron vieron a Shunrei y Shiryu levantando una parte del techo de la acerca de su casa. Seiya y los demás se acercaron a sus amigos para ayudarlos pero Saori miraba hacia todos lados buscando al bebé hijo del dragón, la lluvia otra vez era torrencial.

Los 5 caballeros estaban juntos ayudando a Shiryu a evitar que su casa tuviera mas desperfectos, todos estaban empapados y entonces Saori se acercó a Shunrei.

—¿Dónde esta?

—¿De qué me habla, señorita Kido?

—¡Tu hijo! ¿Dónde esta Ryuho?

—El esta bien, esta adentro—le contesto Shunrei con tranquilidad.

Saori entró en la casa sin pedir permiso y Seiya la siguió. Buscaron en el que debía ser su cuarto debido a la decoración. Nada. Buscaron en el cuarto de Shunrei y Shiryu, en la cocina, el sanitario, la sala, en el closet, bajo las mesas, esa casa estaba vacía. La casa de madera se movía haciendo parecer que se desplomaría en cualquier momento. Seiya y Saori salieron rápidamente para seguir buscando al pequeño niño.

—El no esta adentro.—dijo Saori a Shunrei quien hizo una expresión de terror y entro a la casa al igual que Shiryu.

—Esta casa se vendrá abajo si esta lluvia no se detiene.—decia Hyoga.

Saori seguía mirando a todos lados buscando indicios del pequeño, pero era difícil incluso fijar la vista en un punto debido a las cantidades de viento y agua. De repente, pudieron escucharlo, era el llanto de un niño asustado y perdido.

—¿De dónde viene?.—pregunto Shun.

—Esta ahí, al otro lado de la cascada.—Señaló Ikki.

El puente era inestable, se movía con violencia debido al viento, las cuerdas que lo sujetaban de los extremos estaban dañadas y la corriente del rio era imparable. Cualquier persona que cayera del rio moriría ahogado por el arrastre de la corriente o simplemente por el golpe contra una gran roca, y era mas que seguro que Ryuho no sabía cómo nadar.

Shiryu y Shunrei salieron de su casa y vieron a su hijo al otro lado del río, de repente el niño, en su desesperación por llegar hasta sus padres comenzó a gatear por el puente.

—¡No! Espera, hijo.—Grito Shunrei.

—¡Quédate en donde estas, yo iré por ti!.—Shiryu comenzó a caminar por el inestable puente que parecía que se rompería en cualquier segundo.

Saori miró la escena y no pudo evitar pensar en el destino, y que todos estaban condenados a seguir un camino predefinido.

—Saori, tus ordenes.—le dijo Hyoga pero todos los demás caballeros estaban quietos, pero listos para actuar.

—Saori, dinos. ¿Debemos ir a ayudarlos? O debemos dejar que Shiryu lo haga solo.

—¿De qué hablas, Shun? Shiryu no podrá solo con esto, caerá al rio o su hijo morirá.—contesto Seiya.—Dinos Saori, ¡¿Cuales son tus ordenes?!

—¿Es eso lo que debe pasar, Ryuho debe morir?.—pregunto con angustia Hyoga.

—Saori, ¡contéstanos!

Saori estaba viendo la imagen como en cámara lenta, todo se veía mas lejano, pero pensó en las repercusiones de la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar, podría salvar al pequeño niño, pero eso probablemente haría que perdieran para siempre la oportunidad de despertar a su amigo, el caballero dragón. ¿Era eso lo que el arquitecto de ese mundo quería? ¿Tendría que ser Athena la que cargara con la sangre de un alma inocente en sus manos? Si todo eso solo era un mundo falso, entonces, no importaría ¿No? Sería un precio justo por traer a Shiryu de vuelta.

—Olvídenlo, no importa lo que Saori diga, debemos salvarlo.—Seiya caminaba con dirección al inestable puente.

—Seiya tiene razón, somos caballeros y no importa lo que la Diosa Athena diga, tenemos que hacer lo correcto.—Hyoga le dio la razón a Seiya y lo siguió, a su vez Ikki ya se había adelantado a seguir a Seiya.

Shun era el único que estaba dudando, el sabía que no salvar al hijo de Shiryu era una acción condenatoria, sin embargo, también sabía que el corazón de Saori dudaba por el hecho de que quería salvarlo y estaba debatiendo contra ella misma sobre sus posibles repercusiones. Aún así, no podía permitir que sus compañeros se sacrificaran, así que, con renuencia, salió corriendo para ayudar a sus amigos.

Mientras tanto Saori seguía esperando una señal de los dioses que le indicara si lo que estaba viviendo era una especie de prueba o un reto para conocer si su corazón y temple eran tan fríos como para soportar la muerte de un pequeño e inocente humano. Porque ella ya había deducido que todo lo que les había pasado estaba conectado y el hecho de que ese día hubiera una fuerte tormenta no era una casualidad.

—Rápido Hyoga.—Seiya estaba parado en la orilla del rio.—Tienes que encontrar la manera de llegar al otro lado.

—Shun, busca una cuerda o algo para sujetarnos en dado caso de que caigamos al agua después de salvar a Ryuho.

—Ikki, quédate aquí e intenta mantener el puente lo mas estable posible.

Todos hicieron lo que Seiya les indicó, parecía la mejor opción estar coordinados con él, así que Hyoga corrió rio abajo lo mas rápido que pudo, recordó una parte angosta en donde, con la fuerza de un salto podría cruzar hacia el otro lado. Shun cruzó la casa de Shiryu y se dirigió al lugar en el que Shunrei tendía la ropa para secarse y tomo los lazos. Ikki se quedó de pie frente al puente y tomo los extremos con ambas manos y apoyó muy bien los pies en el suelo, lo mantenía lo más recto posible. Shunrei estaba a su lado y estaba muy asustada por la poca visibilidad que tenia de su esposo e hijo.

En ese momento, Shiryu estaba parado a mitad del puente, en medio del fuertísimo viento y la lluvia incesante, quería llegar hasta su hijo, eso era lo único que le importaba, sus pasos no eran seguros debido al movimiento violento del puente de madera con la lluvia, las maderas se estaban desprendiendo tal como lo estaba haciendo el techo de su hogar, pero nada de eso importaba, si no llegaba pronto hasta el pequeño este caería y no sabía lo que haría si llegaba a perderlo.

—¡Ryuho, no te muevas de donde estas!.—Shiryu podía escuchar su llanto desesperado.—Iré por ti, hijo. ¡Aguanta un poco más!

Shiryu pudo ver al muchacho castaño que estaba escalando uno de los árboles que estaba en una de las orillas, era una gran idea, seguramente él llegaría antes hasta su hijo si lograba llegar hasta el segundo árbol, un sentimiento de complicidad enorme lo invadió en ese momento, ahora mas que nunca sentía que esas personas extrañas que estaban con ellos eran cercanos.

Hyoga apareció del otro lado del rio y Shun tenía la cuerda lista, solo faltaban unos pasos más y el pequeño estaría a salvo.

Pero el viento no estaba cooperando, se sentía cada vez mas fuerte y la lluvia era más y más tupida.

Seiya se movió hasta el segundo árbol apoyándose de sus brazos y por fin pudo distinguir a Ryuho con claridad, estaba aterrado sosteniéndose de una de las cuerdas que fungían de baranda en el puente, tenía los ojos cerrados y gritaba sin parar, ya estaba muy cerca de él, solo debía estirarse y su propio peso haría que la rama se doblara en dirección al pequeño. Hyoga también estaba en la orilla del puente dandole su mano para que se acercara, él no podía pararse en el puente o este cedería y todos caerían, Shiryu seguía acercándose con un paso extremadamente lento para que no fuera mas peligroso, pero ahora iba seguro, no se detenía en ningún momento.

Los tres caballeros estaban a unos centímetros del niño, pero el puente no resistió, no alcanzaron a escuchar los gritos de Ikki y Shun de que debían volver, el extremo en donde estaba parado Hyoga se rompió haciendo que el puente colgante se viniera abajo, escucharon sus gritos.

Pero ninguno alcanzó a sostener su pequeña mano.

* * *

**Por fin tenemos capítulo 13. Se que no he sido muy puntual pero creo que es mejor calidad que cantidad. Tenemos ahora si, una aparición consistente de todos los caballeros de bronce y les confieso que siempre he sido muy fan de todos pero mi favorito sería Seiya, seguido de Shun. **

**Espero que disfruten mucho este nuevo capítulo que nos muestra mas a fondo las decisiones tan difíciles que debe tomar Athena en esta última guerra.**

**Leo sus comentarios que me encantan y así continuamos esta historia.**

_**Gracias, amigos.**_


	14. Una armadura

**Capítulo 14. Una armadura**

—¡No!.—Se escuchaba el grito desgarrador de una madre desesperada y desolada al pensar el peor de los escenarios en cuanto vio que el puente se desplomaba.

Los caballeros de Athena estaban callados, sin aliento, Shun no podía ver claramente si Seiya o Hyoga habían alcanzado al pequeño, Shiryu tampoco se lograba ver entre la lluvia, Ikki intentaba ver el correr del rio para notar si sus amigos habían salvado al dragón y a su hijo. Hyoga y Seiya aún tenían la mano estirada, sus miradas denotaban el terror absoluto de quién se sabe derrotado en una batalla. El tiempo parecía no avanzar.

De repente, Seiya alcanzo a visualizar una luz brillante entre las enormes y acidas gotas de lluvia que parecían querer cegar a todos los involucrados en el rescate de Ryuho. Hyoga pudo sentir un cosmo cálido, Ikki veía una forma pequeña y brillante levitando y Shun veía esta misma forma subiendo poco a poco.

El pequeño Ryuho ascendió desde el barranco hasta los brazos de su madre, quien cambió su aspecto de dolor y desesperación a un aspecto de sorpresa y esperanza. Estaba sonriendo, el niño estaba envuelto en un aura de cosmo, estaba seco, no tenía frio ni miedo, estaba tranquilo flotando en esa especie de burbuja cálida y segura.

Cuando Ryuho alcanzó los brazos de Shunrei, el aura se desvaneció; el niño primero se veía asustado de volver a sentir frio, pero de inmediato se alegro cuando se percató de que estaba con su madre, Shunrei lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba de alivio, entonces, la lluvia se detuvo. El panorama se aclaro y todos pudieron ver la enternecedora escena, entonces, voltearon a buscar a la única persona de hacer posible ese milagro.

Saori estaba al fondo, con Niké en la mano, su brillo de cosmo apenas se estaba desvaneciendo, ella miraba a Shunrei y no podía evitar sonreír. Su hijo estaba a salvo. No hacer nada hubiera implicado lo mismo que matarlo, y eso era algo que cargaría en su conciencia hasta el día en que muriera. La muerte de Natasha dejo una herida muy grande en el espíritu de Saori pero ver morir a Ryuho habría implicado la completa destrucción de su corazón y alma. La diosa Athena había cometido errores desde la era mitológica, había matado y había visto muertes que pudieron ser evitadas; antes, el hecho de desafiar a su familia la había aterrado y habría seguido los crueles estatutos sin pestañear, pero ahora era diferente porque aquel pequeño ser humano no había elegido su destino, no había insultado a los dioses, no había cometido ningún pecado salvo nacer y vivir en el corazón de uno de los héroes que salvarían al mundo. Y no podía arrebatarle su derecho a vivir. No pudo evitar la muerte de Esmeralda y Natasha había elegido por sí misma su propio destino, pero ahora pudo y logro salvar a Ryuho, solo podía sentirse feliz.

Shiryu comenzó a escalar por las tablas del que antes había sido un enorme puente y llegó hasta su hijo y su esposa y los abrazo al mismo tiempo, Shunrei no dejaba de llorar y el solo podía a tomar la cara de su pequeño hijo entre sus manos sin poder creer el milagro del que había sido testigo. Él mismo pudo ver cómo su hijo comenzó a caer hacia su inminente muerte, a tan solo unos centímetros en frente de él, cuando de repente su caída y sus gritos fueron reemplazados con una hermosa luz que lo rodeaba y lo reconfortaba. Cuando logro escalar para saber que estaba pasando encontró a Ryuho y Shunrei abrazados y a salvo. Había sido el momento mas angustiante de su vida cuando se pensó inútil para salvar a su familia y ahora era el hombre mas feliz porque alguien le había dado una segunda oportunidad.

Shun se movió hacia Saori y la abrazó, haciendo desaparecer así todo rastro de deidad en ella, era una mujer mas pero Shun sabía que su amiga había tomado la decisión correcta y había salvado la vida de un inocente en el proceso, Ikki le dió una palmada con orgullo en el hombro.

De la nada, Saori sintió un fuerte empujón por los hombros y la pequeña piedra que tenía detrás la hizo caer al suelo. Shun se movió a su lado e Ikki hizo un rápido movimiento para ponerse en guardia contra el atacante pero de manera sumamente sorpresiva se quedo sin aire al sentir un golpe seco en el estomago, justamente a la misma altura que el disparo que había recibido hace muy poco tiempo como para estar listo como para recibir mas golpes. Ikki cayó al suelo al sentir que esa vieja herida ahora le pasaba factura. El fénix busco a la persona que lo había lastimado.

Shiryu.

Hyoga apareció rápidamente e hizo retroceder a un agresivo dragón, quería golpearlo, después de todo, ellos lo habían ayudado a eludir el destino y ese era su pago. Pero también sabía que el dragón estaba asustado y confundido ante lo que acababa de presenciar entonces no podía lanzarse contra él y darle la paliza que se merecía, Hyoga estaba dubitativo acerca de lo que debía hacer con Shiryu, estaba pensando en que solo se defendería y defendería a sus amigos cuando de la nada el chico de largos cabellos negros recibió un duro puñetazo en el mentón.

—¿Como te atreves a tocarla?.—Era Seiya con una expresión de enojo.—¡Ella salvo a tu hijo!

—A mi hijo no le hubiera pasado nada si ustedes no hubieran llegado aquí en primer lugar.—Shiryu se agarraba el mentón con la mano, era claro que le dolía.—¿Sabes cuándo fue la última vez que llovió de esa manera? ¿Sabes cuando fue la última vez que Ryuho nos desobedeció a Shunrei y a mi?

—Eso ya no importa, todos ustedes están bien. Todos estábamos intentando ayudarlos, ¡no somos tus enemigos, Shiryu!

—Todos ustedes son muy extraños, y esa chica.—Dijo Shiryu señalando a Saori que apenas se estaba levantando del suelo con ayuda de Shun y Hyoga.—¡Es… es… ¡No sé lo que es! Ni quiero saberlo y no quiero que ninguno se acerque a mi familia.

—Nosotros también somos tu familia.—Le dijo Saori al fondo, con preocupación y precaución.

—Estoy harto de todos ustedes ¡Váyanse ahora o les juro que se arrepentirán!.—Shiryu parecía estar contrariado.

—Shiryu basta por favor.—Shunrei estaba de pie cerca de todos ellos, con un feliz Ryuho en brazos.—Si ellos no hubieran estado aquí… ni siquiera quiero imaginarlo.

—No podemos irnos sin ti, necesitas escucharnos.—Hyoga se atrevió a hablar primero.—No puedes seguir escondiéndote y se que cuando recuperes tus recuerdos te darás cuenta del error que acabas de cometer al levantar tus puños contra Athena y contra tus compañeros.

Al escuchar esas palabras Shiryu miro a Hyoga con rabia y se lanzo corriendo contra él, Hyoga adopto su posición de guardia listo para defenderse pero antes de que el puño del dragón alcanzara a tocarlo Seiya embistió al padre de Ryuho con tanta fuerza que voló un par de metros para caer al suelo de espaldas.

—No creí que esta vida te volvería un hombre violento.—Seiya, que ya había perdido noción de toda práctica de ataques y defensas sintió como su cuerpo se sentía un poco exhausto a causa de todas las emociones de esa tarde.—Y menos creí que serias un cobarde.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?.—Shiryu se estaba levantando del suelo.

Sin esperar a que Seiya respondiera Shiryu se lanzó contra el que una vez había sido su mejor amigo. Seiya también lo atacó, sentía que su amigo estaba tratando de huir y de hacer lo posible por no recordar. Sentía enojo, mucho enojo.

Ambos diestros detuvieron el puño del otro con su mano izquierda, Shiryu soltó una patada fuerte, un golpe, esquivaba, seguía moviéndose con una rapidez que a él mismo lo sorprendió pues siempre había sido un hombre tranquilo y sedentario.

Saori y los demás miraban la pelea mano a mano entre los dos amigos, pero todos decidieron dejarlos luchar, sacar el estrés, la ira reprimida y quizá con suerte, al terminar podrían convencer a Shiryu de escuchar sus razones para estar ahí.

—Si supieras todo lo que hemos pasado no te comportarías como un verdadero idiota.—Le decía Seiya al tiempo que atestaba un golpe en el estomago de Shiryu.

—Ese no es mi problema.—Shiryu le contestaba a Seiya con una patada en las piernas para hacerlo caer.

Pasados unos minutos, ambos estaban cansados y golpeados, jadeaban y mantenían su distancia.

—Eres mi amigo, Shiryu, mi hermano. Pero me tienes harto, debes despertar.

Seiya se abalanzó en contra del dragón y Shiryu atino a atacarlo también, quería darle un último golpe que lo dejara noqueado y así poder irse de una vez, muy lejos de ese lugar, en donde ninguna de esas personas pudieran encontrarlo nunca mas. Cuando hicieron contacto, los ojos del dragón se abrieron por completo para revelar un dolor indescriptible.

Retrocedió y se tocó el pecho, Seiya le había dado un golpe muy fuerte del lado del tórax en donde estaba el corazón, por un momento el aire de sus pulmones lo abandono, cayo de rodillas y pudo escuchar de forma lejana los gritos de Shunrei llamándolo. De pronto escucho otros gritos, eran una mezcla de ovaciones y susurros. Alzo la mirada y pudo verlo, era una especie de ring de pelea, habían unas luces que apuntaban directo hacia él y lo deslumbraban, Seiya estaba frente a él con el torso desnudo y lo que parecían ser unas botas de plata, miro hacia su derecha, debajo del ring y viéndolo con suma preocupación estaba Shunrei. Se giro hacia la derecha, era el chico rubio del que no pudo recordar su nombre… estaba vestido con una armadura de color plateado, sus ropas eran azules, estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, su nombre se dibujo en su mente al instante; Hyoga. A su lado estaba Shun, con una armadura rosada, en sus ojos pudo ver una preocupación casi tan sincera como la de Shunrei. Retrocedió asustado, era una alucinación, se estaba volviendo loco después de casi perder a su hijo y ser tan débil que no podía evitarlo, miro hacia arriba, mas allá del reflector que lo alumbraba estaba ella, la misteriosa y hermosa mujer de cabellos lilas, estaba sentada en una silla lujosa a modo de trono, su vestido blanco llevaba motivos dorados y tenía un enorme cetro en la mano. La multitud gritaba su nombre y el de Seiya. Los segundos fueron eternos, Shiryu cerró los ojos con fuerza con la esperanza de que así podría despertar. Apareció en medio de unas grandes paredes de hielo, estaba rodeado de lobos, volvió a cerrarlos, se teletransporto a lo que parecía un gran pilar, de nuevo los cerro, pensó que nunca escaparía hasta que, a lo lejos, pudo ver a quien había sido su maestro, no sabía como pero lo conocía, lo recordaba, lo quería. Había jurado morir a su lado justo en la entrada de la casa de Aries cuando Shion intentaba asesinarlos para tener el paso libre hacia Athena hace ya mucho tiempo. Athena, la diosa griega de la guerra justa y la estrategia.

—Saori.—Murmuro Shiryu.

Cerro una vez mas sus ojos y sintió como visitó todos aquellos lugares de su pasado, desde los campos elíseos hasta el torneo galáctico, no se atrevió a abrirlos pero las sensaciones de dolor y cansancio volvieron a invadir su cuerpo en los momentos en los que estaba en medio de una lucha, luego cambiaron por la armonía y complicidad por estar con sus amigos y al último pudo sentir la lealtad hacia aquella deidad que le había inspirado paz y esperanza, pero sobre todo justicia. Por ella había peleado tanto tiempo, por ayudarla a salvar el mundo y no solo estaba ella, sus queridos amigos por los que tantas veces peleo hasta casi morir, Seiya, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki.

Seiya, Saori, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki vieron con asombro como el dragón se debatía y luchaba contra su pasado, al final el sentimiento de impotencia lo había despertado, el no poder salvar a su hijo, el creer que no podría proteger a su esposa y el que Seiya lo hubiera llamado "cobarde" había despertado en su interior al espíritu del caballero Dragón, fuerte, inalcanzable pero sobre todo, valiente.

Shiryu se tambaleo hasta Shunrei y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a ella, perdió el conocimiento. Saori y los demás ya sabían lo que implicaba el estado de su amigo, pero su esposa estaba muy preocupada.

Saori se acercó a Shunrei y la tranquilizó poniendo su mano bañada en cosmo en el hombro que le temblaba, Saori buscaba dale algo de calma haciendo que vinieran a su mente solo momentos felices con su esposo e hijo; después de todo, pronto se separarían. Los caballeros por su parte sostuvieron Shiryu y lo llevaron hasta su casa, lo recostaron con cuidado en su cama y todos se dispusieron a irse después de arreglar el desastre que el viento y la lluvia habían hecho en casa de sus amigos.

—Le agradezco mucho, señorita Kido.—Le dijo Shunrei a Saori cuando ya todos se iban.—Les agradezco a todos… se que lo que paso hoy es una muestra de que hay algo mas grande ella afuera pero aún así les doy las gracias por no poner a mi pequeño hijo en medio de todo lo que sea que este pasando.

—No nos agradezcas, somos tus amigos después de todo.—Saori se acerco a Shunrei y la tomo con cuidado de los hombros, Ryuho dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su madre.—Pase lo que pase, Shiryu siempre estará contigo, el siempre ha velado por tu felicidad y estoy segura que en un futuro en la realidad, ustedes dos serán muy felices.

Shunrei estaba confundida con las palabras de Saori, iba a pedir una explicación, pero antes de que siquiera consiguiera decir una palabra, Saori ya había salido de la casa y los cuatro hombres que la acompañaban ya iban detrás de ella. La diosa Athena estaba cansada de dar explicaciones acerca de su adiós, excusas para cumplir su deber y escuchar reclamos acerca de la locura de su misión.

* * *

A unos pasos de la casa de Shiryu, Saori sintió una punzada en la cabeza, era una sensación como si le estuvieran oprimiendo el pecho y la cabeza al mismo tiempo, de inmediato un dolor indescriptible acompañado de un zumbido incesante la atacó. Saori comenzó a gritar y se puso de rodillas con las manos en las sienes intentando calmarlo. Seiya se apresuro a tomarla entre sus brazos al tiempo que intentaba averiguar que es lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no obtenían respuesta, Saori solo gritaba, Shunrei salió de su casa al oír los gritos, todos se movían a su al rededor pero nadie podía parar los gritos de la diosa Athena.

De repente, sus gritos cesaron y Athena cayó al suelo por completo, estaba despierta, pero al mismo tiempo parecía estar muy lejos de aquella montaña, su mirada perdida y su silencio revelaban que Saori no estaba ahí con ellos, Seiya sospecho que Saori estaba en aquel lugar al que visitaba en sueños. Ese lugar del que no podía protegerla.

* * *

Saori parpadeo insistentemente para despertar y volver con sus amigos, entonces pudo verlo, estaba en otro lugar muy distinto a la montaña, era una especie de palacio, estaba dentro, sentía escalofríos en todo su cuerpo, sabia en donde estaba aunque no pudiera verlo con la claridad que a ella le hubiera gustado, el panorama se notaba algo turbio, como si lo estuviera viendo por debajo del agua o a través de la niebla. Estaba sentada en una silla con ambas manos atadas a los reposa brazos de terciopelo rojo, pudo ver los enormes y prístinos pilares blancos, pudo ver el suelo de mármol perfectamente pulido, pudo ver el pasillo infinito del que provenía una deslumbrante luz blanca, intentó no entrar en pánico, se volvió hacia la derecha y los vió, estaban dispuestas en cinco hileras, todas flotaban suspendidas en el aire, eran muchísimas pinturas.

Al principio no le importó, intento liberar sus manos de sus ataduras pero fue en vano, no eran unas sogas cualquiera, ella sabia exactamente lo que estaba pasando, miro hacia el frente, intentando encontrar a alguien pero estaba sola, respiro hondo para tranquilizarse y entonces, una de las pinturas robó su atención, era ella misma, estaba en la casa en la que había vivido con Artemisa durante un año, en la que se había enamorado de Julian, se asomo a otra de las pinturas, era ella en la cafetería, trabajando de mesera, la siguiente pintura era de la cabaña en la que se casaría, después estaba ella con Julian después de su boda, parecían dirigirse a su luna de miel. Entonces se dió cuenta de que cada hilera de pinturas correspondía a la vida de cada uno de sus caballeros, las miro todas y cada una de ellas con atención, estaba tan sorprendida ante lo que estaba viendo que no alcanzo a notar la cadena de Andromeda que se movía a su lado con insistencia, se comenzó a mover cada vez más rápido, pero Saori no podía apartar su mirada de aquellas pinturas, una por una. De repente desvió su mirada, y comenzó a forcejear con sus ataduras con desesperación pero sus esfuerzos eran poco mas que inútiles, mirando hacia el piso vió la cadena y busco a Shun, estirándose un poco para ver a sus espaldas se dió cuenta de que ahí estaba, sentado en una silla similar a la que ella estaba, y a su lado estaban sus otros caballeros, todos estaban inconscientes y bien atados a sus sillas. Les gritó con desesperación pero ninguno recobraba el sentido. Intentó buscar algún objeto que la ayudara a escapar pero todo parecía estar en un orden enervante. Saori estaba planeando su siguiente movimiento cuando escuchó el sonido de una puerta al abrirse. Alguien había entrado en la habitación. Primero pensó en fingir que estaba dormida pero después supo que tenía que enfrentarse a la persona que había sido la causa de sus desgracias y la de sus caballeros.

—Apolo, ya esta despierta.—Dijo una voz que Saori alcanzó a reconocer.

—No pensé que fueras a despertar con tanta premura.—Era Apolo.—Pero es necesario que te mantengas en tu letargo, aún nos faltan algunos detalles.

Saori quería responderle, pero no podía, sentía que estaba viendo la escena pero ya no podía controlar sus movimientos, Apolo estaba caminando hacia ella con la intención de volver a inducirle un sueño. De pronto, su mirada se fijo por casualidad en dos pinturas mas, la primera estaba en el suelo, era una pintura en tonos sepia, eran unas pirámides que estaban en medio de un gran desierto; la segunda, estaba en el caballete, aun no había sido terminada, pero reconoció las inconfundibles formas de las cajas de Pandora, además eran cinco cajas. Eran las armaduras de sus caballeros.

Apolo se acercó e invocó su cosmo, estaba a punto de posar su mano sobre la cara de Saori.

Entonces ella cerró los ojos, sentía que le faltaba el aire en sus pulmones, entonces al abrir los ojos tomo mucho aire exasperada, solo para aparecer de nuevo en la colina del Dragón en brazos de Seiya.

Tosió un poco como quien saca el agua de sus pulmones después de casi ahogarse, justo así se sentía ella.

—¡Saori!.—Exclamaron al unísono sus cuatro caballeros.

—Se en donde están sus armaduras.—Saori volvió a respirar con normalidad y miro la expresión de asombro de sus caballeros.

* * *

Cayó la noche, todos volvieron al campamento en silencio, Saori caminaba frente a ellos casi automáticamente, no tenía la mas mínima expresión, todos sus amigos estaban preocupados, por supuesto, pero nadie se atrevía a preguntarle por lo que había pasado ni como es que ahora sabía la ubicación de sus armaduras.

Comieron en silencio esperando que Shiryu despertara pronto para poder continuar con su camino. Aún no sabían nada de lo que Saori había vivido unas horas antes así que el primero que se atrevió a hablar fue Shun.

—Saori…Me gustaría saber… ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?.—Hizo una pausa.—Lo que debiste ver debió ser muy duro, pero sabes que estamos aquí para ti, siempre, habla con nosotros.

—Sus armaduras están en Egipto, estoy casi completamente segura, una vez que Shiryu despierte, podremos ir.

—Pero… ¿Cómo sabes eso?.—Intervino Hyoga.

—Lo vi.—Saori se detuvo, le costaba decirles a sus amigos lo que había visto en aquellas obras de arte que pintaba Apolo.—En unas pinturas.

—¿En unas pinturas?¿Dónde?.—Se animo a preguntar Seiya.

—En el Olimpo, en el palacio de Zeus, en donde vivimos los 12 dioses principales.

Todos se quedaron callados y Saori supo que sus amigos querían una buena explicación de los hechos, aunque ella misma no sabía qué conclusión sacar de todo lo que había visto.

—Apolo creo todo este mundo, él es… un artista. Y además recibió ayuda del mas grande arquitecto que ha existido, Dédalo, el creo el laberinto de Creta—Hizo una pausa.— Estábamos en sus aposentos, todos nosotros, estábamos inconscientes. Habían una serie de pinturas, que reflejan lo que hemos vivido hasta ahora… bueno, mas o menos… no planteaba que pasaría si despertaremos. Ese debió ser solo el diseño preliminar.

—Pero dijiste que estábamos inconscientes, dormidos…¿No es así, Saori?.—Ikki se separo de su habitual esquina para acercarse a escuchar y participar.—¿Cómo sabemos que no seguimos dormidos?

—No estoy muy segura pero creo que la respuesta de eso es Artemisa, si solo estuviéramos dormidos en la habitación de Apolo, mi hermana no podría haber intervenido.—Saori se detuvo a pensarlo un momento.—Además si todo esto fuera solo un sueño en el Olimpo… las terribles pesadillas que he tenido desde que desperté no tendrían porque estar atormentándome. Siento que lo que ha pasado desde que Artemisa me despertó y desapareció ya no esta en manos de Apolo, pero aun así, todo se conecta, el clima, las personas, todo parece seguir un patrón, algo como destino, pero siento que esto es mas fuerte, mucho mas fuerte que mi hermano.

—¿Crees que sea tu padre?.—Le dijo Seiya inseguro.

—Podría ser pero tampoco lo creo, no se me ocurre por qué Zeus se tomaría tantas molestias por… ustedes.—Saori no quería ofender a sus amigos.— Bueno, es que para él ustedes solo son…

—Humanos.—Le ayudo Seiya a terminar la penosa frase.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí simplemente a pensar en el por que esta pasando todo esto, tenemos que actuar y tu hermana te dijo que debíamos llegar hasta el santuario, ahora tenemos la ubicación de las armaduras y Shiryu estará con nosotros muy pronto.—Hyoga que había permanecido callado ahora sonaba contundente, estaba molesto porque alguien hubiera creado una "copia" de su madre y haberse burlado de él.

* * *

Pasaron las horas y la noche seguía abrazando la figura de la luna, Saori estaba en su tienda de campaña intentando conciliar el sueño que tanto le hacia falta, estaba sumamente cansada, sin embargo no podía dormir.

Salió de su tienda y se sentó en un tronco que frente al rio, miro la luna, recordó a su hermana, ahora mas que nunca deseaba encontrarla, tenia demasiadas preguntas, fue entonces que las pinturas aparecieron en su mente y se puso a recordar sus detalles, esa era la vida que le hubiera esperado de no ser por su hermana, también vio la vida de sus caballeros, todo era maravilloso, le causaba una gran confusión el ver que alguien como Apolo que parecía odiarlos les había dado una vida así.

—Apenas recuerdo la última vez que te vi.—Shiryu se acercaba entre los arbustos.

—Shiryu.—Saori le dedico una sonrisa solemne y llena de orgullo, ella tampoco podía recordar cual había sido la última ocasión en que ambos se vieron, sin embargo, su caballero le transmitía total confianza, se sentía segura y protegida en su presencia.

—Creo que tarde demasiado.—Shiryu se acerco a Saori después de que ella le hiciera una señal para sentarse a su lado.

—No te culpo.—Saori volvió a ver hacia la luna.—Después de todo, has formado lazos muy fuertes aquí.

—Saori… yo… lo lamento.—Shiryu se veía sumamente apenado.—Y gracias… por salvar a mi… hijo… o creo que es mi hijo.

—No digas eso Shiryu, el es tu hijo.

—Esa es la cuestión, todo esto es tan… real.

—Lo sé.—Los pensamientos de Saori que estaban concentrados en su hermana y en el destino volvieron su completa atención a su caballero.—Ahora tenemos algunos problemas en que pensar, Shiryu. La buena noticia es que… se en donde están sus armaduras, podemos seguir avanzando, y no te preocupes, te explicaremos todo lo que ha pasado.

Saori apenas se había percatado de la mirada de aflicción en los ojos de Shiryu, el guardaba algo en su corazón, había despertado porque su honor de caballero era muy importante para él pero en esta nueva vida él había descubierto algo mucho mas valioso, la familia.

—Es solo que… en todo este tiempo yo me he dedicado por completo a mi familia, a mi esposa e hijo, les he dado todo de mi.—Hizo una pausa.—Se que implica el hecho de que todos ustedes estén aquí… me necesitan ¿No es verdad?

—Claro que te necesitamos, eres muy importante para todos nosotros.—Saori lo adivino de inmediato.—Pero…—Miro a Shiryu a los ojos.—Tu no quieres venir con nosotros.

—Soy muy feliz, Saori, esta vida… es mi vida, es lo que siempre soñé, yo luchaba para que al final pudiera vivir así. Y ahora me doy cuenta de que lo tengo todo, ahora que pude recordar me doy cuenta aun mas de lo afortunado que soy.

—Entiendo… si vas con nosotros… no volverás a ver a tu hijo, incluso si vuelves a ver a Shunrei.

—No podría vivir sin él.

Saori suspiro y ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un rato, pero después de un tiempo, Saori se dió cuenta de que tenía que advertirle a Shiryu varias cosas.

—Se lo que sientes pero… es posible que nada de esto sea real, que esta fantasía tenga algún límite.—Saori no sabía si de verdad quería convencerlo.—También puede ser que todo desaparezca y que desaparezcas con ellos.

—El es mi hijo, Saori. No puedo… no puedo dejarlo.

—…¿Sabes? Yo te tengo un poco de envidia, si mi destino aquí hubiera sido el que mi corazón de verdad ha anhelado durante tanto tiempo… entonces yo tampoco me iría, aun sabiendo lo que puede pasar.—Saori pensó en Seiya y su ficticia vida juntos.

De nuevo hubo silencio, Shiryu buscó en sus recuerdos intentando entender el comentario de Saori, recordó a su mejor amigo Seiya, el sabia, como todos en el equipo que Seiya guardaba un profundo aprecio hacia Saori, nunca estuvo seguro de que si ese sentimiento era correspondido, pero ahora se daba cuenta que si, aunque era solo una suposición.

—Debes quedarte.—Dijo Saori rompiendo el silencio.

Shiryu estaba perplejo ante la respuesta de Athena, el estaba seguro de que ella jamás aceptaría, de hecho el ya había preparado sus cosas para marcharse con ellos al amanecer, pero al no poder dormir había ido a buscar a sus amigos, con la esperanza de que alguno lo escuchara y finalmente su implacable comandante y deidad lo había escuchado, lo había entendido y le había concedido lo que su corazón mas deseaba.

—Si cambias de opinión, estaremos en Egipto buscando sus armaduras

Saori se volvió a meter en su tienda y la luna se escondió entre las nubes dejando al dragón solo en la obscuridad.

* * *

**Capítulo 14 después de dos semanas de espera, he estado haciendole algunos cambios a la historia para hacerla un poco mas profunda, me gusta crear esos escenarios en donde vemos un poco mas del sentir de los personajes ya que siempre sentí que me hacia falta un poco de "drama" en la serie original.**

**Shiryu para mi siempre fue uno de los caballeros más dificiles de entender con respecto a su personalidad, pero como siempre, estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y muy pronto vendrá el siguiente capítulo.**

**Como siempre les agradezco enormemente su apoyo y sus opiniones, las tomo muy en cuenta para traerles una historia interesante, además he estado comprando y leyendo muchos libros sobre mitología griega que siempre me ha encantado para enriquecer esta historia.**

**Estoy abierta a sus comentarios, siempre me hace feliz saber que esta historia genera interés y curiosidad.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.**

_**Gracias, amigos.**_


	15. Un equipo

**Capítulo 15. Un equipo**

La mañana era hermosa después de la lluvia incesante que había caído hace apenas unas horas. Las flores y el césped parecían recién regados, las aves cantaban y las nubes parecían dibujar una sonrisa en el cielo, pero la calma que producía el sonido de la cascada y del correr del rio fue interrumpida por un joven de cabello castaño y ojos cafés.

—¿Cómo que no vendrás?.—Seiya había sido detenido por Hyoga y Shun para que dejara de golpear a Shiryu.—¿Quien te crees que eres para tomar una decisión como esa? ¡No te corresponde!

Shunrei estaba al fondo del comedor con Ryuho en brazos, el pequeño comenzó a llorar por el tumulto y los gritos.

—¡Por qué esta es mi decisión!.—Le decía Shiryu a Seiya desde el suelo y con la nariz sangrante.—Yo hable con Saori y ella me dio su aprobación.

Seiya miro a Saori con furia y la chica se asustó un poco al ver al Pegaso tan enojado. Seiya bajó la mirada, estaba muy enojado pero no planeaba gritarle a Athena, así que se dirigió rápidamente a la salida de la casa.

—Seiya, déjame explicarte.—Shiryu se levantó del suelo y se limpió la nariz.—Si me permites hablar contigo te prometo que vas a entenderme.

—Ahora me doy cuenta de que yo tenía razón y eres un cobarde.—Seiya ni siquiera volteo a mirar a su amigo.—Acabas de poner tu felicidad y bienestar por encima de todas las demás, le acabas de dar la espalda a tu deber y tu destino por algo que no es real.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Las cosas no son así, yo…

—Ya no me interesan tus razones, espero que tengas suerte y espero que nunca nos volvamos a ver, porque si eso ocurre… Hyoga y Shun no me van a detener.—Seiya salió de la casa.

Hyoga de inmediato siguió a Seiya, estaba claro que él pensaba igual que el Pegaso, Ikki se fue detrás de ellos. Como siempre el único que dudaba era Shun ya que era el menos radical de todos los caballeros en sus pensamientos, el mejor que nadie sabía qué la vida puede tener tintes y estos no convertían a una persona en alguien malo.

—Saori.—Dijo Shun en voz baja.—Ya vámonos.

—Shun… las cosas son… complicadas.—Le dijo Shiryu un tanto suplicante.

—Lo sé, amigo. Pero esto podría no ser lo que en verdad quieres, esto no lo conseguiste por ti mismo, esto se te fue dado.—Shun estaba afligido.—Y así como te lo dieron, te lo pueden quitar… solo piensa en eso.

Shun tomó a Saori de la mano y se la llevo junto a él. Andromeda sabia perfectamente las razones de Saori para permitir que Shiryu renunciara a ser un caballero para quedarse, ella se sentía culpable y responsable, en parte la entendía, al que no podía terminar de entender era al Dragón, él había decidido quedarse a vivir en la mentira y eso era conformarse a quedarse enganchado a un engaño. Saori le dedicó una última mirada a Shiryu a modo de despedida, sin duda le deseaba la mejor de las vidas, aunque también sabía que Shun tenía mucha razón y que anteponer sus sentimientos antes que su deber podría pasarle una factura muy costosa mas adelante y que quizá no podría pagar jamás.

* * *

Seiya estaba furioso, pateo y destruyó todas las tiendas de campaña, aventó los troncos y piedras que pudo al rio, Hyoga e Ikki estaban detrás de él viendo como el Pegaso ocultaba su dolor con ira.

Llegaron Shun y Saori después de unos minutos, todos estaban callados, Saori sabía que estaban molestos con ella por tener esa condescendencia con Shiryu pero no podía hacer nada al respecto pues era un permiso que ya había concedido.

Seiya la miró, no quería hacerlo, no quería discutir con ella, pero a veces actuaba sin pensar.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?.—Seiya se acercó a Saori.

—¿Querías que lo obligara separarse de su hijo y su esposa?

—Quería que lo obligaras a cumplir su deber.

—Es un sacrificio demasiado grande, es decisión de Shiryu si quiere hacerlo o no.

—¡Todos aquí hemos sacrificado algo!—Seiya no se dió cuenta pero ya estaba gritando. Respiro hondo, no quería enojarse con Saori porque ella tenía razón, si Shiryu se rehusaba, ellos no podían llevarlo a rastras hasta el santuario.

—¿Qué va a pasar si necesitamos a Shiryu para recuperar nuestras armaduras?.—Intervino Hyoga

—Ya antes hemos cambiado el molde de esta realidad.—Saori contesto firme.—Creímos que Shiryu necesitaba perder a su hijo para despertar y no fue así. Sé que podremos recuperar sus armaduras.

—Entonces démonos prisa y salgamos de aquí.—Les dijo Ikki caminando cuesta abajo para regresar por donde habían llegado.

Todos tomaron sus cosas rápidamente y se dirigieron hacia el aeropuerto, les esperaba su siguiente parada, sus armaduras de bronce.

* * *

Su vuelo estaba retrasado por 3 horas, era una distancia considerable, todos estaban muy cansados y el ambiente había estado tenso en las últimas horas, Saori estaba consciente de que sus amigos no aprobaban su decisión respecto a Shiryu y no podía culparlos, aunque tampoco era culpa del caballero Dragón, todo lo que estaba pasando era culpa suya. En la mente de Athena, aparecieron las palabras de Shun, el tenía mucha razón, lo que vivía Shiryu era solo una mentira, entonces se le ocurrió que tal vez Shiryu aparecería en la entrada del aeropuerto, con su semblante amable y taciturno, con esos ánimos de luchar y ganar, pero la gente caminaba a su alrededor y no había nadie conocido para ella entre todas aquellas personas. Saori estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Bien, los veré cuando vayamos a subir al avión.—Hyoga dijo y luego se fue.

Ikki ni siquiera dijo nada, desde antes comenzó a alejarse. Saori, Seiya y Shun se quedaron de pie unos momentos luego Shun condujo a Saori hasta una pequeña mesa cercana.

—Traeré algo para que comas, espérame.—Shun evadía la mirada de Saori, ella sabía que también Shun estaba molesto.

Shun se acercó a Seiya y le hizo una señal con la mirada para que fuera a hablar con Saori, alguien tenía que hacerlo, alguien tenía que poder arreglar algo. Seiya no estaba muy seguro, en verdad estaba dolido por haber dejado a un compañero atrás. Finalmente, Seiya hizo una expresión de fastidio pero al final hizo lo que Shun le dijo.

Se sentó enfrente de Saori y se recargo en la mesa con ambos codos, ella miraba al piso, avergonzada, él la analizó unos momentos, sabía lo que ella estaba pensando, no estaba segura que haber dejado a Shiryu atrás fuera una buena idea.

—Creo que jamás te agradecí.—Le dijo Seiya dirigiéndose al aire.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Ryuho, lo salvaste.—Finalmente Seiya la miro con una expresión cálida y comprensiva.—Nunca dude de ti.—Subió sus pies a la silla contigua.

—Creí que estabas molesto por lo de Shiryu.

—Lo estoy. Demasiado. Creo que cometiste un terrible error porque estoy seguro de que llegará el momento en el que él será imprescindible o nos mataran a todos. Aunque… de cualquier forma, las probabilidades de que salgamos con vida de todo esto son muy escasas.

—Yo solo quería que él fuera feliz con su hijo, no tuve el corazón para obligarlo a dejarlo.

—¿Ya lo ves, Saori? Justo ese es tu problema.—Seiya abandono su posición y se acercó a Saori.—Esto es una guerra ¿No lo ves? Esto lo hizo Apolo y tu sigues pensando primero con el corazón y los sentimientos, ya basta de eso. ¡Usa la cabeza! Lo necesitamos y tu no puedes dejar de lado tus inseguridades y pensar primero en ti y en la humanidad. Somos caballeros, somos tus caballeros y tu eres primero nuestra comandante y luego nuestra amiga. No. ¡Tú no puedes ser nuestra amiga y mucho menos mi…!.—Seiya se quedo callado, estaba a punto de decirle a Saori algo de lo que más tarde se arrepentiría.

—Lo sé y lo lamento. No volveré a cometer un error así, tienes razón… entre nosotros no pueden haber ese tipo de lazos… Nublan mi juicio.

Saori se levantó de la silla y se fue a caminar, las palabras de Seiya tenían un efecto contundente en ella. O podían hacerla la mujer mas feliz del mundo o la más miserable, no habían términos a medias.

* * *

Por cuestiones de azar o de destino, Saori se sentó sola en el avión, este fue un detalle que agradeció mucho ya que era un viaje de doce horas y no quería estar explicando y justificando su decisión de nuevo, ya se sentía suficientemente culpable. Viajaban en primera clase gracias a Ikki y Seiya. Cada uno estaba encerrado en sus pensamientos, guardando sus propias preguntas y preocupaciones.

Saori miraba por la ventanilla del avión, ya habían pasado 6 horas, pudo dormir un poco, se sentía un poco mas centrada, veía el pasar de las nubes, le recordaban a su padre, veía la luna, podía recordar a su hermana, si miraba mas allá, hacia las montañas podía recordar su vida antes de morir su abuelo Mitsumasa, la niña mimada, grosera y altanera, sin amigos, sin preocupaciones, sin dolor. Natasha apareció en su mente, su última mirada, sus ganas de ver a su hijo seguir sin ella. También apareció Miho, con sus reproches y su desdén. Apartó su mirada de la ventanilla y la cerro. Seiya se aproximaba, se veía cansado y hastiado.

—…Lamento lo que te dije hace un rato. Tú eres nuestra amiga y nuestra guía. No debí haber dicho lo que te dije. Tú eres muy valiosa para mi… y para todos—Seiya hizo una pausa y se aclaro la garganta.—Todos estamos muy cambiados, este año nos ha marcado a todos.

—Ha sido un largo viaje.

—Estaremos juntos hasta el final porque tengo fe en que todo estará bien.—Seiya le sonrió a Saori.

—Tendremos nuestro final feliz.—Saori le devolvió la sonrisa y así se quedaron un momento, solo mirándose y entendiéndose sin hablar.

* * *

—Llegamos, que infernal calor.—Ikki se ponía un gorro para cubrirse del sol.—¿A dónde vamos ahora?

Saori bajó del vehículo todo terreno que habían rentado para moverse en el implacable lugar. Todos los amigos iban vestidos con ropa adecuada para protegerse de las quemaduras de sol pero lo suficientemente fresca para no sofocarse, tenían que estar listos para las condiciones climáticas extremas de aquel lugar. El sol brillaba con lo que parecía ser toda su potencia y Saori sudaba mucho. Cerro sus ojos un momento, buscaba concentración y serenidad.

Sintió el calor de su cosmo, brillaba con fuerza dentro de ella, todos pudieron sentir en inmenso poder de Athena aparecer en un segundo, invocó a Niké y su cetro apareció en su mano derecha, no sabía con exactitud que estaba buscando pero recordó la pintura y su visión de ella, quería fijar en su mente lo que mejor que se pudiera el color y las texturas para poder reconocer aquel lugar. Señalo un punto al este. Se pusieron en marcha.

* * *

Condujeron unos 30 minutos entre dunas de arena inmensas, cada vez había menos turistas y el calor aumentaba.

—Espero que no te equivoques, Saori.—dijo Hyoga.—Cada vez hay menos personas, mas arena y menos agua.

—Era una especia de cueva, es lo que vi.

—Será difícil de encontrar.—Seiya estaba desesperado.

—¡Es aquí!.—Grito Saori.

Ikki detuvo el vehículo hundiendo el pie en el freno y todos bajaron del auto. Miraron a su alrededor buscando aquella cueva pero no encontraron nada, solo había mas y mas arena.

—Aquí no hay nada.—Hyoga era el mas exasperado, no estaba acostumbrado a esas temperaturas.

—Pero… es aquí, puedo sentir sus armaduras, las siento cerca, no me estoy equivocando.

El viento empezó a soplar con ligereza, como susurrando una frase, como presumiendo que sabia un secreto que ninguno de ellos sabía, no había habido viento desde que llegaron y ahora soplaba y parecía estar muy frio, seguía una una dirección especifica. Saori miraba las ondas que se formaban cuando se levantaba la arena del suelo, bailaba entre el cielo, era una sensación que parecía hipnotizarla. Ella y sus caballeros decidieron seguir su dirección. Caminaron algunos minutos y después el viento se detuvo, desapareció. Los cinco amigos se quedaron de pie en la nada de nuevo, ya no alcanzaban a distinguir su auto, solo había silencio y de nuevo las ondas de calor los presionaba a darse prisa o arriesgarse a una insolación.

—De nuevo, estamos donde empezamos.—dijo Hyoga.

Saori no escuchaba a nadie, estaba concentrada en encontrar una salida o más bien una entrada. Tomo a Niké tan fuerte que sus nudillos tomaron un tono blanquecino, invoco su cosmo y dió un paso al frente, apenas sus botas tocaron la arena y esta pareció hundirse. Era un hoyo enorme pequeño pero muy profundo, de repente, comenzó a crecer, los caballeros retrocedieron, Seiya tomo a Saori de la mano para que hiciera lo mismo, el agujero siguió creciendo hasta alcanzar unos 40 metros de diámetro. En cuanto la tierra se dejo de mover, aparecieron lo que parecían ser unas escaleras que se dirigían hacia la oscuridad, no se veía su fin, era una clara invitación para entrar. Los caballeros y Saori estaban muy callados, estaban demasiado sorprendidos.

—Bueno ¿Qué esperamos?.—Dijo Ikki y comenzó a avanzar.

—Saori, tu deberías quedarte aquí, traeremos las armaduras, no te preocupes.—Le dijo Seiya.

Todos comenzaron a ingresar con cautela en la enorme cueva y así los perdió en la oscuridad.

* * *

Pasaron un par de minutos y Saori se sentó en el primer escalón de la cueva, al tocarlo, el escalón volvía a ser arena pura, sin forma ni dureza, pero al sentarse los pequeños granos soportaban su peso sin dificultad. ¿Qué clase de lugar era ese?

De repente el viento comenzó a soplar nuevamente, acariciaba su cabello, seguía susurrándole al oido, a lo lejos pudo ver como se acercaba con demasiada rapidez, miles, millones de granos de arena se levantaban y movían con una violencia sosegada solo por la distancia que la separaba de aquella enorme tormenta, Saori se quedo petrificada, el tamaño, la extensión y la furia de esa tormenta era de nuevo un aviso de lo que venía. De un momento a otro comenzó a escuchar el crujir de la tierra, el agujero se estaba cerrando nuevamente, sus amigos quedarían atrapados, invoco a Niké para evitar que se cerrara, pero era inútil, su cosmo no hacia nada mas que desgastarse por el esfuerzo, la tormenta la alcanzaría en cualquier momento, pero pudo escucharla, era ella, Artemisa, era el viento. No eran palabras lo que escuchaba, era una especie de melodía tarareada por su hermana, transmitía paz en medio del inminente peligro.

Pero la melodía se detuvo, la tierra se cerraba más rápido y la tormenta ya removía sus cabellos y ropas. «Corre». Le dijo aquel susurro.

Saori bajo las escaleras tan rápido como pudo pero estas estaban inestables, parecían deshacerse bajo sus pies al mas mínimo toque. A cada paso el terreno se hacia casi imposible de caminar hasta que la escalera terminó por deshacerse.

Saori cayó al vacío.

* * *

—¿Escucharon eso?.—Shun miro hacia atrás pero veían nada.

El camino parecía estar iluminado solo a la vanguardia por una tenue luz como de luna mientras que la retaguardia se perdía en un abismo que no sabían si tenía algún fin.

—Creo que no fue buena idea dejar a Saori afuera.—Les dijo Hyoga a sus compañeros.

—Ya no podemos volver, será mejor darnos prisa.—Dijo Ikki y siguió caminando.

* * *

Saori abrió los ojos, estaba en el suelo, a lo lejos se veía una mancha en el techo de aquel lugar, la cueva se había cerrado y ahora ella y sus caballeros estaban atrapados al menos a 50 metros bajo tierra. Se incorporó con cuidado, la arena la había protegido de romperse todos los huesos, o quizá la voz de su hermana, su calidez y su presencia había intercedido ante la muerte.

Caminó y luego corrió al percatarse de que aquel lugar oscuro le recordaba a su sueño, aquel en el que veía a sus caballeros muertos. No sabía si corría en la dirección correcta solo seguía su instinto y este le decía que sus caballeros la necesitaban.

—¡Seiya! ¡Shun! ¡Hyoga! ¡Ikki! ¿Dónde estan?

No había respuesta.

* * *

Todos los caballeros iban caminando, se habían relajado solo un poco al darse cuenta de que no había peligro en el camino, creían que el peligro les aguardaba al llegar. Platicaban acerca de lo que recordaban de sus momentos de batallas. Seiya se sentía intranquilo, tenía un mal presentimiento. Miraba hacia atrás constantemente esperando que ella le diera una señal de que se encontraba a salvo.

«No debimos venir todos por las armaduras, yo debí quedarme con ella». Pensó Seiya.

Siguió el interminable camino, cuando escucho una voz, era lejana, como si ni siquiera estuviera en el mismo espacio-tiempo pero no podría confundirse jamás, era la voz de Saori.

—¡Saori!.—Seiya corrió de regreso, no podía ver nada.

—¡Espera, Seiya!.—Shun gritó y también corrió siguiendo al Pegaso.

Todos los demás corrían a oscuras, la luz del camino se alejaba junto con ellos.

—¿A dónde demonios vas, Seiya?.—Le dijo Hyoga

—Saori esta en peligro, escuche que gritaba. ¡Nos necesita!

—Saori esta bien, idiota. Nosotros somos los que estamos perdidos en este maldito lugar.

La cueva parecía moverse, podían ver cómo pedazos enteros del techo caían a su lado.

De repente la tenía en frente de él a unos pocos pasos. Saori. Estaba asustada, su cabello estaba enmarañado por el fuerte viento al que se había expuesto y su respiración sonaba muy agitada. Llevaba en la mano a Niké para ayudar a alumbrar su camino.

—¡Seiya!.—Le grito Saori aliviada.

Todos se miraron al mismo tiempo un poco desconcertados por el hecho de que Seiya hubiera tenido aquel presentimiento. Inmediatamente después de que se encontraron, escucharon a la cueva crujir con fuerza, habían visto como la estructura interna del extraño lugar en el que se encontraban estaba colapsando pero lo que esta vez se desprendió de la cueva no eran solo unos pequeños trozos de arena y tierra, eran unas enormes rocas, lo extraño fue que en donde estaban los caballeros no ocurría nada, pero estos entes de material solido iban directo a la diosa Athena.

La primera roca en caer lo hizo justo entre Saori y sus caballeros abriendo un abismo infinito en el que no podían cruzar si no era con el poder de sus armaduras, Saori se dió cuenta de que no podría correr hacia el caballero Pegaso, así que retrocedió. Seiya angustiado buscaba la forma de cruzar aquella brecha pero ninguno de sus amigos llevaba absolutamente nada para enfrentarse a una situación similar.

Todos observaron cómo Saori corría pero la pendiente inclinada de la cueva aceleraba la caída de las piedras y haría imposible su escape, las rocas tocaron así el suelo, levantando una nube de polvo que se regó por la oscuridad. Seiya gritó desesperado su nombre, sin su armadura y sin poder invocar su cosmo era imposible que pudiera llegar hasta ella. Saori no respondía pero la cueva dejo de crujir, la luz tenue que los iluminaba regresó y todo quedo en calma nuevamente.

* * *

Era la segunda vez que perdía el sentido en aquel oscuro lugar, Niké estaba a su costado y seguía emitiendo su brillo, se revisó así misma y noto que solo tenía unos pequeños rasguños, las rocas habían caído sobre ella y se habían apilado unas con otras, en aquel pequeño hueco de apenas 1 metro de alto es donde ella había sobrevivido.

«Esto no ha sido gracias a la suerte». Recordó entonces que la roca seguía una trayectoria recta hacia ella, no había forma de evadirla, pero alguien la abrazó por la cintura para empujarla con fuerza hacia un lugar seguro. Estaba muy oscuro, no había visto quién había sido.

Saori se puso de rodillas ya que no podía ponerse de pie por que su cuerpo ahora no cabía en aquel pequeño espacio, gateando y con Niké en la mano buscó indicios de una salida y de la identidad de su salvador. Había sangre en el piso, eran unas gotas considerables, seguramente la persona que la había salvado estaba buscando la salida. Gateo unos metros y ahí estaba, herido del brazo movía las piedras pequeñas para abrirse paso.

Shiryu.

—Pero ¿Como?.—Saori se acercó a él y vió los golpes que su amigo tenía en todo el cuerpo.

—Los seguí hasta aquí, la tormenta de arena me alcanzó y me arrastró varios metros pero logre entrar en este lugar antes de que se cerrara. ¿Estas bien?

—Yo si, pero los demás deben estar pensando lo peor.

—Tranquila, ya los encontraremos.—Shiryu se tocaba el estomago y respiraba con dificultad.

Saori se conmovió demasiado con el gesto de Shiryu, sin perder tiempo utilizó su cosmo para salvarlo de aquellas heridas, le dolería un poco pero dejaría de sangrar y estaría fuera de peligro. Después de que el dragón pudo observar cómo ya no se sentía mareado por la falta de sangre ni dolorido por todos aquellos golpes y seguramente algunos huesos rotos, supo que había tomado la decisión correcta.

—Esta cosa se mueve a cada segundo, debemos apresurarnos y salir de aquí, moveré estas piedras y daremos la vuelta para encontrarnos con Seiya, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki.

—Bien, te ayudaré.—Saori se puso manos a la obra para no dejar que Shiryu solo lidiara con el trabajo sucio, ella también hacia lo posible por mover las piedras.

* * *

—¡Debemos hacer algo! ¡No nos quedaremos aquí.—Seiya buscaba desesperado cualquier cosa a su alrededor que le sirviera como una soga para cruzar al otro lado.

—No tiene caso, esas rocas gigantes deben estar mas pesadas que la camioneta en la que veníamos todos al llegar.—Shun intentaba calmarlo.—Debemos continuar y encontrar nuestras armaduras.

—Shun tiene razón, además sé que Saori esta bien, si no lo estuviera ya lo sabríamos, así que ya cálmate y sigamos.

Shun se llevó a Seiya del brazo casi a rastras, el quería quedarse y estar seguro de que Saori estaba con vida y estaba bien, pero no podrían llegar hasta ella sin despertar su cosmo y con la ayuda de sus armaduras.

* * *

Shiryu y Saori seguían moviéndose sin parar por el intrincado camino, sus rodillas comenzaban a sangrar por el esfuerzo de apoyarse y moverse en ellas sin ninguna protección mas que sus pantalones, Saori estaba cansada pero no se rendiría todavía. Pasaron algunos minutos y pudieron abrir un pequeño camino de poco más de 40 centímetros para atravesar su ataúd de rocas.

Lograron salir y se encontraron de nuevo en la senda vacía y oscura.

—Supongo que este es el único camino.—Le dijo un Shiryu también cansado.—Ya no recordaba como eran este tipo de emociones, me hacían falta.

—Me alegra que hayas cambiado de decisión, Shiryu.—Saori comenzó a caminar.—En serio nos haces falta.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Saori quiso preguntarle a Shiryu por sus razones para abandonar a su esposa e hijo, tenía mucha curiosidad, pues se sentía identificada con aquella situación, pero no quería ser entrometida y grosera por preguntar algo tan personal, aunque, dadas las circunstancias ella necesitaba saber.

—Shiryu.

—Si, Saori.

—Quisiera saber… ¿Por qué estas aquí?…No es que no me alegre tenerte, es solo que… bueno… yo sé que es complicado.

—Todos ustedes tienen razón… Yo quería quedarme con Shunrei y mi hijo pero… si esta realidad es una mentira y yo causo con mi negligencia la muerte de la verdadera Shunrei… eso jamás me lo perdonaría.

—Decidiste poner primero tu responsabilidad pero a la vez esta tu familia, has madurado, Shiryu.—Saori pensó un poco en sus propias palabras.

—Bueno… sí. Lo hago por ellos… algún día volveré a ver a Shunrei y sé que todo estará bien… pero también lo hago por todos ustedes, yo… no podía dormir por haberlos dejado ir, no podía pensar siquiera en un mundo sin todos ustedes. Me tuve que despedir de mi hijo pero sé que él estará bien, si esta realidad es verdadera no importa lo que tenga que hacer, ¡Yo volveré! Y si nada de esto es verdad, entonces construiré mi futuro junto a Shunrei.

—¿Tomaste esta decisión… en una noche?

—En realidad… sigo convenciéndome de ello, no es nada fácil ser así de optimista pero no hay otra opción… y no me mal entiendas Saori, yo te soy muy leal, pero mis razones para seguirte son simplemente particulares.—Los ojos del dragón estaban cristalinos, le dolía aceptar su propio destino.

—No me tienes que explicar nada, yo lo entiendo.

Ambos chicos se sonrieron mutuamente y continuaron su camino, aun no habían conseguido lo que estaban buscando.

* * *

Iban corriendo siguiendo a Seiya. Él seguía una dirección recta y no se detenía, Ikki pensó en que adelante podría haber un risco, una vuelta, picos en las paredes, cualquier trampa, pero también sabía que a Seiya no le importaría, él solo quería recuperar su armadura para salvar a Saori. Pronto y después de tanto correr, los caballeros observaron una luz blanca que se veía al final del túnel, sus pasos se hicieron mas rápidos.

Llegaron y las vieron, clavadas en el suelo, acomodadas en un circulo perfecto separadas por una pequeña distancia, escondidas entre la arena pero revelando que estaban esperando por sus dueños en aquellas cajas de pandora que servían como protección.

Sus armaduras.

La luz que veían a lo lejos, era la luz de un rayo de sol que se alzaba soberbio a través de la saliente de la cueva a demasiados metros por encima de ellos.

Se aproximaron con cuidado a sus respectivas cajas de pandora pero aquellas envolturas parecían mas bien unas reliquias de algún tiempo lejano, al contacto, todos pudieron sentir que eran de piedra y que eran solidas, eran muy pesadas, parecía una locura que alguna vez las hubieran cargado en sus espaldas.

—¿En verdad estas son nuestras armaduras?.—pregunto Shun.

—Parecen.—Hyoga no quería aceptar lo que estaba viendo.—Muertas.

—No pueden estar muertas.—Replico Ikki.—Nunca han peleado en esta realidad.

—Quizá necesiten de nuestra ayuda.—Seiya miraba fijamente el emblema del Pegaso.

Los cuatro caballeros invocaron su cosmo en un intento por despertar a sus fieles compañeras de batallas, se iluminó todo el lugar.

Pero las armaduras continuaron en su prisión de piedra.

—¡Demonios!.—Exclamo Hyoga

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?.—Shun estaba preocupado.

—¡Caballeros!.—Saori entró corriendo después de haber sentido sus cosmos.

Seiya se apresuró a su encuentro, la tomo de las manos y la recorrió con la mirada buscando heridas, pero ella estaba ilesa salvo por algunos pequeños rasguños.

—Saori ¿Cómo es que…?.—Estaba tan contento como sorprendido.

Saori se quedó callada y entonces todos posaron sus ojos más allá de ella y vieron que la oscuridad se apartaba de su querido amigo, sus largos cabellos y sus porte gallardo, el dragón había vuelto.

Hyoga y Shun, incluso Ikki se aproximaron a él y lo abrazaron y felicitaron. Seiya se quedo petrificado frente a Saori, aún tomaba su mano, ella apretó la mano de Seiya para que saliera de su ensoñación y se dirigiera con su amigo.

—Shiryu de Dragon, siempre queriendo llamar la atención.—Bromeo Hyoga.

—Le gusta el drama, ya lo conoces.—dijo Shun.

—Que bueno que llegaste a tiempo.—Ikki le dijo con una mirada solemne.

Cuando todos se apartaron, Shiryu vió a Seiya, se miraron y no se dijeron nada, solo fue un abrazo de compañeros de vida y de muerte, un abrazo de verdadera amistad.

Después de todo lo que habían pasado por fin el equipo estaba completo.

* * *

**Y así tenemos el capítulo 15 y al equipo reunido. Pero la guerra apenas esta comenzando.**

**Les agradezco enormemente sus comentarios, hago lo posible por seguir algunos de sus consejos y tener una historia interesante que nos guste a todos.**

**Gracias, amigos.**


	16. Una segunda oportunidad

**Capítulo 16. Una segunda oportunidad.**

Terminaron de hablar entre ellos y recordaron que su misión de rescatar sus armaduras aún no estaba completa. Saori caminó rodeando el circulo y revisando cada una de las cajas de pandora, eran esas, las autenticas armaduras de bronce, los emblemas de cada uno de los caballeros estaba intacto, pero parecía como si llevaran siglos ocultas, durmiendo, no podía sentirlas mas allá de una leve presencia, como si estuvieran muy lejos aún.

—Intentamos usar nuestro cosmo, pero no hay respuesta.—Dijo Seiya.

—Tal vez deberían intentarlo de nuevo, ahora que están todos juntos.—Les dijo Saori y retrocedió hacia una esquina del lugar.

Cada caballero se colocó de pie en frente de su armadura, su cosmo era indudablemente más fuerte ahora que los cinco estaban despiertos y estaban juntos, las armaduras se encendieron en una luz brillante por un segundo.

En ese momento, Saori observó una pequeña forma justo en el centro del circulo que formaban las armaduras, parecía un ave que se formaba con la presencia de los cosmos de todos sus amigos, se dibujaba y desdibujaba en el panorama, era una pequeña lechuza, el brillo alcanzó su punto máximo, obligando a Saori a mirar hacia otro lado a causa de tal brillo. Entonces, pensaron que ese era el momento en que saldrían las armaduras en forma de cloth y se colocarían en cada caballero, pero no fue así. Después del fuerte brillo, estas volvieron a su estado inicial. Todavía eran de piedra.

—Esto es genial—Era Hyoga levantando los brazos con desesperación.—¿Ahora qué debemos hacer? ¿Ahora qué debemos sacrificar para rescatar nuestras armaduras?

—Hyoga, solo debemos pensar un momento y luego…—Shiryu intentaba sonar tranquilo pero todos sus amigos lucían con tanto miedo del siguiente paso que tenían la mirada clavada en sus viejas compañeras inertes.

—¿Cuál es el punto de "pensar un momento"? Llegamos hasta este lugar y no podemos salir sin nuestras armaduras pero tampoco tenemos forma de usarlas.—Hyoga replicó.

—Entonces quiere decir que tenemos lo necesario aquí con nosotros para despertarlas.—Saori dijo con voz baja, ecuánime y calmada.

Los cinco caballeros voltearon a verla y ella miraba al frente como viendo mas allá de las armaduras y mas allá de todo lo que había ahí. Saori podía sentirlo, era un presentimiento, una sensación que le decía que esas armaduras estaban vivas, habían encontrado a sus portadores pero no despertaban porque no tenían una razón para hacerlo, el hecho de que la diosa Athena estuviera viva no era una razón suficiente, las armaduras de bronce habían sido creadas para pelear y proteger; necesitaban saber que una guerra estaba por comenzar, necesitaban ser llamadas y Saori sabía como hacerlo.

La orden de despertar no debía dársela a sus caballeros con Niké en la mano y de forma autoritaria, ellos poseían una cualidad invaluable propia de todos los seres humanos, el libre albedrío, pero aquellas armaduras habían servido al valor y la justicia desde su creación y por lo tanto se levantarían ante la orden de su comandante.

Saori guardó silencio y llamó a Niké, la gran diosa de la victoria a su lado una vez mas, caminó lentamente desde la esquina en la que se encontraba hasta el centro del circulo que formaban las armaduras, estas se iluminaron con tan solo la presencia de Athena y Niké. Saori respiró muy hondo y las sintió, les dijo en su mente que había llegado el momento y que debían despertar para marchar a su lado y vencer.

Los caballeros estaban muy sorprendidos, comprendieron que las cosas habían cambiado y que ahora Saori no se quedaría esperando por su regreso, ella tenía la furia y las ganas de luchar codo con codo con sus caballeros.

Un viento cálido inundó el espacio en el que se encontraban, movía los cabellos de Saori con delicadeza, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y sus pies comenzaron a separarse del piso, ella flotaba y brillaba frente a ellos, era una verdadera deidad. La prisión de piedra de las armaduras se rompió de un momento a otro, dejando ver las verdaderas cajas de pandora, brillantes, llamativas, con misterio intrínseco, el brillo aumento, cegando a todos en el lugar, Saori levantó sus brazos, ninguno de los chicos podía ver nada pero pudieron sentir el metal, el glorioso sentimiento de poder los comenzó a inundar con cada pieza de las armaduras que se adhería a su cuerpo, brazos, piernas, hombros, cabeza, las armaduras embonaron de manera perfecta, los años no habían pasado por ellas.

Sus armaduras habían despertado.

El brillo deslumbrante cesó y los caballeros se miraron unos a otros, estaban sorprendidos y endiabladamente felices. El plateado de sus armaduras reflejaba la luz del sol que se filtraba por la cueva, sus armaduras eran las mismas que cuando entraron al inframundo, se sentían muy fuertes, incluso mas fuertes que antes, ya no solo tenían la sangre de Athena, también tenían toda su fe, su sufrimiento y su voluntad, se volverían imparables.

Seiya pudo sentir que sus meteoros de Pegaso deseaban salir de sus puños con toda su fuerza y destruir las paredes de la cueva para salir de inmediato con Saori en sus brazos, nada volvería a detenerlo si se trataba de protegerla. Hyoga ya no sentía aquel calor sofocante pues el hielo había vuelto a ser su aliado. Shun miraba sus cadenas con asombro pues se veían inquietas y mas fuertes que nunca. Shiryu sintió una sensación ardiente en su cuerpo, sentía como el cosmo del dragón y su furia recorrían su espalda. Incluso Ikki estaba sorprendido, ya no lucía exhausto por sus heridas recientes, su cosmo de resurrección del ave fénix lo había ayudado a sanar todas sus heridas. Saori misma sintió que su propio cosmo se hacia mas fuerte y que ella tenía mayor control sobre él.

«El sacrificio de Ikki no fue en vano, necesitábamos a Niké para despertar las armaduras». Pensó Saori aliviada.

Ni siquiera habían salido de su asombro cuando el techo de la cueva comenzó a caerse a trozos enormes, el camino por el que habían llegado Saori y Shiryu ya estaba cerrado por el derrumbe al igual que el que habían tomado para llegar Hyoga, Ikki, Seiya y Shun; ahora solo quedaba una salida.

—Hacia arriba, amigos.—Dijo Seiya tan seguro de si mismo como siempre.

Todos asintieron al mismo tiempo y se prepararon para aquella hazaña digna de los caballeros de Athena mas fieles y en ese momento, mas poderosos.

Saori hizo un movimiento rápido con Niké y las cajas de Pandora se transformaron en unas especies de placas militares que ahora funcionarían para almacenar sus pesadas cajas con las armaduras en ellas y que así no tuvieran que llevarlas en la espalda, de esta forma no llamarían la atención de los humanos incrédulos.

Seiya se acercó a Saori y le sonrió solemne haciendo una leve reverencia, con la mirada le pidió permiso para tomarla entre sus brazos y salir de ahí, Saori asintió.

Los caballeros saltaban de piedra en piedra elevándose en cada paso, Saori podía sentir a Seiya, a su Seiya, su emoción por salir victorioso, su fe en sus amigos y en ella y su infinita perseverancia e ímpetu eran lo que siempre había caracterizado a su incansable caballero de Pegaso.

Todos salieron de aquella cueva, victoriosos. Esta vez, todos estaban ilesos.

* * *

Al alcanzar la cima de la cueva, se dieron cuenta de que parecían haberse movido kilómetros desde el lugar en el que empezaron su búsqueda, de cualquier forma Saori sintió nuevamente la oleada de calor, a pesar de que estaba atardeciendo, el clima no perdonaba ni un segundo.

Todos estaban sentados, exhaustos, no solo por el esfuerzo que implico salir de aquel extraño lugar, sino por el cumulo de todas las emociones que habían vivido en las últimas dos semanas.

Los caballeros no querían quitarse sus armaduras, todos sin excepción, sentían que si se las quitaban, estas desaparecerían en la oscuridad o que se desvanecerían en el viento, sentían que aquella pequeña victoria era tan frágil como su sensación de haber ganado.

Pasaron un par de minutos y todos se pusieron de pie con las armaduras puestas, los caballeros implícitamente acordaron que se las quitarían hasta que comenzaran a ver personas que pudieran juzgar su aspecto y sacar conclusiones erróneas.

Apenas habían caminado un par de metros y escucharon un sonido a lo lejos, era el agujero por el que habían salido con sus armaduras hace tan solo unos momentos, sé hacia grande como aquel lugar por el que habían entrado la primera vez. Seiya se dió cuenta de que este enorme hoyo en el suelo era diferente, crecía más rápidamente, y no parecía tener la intención de detenerse.

—¡Corran, ahora!.—Era Ikki.

Todos corrieron lo mas rápido posible, Seiya sostenía a Saori de la mano derecha con todas sus fuerzas, no podía soltarla. Al ser el último en la fila, Shiryu miro hacia atrás y pudo observar que el agujero solo iba más y mas rápido, quería devorarlos, no sabia cuánto faltaba para encontrar más personas pero no estaba seguro de querer averiguarlo.

Las cadenas de Shun comenzaron a moverse agitadas delante de él, había un enemigo inminentemente cerca. De repente, en su flanco izquierdo, Hyoga sintió una presencia muy fuerte y fría que lo rebasaba, al buscarlo con la mirada mientras corría, Hyoga se aterro al darse cuenta de que eran unas especies de brazos negros y largos que salían de aquel agujero; su aspecto transparente dejaba ver lo que parecían ser unas venas rojas que se movían punzantes a la par del brazo repugnante.

Estos extraños brazos iban rebasando a todos los caballeros, hasta que llegaron a Saori, la tomaron por el tobillo y ella cayó en la arena hirviente.

—¡Saori!.—Gritó Seiya cuando él también cayo al suelo.

El impacto hizo que el caballero de Pegaso soltara a Athena y la mano enorme la comenzó a jalar hacia atrás con extrema velocidad. Saori se revolvía entre la arena, usando las uñas para intentar sostenerse del suelo y no ser devorada por esa temible cosa. Todos los caballeros hicieron un esfuerzo por alcanzarla, pero lo último que vieron fue la imagen de Saori desaparecer en la oscuridad.

* * *

—¡Apártense de mi camino!.—Grito una voz desconocida.

Aquella figura se hundió en la oscuridad, mientras ellos no podían dejar de correr, ese agujero se los tragaría y parecía que su caída no tendría fin. Momentos después lograron ver como aquel hombre emergió del fondo de ese terrible abismo con unas hermosas alas que se asemejaban a las de un angel, llevaba a Saori en brazos, ella se veía a salvo, pero los brazos negros también salieron de la cueva, seguían persiguiéndolos y los caballeros de Athena no podían hacer nada, salvo correr. El hombre se movía rápidamente esquivando los intentos de este demoniaco ser de atraparlos. Saori dejo de ver un momento a su atacante y volteo a ver a su salvador. Lo conocía, por supuesto que lo conocía.

Justo por el lado contrario de donde había salido el rescatador de Athena, vino una flecha, enorme y directa al agujero. En cuento la flecha entro en las fauces de la cueva, se escuchó un ruido característico de un derrumbe, los brazos que luchaban por alcanzar a Athena eran jalados hacia adentro de la cueva mientras el agujero termino por colapsarse y desaparecer.

* * *

Aterrizaron a varios metros de sus caballeros, en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, las alas de su salvador desaparecieron y esto le permitió ponerse de rodillas frente a ella.

—No tienes que arrodillarte.—Saori puso una mano en el hombro del caballero.—Gracias.

—Estoy para servirle, diosa Athena.

—Mi hermana te envió ¿No es así, Ícaro?

—¡Athena!.—Dijo una voz a lo lejos, para Saori era difícil de reconocer la identidad de aquella voz.—Es bueno verte.

Saori miro a aquel hombre, era sorprendentemente apuesto, su cuerpo era fornido, su piel de un tono moreno, dorado, tenia el cabello corto pero sus rizos se movían juguetones por su frente, llevaba una armadura similar a la de los caballeros dorados, solo que en esa armadura ninguna pieza cubría sus brazos, su amplia y perfecta sonrisa denotaba una seguridad y confianza en si mismo que casi rayaba en el narcisismo. Saori intentó recordarlo, hasta que encontró su imagen en los numerosos recuerdos de su cabeza.

—¿Eros?.—Dijo Saori sorprendida.—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—La situación amerita mi ayuda, créeme.—La expresión de Eros se ensombreció.—Aunque… de nada.

Los caballeros de Athena llegaban corriendo, se veían cansados de tanto correr.

—¡Saori!.—Grito Seiya.—¿Estas bien?

—Si, estoy bien, nos salvaron Ícaro y Eros.—Dijo Saori mientras los señalaba.

—Tōma, ya paso mucho tiempo.—Seiya se dirigió hacia su viejo compañero.

—Parece que al fin dejaron sus vacaciones.—Tōma se levantó y saludo con alegría a Seiya.

—¿Eros?.—Dijo Hyoga por lo bajo a Shun.—¿Qué no es…

—¿Cupido? Si. El mejor arquero de todo el Olimpo, si me preguntan—Eros se acercaba a ellos y les ofrecía su mano en señal de saludo.— Es un placer.

—Gracias a los dos.—dijo Saori.—¿Pero…por qué están aquí?

—Estábamos en una importante misión, pero la Diosa Artemisa pensó que necesitarían mi ayuda y el Dios Eros se ofreció a acompañarme.—respondió Ícaro.

—Sabes que te estimo, Athena. Y los humanos me agradan…la mayoría de las veces.

—¿Entonces nos ayudaran a llevar a Saori hasta al santuario?.—Preguntó Shiryu.

—No podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí, tenemos nuestros propios problemas por ahora.—respondió Eros.—Será mejor que se den prisa, los escoltaremos hasta salir de este desierto.

* * *

Casi habían salido, y no se habían vuelto a encontrar con ninguna persona, lo cual por si solo ya era raro.

—¡Hey, Seiya!.—Dijo Ícaro para que Seiya caminara mas lento junto a él y nadie pudiera escucharlos.—Ya tienen sus armaduras, será mejor que no bajen la guardia en ningún momento. Tienen que proteger a Athena.

—Claro que si, eso es lo que siempre hemos hecho.—Contesto Seiya decidido.

—No lo entiendes, las cosas podrían complicarse al llegar al santuario.—Ícaro estaba susurrando.—Una vez que lleguen, deben esperar las instrucciones de la Diosa Artemisa y por ningún motivo deben volver a salir una vez que hayan entrado por la primera casa del zodiaco. Tal vez este en ruinas pero Athena debe permanecer en sus aposentos hasta que llegue Artemisa. ¿Entendiste?

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué rayos esta pasando?

—No lo sé. Pero parece serio.

—Es por la misión que estabas haciendo. ¿De qué se trata?

—Buscamos algo en la otra tierra, pero solo Eros sabe lo que es y no quiere decírmelo.

—¿En la otra tierra?.—Seiya estaba comenzando a asustarse.—¿No pueden llevarnos de regreso con ustedes?

—Parece ser que Eros no posee ese poder.

—Caballeros.—Interrumpió Eros.—¿Esta todo en orden?

—Por supuesto, Dios Eros.—Ícaro volvía a tener esa expresión impasible.—Seiya y yo recordábamos viejas batallas.

—Encantadores.—dijo Eros con un poco de desdén.—Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos.

—Te agradezco mucho, Eros, nos salvaron.

—Athena.—Eros estaba serio.—Debes ser muy discreta sobre tu identidad de ahora en adelante. Tu escolta de 5 caballeros te delata, será mejor que se muevan en grupos mas pequeños si no quieres que te descubran. Solo hasta llegar al santuario, ahí estarás a salvo.

—¿A salvo de quien?.—Pregunto Shun

—La situación no es buena, Athena.—Dijo Eros mirando al suelo.—Pero no tengo toda la información, solo sé tienes que estar preparada para lo que sea, y estas aquí atrapada, por eso debes cuidarte y cuando llegue el momento, Artemisa te explicará.

Eros alzó sus alas, extendió su arco y le hizo una señal a Ícaro para que se sujetara de él, sus enormes y bellas alas los cubrieron por completo, y de repente, se desvanecieron en el aire, como si nunca hubieran estado allí.

* * *

—De nuevo en el maldito aeropuerto.—Dijo Ikki al salir con seis boletos de avión en la mano.—Bien, aquí están los boletos, pero hay una mala noticia…

—…No tenemos otra opción, al entrar nos separaremos.—Seiya estaba tomando el mando de líder.—Saori y yo nos sentaremos mas al frente y los demás tomaran lugares mas atrás, debemos estar atentos y listos para lo que sea.

—No creo que sea buena idea que tu vayas con ella.—Dijo Hyoga con un tono distraído.—Quiero decir, si alguien que nos conoce nos quiere encontrar, lo mas lógico seria que Saori fuera contigo, su caballero Pegaso.

—Hyoga tiene razón, Seiya.—intervino Shun.—Otro de nosotros deberá escoltarla.

—Esta bien.—Seiya se resigno.—¿Hyoga?

—Por supuesto, la protegeré con mi vida.

Saori volvía del sanitario, se había cambiado de ropa a un sencillo vestido rosa pálido y se había hecho un moño que después escondió en una gorra roja que le quedaba grande, los caballeros la miraron algo sorprendidos, lucía mucho mas joven de lo que era.

—¿Qué sucede?.—Saori se dió cuenta de las miradas.—Si saben que mi cabello es lila ¿no? Pues yo pienso que eso me delata aún más que ustedes.

Mientras sus caballeros discutían Saori miró hacia el piso de forma distraída y alcanzó a ver que una fotografía se asomaba de la maleta de su caballero Pegaso, estaba arrugada entre su ropa pero era imposible no distinguir de quienes se trataban: Seiya y Miho, abrazados.

—¿Cómo nos separaremos?.—Dijo Shiryu mirando a Ikki y los boletos.

—Si cerraran la boca podría explicarles que sí tenemos lugares en el siguiente vuelo, pero estaremos varados en la cuidad de Heraclión una noche.

—Dijimos que tendría que ser un vuelo directo.—replicó Seiya.

—Puedes ir tú y buscar uno si quieres, no hay vuelos directos por todo este mes.

—Genial.—dijo Hyoga

—No importa, al llegar a la ciudad encontraremos un lugar para pasar la noche, no será tan difícil, seremos discretos y nos mantendremos a salvo.—Shun siempre intervenía para calmar la situación y a sus amigos.

Todos los caballeros comenzaron a avanzar pero Saori aún estaba envuelta en sus pensamientos.

—¿Saori?.—Dijo Hyoga.—¿Todo bien?

—Claro que si. Abordemos.

* * *

Volaron por 3 horas más, durante todo el trayecto Saori se sintió muy cómoda con Hyoga, platicaban de cualquier cosa relacionada con el cine, con la cocina, incluso vivencias graciosas, era agradable olvidarse por un momento de quien era y por qué estaba ahí, un flash de aquella foto la invadió por un momento pero se sentía tan plena que decidió ignorarlo, Seiya le había demostrado algo mas que simple devoción y ella quería creerlo, el asunto de la fotografía no debía ser nada importante. Mas atrás de Hyoga y Saori estaban Seiya y Shiryu quienes también hablaban y bromeaban acerca de su vida falsa, Seiya estaba contando todo lo que habían vivido hasta el momento, o casi todo, nada relacionado con Saori y sus sentimientos, solo las partes que no le robaban el aliento, a fin de cuentas, era mejor hablar de la gran avalancha en Rusia que de un sueño en la playa con la mujer que amaba. Hasta el final de la escolta estaban Ikki y Shun quienes iban mas serios pero aún así se veían tranquilos, incluso relajados, el tener las armaduras les daba mucha seguridad a los caballeros.

Llegaron a una hermosa y pintoresca ciudad al sureste de su destino al atardecer, era muy hermosa, sus numerosas casas pintaban el panorama de un cafe que contrastaba a la perfección con la luz del sol mientras se escondía y el mar de la costa, el clima estaba templado.

—Al fin algo que no sea nieve, ni la humedad de cierta cascada, ni el calor asfixiante.—Dijo Hyoga estirando su cuerpo y viendo las nubes.

—Si, sí, esta muy hermoso.— Ikki salía del avión enojado.—Vayamos a buscar un lugar en donde pasar la noche.

* * *

No tuvieron que caminar tanto por las angostas y empedradas calles, estas eran muy bellas, había arte y risas en todas partes, niños jugando con pelotas con el abrigo del atardecer, adolescentes en bicicletas divirtiéndose, familias paseaban mientras con libertad ante la ausencia de automóviles y las parejas tomaban deliciosas bebidas en las cafeterías que había en cada esquina, era una paraíso lleno de personas felices y tranquilas. Después de algunos minutos, llegaron a una zona de hospedaje, en esta zona rentaban habitaciones, cabañas e incluso casas rústicas para los huéspedes que deseaban tener una experiencia agradable e intima, lejos del ajetreo de los lugares turísticos usuales, había poca gente e Ikki tomó la iniciativa de pedir la casa mas grande que tuvieran disponible con el fin de que todos pudieran estar juntos, no quería aceptarlo pero estaba hambriento, todos lo estaban, la comida del avión no habría sido suficiente ni para alimentar a un niño de dos años.

Su pequeña casa era excelente para pasar un buen rato juntos, había una pequeña estancia con unos cómodos sillones, una cocina para guardar y preparar alimentos a su antojo y habían tres habitaciones dispuestas en dos pisos, por todas partes habían adornos de flores y pinturas de los paisajes de aquella pequeña isla.

—¡Tres habitaciones, es excelente!.—Dijo Hyoga al mirar el interior de su pequeña casa con desilusión.

—Solo es por una noche, mañana nos iremos.—Dijo Seiya.

—Saori, tu escoge primero.—Dijo Shun.

Saori se dirigió hasta la habitación del fondo de la planta baja, contaba con dos camas individuales y era sumamente acogedora, ademas de las camas solo tenía una ventana a la calle y una mesita de noche con una lampara de lectura sobre ella. La chica dejó sus cosas en la cama mas cerca de la puerta y salió de la habitación para ver con diversión como sus caballeros estaban jugando aquel juego con las manos de piedra, papel o tijeras para saber quien se quedarían en las 2 habitaciones restantes y quienes tendrían que optar por el sofá.

—Yo no pienso dormir en el sofá, yo pague por este lugar.—Dijo Ikki mientras subía las escaleras hacia el primer piso.—Shun, tu puedes dormir conmigo.

Shun movió los hombros en una señal de burla a sus compañeros y siguió a su hermano.

—Todavía quedan 2 camas más.—Dijo Seiya mientras se preparaba para jugar.

—¡Listo, una cama es mía!—dijo Shiryu.

Hyoga y Seiya se miraban como si ganar aquella cama se tratara de un asunto muy serio.

—No quiero que olvides quien te salvó la vida en aquellas montañas.

—Nunca lo olvidaré, querido amigo.—Dijo Hyoga mientras estaban moviendo sus manos preparando su jugada.—Pero la suerte es la suerte, Seiya.

Hyoga había ganado y Saori reía desde su habitación, sus amigos le llenaban el corazón de alegría, curaban sus penas y la hacían olvidarse de sus preocupaciones, los quería, en serio los quería. De pronto, Saori se sonrojo al pensar que Seiya era su único caballero sin habitación y ella tenía una cama vacía en la suya. Se quitó esos pensamientos de la mente al recordar la promesa que había hecho consigo misma de olvidar el romance hasta después de la crisis, pero al mirarlo se dijo a si misma que su promesa podía esperar hasta el día de mañana, al caer la noche ella iría a ofrecerle a Seiya compartir su habitación.

* * *

—Muero de hambre y aquí no parece haber servicio a la habitación.—Dijo Seiya buscando un menú con desesperación.

—Claro que no, este lugar es mas tradicional.—Comento Shiryu que compartía el apetito voraz de su amigo.

—Había un restaurante afuera del hotel.—Dijo Shun

—Bien, es tiempo de otro juego para decidir quién irá por la comida hoy.—Dijo Hyoga mientras salía de su habitación.

—¡Pues qué están esperando!.—Seiya estaba en posición, retándolos.

—Yo iré.—Dijo Saori y todos voltearon a verla.—No me molesta.

—Yo te acompañaré.—Dijo Shun para evitar así perder mas tiempo en lo que hacían sus juegos infantiles.

—¿Estas seguro que dejar que Saori salga esta bien, Shun?.—Pregunto Ikki

—Tranquilo, estaré bien. Este lugar es muy apacible, además Shun irá conmigo y estamos muy cerca de ustedes.

Los caballeros se miraron entre si unos segundos y accedieron, no había peligro y estaban realmente hambrientos.

* * *

Cuatro de los cinco caballeros de bronce se quedaron en la pequeña casa que no contaba con ningún tipo de tecnología para entretenimiento. El ambiente estaba algo tenso por la advertencia que Ícaro les había dado hace apenas unas horas, pero la confianza en el grupo había aumentado pues estaban juntos y tenían con que defenderse y pelear, después de todo, siempre habían usado la fe a su favor, no dudaban en que esta vez también tendrían una ventaja cósmica de su lado, Saori.

Se reunieron en la sala Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki, estaban ansiosos, entre el hambre y la preocupación por Saori no podían estar tranquilos.

—Bien, es hora de que hablemos de ti, Seiya.—Era Hyoga, hablando de cosas triviales para intentar desvanecer un poco la tensión.

—¿De mi?.—Seiya soltó una pequeña risa.—De verdad siento que este no es el momento para hablar de mi, tenemos que llegar al santuario para proteger a Saori.

—Si, ya lo sabemos.—Hyoga se recostó en el sofá cerca de Seiya.— Pero por el momento solo estamos aquí, esperando. Cuando estábamos en Siberia, Saori me puso al tanto de todos ustedes, o de casi todos, me contó el asunto con Ikki y como la salvo al recuperar a Niké, también en como recuperaron a Shun después del disparo a Ikki, pero hubo un largo silencio cuando iba a comenzar a hablar de ti.

—Debe ser porque…— Seiya vaciló.—no hay nada que contar.

—Déjame adivinar.—Intervino Shiryu.— Estabas con ¿Miho? O ¿Shaina, quizás?

—¿De qué estas hablando?, ellas dos son muy buenas amigas.

—Miho, vi su cara cuando la mencionaste.—Le dijo Hyoga con una sonrisa picara.

—¡Ya basta! Se comportan como unos cretinos.—dijo Seiya y miró a Ikki esperando a que lo ayudara pero Ikki permanecía recargado en la pared, impasible.

—Seguramente Saori se molestó porque eres muy terco y no querías regresar porque creías tener una vida perfecta con Miho, ¿Fue así?.—Hyoga parecía divertido.

—¡No!.—Seiya se sentía nervioso al hablar de esa parte de su vida, sentía que había faltado a su deber y lo avergonzaba.—Bueno, la verdad es que lo que acabas de decir, si fue muy apegado a la realidad.

—¿Y tú querías que hubiera sido así?.—Shiryu miró a Seiya en un tono muy serio, incluso Ikki comenzó a poner atención a la platica.— Yo no te juzgaría, mi vida aquí era perfecta y bien pude haber vivido en la mentira, y si estoy haciendo todo esto no solo es por Saori o por ustedes, lo hago en gran parte… por mi familia.

—Si, si las cosas con mi madre no hubieran resultado…—a Hyoga parecieron atorársele las palabras en la boca.—si ella hubiera estado bien no se si los habría seguido. Y sé que Ikki piensa igual, si Esmeralda no hubiera… bueno, el no se habría ido de Phoenix jamás.

—¿Insinúan que a pesar de saber la verdad, se habrían quedado?.—Les dijo Seiya bastante sorprendido ante las motivaciones de cada uno de sus amigos.

Ikki no dijo nada, con una expresión evasiva le dio a entender a Seiya que de haber elegido entre una vida perfecta o una desgracia real, él habría elegido vivir junto a Esmeralda.

—Ustedes aman a esas personas que de una forma u otra, perdieron.—Seiya recordó aquel sueño con Saori en donde la veía caer al suelo llena de sangre.—Yo no sé que haría si estuviera en su lugar, los admiro… por ser tan fuertes.

—Tienes razón, perdimos a las personas que más amamos, pero al menos tú aún tienes a Saori.—Hyoga de nuevo intentaba llevar la platica a un lugar menos sombrío.

Al darse cuenta de la afirmación de su amigo, las mejillas del Pegaso adquirieron un color alarmantemente rojo, parecía tener una fiebre severa.

—Ya cierra la boca, Hyoga. Saori y Shun podrían volver en cualquier momento.

—Parece que di justo en el blanco. No creas que olvide lo que dijiste aquella mañana que desayunamos juntos con mi madre, ella significa mucho para ti.

—¿Si no eras tan feliz con Miho entonces porque tardaste tanto en despertar?.—Shiryu expresaba autentica duda.

—¡Porque si quiero a Miho! Pero es complicado y aún mas lo es Saori.—Seiya se detuvo.—¿Pero ustedes como saben de mis sentimientos por Saori?

—¡Porque eres un libro abierto, Seiya!.— Hyoga se puso de pie.—Comenzaste a mostrar más interés por ella después de tu encuentro con Jamian de Cuervo.

—Pero estabas conforme ¿No es verdad?.—Shiryu quería saber de verdad puesto que él se sentía muy contrariado en ratos con su decisión de dejar a Shunrei y a su hijo.

—Si, solo estaba conforme.—Seiya guardó silencio y miro a sus amigos, todos parecían querer una respuesta.— Si lo quieren saber, si, yo era algo parecido a feliz, Miho es una gran mujer y nos íbamos a casar y a formar una familia. Pero nada más, a pesar de todo, cuando me detuve un momento a pesar en mi situación me di cuenta de que… no me gustaba mi vida, solo me había acostumbrado a ella…

Saori y Shun caminaban juntos mientras reían por algunas anécdotas graciosas de cuando estuvo de interno en el hospital, Shun llevaba en las manos algunas bolsas con comida para todos y Saori las bebidas en un recipiente de cartón que le permitía llevarlas todas a la vez. De repente se quedo de pie frente a la puerta entreabierta, cuando se dió cuenta de que llevaba muchas cosas en las manos para abrirla y entrar, así que espero a que Shun se aproximara pero mientras lo miraba detenerse a buscar las llaves de la casa en su bolsillo pudo escuchar a sus amigos hablar, no quería entrometerse pero al final no pudo evitarlo, las ventanas estaban abiertas y la puerta también tenía una ventana con una malla que permitía el flujo de sonido hacia adentre o hacia afuera.

—… digamos que esa no es la vida que me gustaría vivir.

—Que mal, Seiya. Entonces la estabas usando nada más.—Dijo Hyoga en un tono de burla.

—Jamas haría algo así, yo de verdad la quiero, es solo que ella malentendió las cosas desde el principio.—Dijo Seiya haciendo énfasis en "principio" se refirió a cuando eran niños.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer cuando todo esto acabe?

—No quiero que las cosas se pongan… raras entre nosotros.—Seiya hizo una pausa.— Entonces creó que solo me despediré, después de decirle toda la verdad. Claro que primero me asegurare de que ella este bien.

—¿Entonces tu _otra_ vida es mejor?.—Le dijo Shiryu poniendo entre comillas y haciendo énfasis en "otra". Sabiendo que se refería a vivir en el santuario siendo un caballero.

—No sé si es mejor, pero es lo que yo quiero.

Shun abrió la puerta y se quedó parado junto a Saori después de que también escuchó ese fragmento de la plática, sabía lo que implicaba para su amiga, pero también estaba seguro de que las palabras de Seiya estaban fuera de contexto y que lo que había dicho no era por Saori, cuando volteo a ver a la chica, ella veía al piso pero tenía la mirada perdida.

De repente, Saori bajo los brazos y dejo caer las bebidas que tenía en las manos, haciendo que todo el liquido quedara derramado en sus pies. Los 4 caballeros escucharon y Shiryu se apresuró a salir para ayudar. Al asomarse, el Dragón se concentró en el liquido que ensuciaba la entrada y su premura por ayudar a Saori a levantar y limpiar el desastre no le permitió detenerse a mirar a Saori que parecía estar en una especie de trance.

Pero Ikki también se aproximó a ayudar, solo que él si se dió cuenta de la expresión sombría y lejana de Saori.

Saori lo sabía, ella había malinterpretado todos los gestos y situaciones desde el principio, sentía un profundo amor que solo era correspondido con lealtad, y eso era de esperarse, Seiya llevaba consigo una foto con Miho, que le recordaba que tenía que pelear para que todo acabara y pudiera regresar con ella, de seguro debió parecer una completa estúpida cuando invito a su caballero a recostarse con ella en Siberia, el no estaba nervioso, en realidad estaba incomodo, todos aquellos pensamientos la asaltaron en tan solo unos pocos segundos y su mente le dijo severamente que Seiya era fiel pero no porque la amara realmente, solo era porque era un ser humano demasiado amable y honorable como para rechazarla abiertamente. Esa certeza le quemaba el alma y le acababa de partir el corazón.

Ikki puso su mano en el hombro de Saori de manera delicada y preocupada, al fénix no le gustaba el contacto pero tampoco soportaba ver a su protegida sufrir. Shun estaba a un lado de Saori y la miraba preocupado, Shiryu estaba en el suelo levantando las bebidas, Hyoga se acercó con paño para limpiar el desastre mientras Seiya estaba en el sofá sentado, perdido en sus pensamientos pensando en que tendría que romper su promesa y visitar a Saori cuando todos se hubieran dormido, aquella platica con sus amigos le había abierto los ojos en que no debía esperar mas para decirle sus sentimientos a Saori porque de un momento a otro podría perderla.

La conmoción, el apetito y los sentimientos no dejaron que ninguno de los caballeros de percatará de que alguien los había estado siguiendo.

* * *

**Hola queridos lectores, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado ¿Les gustó la aparición de Eros? **

**Espero que estén pasando una cuarentena por lo menos amena.**

**Cuidense muchísimo, lávense las manos y no salgan de su casa. Espero que todos mis lectores se encuentren muy bien y que sigan aquí conmigo en esta historia que cada que me volteó se enreda mas.**

**Gracias por seguir aquí y gracias por sus opiniones y comentarios. Influyen demasiado para aumentar mis ganas de traerles una buena historia.**

**Gracias y manténganse a salvo, amigos.**


	17. A un paso de la meta

**Capítulo 17. A un paso de la meta**

El fuerte sonido de la puerta de la planta baja de la pequeña casa en la que se hospedaban sacó a Seiya de sus pensamientos. Cruzó la estancia para darse cuenta de que Shiryu estaba en el suelo, limpiando y los demás estaban pensativos.

—¿Que sucede?.—Seiya buscó a Saori por todos lados.—¿Donde esta Saori?

—En su habitación.— Contesto Shun.

Seiya se dirigió a la puerta y la tocó con delicadeza, casi la acariciaba, él sabia que había pasado algo y sus amigos estaban callados.

—…¿Saori?

Nadie contestó y Seiya volvió a dirigir su mirada a sus amigos, pero nadie decía nada, solo Shun tenía su mirada clavada en aquella puerta, pero sus ojos reflejaban una mezcla entre confusión y preocupación. Seiya insistió tocando la puerta, pero esta vez lo hizo con mas fuerza.

—¡Saori! ¿Qué esta pasando?

—Ya basta, idiota.—Se acercó Ikki y lo detuvo.

Ikki se llevó a Seiya a la cocina tomándolo a la fuerza por la muñeca.

—Shun ¿Qué rayos pasa?.—Seiya se frotaba la muñeca con dolor.—¿Ella esta bien?

—Fisicamente si, supongo.—Respondió Shun

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?.—Le dijo Seiya, molesto, él odiaba la condescendencia.

—Significa que no me corresponde a mi decírtelo, es ella con la que tienes que hablar.—Shun bajo la mirada.—Pero no ahora, espera a mañana, quizá se haya calmado un poco.

—¿Calmarse? ¿Por qué habría de calmarse?

Hyoga y Shiryu entraban a la cocina en ese momento.

—Ya te lo dije, espera hasta mañana y podrán hablar. ¿Quieres?

—Puedes usar mi cama en la habitación con Hyoga, yo me quedaré para cuidar de ella.—Se ofreció Shiryu, quien creía que había entendido lo que había pasado.—Alguien debe hacer guardia y tu debes estar muy cansado, yo lo haré.

—No necesito a nadie para hacer mi trabajo.—Seiya estaba muy confundido.

—Escucha, Seiya, solo come algo y ve a dormir.—Ikki se puso de pie de forma autoritaria a su lado.—Mañana podremos hablar todos cuando estemos mas tranquilos y lúcidos.

Seiya tomó uno de los platos al azar envueltos en papel aluminio y se lo llevó para comer a solas en su cuarto. Se sentía confundido y enfadado a la vez, no sabia en que se había equivocado para que todo el mundo se comportara de esa manera, pero ya no era aquel muchacho visceral, había madurado, aunque con Miho las cosas habían sido tan perfectas que jamas habían tenido ninguna pelea, estaba perdido en esos temas, solo le restaba hacerles caso a sus amigos y guardar su distancia, solo por esa noche.

* * *

—¿Saori? Debes comer algo.—Era Shun en la puerta de Saori intentando que abriera para hablar con ella y darle aquel platillo que tanto la había emocionado apenas un par de horas antes.—Solo come algo, te sentirás mucho mejor.

Solo había silencio. Shun lo sabía, ella se había equivocado con respecto a Seiya, pero por el momento no podía hacer nada si ella no salía de su encierro.

* * *

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?.—Pregunto Hyoga a Shun cuando el Andromeda volvía de hacer su tercer intento de lograr que Saori abriera la puerta.

Ikki, Hyoga y Shiryu estaban en la estancia, sentados en el sofá, apenas habían tocado su comida a pesar de que hace unas horas todos estaban tan hambrientos que habrían devorado todo el festín en segundos.

—No me siento cómodo hablando de eso, esto no es cosa mía.—Suspiro Shun.—Y no podemos elegir un lado, ambos son amigos nuestros.

—De verdad pienso que este no es momento para dramas de esos dos.—decía Ikki.

—No podemos hacer nada, este no es nuestro problema.—Dijo Shiryu.

—Creo que es nuestro problema si estos conflictos interfieren con nuestra misión.—Exclamo Hyoga con fastidio.

—Oigan, todos estamos muy estresados, hemos tenido que cambiar nuestras vidas por completo en apenas un par de días, pero todo se solucionará, estoy seguro.—Shun siempre quería ver el lado positivo de las cosas.

* * *

De cualquier forma, Seiya no durmió nada aquella noche.

* * *

Comenzaba a salir el sol y los pájaros cantaban con alegría a un lado de las ventanas, la vibra seguía sintiéndose con un grueso espesor debido a los sucesos de la noche anterior, Seiya fue el primero en salir de su habitación, no entendía que es lo que estaba pasando pero decidió ir por el desayuno para enmendarse, habían pasado tantas cosas desde que eran unos niños hasta el momento en el que llegaron a aquel lugar que ya casi no podía reconocer su vida sin las personas que estaban en aquellas habitaciones, los quería a todos y cada uno de ellos, y sabia que no había ningún obstáculo que los pudiera separar. En cuanto a Saori, el estaba consciente de que no importara lo que hubiera pasado, todo debía ser un mal entendido, lo arreglarían, con sus armaduras vencerían y les esperaría un gran futuro juntos.

Con esa idea en la cabeza salió de la casa dispuesto a qué aquel fuera un gran día.

* * *

—Que bien huele, muero de hambre.—Decía Shiryu apenas apareció Seiya en la puerta con comida y café.— Déjame ayudarte.

Los caballeros comenzaron a despertar y a preparar todo para tener un pacifico y amigable desayuno entre amigos, sin embargo, las horas pasaban y la comida se enfriaba.

—Debería ir a buscarla, no comeremos nada y perderemos ese avión.—Dijo Seiya, que no había dejado de mirar a su puerta ni un segundo esperando ver que saliera con esa sonrisa dulce y tímida.

—Déjame ir a mi.—Se levantó Shun.

Shun se aproximo a la puerta, estaba dubitativo, sentía algo de incertidumbre ya que ella no había querido escucharlo la noche anterior, acercó su mano para tocar a su puerta y esta se abrió. Shun estaba sorprendido, ahí estaba frente a el, Saori, Athena, esperaba ver un rastro de lagrimas, tal vez cansancio, sin embargo vió a una chica limpia, fresca, hermosa, aunque con una expresión vacía.

—Saori, venia a preguntarle si quería desayunar con noso…

—Debemos irnos.—Saori le dedico una sonrisa fingida a Shun.

Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta. Los caballeros la observaron desde el pequeño comedor y se quedaron quietos, no sabían si debían corresponder a su forzada condescendencia.

—Saori, tenemos aún unos minutos, deberías comer algo.—Dijo Seiya ofreciéndole su silla.

—Eres muy amable, Seiya, pero preferiría que nos fuéramos ahora, debemos llegar al santuario.—Saori le respondió con la misma sonrisa que a Shun y luego se dirigió a la puerta con lentitud.

—Espera un momento, el día de ayer te fuiste y estuviste en tu cuarto sin hablarnos… y no cenaste y hoy no planeas desayunar.—Seiya suspiro.—Se que solo soy un caballero de bronce pero puedo decir que eso no es bueno, seas una diosa o no, ¡Ja!

—No debes preocuparte, tu título de caballero será relevado apenas toda esta locura termine, y así no tendrás que sentirte en la obligación de tener que volver al santuario.—La mirada de Saori cambio automáticamente, tenia una acallada furia, apenas termino de hablar y continuo su camino hacia la puerta, se colocó su gorra roja para ocultar su cabello y se percató de que todos la miraban estupefactos.

—¿Quitarme mi título de caballero?.—Seiya estaba demasiado confundido, casi no podía hablar, se sostenía de uno de los sofás y se aproximo a Saori en medio de tropiezos.— Pero…¿por qué?

—Si prefieres quedarte aquí, puedes regresar ya mismo a tu casa.—Saori volteo a verlo por un segundo y Seiya distinguió autentico desprecio en su mirada.— A tu patética y miserable vida.

Seiya sentía una mezcla de confusión, tristeza y enojo.—¿Crees que mi vida es patética?.—dijo.—Si he pasado esa vida partiéndome la espalda por ti, sangrando, ¡Peleando! Así estuviera cansado o herido, así estuviera lloviendo o si tuviera que pasar entre un volcán con lava ardiendo, yo todo lo hacía y lo hago por ti y aún así…¿piensas que soy un miserable?

Saori no contestó y siguió caminando, Seiya no podía soportar sus palabras, él había sacrificado todo por ella, incluso sus sentimientos y ahora ella arremetía contra su título de caballería, que era todo lo que le quedaba. Y encima de eso, ella caminaba hacía la puerta como si no le importaran todos esos años de lealtad y servicio, como si no le importara el amor que siempre le había profesado. Seiya se aproximó a Saori e intentó tomarla del brazo para que ella lo mirara a los ojos y le dijera que todo eso era real y así saber que ella lo quería fuera de su vida para siempre, pero cuando puso su mano en su brazo, su delicada piel estaba ardiendo, provocando que el Pegaso se quemara al contacto, se tomo la muñeca con dolor y vio que su palma estaba enrojecida.

—Yo siempre estuve ahí para sacrificar mi vida para que tu estuvieras bien… y ahora tu llegas y de la nada me haces todo esto, Saori.—Seiya miraba esa pequeña herida que tenía en la mano con demasiado dolor.—¿Por qué?

—Yo no te pedí que me protegieras.—Saori seguía caminando hacia la puerta de salida.

—No, pero eso era lo que querías.—Dijo Seiya que estaba más dolido que furioso.—Porque eso es lo que quieren todos los dioses, carne de cañón humana para resguardarse mientras cobardemente pelean entre ustedes matando a miles de inocentes.

Saori entonces se detuvo a un lado de la puerta y le prestó atención a su caballero y vió la mirada llena de enojo que tenía Seiya.

—Creí que tú eras diferente de todos ellos, y por eso siempre he peleado por ti.—Seiya quería llorar por tanta rabia que sentía.—¡Yo creía en ti! Pero eres igual de despreciable y altanera que toda tu familia. No, tu eres mucho peor, porque al menos los otros dioses nos hablan y nos tratan como gusanos, pero tú nos trataste como amigos, como tu familia, solo para después pisotearnos. ¡Solo eres una hipócrita que usa a la humanidad para su conveniencia!

Seiya sintió una bofetada seca en la mejilla izquierda. Saori tenía la respiración agitada y lágrimas en los ojos.

—Tu no sabes nada.—Saori miraba al piso con una expresión sombría.—Si quieres salir de aquí solo debes servir en esta última misión, luego de que regresemos… no quiero volver a verte, nunca.

* * *

La llegada al aeropuerto, el registro, la espera, todo fue un proceso tortuoso, nadie hablaba, nadie se miraba, en ese momento todos parecían unos desconocidos, Seiya estaba callado y muy enojado a causa de los desplantes de Saori contra él, se sentó en el último lugar que les asignaron, lejos de todos, no quería hablar con nadie, ella quería quitarle su armadura, su título, su vida entera, Seiya estaba convencido de que el había nacido para ser el caballero de Pegaso, para salvar a Athena y a la humanidad, si le quitaban eso, no tendría nada. Al igual que sus amigos, el no tenia una educación adecuada para ejercer una profesión que le diera cuando menos una vida digna, él solo sabia pelear y defender, ¿Podría aprender? Por supuesto, pero le costaría demasiado reponerse de una derrota de esa magnitud. Aunque ella lo rechazara, él debía sacarla con bien de ese horrible lugar en el que se encontraban, porque había hecho una promesa: su deber antes de su felicidad. Cuando las cosas se calmaran estaba seguro de que quizá podrían arreglar las cosas, aunque, nunca había visto a Saori con una actitud semejante, ella parecía odiarlo de verdad. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató del momento en el que despegaron, ni tampoco del momento en que Shiryu se sentó a su lado, él solo quería salir de ahí y recuperar la confianza de Athena.

* * *

—¿Saori?.—Shun llevaba algunos minutos intentando atraer su atención, pero ella parecía estar demasiado sumergida en su propia mente.—Yo seré tu escolta.

—Claro, adelante.

Pasaron algunos minutos, las azafatas pasaban una y otra vez ofreciéndoles bebidas y alimentos, pero Saori parecía estar lejos de ahí, en medio de las nubes, quizá. Shun no sabia muy bien como manejar una situación similar, pero lo que si sabia era que de todos los caballeros de Athena, él era probablemente el único que de verdad poseía "el don de gentes", en el hospital el había intentado sanar a los pequeños niños que llegaban llorando a sabiendas de que su enfermedad les arrebataría la vida antes de tiempo, había calmado la ansiedad de las madres desesperadas, había sopesado el dolor de aquellos que perdían la esperanza, el había cargado con mucho peso en su espalda, y aun así, siempre tenia una sonrisa para todos ellos.

—Se que este no es mi problema, Saori.—Dudó.—Pero… lo que ocurrió ayer fue un mal entendido, todo estaba fuera de contexto.—Se detuvo un segundo a esperar la respuesta de su amiga, pero ella seguía mirando a la ventana sin moverse, así que decidió proseguir.—Si tu pudieras hablarlo con Seiya, se que el te explicaría toda la situación, después de todo somos familia y no debemos estar solos, ya viste la situación que planteó Eros y es difícil que…

—Tienes razón, Shun.—Dijo Saori sin mirarlo.—Este no es… asunto tuyo. Así que ya puedes… cerrar la boca.

Shun estaba tremendamente sorprendido ante esa respuesta, Saori no era así, ella era una dama. Se sentía un poco herido, ella se estaba desquitando con todos los demás a causa de su injustificado enojo. Así que, con tristeza, decidió mantenerse en silencio y no volver a meterse en asuntos que no le correspondían, no importando que involucraran la felicidad y el bienestar de sus propios amigos.

* * *

El vuelo fue considerablemente mas corto que todos los que habían hecho en su aventura, así que por fin habían llegado a la ciudad de Atenas, la ciudad estaba resplandeciente y con mucho movimiento, la vida parecía avanzar para todas las personas a su alrededor, sin embargo, para los caballeros y para Saori, la vida se había vuelto un concepto difícil de entender, ¿La vida tenia que ver con felicidad o sacrificio? ¿Sus vidas estaban ya decididas desde el principio o eran guiadas por las decisiones que habían tomado en el camino? Saori suspiro, tenía muchas preguntas, pronto vería a su hermana y las cosas mejorarían, la necesitaba mucho, la extrañaba.

Iban saliendo por las puertas del aeropuerto, Saori iba caminando algunos pasos por delante de Shun, rompiendo la formación en parejas que ellos mismos habían acordado tomar para pasar desapercibidos de cualquier persona, cuando una sombra bien conocida para Saori apareció.

—No puedo creerlo, tenia una corazonada que resultó ser verdad.

Julian Solo.

El alto hombre de pelo azul se acercó a Saori para abrazarla por sorpresa, ella estaba tan pensativa y tan sumergida en sus dudas existenciales que no se percató de qué Julian se estaba acercando.

—Julian.—Dijo Saori con fastidió cuando se dió cuenta de que Julian le había quitado la gorra que sostenía sus largos cabellos lilas.

Shun lo reconoció de inmediato, él sabía su historia con Saori en ese mundo, decidió actuar de forma tranquila y pacifica. Así que solo se quedo de pie junto a Saori.

—¿Sí? ¿Puedo ayudarte?.—Dijo Julian con desdén hacia Shun.

—¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, Julian?.—Dijo Saori.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Llevo casi 3 semanas buscándote, te fuiste el día de nuestra boda sin decirme nada, creo que al menos merezco una explicación. ¿Y mira nada más como estas? ¿Pero que te paso en el cuello?

—Tienes razón, te pido la mas sincera de mis disculpas, pero tenia que irme, además te deje una nota con la encargada del restaurante que esta a un lado de la carretera…se que la encontraste.

—La encontré, y solo dejo mas preguntas en mi cabeza, Saori.—Dijo Julian tomándola de las manos.—¿Cómo crees que dejaría de buscarte?

Los otros cuatro caballeros aparecieron unos instantes después, todos sabían quién era Julian Solo en esa realidad, tal parecía que no era una amenaza.

—Saori.—Hyoga carraspeó.—Ya debemos irnos.

—¿Disculpa?.—Dijo Julian.—¿Quienes son ustedes y que es lo que quieren con mi prometida?

—Son… amigos.—Saori se libero de las manos de Julian.—Y Hyoga tiene razón, debo irme.

—¿De qué rayos estas hablando, Saori? No puedes dejarme así otra vez. ¿Ellos son los responsables de las heridas que llevas en el cuello?

—¡No! Yo…—Suspiro.—Julian… yo… lo lamento, en verdad espero que puedas encontrar la felicidad que te mereces, pero yo… debo seguir mi camino.

Julian se quedo callado, mirándola, analizándola, Saori reconoció esa mirada, él era un hombre mezquino, sabia cómo manipular a su antojo a las personas que lo rodeaban, era todo un hombre de negocios, persuasivo y astuto.

—Déjame llevarte… yo puedo llevarte a donde tú quieras y así me darás tiempo de hablar.—La tomo de la mano.—Yo no he olvidado lo que mi corazón siente por ti. Tus amigos… bueno, ellos pueden seguirnos en otro de mis autos.

Saori sabía que todo era una trampa, lo supo desde el momento en que vió que mas y mas guardaespaldas de Julian se acercaban a ellos, así que se dejo llevar, estaba claro que Julian no era Poseidon, pero no tenia claras cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones con ella.

Avanzaron, él la tomaba con fuerza de la muñeca, aunque con una expresión dulce, no podía creer lo buen mentiroso que era.

—Yo me adelantare al santuario.—Dijo Seiya en el fondo.—Quizás encuentre algunas pistas, ustedes síganla y asegúrense de que este bien.

—¿Qué estas loco?.—Le dijo Hyoga.

—Ella no me quiere cerca, así que sirvo mejor si tomó mi distancia, yo los esperaré allá y analizare el terreno, quiero decir, que este libre de enemigos.

—Pero Seiya…—Dijo Shun.

—El no es Poseidon… estarán bien.—Dijo Seiya tomando su maleta y alejándose.—Los veré allá.

* * *

«¡Diablos!» Pensó Saori mientras veía cómo sus caballeros se subían a la camioneta que iba detrás de la de ella. No podía perder tiempo con los juegos de Julian, tenia que salir de esa situación y hacerlo rápido, cuando todas las 5 camionetas que acompañaban a la de Julian estuvieron listas, arrancaron.

Seiya vió a las camionetas alejarse cuando guardaba sus cosas en la cajuela del taxi que lo llevaría a las afueras del santuario, ella se alejaba, ella ya estaba muy lejos de él. Recordó aquella noche que pasó junto a ella, no podía recordar un solo momento en su vida que fuera mas dichoso, tal vez si existía otro momento así, el momento en el que Saori lo besó podría ser uno, no era tan difícil escoger, la verdad es que los dioses eran mas generosos al repartir momentos miserables que momentos felices en la vida de los humanos, pero la recordó riendo cuando intentaban despertar a Hyoga, la recordó feliz cuando estaban todos reunidos por fin, pero sobre todo la recordó en sus sueños, en la playa, libre de dolor, de tristezas y preocupaciones.

Sin embargo, ese no era el único sueño que él había tenido con ella, habían otros, las manos que la jalaban hacia el oscuro vacío, el ya las había soñado cuando la volvió a ver y quiso llevarla a un hotel cerca de su casa con Miho, Ícaro finalmente la había salvado pero… también estaba aquel sueño que ni siquiera quería recordar, su peor pesadilla, en donde ella moría con sangre en su vientre. ¿Y si esos sueños eran señales de que algo pasaría? ¿Y si la próxima vez no había nadie ademas de sus cinco caballeros de bronce para rescatarla?

No importaba lo que sintiera Saori, él era su caballero más fiel, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Subió al taxi decidido. No iría al santuario, no aún.

Seiya estaba concentrado, el paradero de Saori y sus amigos era lo que mas le importaba, no se percató de la sombra que paso por enfrente del taxi en el que iba.

* * *

—Entonces… amigos tuyos.—Dijo Julian sacando una botella de champán y dos copas de un compartimiento refrigerante de su camioneta de extremo lujo.—¿De dónde los conoces?

—Solo vine para que me digas qué es lo que quieres.

—¿De qué hablas, linda? Yo estoy para servirte hoy.—Le ofreció una copa, ella la rechazó.

—¿En serio? Entonces.. ¿por qué no me has preguntado a dónde me dirijo? Solo nos movemos. Y sé exactamente cual es el camino a tú mansión.

—Vaya, sí que has cambiado.—Se tomo todo el contenido de su copa de un solo trago.—Y debo decir que me agradabas más antes, eras más callada y menos altanera. Sonreías mas.

Julian hizo un movimiento de cabeza y miró a su chofer quien pareció entender la señal. Saori vio lo que Julian estaba por hacer y miro hacia atrás, la camioneta con sus amigos se estaba alejando.

—Esto es un secuestro. Quiero que pares tu maldita camioneta ¡Ahora mismo! Es un delito.

—¿Delito? Bueno, también es un delito robar, extorsionar, lavar dinero y cometer fraude, linda.

Saori lo miraba sin entender qué es lo que intentaba decir.

* * *

—¿A dónde llevan a nuestra amiga?—Dijo Shiryu.

—Agradezcan que el señor Solo esta de buen humor hoy, los dejará ir.—Dijo uno de los guardaespaldas.

La camioneta se detuvo en medio de la autopista, los autos pasaban velozmente y tocaban el claxon esperando que la camioneta se moviera, entonces ahí, sin previo aviso, los aventaron hacia afuera y aceleraron.

Ellos eran caballeros al final, su velocidad impidió qué salieran heridos, Ikki estaba furioso ante tal humillación pero Shun lo detuvo de ponerse su armadura y perseguirlos, lo único que lograrían sería llamar la atención.

—¿Dejaras qué se vayan? ¿Y Saori?.—dijo Ikki

—Escuchaste a Eros, necesitamos ser discretos.—Dijo Shiryu.—Busquemos una forma de movernos sin llamar la atención.

—¿Y Saori? No sabemos a dónde se dirige, y con ese idiota.—Protesto Hyoga.

—Ella nos va a guiar, es la diosa Athena.—Dijo Shun con plena seguridad.

* * *

—Te dije que te explicaría todo al llegar, debo decir que fue refrescante no escuchar como te quejabas todo el camino.—Decía Julian entre risas cuando se quedaron solos en la estancia de su enorme mansión.

Saori sabia que sus caballeros la estaban buscando, así que dejo un rastro con su cosmo, suficiente para que sus amigos la encontraran pero imperceptible para sus enemigos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? ya dímelo de una vez para que pueda irme.—Se sentó en un enorme y mullido sillón blanco.

—Lo que siempre he querido. Una boda de ensueño, una vida juntos y… tu nombre.

—¿Mi nombre? ¿Por qué? Aquí mi nombre no vale nada, soy solo una camarera.

—Tu nombre es perfecto, es anónimo y sobre todo, es multimillonario.

—¿Que dices?

—Necesitaba a alguien como tu para que fungiera de mi prestanombres, tu te encargas de asumir los problemas financieros mientras el dinero es mío, claro. En resumen, eres una estafadora qué hace empresas para recaudar fondos para construir orfanatos para niños huérfanos, pero ese dinero se va a una cuenta en el extranjero.

—Desgraciado infeliz.

—¡Por favor, Saori! El dinero no les devolverá sus padres a esos niños, además, tu nunca te habrías dado cuenta.—Julian se reía.—Creí que eras mas… como decirlo con respeto… estúpida.

—Solo por eso querías casarte conmigo. Para enviarme a la cárcel mientras tu desfilabas con la siguiente con todo ese dinero.

—¡Oh no! Yo soy un caballero, jamás te enviaría a la cárcel, por eso debías ser mi esposa, porque así yo podría manejar tus cuentas bancarias sin que nadie sospechara. Y si alguien te descubría, bueno, al menos yo no tendría que testificar en contra tuya.—Hizo una pausa para servirse un trago y bebérselo.—Pero lo averiguaste, te enteraste de todo el dinero que poseías, por eso escapaste y esos imbéciles que venían contigo te ayudaron.

—No todos somos unos asquerosos seres despreciables como tú. Yo no sabia nada.

—Eso no lo sé, el caso es que ahora lo sabes todo, eres culpable y no eres mi esposa así que podría llamar a la policía en este momento y estarías encerrada por al menos… ¿10 años?

—Si quieres todo el dinero, tómalo, es tuyo, en esas cuentas no falta un solo centavo. Solo déjame tranquila.

—Soy un hombre de negocios, me gano la vida cerrando tratos, así que te propongo uno bueno.—Julian miro a Saori con una expresión que denotaba que sus intenciones no eran buenas.—Cásate conmigo, vive una vida llena de lujos y de todo lo que el dinero pueda comprar, yo no te amaré, tu no me amaras pero al menos nos divertiremos juntos…o me encargare de meterte en la cárcel por todo el tiempo que la corrupción pueda costear y no solo eso, haré que tu vida ahí sea el peor de los infiernos, querida.

—Si ya tienes tu maldito dinero para que quieres que me case contigo, no dire nada si eso es lo que temes.

—¿Sabes lo difícil que es hacer un nombre que sirva de fachada para esta clase de operaciones?

—Ese no es mi problema.—Saori se puso de pie.—Yo me voy, ya perdí mucho tiempo contigo. ¿Quieres llamar a la policía? Adelante, no estaré mucho más tiempo por aquí.

Saori iba hacia la puerta, sin miedo, sin querer quedarse a negociar, para Julian amedrentar y amenazar a sus enemigos siempre había sido la receta perfecta para conseguir lo que quería. Al principio Saori se sintió mal por haberlo abandonado de esa manera en el día de su boda, pero ahora se iba sin remordimiento y sintiéndose tranquila y liberada, abrió con seguridad la puerta de la habitación para buscar la salida cuando de inmediato sintió como una fuerza física muy superior a la de ella cerraba la puerta con brusquedad.

—Creo, tesoro… que no me has entendido.—Julian se encontraba recargado con el brazo derecho en la puerta que acababa de cerrar, su mirada era la típica de un niño mimado que se estaba desesperando por no conseguir lo que quiere.—Esto no es una pregunta y se acabaron las negociaciones, tu te vas a casar conmigo y viviremos MUY felices. ¿Me entendiste?

Julian la tomó del brazo con violencia.

—Alguien como tu debería estar muy agradecida con lo que te estoy ofreciendo, es lo mejor que tendrás en toda tu vida como una triste mesera de una cafetería tan patética que ni tu propia hermana iba a comer ahí.

—Si me tocas un solo cabello, te juro que te arrepentirás.

Julian la aventó al suelo, Saori cayó sobre una bella alfombra color crema que amortiguo el golpe. Había un teléfono en la mesa de centro de la estancia, se puso de pie y corrió hacia él, si llamaba a la policía ella desaparecería y el se iría a prisión, que es donde siempre había pertenecido. Pero él era más rápido así que volvió a aventarla, esta vez contra la pared y colocó su mano derecha en su cuello, inmovilizándola.

—Voy a perdonarte por tu desplante de haber escapado y haber aparecido con varios hombres, pretendiendo llevarte todo mi dinero.—Se lo decía en un susurro muy cerca de su cara.—Voy a perdonarte por no ser mas que una cualquiera, y no pediré mucho, solo quiero que tu…

Un golpe por un costado de Julian lo hizo volar hasta la pared contraria de la habitación, a unos 4 metros de distancia.

—No importa en que dimensión te encuentres Julian, siempre tienes que ser un maldito sociopata, y te juro que hoy no estoy de humor.—Era Seiya, con su brillante armadura, siempre siendo un héroe salvando a la damisela en peligro en el último segundo.

Saori estaba en el piso, tomando aire. Estaba tan furioso, sentía una ira indescriptible, se sentía asqueado hacia ese cruel mundo que los había orillado a todos a cambiar, demostrando sus mas bajos instintos, haciéndolos egoístas. Julian Solo ya había secuestrado a Saori una vez, sin embargo, él no la había lastimado de ese modo, como intentando denigrarla, pero había escuchado todo y con eso era suficiente.

Seiya se dió cuenta de como Julian se estaba levantando del suelo, sucio y desorientado, no podía entender como alguien había pasado toda su seguridad. Había sangre en su boca, pero Seiya sospechaba que lo que realmente tenia herido era su ego. Él no podía controlar sus sentimientos en ese momento, Saori estaba en el suelo con las viejas marcas de su cuello que ahora se volvían alarmantemente visibles una vez más, sin embargo, ella no lo miraba, a pesar de todo, seguía odiándolo. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¿Qué es lo que había hecho mal? ¿Por qué estaba viviendo todo eso? Ver a un Shiryu cobarde, a un Hyoga y un Ikki desinteresados, y sobre todo a una Saori sin corazón. Todos se habían transformado en tan solo un año. Seiya escuchó cómo había un arma cargada preparándose para disparar a pocos centímetros de su cara. Seiya se quitó su armadura, mientras los pedazos caían, estos se iban guardando en la placa de su pecho que Saori había adaptado para sus caballeros.

—Te doy la oportunidad de largarte de mi casa ahora mis…—Julian no alcanzó a terminar la frase.

Seiya se abalanzó con violencia hacia Julian, este cayó sobre su espalda y Seiya estaba encima de él, lo miro con desprecio, deseaba golpearlo, lastimarlo, sin embargo, no lo hizo, se sentía demasiado hastiado de todo lo que estaba viviendo, solo quería que parara y para eso necesitaba que Saori estuviera bien, suspiro profundamente para tranquilizarse, estaba comenzando a ponerse de pie cuando se dió cuenta de que el arma había caído a un lado de él y que Julian la había ocultado en su saco. ¿Acaso planeaba matarlo por la espalda o solo planeaba amenazarlo para se fuera? Cualquiera que fuera el caso Julian era un cobarde. Su furia aumentó mucho más que antes. Seiya lo golpeo una vez con el puño cerrado en la cara, un pequeño hilo de sangre se asomó por su boca, Julian sonrió y estaba a punto de hablar y Seiya lo golpeo de nuevo y de nuevo y una vez más. Lo golpeo múltiples veces, Julian sangraba por todas las heridas que se habían juntado en su cara, para ese momento Seiya sentía que no podía detenerse.

—¡Seiya, aguarda!.—Saori se levantó.

Saori corrió y vió como Julian estaba sangrando y estaba inconsciente, tomó a Seiya del brazo para que se detuviera.

—¡Ya basta, basta!.—Saori gritaba con miedo detrás de Seiya.

Seiya se soltó de las manos de Saori y miro sus nudillos llenos de sangre.

—No tienes por qué desquitarte con él, Seiya.

Seiya fijó su mirada en Saori y observó cómo ella estaba a un lado de Julian tomándole el pulso en su cuello. El Pegaso se puso de pie, no dijo nada.

—Hay que irnos… solo vámonos y ya, Saori.

—Seiya.—Saori tenía ganas de llorar al ver el comportamiento iracundo del Pegaso, estaba muy asustada.—Tu no eres así.

—Tu tampoco.—Seiya siguió avanzando sin mirarla.

—¡Saori! ¡Saori!.—Eran Hyoga, Ikki, Shiryu y Shun, llegaban corriendo buscando a Athena, no llevaban puestas sus armaduras.

—¿Qué rayos pasó aquí?.—Dijo Hyoga al mirar la habitación hecha añicos.

—Seiya ¿Estas bien?.—Le dijo Shiryu en voz baja.—Vimos a todos esos hombres inconscientes afuera.

—Yo… lo lamento tanto, el quería hacerle daño, el quería obligarla a…

—No te conviertas en eso que odias.—Ikki se acercaba.—o tu vida perderá todo el sentido.

Hyoga y Shun se aproximaron con Saori, pero de nuevo nadie dijo nada. Todos deseaban que todo terminara de una vez. Saori dejó que sus amigos la guiaran, ya estaba muy cansada de pensar.

* * *

El santuario estaba en ruinas, apenas se podían distinguir las 12 casas del zodiaco, caminaron hacia los aposentos de Athena, mas allá de la cámara del patriarca.

—Llegamos al fin.

* * *

**Al fin llegamos tambien al capítulo 17 de esta aventura, quiero darles las gracias por sus comentarios, hacen mas fácil esta cuarentena. Les adelanto que este es el penútimo capítulo de la primera parte de este final. Y me siento muy feliz de tenerlos como lectores, me retan y me hacen mejor cada día, he estado muy ocupada y por eso no he podido atender a sus sugerencias y comentarios pero los aprecio muchísimo y les estaré contestando a la brevedad.**

**Gracias por su paciencia y seguimos avanzando, cuidense mucho de esta pandemía y cuiden a su familia.**

**Gracias, amigos.**


	18. Gracias, amigos

**Capítulo 18. Gracias, amigos.**

Caía la tarde con parsimonia, Saori sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza, estaba muy nerviosa, a pesar de que habían pasado tan solo algunas semanas desde la última vez que vio a su hermana, el sentimiento de que una eternidad las separaba era estremecedor, y mas porque Saori sabia que su hermana había estado en el santuario, probablemente poco antes de despertarla a ella. Este hecho era irrefutable dado que todo el santuario estaba en ruinas, pero los aposentos de Athena estaban arreglados con minuciosidad, aunque todo tenia una pequeña capa de polvo acumulado de tres semanas, todo lucía radiante; la cortina roja que separaba la cámara del patriarca de la habitación de Athena era nueva, tersa y suave, había sabanas limpias en su cama, tampoco pudo dejar de notar la decoración. Llena de detalles como jarrones de cerámica dispuestos en dos mesas de vidrio a los costados de su habitación. Incluso había un baúl a los pies de su cama, aunque Saori no lo abrió al llegar, tenia miedo de encontrar un mensaje de despedida y frías instrucciones que le darían el siguiente paso, eso no sería posible, claro esta, porque Ícaro había llegado hasta el desierto por ordenes de su hermana, tenia que confiar en que ella llegaría.

Se sentó en la cama y buscó su dije de oro en forma de luna entre su cuello, lo miró, no recordaba cuando había llegado esa pieza de joyería a su posesión, probablemente se lo había dado su hermana en algún punto del año pasado, lo único que sabia es que esa pequeña figura le daba mucha seguridad.

Ya no le quedaba mas por hacer en esa realidad, había concluido la misión que le había encomendado Artemisa, sus caballeros estaban reunidos, lúcidos y armados, al igual que ella, ya no había nada mas por hacer salvo seguir adelante y aclarar todo el misterio que había estado persiguiéndola desde hace demasiado tiempo.

Las extrañas voces en sus sueños, las coincidencias que parecían estar decidiendo su destino, la extraña aparición de otro dios como Eros en la tierra y sobre todo, la demora para conocer su castigo por herejía. Fuera lo que fuera, solo quería terminar ya.

* * *

—Los hombres de Julian, es probable que nos estén buscando.—Dijo Shun pensativo.

—No importa ya.—Le respondió Ikki desde su lugar usual en una esquina de la habitación.—Nos iremos pronto de aquí.

—Estamos esperando a Artemisa.—Intervino Shiryu.—¿Creen que demore demasiado? Ya casi anochece.

—Espero que se apresure.—Se acercó Hyoga.—Estar en el santuario, sin caballeros y en estas condiciones de verdad me da escalofríos.

Seiya estaba en una esquina de la casa de Sagitario, escuchando a sus amigos, todos estaban muy preocupados, pero nadie quería decir nada, nadie quería hablar con él, no después de lo que había hecho, tampoco querían estar con Saori en los aposentos de Athena, sabían que ella estaría bien dentro del santuario, es lo que todos les habían repetido, solo optaron por permanecer un poco alejados unos de otros.

* * *

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y el velo de la noche cubrió las ruinas del santuario, Saori no podía dejar de notar la ausencia de ruido, de los otros caballeros de oro y plata, extrañaba la presencia de Milo de Escorpio y Kanon de Geminis en la cámara del patriarca junto con ella, aquellas no habían sido las mejores circunstancias pero se sentía segura de saber que estaban acompañándola fielmente.

Recordar la última vez que estuvo entre aquellas paredes era algo doloroso, se había tenido que despedir de Shaka de una manera muy triste, de Saga, de Aiolia, de Mu y todos los demás caballeros, se despidió de la vida incluso, en ese momento, no había sentido miedo, pues conocía su destino y sus consecuencias, había hecho aquel sacrificio para salvar a su amada tierra en donde estaba segura de que sus guerreros mas cercanos vivirían con bien.

Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde aquella fatídica noche en que su tío, el Dios Hades había maldecido sus aposentos con traición y muerte.

Saori miró con anhelo al horizonte sombrío, hacia falta un elemento también en el panorama, el enorme reloj de piedra cuyas llamas había visto arder contando las horas, ahora en su lugar había una enorme roca sin una forma definida. Y así, sin mas, había dado la media noche, la impaciencia se estaba apoderando de la diosa Athena y llegaba casi tan rápido como el miedo y la incertidumbre.

Saori suspiro y se alejo de sus recuerdos, ella estaba consciente de que tenia un baúl a sus espaldas que le revelaría alguna verdad y ya no podía esperar a su hermana para abrirlo.

Se aproximó al imponente baúl con decisión, este era color gris con elegantes grecas tatuadas a los costados, Saori paso sus manos sobre ellas, buscando un patrón o una palabra, pero solo encontró un adecuado y sobrio adorno, deslizó entonces sus manos por la tapa, esta tenía algunas rasgaduras, mismas que parecía que los años le habían dibujado, levantó la pesada tapa con tan solo un poco de dificultad y pudo ver una hermosa y reluciente tela blanca, la tomó entre sus manos; era su fiel vestido, ese vestido que usó por primera vez en el torneo galáctico cuando volvió a ver a Seiya y a sus caballeros de bronce después de años, luego lo usó el día que Jamian de Cuervo la secuestró para llevarla al santuario, también en Asgard, lo llevaba puesto cuando enfrentó a su tío Poseidón, y por supuesto, había sido su ropa de batalla cuando se enfrentó a Hades, aquel sencillo vestido blanco con una falda larga y un delicado escote en v había sido su mas delicada armadura, y ahora estaba una vez mas frente a ella, miro dentro del cofre habían mas telas blancas y junto con ellas, había un mensaje tallado en griego hasta el fondo de la delicada pieza: "La luna te protegerá" , decía.

«No sé que significa esto, estoy demasiado cansada de los acertijos». Pensó Saori consternada.

Momentos después, se puso su vestido, estaba convencida de que no era importante, salvo un gesto de su querida hermana, lo cual confirmaba que tenía que seguir esperándola.

* * *

—Debemos ir a hablar con ella, es importante.—Dijo Ikki.— Ya es media noche y no hay señales ni de aliados ni de enemigos.

—Estamos seguros aquí, nos pidieron paciencia y prudencia, querido hermano.

—Creo que ya hemos esperado lo suficiente.—Dijo Hyoga levantándose del suelo en donde había permanecido por horas.—Estoy de acuerdo con Ikki. ¿Qué tal tu, Seiya?

—Solo quiero esperar.—Dijo Seiya que estaba sentado en las escaleras de la casa de Sagitario mirando a la nada.

De repente apareció un destello en el cielo, Seiya fue el primero en verlo y el primero en ir corriendo a buscar a Saori.

* * *

Aquel destello ilumino delicadamente la habitación en la que estaba Saori, parecía una estrella fugaz. Saori miró con atención y mucho esfuerzo buscando reconocer a aquel objeto, su trayectoria era extraña, no parecía moverse como una estrella, mas bien parecía estar cayendo en picada.

—¡Artemisa!.—Gritó Saori.

Usó de forma forzada su cosmo para que el salto que había dado desde la cámara del patriarca fuera amortiguado y pudiera llegar hasta ella lo mas pronto posible. Aterrizó con gracia entre los arboles y corrió con desesperación hasta la figura luminosa de la bella mujer que había caído del cielo.

Desde el balcón, Seiya y los demás caballeros pudieron ver cómo Saori corría entre los arboles, gritando el nombre de su hermana.

—¡Maldita sea!.—Expresó Ikki.—Ella no debe abandonar el santuario.

—Tenemos que ir por ella y traerla de v…

Shiryu no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando Seiya ya estaba en camino, los otros 4 caballeros lo siguieron sin dudarlo.

—Artemisa, Artemisa.—Dijo Saori acercándose al cuerpo que yacía en el suelo en medio del pequeño cráter que se había formado con su caída y tomándola entre sus brazos.—Hermana, respóndeme.

—Athena…Ellos me hicieron esto.—Dijo con dificultad mientras señalaba una herida en forma de rayo qué le cruzaba el cuello.

—¿Ellos? ¿Quienes?

—Los mismos que te lo harán a ti.—Artemisa movió su mano hacia Saori buscando su cara y luego bajando hasta su cuello, estaba buscando algo.—Esta herida me ocurrió por salvarte, hermanita. Es mi castigo. Tú… has sido la causa de todo lo que pasa en el Olimpo.

—¿Por salvarme…?—Saori respiraba agitada y con dificultad, después se tranquilizó mientras recordaba el momento en que Artemisa había blandido su cetro en la cabaña antes de su boda con Julian.—Pero… aquella herida, fue… en tu pecho… no en tu…cuello.

Una flecha cayó a un lado de Saori, muy cerca de su brazo derecho, Saori se dió la vuelta para buscar al arquero pero no pudo ver nada. Al dirigir de nuevo su mirada hacia su supuesta hermana, esta comenzó a deformarse, parecía como si estuviera derritiéndose. Saori vió aterrada la forma grotesca de su falsa hermana disolverse entre sus manos, se quedo paralizada ante esa terrible visión.

—Vámonos de aquí.—Le dijo Seiya mientras la tomaba del brazo.—¡Ahora! Tienes que volver al santuario.

Saori no reaccionaba, y una nueva flecha pasó justo a un lado del Pegaso para clavarse en el árbol más próximo, Seiya volteo pero no vió a nadie, Hyoga y los demás estaban llegando.

—Rápido, tienen que llevársela de aquí.—le dijo Seiya a Shun.—Ikki, Shiryu, tenemos que buscar al arquero.

De repente no era una flecha, parecían formase miles de flechas en el cielo bañadas en fuego.

—¡Ya! tenemos que volver.—Les dijo Hyoga, quién había tomado a Saori de la mano y la había obligado a levantarse del suelo.

Hyoga y Saori corrían hasta el frente, seguidos por Shun y Shiryu, hasta el último iban Seiya e Ikki que estaban en guardia buscando al atacante, que en medio de la noche era imposible de localizar, aún así tanto Fenix como Pegaso lanzaban sus ataques con la esperanza de que alguno diera en el blanco, pero era inútil. Seguían corriendo buscando su refugio, Seiya corría mientras pensaba que el ataque parecía que solo los quería ahuyentar, aquella emboscada no quería matarlos.

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció interminable, cruzaron por la primera casa del zodiaco, Aries, y tan súbitamente como habían aparecido las flechas, estas habían desaparecido.

Todos se miraban, parecían exánimes, con excepción de Saori, que miraba al frente entre horrorizada y confundida. Seiya se acercó a ella y se fijo que miraba con desesperación al frente, al voltear, todos pudieron ver como en el suelo yacía el cetro de la luna, el cetro de Artemisa, Seiya se aceró a Saori y la tocó en el hombro, estaba temblando.

—Saori.—Le dijo con delicadeza.—Esto no es…

Pero la chica se desplomó y Seiya apenas atino a tomarla entre sus brazos, ella estaba de rodillas, aferrándose al brazo de su fiel caballero, pero sentía que iba a explotar.

—Quiero ir a casa, ya no quiero estar aquí.—Decía Saori con su voz entrecortada, ella quería llorar, gritar, patalear, quería desaparecer, disolverse de esa terrible realidad.—Quiero irme de aquí, quiero irme de aquí.—Repetía.—Ellos, quien quiera que sean… quieren que pierda la razón.

Las lágrimas escurrían por las mejillas de la chica, el llanto estaba ahogado por la desesperación de las amenazas que tenia enfrente de ella.

—Saori.—Se acercó Shun.—Nos iremos muy pronto, pero debemos esperar, hay… muchos enemigos afuera que quieren hacerte daño.

—Deberías intentar dormir, por favor.—Le dijo Shiryu.—Muy seguramente tu hermana aparecerá por la mañana.

—Ven, yo te llevaré a tus aposentos y me quedaré a tu lado toda la noche.—Le dijo Shun ayudándola a ponerse de pie y caminar.

Cuando Saori y Shun desaparecieron Hyoga fue el primero en hablar.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso?

—Su hermana se derritió frente a ella.—Dijo Shiryu con desagrado.—¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer?

—Te equivocas, esa no era Artemisa.—Les dijo Seiya poniéndose de pie y sintiendo en su brazo la sensación de que Saori seguía ahí aferrándose con fobia a su entorno.

—Seiya tiene razón, están jugando con nosotros.—Dijo Ikki.

—¿Eros?.—Pregunto Hyoga

—No lo creo, pareciera ser que es alguien que sabe qué tuvimos contacto con Eros.—Respondió Ikki.—Eros parecía muy astuto como para mostrar su estrategia de esa manera.

—Eran miles de flechas con fuego, seguramente no eran flechas ordinarias.—Dijo Seiya molesto.—Nosotros solo somos seis, si hubiera querido matarnos lo hubiera hecho.

—¡¿Pero quién?!.—Le grito Hyoga

—¡No lo sé!… pero no debemos volver a bajar la guardia. Tōma fue muy especifico en que no debíamos salir del santuario.—Seiya seguía en el suelo y se tomaba la cabeza con desesperación.—No sé que pueda implicar todo lo que acabamos de ver.

—No implica nada, Seiya.—Shiryu se acercó a su amigo.—Saori esta bien y nosotros estamos bien, ya hemos perdido lo suficiente para esta vida, estaremos bien.

—De verdad espero… que tengas razón.—Seiya no estaba convencido.

* * *

Saori llegó a sus aposentos con Shun.

—Esto no esta pasando, esto no puede estar pasando—Susurraba Saori.—Artemisa.

—Ella esta viva, Saori.—Shun se acercó a Saori y la tomó de los hombros.— Tratan de manipularte, de hacer que bajes la guardia, que te sientas acorralada.

—¡Pues lo están logrando!.—Saori gritó.—¿Acaso no lo ves? Todas las crueles pruebas son de alguien mas fuerte que yo, sabe que puede doblegarme a causa de mi amor hacia los humanos y hacia mi hermana.

—Quizás.—Shun le respondió serio.—Pero ese "alguien" quiere algo de ti y de nosotros, de lo contrario estaríamos todos muertos. ¡Piénsalo por favor! Tu eres nuestra comandante, eres estratega desde tu nacimiento, tu debes ayudarnos a salvarte y a salvar a todo lo que amamos.

—Yo ya no puedo pensar…Estoy tan… cansada.

Shun pudo notar en Saori su mirada perdida y sus facciones demacradas, no era la niña rica mimada ni la joven empresaria, en ese momento no era Athena, era una joven con miedo sincero al futuro, en ese momento y durante todo su viaje Saori había sido humana.

—Entonces solo… descansa.

Shun buscó en el baúl de Saori y encontró unas telas blancas que asemejaban al color de su vestido, las extendió y estas podían pasar por unas delicadas sabanas, así que arropó a Saori con ellas.

Cuando se acercó, Saori ya estaba dormida.

* * *

Los sueños la habían perseguido casi desde que todo había comenzado, esas pesadillas se colaban en sus pensamientos durante el día, Saori amaba a todos sus amigos y no podía soportar la idea de perderlos y se lo repetía todos los días, a fin de cuentas, ellos habían sido su rayo de esperanza cuando aparecieron en el inframundo para rescatarla, todos habían arriesgado sus vidas por ella… y ya los había visto morir.

Abrió los ojos, estaba en sus aposentos y la luna se asomaba entre los pilares de la cámara del patriarca, ya debía estar entrada la madrugada, miro hacia el cielo, no habían estrellas, solo nubes que se desdibujaban en el paisaje, el cielo parecía estar muy oscuro y solo se escuchaba el sonido de la naturaleza nocturna, balbuceando en la lejanía.

Saori se levantó, respiró hondo y miró a su alrededor, por un momento se sintió en el pasado, antes de la guerra santa. Pero se dió cuenta de que estaba en un lugar extraño, con sus amigos, si, pero aún así no tenían ni rumbo ni respuestas. Al poner sus pies en el suelo se sintió mareada, había vivido demasiadas emociones en las pasadas semanas, y en la última noche creyó ver a su hermana morir.

—No era ella…—Se dijo a si misma en voz baja.— No era ella.

Salió de sus aposentos para buscar a Shun, quien se comprometió a acompañarla durante toda la noche, pero no estaba, no había nadie a su vista. Bajo las escaleras para dirigirse al último templo del zodiaco, Piscis, caminó descalza a través de los pisos de piedra gastados, entre los pilares a medio caerse y no vió a nadie, un mal presentimiento la asechaba.

—¿Shun?.—Dijo lo más calmada que pudo, pero solo escucho su propia voz en forma de eco.

La brisa era muy fría, pero no le importaba, continuó caminando hasta llegar a la casa de Acuario, allí encontró, abandonada en una esquina, una de las placas que sus caballeros usaban para guardar las cajas de pandora que contenían a sus armaduras.

—¿Hyoga dejo aquí la armadura del cisne?.—Saori la recogió del suelo.—Eso es imposible, debe estar pasando algo.

Saori corrió hasta la casa de Capricornio con la placa en la mano izquierda y su cetro en la mano derecha. Nada. Ni siquiera sus cosmos.

—¡Seiya!…¡Hyoga!…¡Ikki!…¡Shun!…¡Shiryu!.—Gritaba.

Siguió su camino hasta la casa de Sagitario y allí encontró la placa del Pegaso.

—No… ¡Seiya!

Seiya no estaba en ninguna parte, no había nadie.

Saori siguió corriendo por todos los templos mientras gritaba sus nombres, llegó hasta el templo de Aries y no había encontrado a ninguno de sus amigos ni a sus otras armaduras.

—¿Ahora qué esta pasando?.—Decía mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Volteó su mirada y en la cámara del patriarca había una luz brillante y mucho ruido de batalla. Pudo sentir sus cosmos nuevamente, así que emprendió su vuelta pasando por las 12 casas del zodiaco tan rápido como pudo. Aunque no estaba preparada para lo que vería al llegar.

* * *

Hyoga estaba de rodillas, lo sostenía Shun con sus cadenas, mientras el forcejeaba sin su armadura para soltarse.

—¡Hyoga! ¡Shun! ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?.—Dijo Saori acercándose a Hyoga para intentar liberarlo, pero lo único que causo fue que Shun apretara mas sus cadenas a su cuello.

—Es un traidor Athena. Intentó escapar.—Respondió Ikki

—Desertar es un acto vergonzoso para un caballero.—Dijo Shiryu.

Saori alzó su mirada, Shiryu tenia a Seiya de rodillas y lo estaba ahorcando.

—Deben morir.—Sentenció Shiryu.

—¡Noo!.—Gritó Saori.—Shiryu, suelta a Seiya en este instante, es una orden. Shun, tú deja a Hyoga.

Todos se quedaron quietos en la misma posición, desafiando a la orden de Athena.

—¿Y dejar qué escapen?.—Shiryu tomaba a Seiya con furia.

—Ellos no intentaban escapar, esto solo es un mal entendido.

—No lo… es.

—¿Hyoga?.—Dijo Saori con terror.—¿Qué estas diciendo? Tu… me prometiste en Siberia… le prometiste a tu madre que…

—¿Mi madre? Mi madre esta enterrada en un mar congelado, la mujer a la que le hice la promesa no existe. Por lo tanto… yo puedo irme en cuanto quiera de aquí.

—¿Pero qué?.—Saori no podía ni siquiera pensar en qué responder.

—Tu solo eres… una niña estúpida mimada…que no puede protegerse a si misma y crees que nosotros estamos dispuestos a morir por ti… pero no… ya no… ni nunca.

—¿Se…. Seiya?.—Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas al escuchar a su amado Pegaso decir aquellas palabras.

—Nos toca a nosotros ser…libres. Pero más importante… libres de ti.

—Ya esta bien Seiya.—Le dijo Shiryu.—Por ser unos desertores de caballeros de Athena, yo Shiryu de Dragón los condeno a ustedes Seiya de Pegaso y Hyoga de cisne… a morir.

—¡NOO! ¡No por favor!.—Saori corrió hacia Shiryu para evitar que llevara a cabo su sentencia.

—¡Tú no puedes intervenir!.—Ikki tomó del brazo a Saori y la arrojó al suelo.

Los cuerpos de Hyoga y Seiya cayeron al suelo con sus cuellos destrozados.

—No… nooooo.—Saori se acercó al cuerpo de Seiya pero ya no podía ayudarlo.—¡Están locos!… ¡Les di una orden!…¡Ellos eran sus amigos!

Saori podía hablar muy poco a causa del llanto desgarrador que salía de su garganta.

—El honor es lo mas importante.—Le dijo Shiryu sin inmutarse por haber matado a su mejor amigo.—¿No es verdad, Athena?

Saori quería vomitar, no entendía cómo era posible que sus amigos se mataran entre ellos, si después de todo lo que habían vivido, ellos eran una familia. Estaba en el suelo tratando de entender la situación y analizando sus posibilidades cuando un estruendo se escuchó en la cámara del patriarca, todos voltearon y era el encapuchado que los había atacado la noche anterior.

Tan solo al levantar la mano, una ola de cosmo se alzó a su alrededor y se aceleró hasta alcanzar a sus caballeros y a Athena. Todos se estrellaron contra la pared y cayeron al suelo, Ikki y Shun se apresuraron a atacar pero al acercarse una espada enorme de hierro atravesó el pecho de Ikki y lo azotó contra el suelo, cuando Shun vió la escena envió a sus cadenas de Andromeda en contra de su agresor, pero este volvió a alzar su mano y las cadenas se volvieron contra Shun asfixiándolo y apretando tanto su cuerpo hasta que cayó en pedazos. Shiryu se aproximó corriendo y cubriéndose con su escudo pero fue en vano porque el encapuchado usó su cosmo y le quitó su armadura, dejándolo desprotegido, una vez que ya no tenía a donde correr ni como cubrirse, el desconocido levantó uno de los pilares con tan solo un gesto y lo lanzó directo al estomago de Shiryu dejándolo atrapado entre la pared y el pilar y sangrando sin remedio.

Saori seguía en el suelo, había visto la escena entre el llanto y un estado de profunda catatonia. El desconocido se aproximó hacia ella lentamente, Saori apenas podía respirar entre la sangre y los cuerpos de sus amigos.

—Aléjate de mi.—Dijo en voz baja.—¿Quién eres?

Silencio.

Seiya estaba muerto, sus esperanzas de vivir una vida mejor a su lado y de sus amigos se había esfumado para siempre. Ya solo le quedaba una cosa.

Venganza.

Pero no tenia fuerzas, sus piernas no le respondían y el encapuchado estaba muy cerca.

Cerró los ojos muy fuerte y bajo la cabeza, este era el final.

Cuando de repente escucho una risa, primero leve que se fue transformando en una carcajada.

—Estarás sola, esta vida, y las que siguen… Estarás sola, esta vida, y las que siguen… Estarás sola, esta vida, y las que siguen… Estarás sola, esta vida, y las que siguen…Estarás sola, esta vida, y las que siguen…—Repetía un y otra vez la voz.

—Ya basta… ¡Cállate!… ¡BASTA!…¿Quién eres?.—Le decía Saori desesperada.

—Estarás sola, esta vida, y las que siguen…

—Estarás sola, esta vida, y las que siguen…

—Estarás sola, esta vida, y las que siguen…

—¡Ya BASTAAAAA!

Saori gritó y llamó a Niké. Su expresión de susto cambio a una de ira. Su cosmo se incendio de un segundo a otro y atacó con un rayo de luz enorme y contundente que cualquiera pudo haber confundido con uno del mismísimo Zeus. El rayo se impactó contra los muros del santuario ya que el desconocido se había desvanecido momentos antes en el aire.

* * *

—¡Saori! ¡Saori!

Parpadeó al oír aquella voz familiar.

—Ya despertó.—Dijo Hyoga

Todos sus caballeros estaban rodeándola, estaba de pie frente a su cama, las cadenas de Shun recorrían su cintura con fuerza pero no la lastimaban, Hyoga la estaba tomando por la muñeca izquierda, Ikki por la derecha, Seiya y Shiryu estaban frente a ella.

«¿Pesadilla?… No.». Pensó Saori al ver la expresión de sus amigos.

De repente todos fijaron su mirada en el enorme agujero que Saori había creado en la pared de la cámara del patriarca, era un agujero de mas de dos metros de diámetro y el rayo no solo había atravesado la pared, sino que había destruido por completo uno de los pilares que estaban cerca de donde se supone que debía estar la estatua de Athena.

—¿Estas bien, Saori?.—Dijo Seiya mientras miraba a sus compañeros para que soltaran a Saori.

—¡Suéltame!.—Dijo Saori y se apartó de Seiya con brusquedad, miraba hacia todos lados en busca del causante de sus alucinaciones, ella sabía que estaba ahí y que había pasado todo el tiempo vigilándola.

—Saori, por favor. Soy yo… soy Seiya.—Seiya se acercó con cautela, estaba asustando por ver a Saori con una expresión de histeria en el rostro.—Soy tu caballero de Pegaso… somos tus amigos… tu familia.

—Estamos contigo.—Dijo Shun

—¡No! Solo quieren jugar conmigo, ustedes no están aquí, ustedes están en… Japón… yo ordene que no se les permitiera la entrada al santuario… ¡Hades! El esta por venir… la… la… guerra santa.—Saori apretó tan fuerte a Nike que sus dedos se tornaron blanquecinos.

La respiración de Saori era agitada y desigual, miró a sus caballeros intentando encontrar algo que le revelara que no eran ellos y que ella seguía en sus aposentos en el santuario, soñando, la guerra santa había terminado, los caballeros dorados no habían muerto, ella abriría los ojos en cualquier momento, Seiya y los demás la despertarían enojados porque ellos habían querido ser parte de la batalla, pero no importaba, porque estaban todos juntos y volverían a Japón para vivir un largo periodo de paz y felicidad.

A veces sus ojos podían engañarla, como es natural en cualquier mortal, pero ella ni era una simple mortal, ella era la diosa Athena, para bien o para mal y podía sentirlos, sus auténticos y mas fieles caballeros de bronce estaban parados frente a ella, aterrados e impotentes ante la incertidumbre de su futuro incierto y por verla en aquel estado de desesperación y no poder ayudarla.

Saori no podía soportar sus expresiones de desesperanza y tristeza, así que corrió a buscar abrigo y piedad en las estrellas.

—¡Artemisa!.—Grito Athena.—Dime qué debo hacer… por favor… ¡Por favor!

—Saori.—Susurro Seiya.

—¡Haz que paren!…Haré lo que sea, pero haz que todo esto se detenga.— Saori miraba al cielo.— ¡Padre! Por favor… ayúdame.

Saori cayó de rodillas dejando a Nike caer en el suelo junto a ella y lloro con desconsuelo y amargura, tenia miedo del mundo, de los dioses, del destino y ahora de si misma. Lloraba como no había llorado desde que despertó de su prisión sin recuerdos. Lloraba de miedo, de enojo y a pesar de tener a sus amigos con ella, lloraba de soledad.

Los caballeros la miraron desde lejos con tristeza e impotencia, con toda su fuerza, con sus armaduras y aun estando todos juntos no había nada que pudieran hacer para aliviar el dolor y el sufrimiento de Athena.

Seiya fue el primero en moverse hacia ella, Saori seguía llorando, el se hincó a su lado, la miró un momento, ella sufría y ni aunque usara toda su fuerza, ni aunque elevara su cosmos y despertara así todos sus sentidos, ni aunque consiguiera la armadura mas poderosa, ni aunque se enfrentara a todos los dioses del Olimpo, ni aunque diera su máximo esfuerzo y muriera, ni con todo eso podría quitarle ese sufrimiento a la mujer que mas amaba, así que solo pudo hacer una sola cosa al respecto, la abrazó, de una manera fuerte y consistente, quería que su sufrimiento se esfumara, que todos sus malos recuerdos se desvanecieran, que sus lagrimas se detuvieran, que todo aquel mundo desapareciera y que ellos pudieran estar en el santuario en el que habían luchado y defendido. Los demás caballeros también decidieron acercarse a Athena y todos se sentaron a su lado en el suelo en silencio para así juntos poder esperar el amanecer.

* * *

—¿Cómo esta?.—Pregunto Hyoga a Shun cuando este entró a la casa de Piscis.

—De la única forma que puede estar.— Shun suspiro.—No esta bien.

—Seiya, deberías hacer algo.—Sugirió Hyoga.

—No sé que puedo hacer yo... hace un rato estábamos todos con ella y apenas pudimos contenerla y casi no logramos que se calmara.

—Hablále, todos sabemos que ella te necesita más a ti que a cualquiera de nosotros.—Dijo Shiryu.

—No estoy de humor para hablar de eso otra vez.—Respondió el Pegaso.

—Tu sabes bien que es lo que Shiryu quiere decir.—Dijo contundente Ikki.— Les daremos su espacio.

Ikki salió de la casa de Piscis para dirigirse hacia la casa de Aries, planeaba volver al lugar fuera del santuario en donde se habían suscitado los hechos de la noche anterior, estaba desesperado por respuestas. Hyoga salió detrás de él, seguido de Shun y Shiryu.

* * *

Saori no había vuelto a dormir después de que sus caballeros la llevaron hasta su cama a falta de saber qué más podían hacer, tenia miedo de dormir y ver de nuevo esas imágenes horribles de muerte y traición. Había amanecido hace un par de horas y a pesar de que Shun le dijo que se tranquilizara y durmiera, ella no podía simplemente esperar a que sus visiones acabaran destruyendo todo y matando a sus amigos, tan solo pensarlo le causaba nauseas. Luego estaba el asunto con su hermana, no habían señales de ella, ni de nadie del santuario que fuera su aliado, no sabía que más podía hacer salvo esperar, pero la espera también estaba destruyendo cada uno de sus nervios haciendo que reaccionara de manera estrepitosa ante el mas mínimo estimulo.

Saori se sentó en el suelo, miro sus manos e invoco a su cosmo con cautela, ahí estaba, el universo a su disposición, los objetos a su alrededor, las plantas, las paredes, el sonido de los pájaros e insectos que pasaban con rapidez cerca de ella, respiro hondo, pudo sentir el viento acariciando sus brazos, pudo sentir el tacto grácil de la brisa de la mañana, pudo sentir como el mundo seguía moviéndose a su alrededor, ignorante de los sucesos que estaba ocurriendo, se sintió pequeña. Con su cosmo, observó de manera muy cuidadosa sus recuerdos en busca de pistas, había contemplado sus recuerdos con cuidado desde el día en que la guerra santa comenzó, todo en busca de indicios que le mostraran las razones de su encierro en aquella realidad, recordó a Hades, Artemisa y Apolo, su familia, nada en ellos le revelaba su suerte, solo podía ver a Seiya recibiendo la espada de Hades con su pecho para salvarla, a Seiya yendo a buscarla al santuario cuando se despego de la silla de ruedas, a Seiya enfrentándose sin miedo a Apolo, se sonrojo. Abrió los ojos y se reprendió a si misma, debía de acabar con esos pensamientos lo mas pronto posible, estaban distrayéndola de su verdadero propósito. Recobró la compostura, relajó sus músculos y se concentro en intentar ver mas hacia el pasado, se estaba esforzando demasiado por recordar la última vez que había visto a su padre, Zeus.

—No creo que eso sirva de mucho, querida Athena.

«Esa voz.» Pensó Saori mientras abría los ojos sobresaltada y trataba de ubicar al dueño de aquellas palabras.

—Nunca creí que Zeus te enviaría tan lejos para entregar un mensaje.—Saori se puso de pie, había reconocido la voz, era alguien en quien quizá podía confiar.— Hermes.

* * *

Seiya se había quitado su armadura, sentía que ahora mas que nunca le pesaba el hecho de ser un caballero de Athena, se recargo en la pared y se permitió deslizarse hasta el suelo, miraba a la nada pensativo, recordó el día en que peleo con Cassios, jamás se hubiera imaginado que su vida se transformaría de aquella manera en cuanto ganó su armadura de Pegaso. Ahora que Seiya podía mirar en retrospectiva podía ver cómo llevaba mucho tiempo cargando más responsabilidad de la que estaba consciente de poseer.

Saori.

Pensar en ella lo agobiaba, porque había conocido y experimentado demasiadas emociones gracias a ella. Y ahora más que nunca veía la infinita distancia que los separaba.

—No puedo ser un cobarde.—Seiya se puso de pie, aunque no estaba decidido ni confiado, tenia mas temor que cuando entró al inframundo para buscarla a ella.—Ya no puedo esperar mas, si ella no quiere volver a verme, necesito que al menos sepa la verdad.

Se puso su armadura. Se marcho a buscarla.

* * *

De entre las sombras apareció una figura masculina, el era alto, delgado y muy joven, poseía unas piernas increíblemente atléticas y un porte un tanto desenfadado, sus ojos reflejaban astucia y picardía y su sonrisa amigable hacia que cualquiera confiara en él al segundo de verlo. Llevaba un atuendo completamente negro que parecía una especie de armadura de bronce, pero esta no era igual a la de sus caballeros, lucia mucho mas ligera, ajustada y endeble.

Saori como Athena podía reconocer a su medio hermano Hermes, pero no podía recordar que alguna vez lo haya visto vestido de esa manera, además ella lo conocía y sabia que él estaba tramando algo, había una distancia considerable entre ellos pero aun así ella podía leer perfectamente las intenciones del mensajero de los dioses.

—Ya paso mucho tiempo, Athena.—Hermes se aproximó levemente a Saori y le hizo una reverencia.— Es bueno verte. Tú santuario en la tierra siempre me gustó, es hogareño y tranquilo, cuando no esta en guerra, claro esta… hay algo en este lugar que me hace sentir mas… pequeño. ¡Ja! Debe ser la imponencia con la que recibes a tus invitados… recuerdo cuando fui al santuario de Poseidón, es un lugar demasiado pretencioso y no quiero mencionar el inframundo… ese lugar si que es horrendo…

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Hermes?.—Saori miro a su alrededor con cautela, quería ver con que recursos contaba y quería averiguar si había alguna otra amenaza, dado que no estaban sus caballeros con ella.

—A diferencia de ti Athena, yo siempre cumplo con mi trabajo.—Hermes contesto con tranquilidad, el sabia que los caballeros de Athena estaban lejos, se tomó su tiempo para inspeccionar la cama de Athena, el baúl, incluso la miró en su bello vestido blanco.—Estuve buscándote para darte un mensaje del dirigente del Olimpo, aunque antes tuve que buscar un artefacto en esta tierra. Parece ser que Artemisa lo escondió muy bien, pero afortunadamente, yo soy lo bastantemente rápido e hice una enumeración exhaustiva de todos y cada uno de los lugares en los que podía estar… y ya lo encontré.

—Que gran noticia.—Saori se puso nerviosa, Hermes era impredecible.—Entonces cumple con tu trabajo, entrégame el mensaje y vete.

—Debo decir que no fuiste fácil de encontrar, Artemisa ha sabido jugar bien sus cartas… y yo creía que tu eras la diosa de la estrategia.—Hermes se sentó desenfadado en la cama de Saori y continuo hablando como si no la hubiera escuchado.—Lo cierto es que tuve ayuda, el gran jefe me ha dado su favor y me otorgo todas las habilidades necesarias para poder cumplir mi misión y estar hoy aquí.—Hermes se puso de pie y continuo paseándose por la habitación de Saori.

Saori lo seguía con la mirada, trataba de deducir su supuesta misión, pero más importante, trataba de deducir la forma de llamar a sus caballeros.

—Tu santuario es una fortaleza impenetrable… o al menos es lo que haces creer la mayoría del tiempo… Hades ha demostrado que nada es impenetrable.

— ¿Cómo entraste sin mi autorización si tu no tienes el poder de Hades?

—Pero si tengo la suficiente astucia como para lograr que tu misma me abrieras sus puertas.—Hermes sacó de su bolsillo el dije en forma de Luna que Saori había portado durante toda aquella aventura, estaba segura de que había sido un regalo de su hermana, Hermes movía el dije en su mano de manera burlona, el mensajero de los dioses tenia una manera especial de irritarlos a todos.

—¿Cómo es que tú tienes eso…?

Saori recordó la noche anterior, alguien la había intentado sacarla del santuario, todos pensaron que era para matarla, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que Hermes había planeado las cosas demasiado bien.

—Tu causaste aquel sueño que me hizo destruir la pared y el pilar…—Saori estaba a punto de desplomarse.— Yo fui la que rompió la barrera del santuario con mi cosmo.

—A veces vale más el cerebro que los músculos. Y creí que tu mejor que nadie sabría el significado de eso.

—Aún así, las visiones que he tenido en las últimas semanas, no pudiste haber sido tú… yo… no entiendo ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ¿Y por qué nadie quiere decirme qué es lo que esta ocurriendo?

—Hay muchos seres allá afuera que seguramente quieren hacerte daño, pero ese mensaje no me corresponde a mí dártelo. Yo solo sigo ordenes del dirigente del Olimpo y mi mensaje es muy claro.

Saori estaba dispuesta a sacar a Hermes de cualquier forma, así que se dispuso a invocar a Nike, colocó su mano derecha tras su espalda y Niké apareció enseguida, cuando Saori estaba por blandir su cetro, Hermes hizo un movimiento increíblemente rápido y puso su mano sobre la de Saori de forma delicada y sin miedo. Hermes estaba muy cerca de Saori y la miraba a los ojos fijamente con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Acercó su cuerpo al de ella, casi en forma de un abrazo, acercó su boca a su oido y susurro.

—El dirigente del cielo quiere verte, pero no quiere verte si llevas las impurezas y pecados de un cuerpo humano… es por eso que debemos apresurarnos.

Saori se quedo sin aliento en cuanto sintió una presión terrible en su estomago, Hermes retrocedió, arrebatándole con fuerza aquella daga. Saori la reconoció de inmediato, era la daga dorada con la que el falso patriarca había intentado matarla cuando era una bebe y era la misma daga que ella había utilizado para morir y llevar la guerra santa al inframundo. La daga dorada estaba bañada en sangre, su sangre.

Saori se tocó la herida con la mano, era profunda y estaba sangrando demasiado, busco desesperadamente a Nike, quería usar su cosmo para salvarse, a si misma. Pero Hermes había pateado su cetro lejos.

—No creo que eso sirva de nada, querida Athena, he estudiado a la perfección la anatomía de los seres humanos es uno de los temas mas fascinantes que hay, y te puedo asegurar que tu arteria aorta esta perforada, así que a menos que haya uno de esos lugares en que los humanos se curan los unos a los otros… morirás.

Saori estaba furiosa, Hermes la había engañado y ella estaba tan distraída e inmersa en buscar respuesta a sus visiones, en la preocupación por sus amigos y por sus sentimientos Seiya que permitió que alguien como Hermes le hiciera daño.

—Quiero que sepas que yo solo estoy siguiendo ordenes, Athena. Tu sabes cuando me agrad…

Antes de que terminara la frase, Hermes fue lanzado con una onda de cosmo agresiva y claramente mas rápida que él, aunque cuando Saori quiso ver si su ataque había surtido efecto, Hermes se había desvanecido en el aire.

Saori intentó dar un paso al frente y correr por su cetro, pero sus piernas dejaron de responderle y cayo de rodillas al suelo, la sangre seguía corriendo abandonando su cuerpo, tosió, pero mas que aliento para seguir caminando, de su boca solo salió mas sangre.

* * *

—Saori…lo lamento…mucho, tu eres demasiado importante para mi.—Seiya se decía a si mismo en voz baja mientras subía las escaleras hacia la cámara del patriarca.— No quiero dejar de ser el caballero Pegaso, no quiero dejar de ser tu caballero, quiero permanecer a tu lado hasta el día de mi muerte… porque te amo y mi vida te pertenece…—Hizo una pausa y suspiro.— Solo dile lo que sientes, no es necesario que lo ensayes.

Subía las escaleras con cada paso mas inseguro que el anterior, era ridículo que llevara su armadura puesta, tan solo hablaría con Saori, sin embargo, la armadura del Pegaso siempre lo había acompañado en momentos muy peligrosos, difíciles y heroicos de su vida, era justo que la portara para un momento tan importante para el.

Piso el último escalón, llegando así a los aposentos del patriarca, caminó varios pasos pero el silencio era absoluto, quizás eso significaba que Saori estaba dormida, no quería importunarla, ademas ella debía de estar de un humor no muy accesible y menos para el.

Decidió irse, volvería en un par de horas.

Estaba bajando el primer escalón, pero se detuvo al escuchar uno de los jarrones romperse.

* * *

Saori estaba muy asustada, el sentimiento no era nada comparado con aquella vez que tuvo que ofrecer su vida para salvar al mundo de Hades, sentía que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, se quedaba atascado en su garganta, levantó, con mucho esfuerzo, su mano derecha y concentró todo su cosmo para detener el sangrado, pero fue en vano, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para curar una herida de esa magnitud, necesitaba llegar hasta Nike para que le ayudara a concentrar todo su poder, pero cada segundo que pasaba sentía que todo su cuerpo dejaba de responderle.

Se arrastró por el suelo y escucho el inconfundible sonido de una de las armaduras de sus caballeros, como el metal se movía con holgura junto con alguno de sus amigos, quiso gritar pero su débil aliento apenas le permitió hacer el sonido de un susurro, las pisadas se alejaban tenia que pensar rápido. Giro un poco su cabeza y vió que tenia cerca una de las mesas que poseía encima un jarrón de cerámica. Agitó la mesa con todas sus fuerzas y el jarrón cayó al suelo justo enfrente de ella rompiéndose en mil pedazos y haciendo un fuerte sonido.

* * *

—¿Saori?.—Seiya estaba parado enfrente de la enorme cortina roja que separaba la cámara del patriarca de los aposentos de la diosa Athena.—No quiero molestarte, solo quiero saber si estas bien.

Silencio.

—Se que en estos momentos y por alguna razón, no soy tu persona favorita pero… yo… sigo siendo tu caballero.

Silencio.

Seiya sabia que ella se molestaría pero aún así decidió entrar.

—Ya estoy entrando.—Seiya caminaba tembloroso. Sentía algo que le oprimía el pecho.

Unos pasos adelante pudo ver como todos sus miedos se volvían realidad, como sus pesadillas se hacían palpables, como todos esos años de entrenamiento y todo el poder se volvían ínfimos e inútiles, como la mujer que el mas amaba en este mundo y en todos los demás, yacía en el suelo con su hermoso vestido blanco bañado en sangre.

—Seiya… ayúdame.— Dijo Saori con mucho esfuerzo.

Seiya estaba en shock, sintió que se le había parado el corazón por un momento. Parpadeo de forma rápida esperando que todo fuera un sueño, pero ella seguía con sus enormes y bellos ojos suplicantes sosteniendo con ambas manos su herida en el estomago, tal y como había soñado.

Corrió hacia ella y la sostuvo en sus brazos, no podía hablar, mucho menos pensar. No estaba analizando la situación solo quería que el sangrado se detuviera.

—Saori… Shun…el… debe saber qué hacer… yo no se… tengo que buscarlo….

—No te vayas, Seiya.

Seiya estaba respirando muy rápido, en sus años de entrenamiento Marin siempre le había enseñado a mantener la calma, pero ahora simplemente no podía hacerlo, sin embargo, el sabia que tenia que estar ecuánime si quería mantenerla con vida.

—Bien bien. Saori voy a tocarte el estomago para ver si puedo parar el sangrado.—Seiya le dijo al tiempo que buscaba el origen de la herida y apartaba la mano de Saori para colocar la suya. El sangrado se hizo constante. Seiya no sabia nada de medicina, pero sus propias heridas le habían enseñado que ella estaba en peligro mortal si él no actuaba rápido.

Presiono la herida de Saori fuertemente y de manera firme, Seiya sabia que debía mantenerla consciente lo mas posible y ver los recursos que tenia disponibles a su alrededor.

—Seiya… lo que te dije antes… no era cierto.—Saori tosió.— Tu eres… mi caballero Pegaso… yo… desafié a mi familia…. Por… por ti… y lo haría de nuevo… Tengo que decirte algo… muy importante—Comenzó a cerrar los ojos, se sentía extremadamente agotada.

—Saori.—Gritó Seiya le tomo su cara con la mano que no cubría la herida de la diosa Athena.— Mírame, ¡mírame! No cierres los ojos, vas a estar bien.

Seiya rompió parte de la falda de Saori para usarla como una venda e impedir que ella siguiera sangrando, estaba intentando hacer los dobleces necesarios sobre la tela para que fuera más gruesa con su mano libre, además tenía que seguirle hablando para que no se durmiera.

—Iré a verte, estaremos en Japón, tu estarás en la mansión Kido, será una tarde soleada, yo compraré un ramo de flores… te prometo que serán muy bellas.—Seiya se estaba desesperando, pues no lograba ver el origen del trauma en el estomago de Saori, aún así tenia que mantenerla despierta y orientada el mayor tiempo posible.—Estarás en tu estudio tocando ese enorme piano que tienes… entonces yo llegaré a molestar a Tatsumi por pasar directo contigo sin consultarlo…

Saori suspiro en forma de lo que pudo ser una risa. Seiya la miró un momento, sus ojos se estaban comenzando a llenar de lágrimas.

—… me quedaré contigo toda la tarde si es necesario y hablaremos acerca de todo… no habrá un solo secreto. Yo te hice una promesa, Saori… y pienso cumplirla, no importa cuánto me cueste.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Saori!.— Gritó Shun. Se había quedado helado a unos pasos de Athena y Pegaso junto con los otros caballeros.

La escena era peor que terrible, la diosa Athena estaba sangrando, al borde de la muerte en los brazos de su caballero Pegaso. Fue un segundo entero en el que nadie respiro.

—¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Tienes que hacer algo, Shun!.— Dijo Hyoga consternado.

—Pero… yo… ¡Yo no soy médico en realidad! Yo no sé cómo salvarla.

—Dijiste que este año te había dado cierta experiencia, este es el momento de usarla… no podemos dejar las cosas así, ella morirá y nosotros habremos fracasado.— Dijo Ikki tomando de los hombros a Shun y mirándolo a los ojos con dureza.

Shun se quedó pensando un momento, la expresión de Seiya revelaba que tenía esperanzas de salvarla y que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por hacerlo.

—Bien… necesito parar el sangrado, eso la estabilizará y nos permitirá llevarla a un hospital.—Dijo Shun poniéndose de rodillas aun con su armadura y colocando a Saori de forma horizontal en el suelo frente a Seiya.—Busquen agua limpia y necesitaré las sabanas.

Hyoga y Shiryu fueron a buscar las cosas que Shun pedía. Seiya estaba a un lado de ella, mientras venia cómo Shun retiraba la improvisada venda del estomago de la chica.

—¿Cómo es que todos están aquí? ¿Sintieron que su cosmo se debilitaba?.—Le pregunto Seiya a Ikki sin dejar de ver a Saori.

—El cosmo de Saori ya desapareció por completo Seiya, al menos al punto en que solo tú puede sentirlo… como al principio de todo esto.—Hizo una pausa.—Fue eso y el hecho de que, de forma súbita el cielo se nubló.

Seiya apartó por primera vez la mirada de Saori y volteó a su derecha, se percató de inmediato de que el día que en un principio era soleado ahora era de un gris profundo, el viento soplaba con ligereza pero era helado, las nubes estaban a punto de dejar caer la lluvia de una forma estrepitosa y eso solo aumento la preocupación del Pegaso, por su experiencia sabia que eso solo era el indicativo de que algo muy malo estaba a punto de pasar.

—Shun… chicos. Es muy bueno… verlos.—Dijo Saori en un tono casi inaudible, habia perdido mucha sangre y estaba desorientada.

—Hola Saori… por favor no hables… necesito que escuches mi voz y te mantengas consciente, te sacaremos de esta.—Le decía Shun mientras intentaba buscar el origen del sangrado para poder detenerlo pero palideció cuando se dió cuenta de que la herida de Saori era mortal.

Seiya volvió a mirarlos en cuanto dejó de detectar movimiento en Shun.

—¿Qué rayos haces? ¿Por qué te detienes?.—Pregunto molesto Seiya pero en voz baja para no asustar a Saori.

—Creo que… su arteria aorta… esta perforada.

—Y si así fuera…tú puedes ayudarla ¿No?.—Preguntó Hyoga que acababa de llegar con las sabanas limpias del baúl de Saori.

—No puedo…ella necesita un lugar estéril, un verdadero cirujano, equipo médico, transfusiones de sangre.—Shun miraba a Saori quien lo veía con calma y con sus ojos un poco cerrados.

—Shun… yo estoy bien…no me duele.—Le decía Saori.

«Ella es mi amiga, es la diosa Athena, ella debe vivir».—Pensó Shun.—«Necesitamos un milagro»

Shun se puso manos a la obra para mantener la presión sanguínea de Saori estable para mantener su corazón latiendo. Shiryu llegaba con agua limpia y Hyoga estaba listo con las improvisadas vendas. Todos estaban listos y decididos.

—Quiero que sepan que mi más grande deseo es que todos ustedes encuentren la paz y la felicidad.—Dijo Saori. Sin pausas, sin jadeos, sin miedo, sin lágrimas.—Ha sido un honor haberlos conocido en este tiempo… ustedes no me deben nada, no sientan esto como una derrota, es solo… avanzar.

De repente, el frio se fue, el dolor se disipó de su cuerpo, el miedo se veía lejano, el anhelo por la vida era un sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido sino hasta el día en que la vida la había abandonado. Ya no había vuelta atrás, solo le quedaba ser valiente y afrontar el futuro en soledad.

La lluvia comenzó a caer y tomo forma de lamento, las estrellas parecían a la lejanía parecían haberse apagado, el viento parecía susurrar el dolor de una perdida.

Saori había muerto.

Shun puso dos de sus dedos en el cuello de Saori. No había pulso cardiaco.

—No no ¡No!.— Shun se puso en posición para iniciar maniobras de resucitación, cruzó sus dos manos y las apoyó en el pecho de Saori para así comenzar a darle un vigoroso masaje en el corazón.—Esto no va a terminar así… todos hemos perdido mucho… tu has perdido mucho… pero aún podemos ganar… podemos ganarles a los dioses.

Shun había perdido la compostura. Ikki lo tomo de ambos brazos y lo abrazo para detenerlo, si continuaba así, le rompería las costillas a una Saori que por mas que lo intentara ya no iba a responder.

Seiya comprendió lo que estaba pasando más tarde de que su cuerpo reaccionara, pues ya la tenia entre sus brazos, su cuerpo estaba más ligero y muy frio. Colocó su cara en el cuello de Saori en dónde comenzó a llorar.

—Por favor, Saori, haré lo que sea, iré a donde sea, solo necesito una pequeña señal.—Seiya lloraba con desconsuelo.—Porque… de nada me sirve pelear si no es por ti. Tú eres la única razón por la que yo me levante del suelo tantas veces, eres la razón por la que luche todas esas batallas. Tú, tú, ¡Tú!

Hyoga vió toda la imagen y las fuerzas abandonaron su cuerpo, entonces el cisne cayó al suelo de rodillas y su armadura se desprendió de su cuerpo, parecía que la vida también la había abandonado, al igual que la de Shiryu quien estaba en uno de los pilares recargado, también en el suelo. Una a una las armaduras se desprendieron de sus caballeros, cayeron al suelo y se volvieron grises, casi parecían ser de plástico.

Las lágrimas de Seiya escurrían por sus mejillas sin control, mientras mantenía el cuerpo inerte de Saori en sus brazos. De inmediato, sintió que le arrancaban el corazón y lo hacían trizas en el suelo. Que su cosmo se hacía muy pequeño, que su alma se había ido muy lejos, que su voluntad estaba derramada en el piso con cada gota de sangre de la mujer que había jurado proteger. Sentía que la muerte de Saori era la suya también.

—…No puedo… no puedo salvar a la humanidad si no estas tu.

_**Saga de la Tierra**_

_**Fin de la primera parte**_

* * *

**Queridos lectores, bueno que nos leamos de nuevo, había estado sumamente ocupada, este asunto de la pandemia no nos lo ha puesto fácil a ninguno, por lo que espero que todos ustedes estén muy bien.**

**Este es el último capítulo de la que me gusto llamar "Saga de la tierra" en donde (a mi punto de vista) a lo largo de la travesía pudimos ver a unos personajes mas vulnerables pero también mas fuertes, no solo ver las facetas de los heroes y la damisela en peligro, me he divertido mucho durante todo este proceso de escribir y editar las partes que creí que se podían mejorar.**

**Quise hacer este final un poco en homenaje a la saga de hades en la parte del final del santuario, ese sentimiento de fatalidad y de querer saber mas de la historia es lo que les quise transmitir.**

**Me encantaría que los lectores que vienen siguiendo esta historia y los nuevos lectores me dejaran su opinión acerca de este capítulo que si, es el más largo hasta el momento, pero creo que tiene la dimensión exacta. También me gustaría que me dijeran ¿Qué creen ustedes que pasará mas adelante? ¿Qué creen que los caballeros harán ahora para salvar a Saori? ¿Quién creen que esta detrás de las visiones de Pegaso y Athena? Y cualquier otra cosa que me quieran decir.**

**Retomaré la segunda parte de esta historia muy pronto, espero leerlos en los comentarios.**

Gracias, amigos.


End file.
